Davis's Pain
by goggleboy4444
Summary: Davis finally comes to grips with his parents. While the Destined finally meet their enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Time Goes On

Chapter 1: A Whole new Ballgame

Guess who's back…? Yes that would be me… I hope you all missed me a little, I missed you that's for sure. I have done some real work on this and I have to say it looks like its going to be incredible. Beastly if I do say so myself. I really hope you tune in its going to be a wild ride. I had thought originally it would be about as long as my first story, yet I keep coming up with stuff (with a little help thanks beasty) As said this is Part 2 of Davis's Tears Trilogy.

I hope many of you got the preview I sent you, my treat to you. Though keep the reviews up and you will be thanked I promised. If your new to the story take a read I think you will like it, its come along way…

Though a brief summery is in order just for intensive purposes. Do NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK ONE!!

_**The story started off with Davis and Demi-Veemon catching a glimpse of Kari and TK kissing in the Park. They are upset by this and heed to the advice of Sora and Tai to take some time off in the digital world. While they are there they sort of befriend Black WarGreymon and attempt to make him an ally. This seems to go well until he is captured along with Kari who goes off into the digital world to talk to him. While in prison of sorts from Mummymon he is brutally tortured yet finds a way to escape. He makes his way back home along with Veemon and Gatomon and collapses when he arrives. He is unconscious for a few days and wakes up to hear a war has started in his sleep. **_

_**Oikwa who is hell bent on changing the world to his view has found a unique glitch in the Digital world. He has hacked his way into the giant recycle bin where he resurrects digimon to his standards. He brings back Puppetmon as well as Devi and Lady Devimon and a massive battle ensues. The destined win, but they really lose, Angewoman is lost. **_

_**They press on and try to find out what is going on though Davis loses his cool. Veemon then tells that BlackWarGreymon is in trouble and alone they rush off to help him. Oikawa has made a clone of BWG to fight him in a perfectly equal match. Davis dubs said monster 'IT' and BWG eventually loses as IT cheats. Davis is shocked at the loss of his friend and his hatred pushes Ex-Veemon to Dark Digivolve. He kills IT but then leaves Davis by him self. Davis follows him and leaves his digivice and D-Terminal behind assuring no contact with the destined as he searches for his partner.**_

Chapter 1: Time Gone by…

_"It has been two weeks since the first attacks by the monsters in this series of raids. This is the third time that we have been assaulted by these 'beings' dating back to some eight years ago. Though it seems each time they have gotten much larger in scale, noticeably so. Eight years ago there were only two of them, and no major damage was done to the surrounding area in downtown Odiba. Fresher still in our minds is the large scale attack when the city was taken hostage by numerous ghost like creatures. We have still not seen anything on the same scale of the giant monster that destroyed much of the area down by the radio station, yet what they lack in size they make up for in numbers. Police lines are jammed up with monster sightings and there are not enough members on the squad to deal with them all. The National Guard is having little effect for what we have seen on the beasts. Man made weapons seem to do very little to most of them and even with tanks and choppers brought in; all they are doing is stalling. As stated earlier in our broadcast if you can find a way to get out of the city it is suggested that you do so. Evacuation to other parts of Japan or even better off the island is highly recommended. _

_More recently though fights have broken out between the monsters. Chris?_

_Yes that is correct Stacey; fights have broken out between the monsters. I interviewed the chief of police yesterday and he told me that many times when his men arrive on the scene to check out a sighting, the monsters have already dealt with each other. For whatever reason there seems to be some distrust between them. There are other rumors that there are actually two distinct groups of monsters dueling it out while our city is their playground. Whether this is true or not we aren't sure, though it certainly is a fair explanation for the scuffles that seem to be on a regular basis these days. Kids also have been on the noticed as well where those scuffles break out, numerous people have claimed to see the famous Ken Ichijoji watching them from afar. This too has not been confirmed though deserves note for it has been stated many times. _

_Speaking of kids Chris is there any news on that kid that went missing?_

_No there has not been, according to the parents of the boy he went missing on the second day of the attacks. He was supposedly playing with his friends when he went off presumably on his way home. Nobody has seen him since. If you have seen this boy at any time, or know the whereabouts of Davis Motomiya, please call toll free at 1-800-424-4444. Once again that is 1-800-424-4444……"_

Ken stared at the photo on the screen, absorbing it taking it all in, for there stood Davis fully clothed in his soccer uniform. It was Ken's favorite picture of his friend and he had been watching the news for the past two hours so he could see Davis on the big screen. Granted he had the photo himself, but it felt better to see him more life size as he stood there smiling on Kens flat screen television. He squeezed Yolie's hand tightly and she squeezed back placing her other hand over his in an attempt to comfort him. Ken reached out with his hand over to his night stand grasping the only real memento that he had of his friend. He sighed looking down at the digivice in his grasp, its blue grip and its screen seemed dull and lifeless with out Davis holding onto it. A single tear made its way down Ken's cheek, falling off of his face and dropping onto the screen of the digivice. It splashed when it made contact with the screen distorting it as Yolie looked over, her face saddening even more when she saw her boyfriend's pain. She gripped his hand even tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. They laid there wishfully looking up at the screen.

"When has he ever given up?" whispered Yolie softly in Ken's ear.

"Never" Ken murmured back in response.

"So why would you believe anyone that told you otherwise?" whispered Yolie again.

Ken softly grunted in response.

"You said it yourself, if he truly quit he would have left the goggles there…Yet all we found were the digivice and the D-Terminal. If he meant to leave the goggles there he would have put them in the same spot." Said Yolie wishfully.

"Just because I had a theory that since he kept the goggles it meant he was not quitting it doesn't mean it's true." Mumbled Ken, clearly not wanting to stir up this sentiment again.

"Ken you know him better than anyone here, who cares what they think? You are the expert on Davis." She stated sharply in the same wishful tone.

"If I know him so well how come I don't know why he left us?"

Yolie had no answer for this so she sat there quiet looking up at their friend on the screen. _Why did you leave us Davis? _she thought; _Now when we need you more than ever… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been two weeks since Davis's departure, two of the most miserable weeks ever. Everyone's faith had been tested, they were still a team, though they were kids fighting a war. The term I'm gonna pull a Davis soon had gone through all of their heads at one point. In many ways the team was split down the middle, the ones who thought Davis had truly ditched them and the ones that Davis had purpose behind what he had done. It was a constant clash of wills that Ken and the others that sided with him were slowly losing. If Davis truly had purpose behind his departure why had he not returned yet? Why had he not made an attempt to contact them? Two weeks was getting a bit to long for anyone's comfort. _

_The worst part was Davis's parents, who were in an absolutely awful state. Jun of course knew the whole story, and she had agreed to help keep the truth a secret. They all agreed on one thing, if anyone besides them knew what they knew it would be a greater disaster than what was already happening. So Jun had lied to her parents, and in many respects taken the blame for Davis's disappearance on her shoulders. Her parents did not outwardly blame her for what had happened, though she could tell they still resented her for it. In their eyes she had not done everything in her power even though it was clearly not her fault._

_Things had gone back to the way they were when Davis had left for that five or so day trip a little while back. They were the same leadership wise that is, for TK was at the helm. Though the situation was not the same, for they knew last time eventually that is that Davis would come back. Now people were not so sure and that made everyone testy, agitated and unfocused, all the more difficult to control. Granted they rarely listened to Davis's ideas, though even if they did not show it at times Davis was the soul of the team. When they found his digivice and D-Terminal on the ground the team's soul had been shattered. They had heard nothing from him, for all they knew he really could be dead, it was a thought that had crossed Ken's mind a couple of times especially recently as the time wore on._

_The digimon attacks had stopped for a few days after Davis's departure, almost giving respect to the mourning group of kids. Though Ken could tell Davis's crazy plan probably would have been the best course of action, it was obvious their enemies' forces had been exhausted. If they had attacked control spires and done things to push the battle into their favor they would have been uncontested. Yet the overwhelming fear that had taken over them all had scared them like sheep. They were too scared to act, and now they were paying the price. So far the digimon they had dealt with were easy to dispose of. It was nothing new for Ken he had made digimon his slaves at best. Though for some killing off digimon was tough, no matter how evil. Kari was noticeably more upset than anyone by some of the atrocities they had committed to win. Once they were about to be destroyed by a trio of Megadramon, they only won because of Tai's quick thinking. He got Greymon to knock over a deserted building on top of them with his Nova Blast. They were crushed and the day was won, but it left a sour taste in Ken's mouth for days. _

_Luckily they had not seen any digimon that Shakuamon and the Champions could not handle, though it seemed like that was only a matter of time…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari gazed out across the city on her balcony admiring the beauty of the city, doing the best she could to block out the destruction. Smoke rose from the rubble in nearby buildings, traffic lights constantly flashed every set of colors. No signs of life from the bustling city that they all grew up in. Around two million people had evacuated the area according to the news, which meant another million were still left, though it felt like nobody was left. Cars, buses and trucks were not in the usual evening traffic jam. No trains were rushing by in the distance, the place was dead. Still Kari wore a smile through her watery eyes as she gazed off into the distance. She dug her head even more into TK's chest absorbing his warmth. These days with out Gatomon keeping her company she felt incredibly empty inside, it was like ice in her veins. Nobody really could feel her pain, nobody could help her through it. TK had lost Angemon when he used up all of his power to stave off Devimon, though he had turned back into an egg and was always with TK during that time. He had tried to help Kari though he had no idea what she was going through. Ken had also tried to comfort her though Ken as usual was pretty socially awkward. Granted she and Yolie had a few laughs at his effort and it made her feel better though even Ken really could not console Kari. He two had only been without Wormon for a day or so. Tai as always made things better, but just because there was a band-aid there didn't mean the wound was still there. The worst part was wondering if Gatomon would ever come back, Wizardmon never did, did that mean Gatomon was stuck as well? Izzy had a contact at primary village and every morning and the first thing she did was ask for news on Gatomon and Davis. Every morning she received the same reply; "S_till nothing, check back tomorrow.". _

Davis's absence had affected her deeply, more than she allowed herself or anyone else for that matter to realize. She was hurt, badly, for he had ditched all of them. She believed he had a purpose behind all of this, though every day her faith faltered. If he had made any attempt at contacting them she would instantly keep on believing, though his D-terminal was on Ken's night stand along with his Digivice. They still had no idea what world he was in, though Kari knew somehow even with out his Digivice he was somewhere in the digital world. Though Ken in her mind had a valid point, if he had truly quit the goggles would lay on that pain soaked battlefield where they found his Digivice and D-Terminal.

She looked up towards TK her eyes softly gazing into his, he was staring out across the city though he suddenly realized that she was looking at him and he returned her gaze.

"Need anything?" he asked softly. She shrugged in his arms.

"I'm good, nothing you can do otherwise you would have done it…"

"You sure?" he smiled playfully.

She sighed in response. "TK I am fine." She slowly untangled herself from his grasp. He groaned with a mixture of playfulness and true unhappiness at her departure. She made her way over to pour some hot coco that Tai had started a little while ago.

"I could have got you that you know…" said TK.

"No need." Kari responded. TK had been great over the last few days, her Patamon and him were becoming really close. Gatomon had left her very empty, and Tai was always busy with Davis being gone. TK had transformed into that brother when Tai was not around. The safety net she so desperately needed in this catastrophe that was her life at the moment. Granted he waited on her like a butler, but it was no big deal.

Her and Patamon were doing well together as well, he was the one that knew Gatomon best and that allowed her to talk freely with him. What Gatomon knew he knew and vice-versa, the two had been inseparable at the time and Gatomon's death had affected him nearly as much as it affected her. He was incredibly down on him self feeling like a failure for getting knocked out by Devimon so early, unable to be there when Angewoman needed him the most. It had taken awhile, but Kari had eventually convinced him it was not his fault.

Kari laid herself down on the couch enjoying the warmth that the coco brought to her heart. Though just as she was about to take a sip the door flew open slamming against the wall. Pictures along with the mug in her grasp fell to the floor and broke. TK swung around drawing his digivice and began to ran to Kari's aid. Though the figure standing in the entranceway stepped inside and the tension instantly was let loose again.

Tai stood there gasping for breath, sweat dripping from his brow. He took three gulps of air before he spoke.

"We have a problem" he panted

"What is it Tai?" TK asked he face darkened at Tai's statement.

"Chimeramon's back…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed, chappie 2 should be out soon, im still working out kinks…

Please review…I need to know if you guys like or not…

Don't forget I don't own digimon.

GB4444


	2. Chapter 2: A Greater Foe

Chapter 2: A Greater Foe

I don't own digimon

Well last chapter ended up at a tight spot lets see what happens now… Thanks a lot beasty for your help my fingers are crossed for you. Just so you know before hand and too remind you, things are intense right now, don't forget that. Tempers are flaring. Though now we have a fight….

Leave a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Greater Foe

Ken's digivice vibrated in his pocket, once, twice and a third time before it stopped. He looked at Yolie who met his gaze with a mixture of surprise and fear, Ken muted the television and they both went silent, staring intently at Yolie's pants pocket. Sure enough a few seconds later it to vibrated thrice as well. They sat there staring at each other in fear wondering what could be wrong. Three vibrates on their digivices meant a major emergency, so major that they had not actually had an emergency on that scale in the past few weeks. Tai had come up with the idea, "Three vibrates" as he put it "basically means someone got lucky and sent a message out before he or she crapped their pants" Ken could tell instantly what Yolie was thinking for he was thinking the same thing. _Davis must be dead… Why else would there be three vibrates?_

_I should have been there for him, why did I refuse to help him? Things could be different, he might still be here and we need him so bad right now. I need him so bad right now._ _My stupid fear, my stupid cowardly mind, my inability to anything right, if I had any guts I would have faced BlackWarGreymon with Davis._ _Why am I so weak now? What has friendship done to me? It has made me timid, a mouse compared to what I once was. Davis had always said that friendship made him strong yet all I can do now was sit and cry because of this stupid friendship. When I was emperor I made things happened even if they were bad. _

Ken's emotions for the last few weeks had been out of control, he was full of such self loathing that Yolie rarely could calm him down.

Yolie had been with him a few times over the past two weeks, her concern had grown exponentially as she had spent more and more time with him. She knew this would affect him more than anyone, not only was Davis his best friend, Ken blamed himself for almost everything. His concern for everyone was one of the best qualities, and probably the reason he possessed the crest of kindness, though it was also his biggest weakness. He got too caught up with others and often forgot his own issues. It was so far out of Ken's character to not help Davis, in some aspects a step forward for him, maybe he would began to realize that he could not do everything for everyone . Yet now since Davis left it would end up being a step back. Ken never again would forget what had happened; never again would he forget to help a friend in need. Of course the pressure would break him, the only real question for Yolie was; how long?

Ken's hand slowly and reached down to his right pants pocket. Though before he grabbed the digivice his hand stopped. It was a moment of complete indecision; he had to know if Davis was really dead, though how could he let himself know, just thinking about Davis brought tears to his eyes. Davis's death or the thought about it left him empty, a soulless black hole. If Davis was dead he did not want to know via text message he had to see for himself. So his hand stayed in place trembling uncontrollably as Yolie looked onwards. Eventually Yolie gave in and did the honors, moving both her hands from their current positions. One to slowly grip Ken's hand attempting to quell the tremors emanating from it, the other to reach down and read her own message. Ken watched her hand as if it was sealing his own fate, his eyes bore into the pocket where Yolie kept her digivice. Her hand withdrew from her pocket digivice in its grasp and she pushed the on button. The screen glowed with life possibly the only light in the despair that seemed to blanket the room. Yolie's eyes flickered through the brief message opening wide with surprise and fear.

"What… What is it?" Ken whispered softly his voice lost in his own agony. Yolie did not respond her eyes opening wider still. She looked at Ken and she mouthed simply _how? _Ken could no longer bare it and wrenched the digivice from her grasp frantically reading the message it held.

"_Come to the park and bring every bit of strength you got, Chimeramon is back…_

_-Tai"_

Ken instantly felt as though he had been brought back to life only to be shot again. Davis was still alive, well they had nothing to prove his death as of now. Though this was a totally new unforeseen event.

_I am in this mess because I refused to face my past, its time to face it head on…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Heat Viper!!! _

A beam of intense heat shot from Kimeramon's mouth, eradicating the concrete at the point of impact. Angemon had gotten out of the way just in time yet still was thrown sideways from the intensity of the attack. Dazed he got back to his feet glancing over to the puddle of grey goo that was once a freeway. _Note to self _he thought _avoid that attack at all costs. _He flew back towards the hideous beast this time more wary, Birdramon followed close behind and the two of them shot off successive attacks.

_Hand of Fate!!!_

_Meteor Wing!!!_

Both attacks shot straight for the hybrid digimon yet were stopped in their tracks and had no affect. Angemon's beam of light was easily cast aside by Kimeramon's Devimon arm. The massive inferno that was Birdramon's _Meteor Wing _attack was able to get through to the beast though it glanced off Kabuterimon's armored head. Kimeramon took a large swipe at the two of them with one of his four arms which the two of them easily dodged. They followed up with the same attacks again, though they too fizzled out against the hybrid digimon. In the meanwhile Greymon and Garurumon had gotten themselves in position and blasted Kimeramon in the back with fire and ice.

_Nova Blast!!!_

_Howling Blaster!!!_

Kimeramon groaned with pain and stumbled forward, his back smoking from the force of the attack. Though quicker than expected countered with his own blast of flames.

_Heat Viper!!!_

Garurumon quickly flew out of the way, but Greymon was slower to react in his giant form. The laser narrowly missed his armored head though the impact sent him flying on his back. Stunned he struggled to get back to his feet though Tai quickly realized it would not be in time. He gasped in horror and closed his eyes.

_Heat Viper!!!_

_Rock Crakin!!!_

A huge mound of earth appeared from nowhere at Greymon's feet, Digmon's voice emanating from with in. The earth had a dome shape completely encompassing Greymon and Digmon as the blast of heat reflected off of the dome directly where Greymon would have been. The dome melted from the attack and began to lose its shape, but before it was breached the attack faded into nothing. Greymon and Digmon scooted from the makeshift shield unscathed.

_Howling Blaster!!!_

_Howling Blaster!!!_

_Howling Blaster!!!_

Garurumon drew Kimeramon's attention away his two friends pinned beneath the earth. Consecutive shots of blue fire reigned down upon the beast from the side much to quickly for him block. Angrily he roared in pain turning towards the attacker.

_Heat Viper!!!_

An incredible blast of power emanated from Kabuterimon's head and successive blasts of fire created an inferno completely engulfing the western half of the park. The fire raged with an intense heat smoldering buildings as it swiftly began to encompass the surrounding area. Angemon yelled out;

"Birdramon, Kabuterimon lets blow this baby out!" the two digimon looked his way and nodded their heads. The three of them formed a triangle around the blaze and with the rapid beat of their wings began to blow it out.

_Heat Viper!!!_

The blast of green fire narrowly missed Angemon who noticed the attack was aimed at him just before certain destruction. At the last possible second he maneuvered himself away from the intense section of the attack though the shockwave shot him far from where he was. Flying not only into, but through one of the surrounding buildings he ended up on the next block unconscious for a few brief moments. Though somehow he was able to spin over on to his stomach before the glass from the windows he had knocked out, sliced him apart.

Meanwhile the blaze even without Angemon's help was under control. The park was definitely a lot worse for the ware, but so was the rest of the city. Tai shook his head angrily at the destruction.

"This is just plain stupid!"

Everybody except for Yolie and Ken had made it down to the park and the two of them were on their way. Mimi was still trying to get to Japan to help out yet she could not come for any long period of time without her parents getting worried. Plus of course Davis who was still M.I.A. Though there they stood looking down at the same battle field that Davis had watched some two weeks ago. Tai, TK and Kari were the only ones who recognized that this was the same park they had found Davis's digivice.

"This thing is incredible! I don't care if we are fighting it with just champions, we have hit him hard enough why isn't he affected?" Tai said lost for words his hand on Cody's shoulder attempting to thank Digmon through him.

"I told you he was not some run-of-the-mill ultimate, this thing packs a punch. We got our backsides handed to us last time we faced him. Heck Magnamon would have lost if it weren't for Wormon" said TK.

"How the hell do we win then?" barked Tai.

"Maybe we don't…" muttered Matt.

The team looked solemnly at Matt and even Tai lowered his gaze. It was Kari who spoke up first.

"Just because he's not here means were gonna give up?" she muttered "When do we ever give up?"

"We won't be giving up its just a tactical retreat. If we can't win why push on? Is it really worth our digimon's lives as well as our own for a battle we won't win?" replied Matt, his blond hair flowing in the wind and his face turning to stone.

"Who says we can't win?" cried Kari.

_Harpoon Torpedo!!!_

_Electro Shocker!!!_

Kabutarimon and Ikkakumon hit Kimeramon dead on, but with little affect. He stumbled again just like when Greymon and Garurumon had hit him though again no noticeable damage was done. The champions had blasted every square inch of his body and a weak spot was yet to be found.

"If you would excuse my terminology its like trying to chop down the tallest tree with a herring. It is just one of those things that really can't be done." Said Izzy looking apologetically towards Kari. "I think its pretty obvious that if we were going to have a shot we would have at least put a scratch in him." Scratching his head he bent down to pull out his laptop.

"So what?" said Cody in a tone of voice that none of them had heard before. It was too dark, to menacing for the kid. They all looked at him in surprise, eyes widening at his anger. "So what" he repeated his tone softening "we just give up and let him destroy half the city? You would let him destroy are homes? What sort of digidestined are you?" he spat out.

"The kind of Digidestined that wish to fight another day!" barked Joe. "We don't have the power to fight this kind of monster. We need Ultimate and Mega level digimon, I think we all know that our crests don't work so the original destined can not go beyond Champion level. Without Veemon or Gatomon we can't have Silphymon or Imperialdraon at our sides and Digmon and Angemon lack the strength to go to their Ultimate level. Even with Ken and Yolie here do you really think two more gnats are going to be able to take down this bear?" said Joe his arms in the air in the universal sign for _Do You Have A Better Idea?_ "I know you guys want to win this, but this is for the greater good!"

"So we wait till Davis gets back? That's your all knowing plan? We roll a few dice and pray? Why don't we go by a lottery ticket on the way home?" scoffed TK folding his arms.

"That's all we can do! I know you guys want to, like Joe said 'take things head on', but we can't be stupid. We already are down two digimon, we can't spare god forbid one more." Whimpered Sora.

Izzy glanced up from his laptop and with relief said. "Ken and Yolie are here." Sure enough everyone turned around to see the black speck coming closer into view. A few seconds later Aquilamon began to come into view. Emerging from the clouds the digimon slowly descended upon them with Ken and Yolie on his back waving. Touching down Aquilamon landed smoothly and quickly Yolie, Ken and Wormon scooted of his back. Running they joined the circle of destined, out of breath the two of them panted and apology for being late.

Ken looked up at his own creation with nothing but pure abhorrence his eyes literally emanating hatred. Yolie grasped his hand tightly drawing his attention away from the beast and back to the task at hand.

"What we miss?" asked Ken, still out of breath.

"A lot actually…" muttered TK "unfortunately you wont be able to fight we have decided the best course of action is a tactical retreat" glaring at the rest or the team.

"WHAT?" barked Ken in response looking wild eyed at his teammates. His eyes flickered from the battle unfolding to the solemn faces in front of him. "Were giving up?"

"I have to say it again?" groaned Matt "Were not surrendering it's a tactical retreat!"

"Sounds a lot like giving up to me" mumbled Yolie.

"Do you have a better idea Ms. All Knowing?" scoffed Matt his voice getting fiery.

"We've brought reinforcements lets finish this!" said Yolie pounding her fist to her open palm. With this statement Ken activated his digivice and Wormon digivolved into Stingmon. Aquilomon and Stingmon never looked back and flew directly into the heat of the battle.

"Do our digimon look like their ready for another round?" said Izzy annoyed.

Ken had to admit Izzy had a point, the good guys looked like they had been through a war and a half. Though Kimeramon looked fresh barely a scratch on him, he could have tripped over himself and looked none worse for the wear. Anger seethed with in him, but logic began to take over. He hated this.

_Hybrid Arms!!!_

Kimeramon reached out with one of his Devimon arms and grabbed Greymon who had gotten to close. Picking him off the ground as well as him self Kimeramon flew high into the air. Greymon slowly began to get the life crushed out of him as the giant palm slowly began to squeeze tighter and tighter on the digimon's chest. If not for the incredibly strong torso that Kimeramon himself possessed for the same reasons Greymon would surely be dead.

_Nova Blast!!!_

In a desperate attempt to free himself Greymon used his last bit of strength to shoot a ball of flame directly at the face of his foe. Though Kimeramon simply lowered his head and the attack dissolved into nothing against the Kabuterimon head gear. Howling with laughter the beast strengthened the grip on the champion dinosaur. Though in his act of torture he forgot to pay attention to the others. Aquilomon made him pay.

_Grand Horn!!!_

The giant bird digimon horn's glowed a brilliant red as he gathered up speed from a steep dive. With the momentum and the power in his horns he rammed the Devimon arm holding Greymon. Kimeramon screamed in pain and dropped Greymon who was caught by Birdramon and safely lowered to the ground. Though his energy completely used up he dedigivolved back to Koromon.

"You see I told you this is just plain dumb! We're all going to get killed!" barked Matt.

"So you would rather him just destroy everything in sight? There are people out here Matt people that will die if we don't make a stand!" said TK glaring fiercely at Matt.

"This is a war! War comes with sacrifices!..." though Matt was cut off with TK's harsh response.

"You talk of our home and the innocent civilians like they are pawns for your greater good! We are the only ones that can protect these people! How dare you leave them out to dry!" TK's eyes were ablaze with fury his hands turned into fists, his knuckles clenched tightly.

"So you would risk our lives for theirs? If we die there is no protecting anybody you get that?" said Matt matching his brothers gaze.

"So I ask you then what are we fighting for; our lives?" he pointed to the circle of friends. "or theirs?" and he pointed out to the city in front of them. The team looked at Matt their eyes like lasers on him trying to figure out his choice.

Matt looked down refusing to answer, refusing to show the look of pure emotion on his face. Pain and confusion were flashing across his face yet he did not look up. With his head facing the ground he responded.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't think of a way to protect '_them_' if were all dead. Unlike our 'buddy' here" he pointed off to Kimeramon "we can't be resurrected when ever we damn feel like it, if we could Davis would be here right now." Said Matt his eyes never leaving the ground.

The team was speechless. Matt had truly given up on Davis, he assumed him dead. Ken spoke first

"Dead or alive I will never give up, I will fight evil until my last breath." Snarled Ken glaring at all who met his fierce gaze. "Never give up you hear me? Never give up!"

_Never give up……_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for chappie 2, hope you liked its pretty good, I bet your all wondering where Davis is. Keep wondering you will all find out soon enough. Leave me a review please I was really bummed that I only got 5 last time. Id like to make it 6 this time if you guys can do that for me. Thanks a bunch.

I would expect about every week or so to have a chapter out, though if it is a key chapter it might take longer. So know that if its late it is cause it is so damn good. Anyway stay tuned Davis's Pain will be write back after these short messages.


	3. Chapter 3: My Shadow's The Only One

Chapter 3: "_My Shadow's The Only One That Walks Beside Me"_

The room was pitch black except for the ominous glow of the LCD screen television. Nobody had been into or out of the room for hours and that was the way Oikawa intended to be. He wanted to enjoy the digidestined's downfall by himself in his own room as he fingered popcorn from the giant bin in front of him. He had always loved drama in his television and the fact that this live drama was unfolding right in front of him was to good to let up. The destined were at each other's throats and it was all thanks to him. He had even caused hatred between blood as the blond child of hope duked it out with the blond child of friendship. Grinning he chewed the pieces of popcorn in his teeth enjoying the extreme taste of fake butter in his mouth. Shouting echoed across the room as their emotions began to run higher.

"You talk of our home and the innocent civilians like they are pawns for your greater good! We are the only ones that can protect these people! How dare you leave them out to dry!" said the younger of the blond kids. Oikawa was impressed with his determination of course. The spiky haired one with goggles was gone, yet he had retained that hope that drove him. He stood up to his older brother, something that Oikawa admired for he himself was the younger child. His brother had picked on him when he was a kid, and Oikawa had been to weak to defend himself. Yet this blond one had a steel inside him that he had not seen before. His eyes shifted to the other half of the screen that was currently playing the battle scene between Kimeramon and the champion level digimon that he faced.

Kimeramon currently had Greymon in his grasp and was busy having his way with the digimon. Slowly Greymon's life was being sucked out of him by the giant Devimon hand that held him. He fought to the last breath it seemed even using what was probably the last bit of energy to shoot off one last futile blast of fire. Oikawa smirk grew waiting for destruction to finally be reality and for Greymon to turn into thousands of bits of data. Though from no where feathers flew in front of the camera blocking out his view.

"_Grand Horn!!!" _echoed throughout the room as the bird yelled right next to the hidden microphone. Oikawa flinched as the noise rang through his head, brining his hands to ears, causing the popcorn to spill slightly onto the floor before he grasped it again. He watched in disgust as Kimeramon's attention dropped for a second which allowed the bird like digimon who had just arrived on the scene to get in an attack. His horns smashed into the hand holding Greymon causing him to be dropped and then caught by his ally. _Victory again snatched from the jaws of defeat,_ he thought throwing the remainder of the popcorn and the bowl that held it at the television cursing loudly. _They always find a way not to lose._

Of course this was the very reason Oikawa had brought out his latest secret weapon to take care of the destined.

Using data from the recycle bin in the digital world as well as the control spires that Ken had so nicely set up, he had been able to reassemble many of the evil digimon that had existed in the past. The control spires stole power from the digiworld it self and with their large power reserves he had been able to use the data that he had found in the trash to rebuild the digimon from scratch. It was a simple matter really, put the pieces back together on the computer like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Then he put the finished product in through his conversion program which required all of that power. With that he simply copied and pasted the digimon in the digital world. Of course he already possessed the data for Kimeramon so instead of rebuilding him all he had to do was feed the data into the conversion program and viola one bad beasty…

Kimeramon was more than beyond a match for them, he was a raw hulk of power and hatred something truly incredible without a soul. BlackWarGreymon had been ruthless yet he had a heart and even though Kimeramon could not match him in raw power, Kimeramon was twice as deadly. He struck true fear in the hearts of the destined an advantage that Oikawa desperately needed. The destined had beat him at every turn before and after the goggle hair kid had left them. Every digimon he sent at them they had defeated miraculously. He still had not gotten over the latest upset when he had sent a trio of Megadramon to finish them. And just as they were about to finish them off that pest Greymon had flattened the three of them with a building and the destined ended up victorious again. He needed to instill fear and turmoil in their ranks and currently he was proud of his accomplishment. He had them shaking in the palm of his hand, and even if somehow miraculously they lived through this fight it would not be something they would soon forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt's sentiment that he had given up on Davis had affected them all deeply. No matter what their feelings for Davis were it still struck a nerve. It was this distant hope that everyone had, but never spoke of. When Davis returned everything would be better, it was something that was just commonly known. Davis was some sort of god from above that would cure all of their afflictions. They had all wondered if Davis was dead or not, he had gone into battle and he was never seen again. It was certainly a possibility, though a possibility that nobody wanted to think about. Though Matt had just spoken the most taboo of thoughts. Of course Matt was the most prone to give up on Davis. He had given up on himself once back in the day.

"Dead or alive I will never give up, I will fight evil until my last breath." Snarled Ken glaring at all who met his fierce gaze. "Never give up you hear me? Never give up!"

Everyone was inspired by the words, they moved them more than anything else. Ken was never one to speak outward so openly not unlike Cody, he was quiet until of course he actually meant something. The passion was there he just chose not to show it sometimes. They stood there in the circle, some stone faced and depressed, others crying absorbing the situation unfolding. The sun twinkled down on them and the wind blew gathering cherry blossoms with it and delicately throwing the pink blossoms at them. Still they did not act to scared to act, to depressed to try anymore Then all of the sudden Tai put his hand in the middle of the circle meeting everyone's gaze as they looked at him. He grinned broadly and nodded his head as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Let's do this!" he shouted

"Never give up!" TK bellowed and the others followed suit placing their hands on top of his. Even Matt though reluctant put his hand on top of the pile of hand. Cheering ensued as TK and Tai chanted "_Never give up!" _over and over again. As they reached the climax they through their hands up in the air yelling loudly.

The digimon meanwhile were exhausted absolutely dead from the constant fighting. Having just lost Greymon in the fight morale was getting lower. Of course they had saved him from certain doom, but he was now Koromon on Tai's shoulder fast asleep. That meant one less ally when they needed all they could get. Though moments later they felt the surge of energy coming from the destined. Angemon and Birdramon stopped their long range assault on Kimeramon's left leg and made their way over to Ikkakumon and Garurumon. Digmon joined them second later tunneling up from below and the trio of Stingmon, Aquilamon and Kabuterimon flew in from behind. Angemon looked at the digimon in front of him flexing his bicep feeling the power coursing through his veins. He looked at the others realizing they could feel it too.

"It seems they haven't given up on us, I guess we should not give up on them ehh?" he chuckled. Gripping his angel staff he spun it in his hands kicking up dirt from the ground below in an astounding display of proficiency. Finally with one last flick of his wrist he slammed the staff into the ground. Dust flew from the point of impact and a small crater was formed as the staff was driven deep into the ground. Angemon smiled at his lack of fatigue, he was fully focused now, his body was still sluggish though his mind was sharper than it had been previously.

"Let's do this" he bellowed. Roars of agreement met his ears and with that another surge of energy rushed through his body. All of them began to run forward charging bellowing. Angemon along with the other ones that could fly began to take off as the others gathered up momentum and reached a peak speed. Angemon watched Kimeramon closely wondering what he would do at an all out assault. Everyone of them was charging at him head and Kimeramon did nothing, he did not move he did not react. At first Angemon was surprised though then he remembered that Kimeramon was all brawn no brains.

_We probably overloaded that brain of his with all of us coming at him at once. Stupid moron of a Digimon, I can't wait for him to perish from my blow. _

Though at the last second as Angemon turned his head something caught his eye. It seemed from where he was that Kimeramon bore a smile on his face. He blinked once…twice and it seemed to disappear. _He could not seriously be smiling at our joined assault. My eyes must be playing tricks on me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oikawa had left the room only briefly to refill his batch of popcorn, though he could not help but to laugh at the digimon. They charged into battle valiantly and he again admired their bravery, but he found immense enjoyment in the futility of their actions. It was like ten swordsman charging at some guy with a shotgun. It did not matter how brave the swordsman were they still were going to get blasted right off the ground. Yet they pressed on charging, screaming. This would be the end for them presumably, maybe not this second of course, but to many would die from this kamikaze attack for them to have any real chance in the future.

_Lambs to the slaughter _he thought laughing to himself. He fingered another piece of popcorn into his mouth and waited for the massacre to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the sight of all of the digimon joining together in one giant assault the destined cheered jubilantly. All of them now fought in unison, together, united something that their human counterparts were currently not. The sight of them flying with such valor and bravery actually gave them hope, they began to think they could win this fight with the joined effort of the eight champions versus the single Ultimate/Mega digimon.

"Izzy run a simulation on our chances…." Started Tai but Izzy cut him off.

"Already started Tai. Now I only have an approximation of Kimeramon's power from what you guys told me as well as some of Ken's specs on his creation." Izzy glanced over to Ken who cringed turning bright red.

"Ken we've gone over this what's done is done, you don't need to be ashamed for your actions any more. As long as you work for the good guys from now on, you have no reason to be upset or embarrassed." Said Kari playfully punching Ken's arm. Ken solemnly nodded his head.

"I know… your right." He responded.

"Now judging from his estimated power levels, and if we plug our digimon's energy levels up to 100%..." said Izzy furiously tapping on the keys as screen after screen flew by on his laptop. "We would not kill him, though we'd hurt him pretty bad is my guess. Though that is best case scenario, our digimon are certainly not 100% no matter how valiant they feel right now."

The digimon began to get in range for their combined assault and with out decreasing their momentum they all began to shoot attacks one after the other straight towards the belly of the beast. On Angemon's signal the target practice began.

_Hand of Fate!!! _

A giant blast of white light flew from Angemon's hand hitting Kimeramon squarely beneath the jaw. His neck went upwards from the sheer force of the blow, and he screamed as the intense white light blinded him.

_Meteor Wing!!!_

An inferno of immense proportions erupted from Birdramon only moments behind Angemon's attack. The hailstorm of fire squarely hit Kimeramon's torso knocking him back a few feet as smoke billowed from the blaze.

_Gold Rush!!!_

An array of drills flew off Digmon and turned into a missile onslaught from nowhere and every at the same time. Some twenty missiles found their way to every section of Kimeramon's body erupting with a giant boom, followed swiftly by a scream of pain.

_Harpoon Torpedo!!!_

A single massive torpedo erupted from the horn on Ikkakumon's head and struck Kimeramon's head exploding louder than all of Digmon's attacks combined. The explosion swallowed Kimeramon's head whole with a thick cloud of smoke.

_Insect Lord!!!_

Insects swarmed from Stingmon's very essence and encompassed the insect lord. Then at his command they flew into the smoke that had been created by Ikkakumon's attack. More screams of anguish were drowned out by the buzzing sound that now echoed across the sky.

_Blast Rings!!!_

A trio of pink rings emitted from the beak of Aquilomon sliced into Kimeramon burning into his skin with an extraordinary proficiency.

_Howling Blaster!!!_

Blue flames coursed from Garurumon's mouth onto the feet of Kimeramon as the grass caught on fire. Caught in a ring of fire he stood their kicking it out with his feet as his feet billowed with smoke.

_Electro Shocker!!!_

With out anytime to react Kimeramon was hit again in the face with a ball of static as he was electrocuted. Smoke now encompassed his being and it was impossible to see hide nor hair of the massive digimon that could topple buildings.

"Did we just win?" asked Cody to stunned to move. Smoke covered to much of Kimeramon or what could be Kimeramon's corpse for that matter for them to see anything. Yet as the second ticked by and nothing happened more and more of them began to believe that they had won.

"I think we did Cody…" stammered TK almost as stunned as Cody was. Was it possible with that giant surge they had seriously been able to topple the beast. They could barely scratch him earlier it seemed almost to good to be true. Yet still Kimeramon could not be seen through the thick blanket of smoke. Nothing was happening so TK had to assume they had won. Then to his left Tai pumped his fist in the air.

"HELL YA!!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he yelled hand held high in the air fist clenched in an appropriate sign of victory. Koromon awoke and recognized what had happened and he too began yelling in victory. Sora jumped on Tai's back and the two of them began running in circles, Tai cheering, Sora laughing. Izzy began jumping up and down ecstatic and he and Joe picked Cody up on each shoulder and began following Tai and Sora. Ken and Yolie passionately embraced hugging each other as hard as they possibly could removing all of their built up tension. TK swooped Kari off her feet and spun her round and round as she laughed and laughed. He put Kari down who then ran into Tai's arms still laughing. Even Matt was pumped and came over and offered TK a handshake. TK refused it and forced Matt into a hug, he groaned but still he appreciated the gesture.

The digimon could be heard from where they stood as they whooped and hollered at their victory.

"Take that you stupid bastard! You don't mess with the destined with out getting messed up!" Tai half laughed half yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen _thought Oikawa laughing to himself _they actually think they won. They actually think they beat Kimeramon with that series of attacks. I doubt he has much more than a few scratches, but look at them they seriously think they won. As they all whoop and holler Kimeramon is charging up all of his energy for a counter attack. I mean come on _"Take that you stupid bastard! You don't mess with the destined with out getting messed up!" _by that spiky one is just plain ignorance. That's it time to finish this up Kimeramon finish them off. Show them why you are all powerful!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't get how we won I mean according to my simulation he should be hurt that's about it…" though as Izzy glanced up from his computer something caught his eye. A single arm emanating from the smoke it wasn't very large though it looked striking against the plumes of grey. Then a second arm appeared as the billowing grey began to fade into nothing. _Oh No… NO! OH SH…_

_HEAT VIPER!!!_

A ball of green light cut through the remainder of the smoke which spiraled around the sheer power of the attack. The energy from the attack had created an imbalance in the magnetic field for a brief second and all metal objects in the area were sucked into the orb of energy. Now the destined could see what Izzy had just realized. _This is only the beginning. _ The laser shot down from the sky down upon the digimon below. Many had reacted at the sound of the attack, but others were to jubilant in their false victory to notice. All of the sudden the heat in the area increased as the temperature jumped some 20 degrees from the attack. It was sweltering and it became hotter and hotter as the attack bore down on them. The team spun around hearing the attack. Their eyes went from the incredible beast to their digimon helpless on the ground. They were grouped together, like shooting fish in a barrel for Kimeramon.

"Move!!!" Tai yelled waving his hands, but it was to late. They all dispersed like rabbits from the point of impact. None of them were hit by the initial blast which engulfed the concrete and turned it into soup. Chunks of earth as hot as lava spued from the point of impact as heat radiated from the center and the air itself began to steam. Then as the attack's initial blast ended the shockwave came into affect. A earth shattering blast of sound echoed throughout the city and windows from nearby buildings were blown out. Glass shattered twinkling in the battle's haze catching the glimpses of sunlight that had made it through the smoke. The windows were not the only things affected. Digimon and destined alike were thrown in the air. Some were lucky others not so much. Garurumon and Angemon had been the first two to react and their agility was rewarded for they had not only gotten away quickly they had run in a direction that benefited them. For when they were flung into the air by the shockwave they landed in a pond rather than being flung against a building. Aquilomon and Stingmon were unfortunate in this regard and just like Angemon had been earlier, flung into and through a building near where the destined stood. Yolie and Ken who had been thrown on their backs from the blast watched in horror as their partners flew just by where they lay and with a sickening thud and crash entered and exited the apartment complex. As digimon and humans alike made contact with the ground Yolie and Ken made their way over to where they thought their digimon laid. Though Kimeramon was to quick for them.

"GUYS!!!" yelled Cody who stood not twenty feet from them he two slowly getting up from the impact. "LOOK OUT!!!" Ken's head jolted from where it was looking back towards Kimeramon. Something echoed through the sky though the only thing that he could think about was the bolt of green heat coming right for him and Yolie. Without thinking he took off into a run grasping Yolie by her waist and in one fluid motion flung himself and her as far away from the attack as possible. Though it was not enough, the attack landed some distance away, though again the shockwave was the problem. Ken with Yolie in his arms watched as the two of them as they flew in the air smashing through one of the few unbroken windows and another section of plywood before landing roughly on concrete below. He bounced once and then slid with Yolie on top of him a fair distance. Everything hurt horribly, he tried to move his fingers though he felt nothing but agony. He grunted in pain which, hurt as well, though he noticed they lay right next to their digimon who were right next to them and seemed to be unconscious in their rookie forms. He smiled, or at least attempted to knowing they were alright feeling the warmth surround him. He enjoyed the warm tingly feeling coursed through his system allowing him to slowly fade off. Finally it seemed that Yolie had woken she stirred on his chest ignoring the pain he felt at her every movement he enjoyed taking her in as his vision began to fade. If it was to be the last thing he was content with it, her face was all he needed. Yolie took one look at him and screamed or at least he thought she did. She made the face that she did whenever she screamed though he could not hear anything because the blast was still echoing in his ears. She sat up slowly getting up from and Ken looked in horror at the blood she was covered in. _Was that hers?_ He thought. Though he quickly made the connection from the way she looked at him that he was hurt a lot worse than he thought. That was the warmth he was feeling.

_Maybe this is the end, wow… _he thought surprised, taking it all in. It hurt of course it seemed like every inch of his body had gone through the blender though the shock of it all took over. With his last bit of strength he looked at Yolie and choked out;

"Never…give *cough* up…" some how he managed to get that out with all of the blood in his throat, though with that his vision faded to black.

_Never give up…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oikawa could not believe what he was seeing, his dreams turning into reality before his very eyes. His victory seemed so unreal, he had defeated the undefeatable, he had won. Every digimon except for Angemon and Garurumon laid unconscious on some part of the battle field in their rookie forms or below. Their human partners were on the ground as well, some better off than others. Most importantly Ken looked like he may be dead. He had been thrown through a building with one of the girls (who Oikawa presumed was Yolie but was not sure) in his arms. He now lay in a puddle of his own blood as pieces of glass from the window he had shattered stuck out of him. The girl though was mostly unscathed and she looked on mortified screaming for help for him. Their two unconscious digimon on either side the former Kaiser's body. Then stood Kimeramon still as strong as ever looking down at the destruction he had created admiring it as he got ready to finish the job. They were finished. He got out of his chair and began to fling popcorn in the air cheering his own victory. Then he remembered something and hurriedly ran to his computer. He looked through the numerous camera's he had until he saw what he was looking for. A single figure made his way through the rubble climbing making his way from destroyed building to torn up concrete. He walked on through the hazy sunshine as Oikawa looked onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exhausted and battered he made his way through the destruction that surrounded him. The sun played with him casting shadows and reflecting off the glass into his eyes. He made his way on top of a building that was no longer standing upright. Gazing off into the distance at the ruined city beneath his feet he sighed.

_When will the madness ever come to an end? _he thought. _When will this game of cat and mouse finally reach its climax?_

Suddenly a song popped into his head that he felt suited the mood perfectly and as he air guitared the opening solo the lyrics began to echo inside his head.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Grinning to himself he pressed on goggles glinting in the light….

_Never give up… _he thought. _Never ever give up…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was not really planning on Davis making and an appearance though people were getting cranky so I thought id show that he had at least lived. Anyway you know as well as I do that this chapter is amazing (its like 4500 words long my longest ever) and so deserves multiple reviews. They mean a lot to me and really press this story along. The more reviews I get the better I can do this story. It brightens my mood and keeps my focus, I mean who doesn't like being told "keep up the good work" and even if its constructive criticism that helps just as much if not more. Anyway the battle was just amazing and yes the next chapter is all about Davis promise…


	4. Chapter 4: Suffering

Chapter 4: Suffering (Enter Daemon Corps!)

The sun flowing from the heavens, the blue sky with a crisp breeze, and puffy clouds like giant sheep in the brisk air. The grass tickling his bare legs as the wind rushed past flowing through the holes in his clothing, refreshing him, awakening him. Davis finally began to recognize the first true moment of happiness in some two weeks. Well to be truthful he had lost count of how many days it had been a little while ago, though he guessed it had been two weeks. The endless days of trudging up and down the digital world had become to monotonous for him to experience anything except for boredom, loneliness and self loathing. Every time his thoughts drifted to anything that reminded him of Veemon's _alteration _or just thinking of the destined was like a knife to his heart. A deep pain just emanated from inside him, his very soul, coursing throughout his body like fire, no like ice. It would take many years to forgive himself for what he had done, forcing his hatred on to Ex-Veemon and abandoning the destined were something he would never forget. Something he would never let himself live down. Yet now the only thing to do was push on just like the last few days.

So far nothing had happened, in fact he had encountered digimon of any sorts twice on his whole_ "trip"_. Both times he had almost been killed.

_Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting from the exhaustion and effort he glanced up into the sky once more making sure he was on the right path. The little black dot still floated up in the sky marking where Ex-Veemon flew. So Davis continued running at a sprint through the suburbs of downtown Tokyo. He had been at a running for some eight hours now and still he kept going. He was exhausted of course yet at any other time if he had tried to keep this pace he would be out cold from exhaustion. Luckily it was a perfect day for running, about 60 degrees with a slight mist so he did not over heat. Of course he had drawn many strange looks from people running through the city and then the suburbs like a mad man. Though he was a man on a mission. Though now his body was giving up on him and Ex-Veemon surely was not getting any closer to him. Though now he was in the middle of nowhere running on a road in the middle of the forest. He silently cursed himself _as always you think about the final destination and completely forget about the road to get you there. _So he kept going looking for any sort of shelter that he could use for the night. His prayer was answered. A single abandoned hotel sat on a cliff of the edge of the road. Of course there was one major flaw. A single control spire shot up from the courtyard dwarfing everything in sight. He began to have second thoughts until of course his stomach growled so loudly it echoed in the quiet forest. He sighed heavily and took one last look up at the sky, pitch black no longer was there a black dot to follow, he was truly on his own. Opening the front doors to the hotel he was surprised about the condition of the hotel, from the inside you would not know it to be abandoned at all. He went behind the front desk and scooped up as many keys off the key rack as he could hold in his hands. He also noticed a jar filled with matches that had the hotel logo on them and stuffed about 12 packets of matches into his pockets.

_If I'm gonna get some sleep it might as well be on the best bed I can find. _It took all of fifteen minutes and a second trip to the key rack, but he found the presidential sweet and instantly raided the mini-fridge. Laying on the bed he flipped on the television and turned on the news and unwrapped a king size Kit-Kat bar. He glanced back at the screen and wide eyed he saw a picture of himself stare back.

"_Authorities are looking for a missing child, thirteen year old Davis Motomoyia was last seen by his friends about 12 hours ago at a residential complex in downtown Odiba. There have been reports that a child fitting this description has been seen running through suburbs in the area, but those have not been confirmed. The parents had this to say;_" The screen changed and showed an image of his parents and Jun sitting on the couch looking at the camera. His mom's face was covered in tears, his father and Jun just looked stunned. It was a message he did not want to hear, it would draw him back away from the task at hand. He had to get Ex-Veemon back at all costs. So he simply put the mute on and placed his hand on the screen.  
"I'll be back soon mom and dad, real soon. Take care of them for me ok Jun?" And with that the screen went black as Davis cut the power.

With that he made his way to the bathroom and took a shower dousing the pain in his heart. The warmth was amazing as it battled the ice in his veins relaxing his tense muscles. He dried himself off and brushed his teeth with his finger and put on one of the cotton bathrobes. He stretched out his legs and the proceeded to jump into bed putting his goggles on the bedside table. He thought about setting the alarm clock though decided better of it. _I need my sleep._

He did not get much of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later he awoke to a series of in human footsteps and a whirring noise like nothing he had ever heard before. Fearfully he dressed himself and looked around and though the footsteps had disappeared the whirring noise was as loud as ever. Carefully he began to clean up his room to the best of his ability hoping that they would not notice traces of him. Still undecided about what he should do he stopped himself before exiting and put his ear to the door. He did not want to be found by human or digimon, he needed to be a ghost. What was the best course of action? Hiding out in his room until they departed or taking a risk and attempting to leave unnoticed.

_I have always been a gambling sort of guy, why not take that risk now rather risk being trapped later?_

Mind made up he carefully opened and shut the door behind him and stealthily made his way down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hallway and looked around the corner praying that nobody blocked his exit. He was lucky nobody was there, but he did notice that the whirring noise was louder than ever. As he made his way to the front door he realized that the whirring noise was actually coming from the computer at the front desk. He almost went over to check it out though thought better of it. He put his hand on the handle of the front door when he remembered that he had the key in his pocket.

_I should probably return that if I am trying to leave no trace behind. Though that noise is probably not a good thing._

So he made his way over to the front desk and put the key on the rack and turned around to face the computer screen. It was black and turned off, well actually it wasn't Davis realized so he pressed the space bar on the keyboard a few times and the screen turned on lighting up the gloomy room so much that Davis no longer felt comfortable. His finger moved down to press the _Off _ button, but then he noticed what was actually on the screen. It was the same display that appeared whenever he went to or from the digital world. Something dawned on him just then…

_The control spire, the empty hotel, the computer, the whirring noise, the footsteps "It was the same display that appeared whenever he went to or from the digital world". Ohh…Sh…_

As the last thought flashed through his mind the screen flashed with a bright white light. He blinked and then gasped for now three digimon surrounded him. A trio of… of… he no longer possessed his D-3 or D-Terminal nor a digimon to explain who they were to him so they would go nameless. He did know that the three of them were all the same, dragon like digimon with purple eagle wings and robotic arms. They looked pretty tough, but not super tough so Davis guessed that they were all powerful champions, or weak ultimates. Though they were definitely not going do be dealt with by him, though there was nowhere for him to go, except… _If the portal is still open I don't see why not…_

He made a mad dash for the computer and leaped at the screen, praying with all of his might that the portal was still open and, more importantly, that it was useable by him. He was lucky…again…

He flew through the portal as always and landed in the same position he entered the portal in. Unfortunately he had jumped in head first and he landed on his face which was surprisingly painful. Though he quickly came to a stop and brushed of his beloved flame jacket. As he brushed himself off he noticed something glinting in the grass from in the direction he had come in. He put his hand to his head and realized that his goggles had fallen off in the tumble. Hastily he made his way over and noticed with sadness that the lens that would cover the left eye was cracked. _Hopefully I can find away to fix that _he thought sadly to himself.

In his state he did not notice where he was a first, though as he began to get out of his stupor everything fell into place. The first thing he noticed was the darkness that surrounded him. The entire area around him was covered in blight, the ground was dead at his feet. The air was thick and metallic, and whenever he inhaled through his nose he tasted blood. Though through the land riddled in pain and sorrow, Davis knew where he was and everything began to click.

_No wonder Kari had heard nothing from Elecmon yesterday…_

He was of course in Primary village, though it was not the happy go lucky primary village that he was used to. It looked more like Primary Ruins, yet it had been perfectly fine just a day or so ago.

_What the heck is going on here? Is this thing affecting more than just the human world? I have to find Elecmon he must know more about what is going on here!_

So he searched for the furry red digimon making his way through the land that reeked with death. For some twenty minutes he searched though he was to afraid to call Elecmon's name. If he called him, Elecmon might hear and come, but so could other digimon that Davis did not want. He became infuriated that he was gone, just like Ex-Veemon, he was most likely dead and in anger he kicked one of the block towers down. To his surprise Elecmon jumped from the rubble eyes as red as the fur he was covered in.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR LOCKING ME IN THAT TOWER!" he bellowed

_Super Thunder Strike!!!_

Bolts of electricity flew out of Elecmon's tail right at Davis who reacted instinctively by diving to his right. Two of the bolts went wide left, another fizzled at his feet, a fourth grazed his jacket causing it to catch flame, a final one hit him squarely in the chest knocking him back into another block tower. It toppled on top of him, yet Elecmon gave him no mercy. Flying forward he started to attack the blocks again before Davis stopped him.

"STOP!!!" he bellowed hand reaching out from the rubble. He coughed from the debris though he managed to get out; "friend…cough…I'm a….cough… friend"

Elecmon stopped in his tracks and something seemed to click.

"You… The one with the goggles!"

"Yes that would be me…" said Davis dazed from the 2,000 volts coursing through his system.

"I'm sorry a human locked me in that tower a while ago, I just presumed you were him." replied Elecmon who looked solemnly at Davis's feet in apology.

"A human?" said Davis confused. He was trying to rub the scorch mark of his jacket from where it had caught flame and was having no luck. Though this fact made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. A human was behind this? Who? "Who?" he stuttered.

"I don't know, just some creepy guy that jumped me." He shrugged.

"Want to tell me what happened here?" Davis asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you" he shrugged. "I have failed that is all I know, once again I have failed my only duty." The red digimon's eyes grew somber and he turned away. "Tell your friend that I doubt Angewoman will come back until you figure out how to solve this crisis. Primary village has been taken over and therefore who ever controls it controls which digimon are reborn and when the come back. Last time this happened the Dark Masters never let any of their victims return until you destroyed them. The same will probably happen here." With that he walked away off into the distance. Davis was stunned at his sudden concession.

"So what your just going to give up? Abandon the digimon when they need you, let the darkness win?"

"What can I do here? If a human can simply sneak up on me and lock me in a tower what ability would I have to change what has happened here?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find another way I can help out…" Elecmon shrugged and began to make his way off into the distance. Davis would not allow that.

"Help out against what?"

"I don't know whatever caused this mess, I guess that's my first step"

"Stay with me! I could use your help!" yelled Davis.

"How could I be of help when you have Veemon?" said Elecmon not even bothering to turn his head. Davis was to proud to admit what had happened, to proud to admit his failure. So he turned his back on the red digimon just like he had everyone else and made his way over to the block tower that was in pieces currently and did his best to make a bed from the rubble. Moments later he was tucked into his little shelter resting against the cushiony elastic floor.

_What a day…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Flash Back

From there things had not gone much better, he had marched for days through fields and villages, over a mountain or two and most recently he had spent the night in a ruined city. He had expected for the digital world to be just like it had been at Primary Village, though he was pleasantly surprised. For the moment the areas he had traversed were fine. No darkness surrounding the land, no blight covered the ground. It was completely normal except for one resounding factor. Not a soul seemed to exist. As far as Davis could tell some sort of rouge virus had destroyed every single digimon. It was an eerie feeling completely alone, depressing yes, but it felt sort of justified at the same time. A punishment that he deserved in a way. He walked on though, his body covered in grime his limbs exhausted as he searched for something, anything really.

Before Ex-Veemon left he had told him that he was going to the Digital World to find his true purpose, just as Davis had tried to do and numerous before him. How Ex-Veemon would get to the Digital World Davis did not know, but he knew if he was going to find Ex-Veemon anywhere it would be here. He had also decided that he would not refer to Ex-Veemon in his current state as Ex-Veemon for he wasn't Ex-Veemon. Just as 'It' was not BlackWarGreymon, this form of Ex-Veemon was not truly Ex-Veemon. The Ex-Veemon he knew was strong, heroic, courageous and so much more. This monstrosity that had been spawned from his pain was ruthless and filled with hate, not worthy of his friends name. So Davis whenever he referred to him called him BlackEx-Veemon. It gave his friend a different identity for his current personality, and it made Davis feel like his friend was not truly what he had created.

Slowly he got to his feet stretching out his limbs and cracking his fingers one by one. He looked up one last time at the beautiful sky before bending down to pick up his cracked goggles and his worn out jacket from the grasp of the grass. In one fluid motion he swung the jacket over his shoulders and place the goggles over his forehead. Brushing off his jacket he made his way up the steep incline on which he stopped to rest. The sun was directly over his head and since he had been walking since sunrise his limbs were already exhausted. He had spent the night in the ruins of a city under the stars that dotted the sky. He looked back at it and smiled at his progress. The city as far as he could tell rivaled Odiba in sheer size, but it was now no bigger than a postage stamp in the distant haze. He turned around and something caught his eye as his head spun around that he had not seen before. He for the last few days had decided to start following the sun so he could head in a general easterly direction. One of the few things he had learned from his father was that the sun always rose in the east and it seemed as good as any way to follow. Just a little left of the sun a plume of smoke rose out of the horizon appearing just above where the hill hit the sky. Davis, overjoyed at his first sign of life in weeks, began sprinting up the hill. He reached the top a few minutes later and panting for breath he looked out below him first with hope and then with horror. He stood out on a cliff above a small city which was nestled in between the cliff where Davis stood and what was either the ocean or a very large lake to each of the other three sides. The city was beautiful and majestic a diamond in the rough so to speak, hidden from the digital world because of its placement. Though Davis saw that the plume of smoke he had seen as a sign of life was in fact the opposite of that, it was a sign of death. The city was being burnt to the ground right beneath his feet and he could see the digimon and everything else in complete chaos.

Throwing caution to the wind he looked for the best way down, there wasn't one that suited him. His best shot was by far the most risky. As the cliff wandered its way to the water on his right it seemed like there was a way to safely descend about 90% of the way. Though it still left him with fifty or sixty feet of sheer vertical cliff to get down and the only way to do that was to jump and hope that the water was deep enough. Of course if Ex-Veemon was still with him it would be simple just to fly to the bottom.

_I guess I'm the one that's flying today buddy. _He smiled to himself and began sprinting down the rocky path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like forever as the city burned off in the distance, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes before Davis reached the edge of the cliff. Though once he got there his blind courage turned into fear at the sheer height of the drop. From a distance it looked like a simple hop to the ground compared to the rest of the cliff. In actuality it was at least seventy five feet maybe more. Davis looked down to the wave breaking against the crags below. He kicked a rock off the side in attempt to see how shallow it was.

_One Mississippi…Two Mississippi…Three Mississ…_

Ploosh went the rock as it hit the water below giving away no answers to its depth.

_Damn that's far…_

He was beginning to have second thoughts and started to turn away when a single scream tore through the sky. It was horrific something that made Davis shiver when it touched his ears. With that cry of pain Davis felt a new resolve, he had to help. He dug his feet into the ground and took off at a sprint at the edge of the cliff.

_Your not the only one that can fly… _

With that he leaped jumping out across the edge stretching his arms like an eagle he felt briefly that he truly could fly. Then gravity took over and he began to fall, down down down past the rocky edge watching the rocky face fly by.

_One Mississippi…_

He fought for control of his body as the air around him tore at him from all sides. He kept his body as straight as an arrow to minimize the shock. If he was just

_Two Mississippi…_

The water drew closer closer as Davis could now see each individual wave and the bubbles as they crashed into the face of the rock. The water came closer as the wind drowned out everything else. He did not even notice the fear it was all it was lost in his desire. He would not be a failure this time

_Three Mississi…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So first off I have to say the song in the last chapter was boulevard of broken dreams and that is by Greenday. (the only good song in my opinion by them. I hoped you like this, it kind of showed where Davis is and what hes been doing for awhile. It wasn't action packed like it has been recently, but it was damn good. Though now both sides of the story I have in a cliff hanger (no pun intended) so I really have no idea if I want to tell the destined story or the Davis story. You will have to stay tuned to see if either Davis or Ken survived their plight. In case your wondering the only reason this chapter is this early is because I got the 7 reviews I wanted. If I get 7 reviews I will be totally stoked and post a very early chapter. So please give me my 7 reviews!!!! I love you all and don't forget to spread the word about Davis's Pain, that's on you guys, but your doing a great job so far.

GB4444 out…


	5. Chapter 5: Destruction, An Old Foe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three Mississi…._

He hit the water solidly, his fingertips entering followed quickly by his head. Instantly the breath was knocked out of him, though not because of the impact, which was minimized by his near perfect entry into the water. He had not taken into account the temperature of the water and at because of this lack of judgment he cursed himself, for the water was beyond freezing. It seemed to suck the very life from him as he went down, down, down, to the oceans bottom. He tried to slow his decent once he noticed the sea bed below his feet. Already his body was becoming numb and the feeling was fading in his fingers and even hands. Quickly he turned his body and pushed off the ocean floor sand kicking up in his wake. Feverishly he struggled upwards toward the surface, towards the gleaming sun which he could make out through the gloom that was the water. His shoes were two giant weights on his feet, his jacket seemed to weigh three or four times more than it usually did. The cold seemed to suck the little air he had left out from his lungs. He had been under water for maybe forty five seconds, though it felt like an eternity.

_Great I survive the fall, but I'm going to die because its too deep!?!_

Finally a single hand broke the surface and he gasped for air. Life surged into his lungs fighting off the hellish cold in his extremities. It took some effort, but he was able to stay afloat even with his shoes and his jacket on. He looked up once more at from whence he came, just able to make out from where he jumped. A smile appeared on his face, the pure insanity of his actions made him laugh.

_Did I just seriously jump like one hundred feet to my probable death? And if so how the hell am I still alive?_

Though the city still burned before him, and as his actions finally began to settle in he began to make the lengthy swim towards shore. His legs burned with effort and his shoulders ached constricted by his fur coat. Then something came to his head and panic began to surge through him.

_Did I lose my…?_

His hand went to his head though the familiar feeling of his goggles resting in their usual place calmed his nerves.

_Good I still have those…_

An age and a half later he made it to shore the sand coating his sneakers as he stumbled, struggling as he walked for his legs were sore from the lengthy swim. His jacket dripped with water droplets leaving a trail behind him. He began to jog as the feeling came back into his legs and finally he made it to the outside of the city. The front gate was burned, scared by the inferno inside.

_Should I really risk my life again? For what? For digimon that I know nothing about. _

His mind told him to turn back, to put himself first, but his body did not seem to care and what was in his heart seemed to take over. Now he ran into the chaos his soaked body making its way towards the first digimon he saw. Once again he did not have a digimon or digivice to give him a description. Though this one looked familiar, some sort of egg digimon. The name eluded him for the time being.

_Doesn't really matter now does it? _

"Hey!" he barked. The digimon turned his head at the noise, he seemed to recognize him instantly, though his mind did not process the fact that he was still running. Davis saw the accident before it happened and a few seconds later the digimon tripped rolling twice head over heels and came to a stop crashing into one of the few buildings not yet touched by flames.

_This is going to be tough if this one is the brightest in the group…_

Dazed the digimon got to his feet quicker than Davis expected, though the poor guy was still dizzy and if not for the building next to him he would have surely fallen on his face again.

"You…" he gasped "You're a destined!" stunned by this he fell flat on his back out cold.

_Great, in the middle of a crisis I get a complete moron…_

He went over to the egg digimon unconscious at the mere sight of him. Nudging him with his foot he growled his disapproval.

"Hey get up or your going to get charred!" Davis barked. The egg digimon stirred awakening, he gasped again as he saw Davis come into view.

"You…!" he said still in shock.

"Yes me, now get up I need your help." Davis bent down to offer an arm only to realize that the digimon had no hand he could use to pull him up by.

"One second." A few seconds later he was on his feet.

"How can I help?" Davis asked.

"Wewh" the Digimon sighed in relief "I thought my home was going up in smoke! Well I guess first off you guys should…"

"It's just me" Davis grumbled.

_Great even though I'm all by myself I still am part of my team, I guess we will always be one entity. Never known as Davis, rather by my title, Digidestined._

"Oh! Well… Then get your blue dragon friend too…"

"It's just me" Davis repeated his tone ever darker.

_As if I needed more proof that I will always be known as Digidestined._

"Where is your partner?" asked the Digimon clearly confused by the strange happenings.

"Do you want to fix the obvious problem or do you want to stand here asking stupid questions?" Davis asked doing his best to be as sarcastic as possible.

"Right you have a point…follow me" and with that the little egg took off. Davis could not help but to laugh as the little guy flew across the city blatantly disregarding the burning city. Past the digimon running from fountain to their homes, buckets in tow, as they tried to quell the inferno. Past the wounded and the weak, past the exhausted, and past the mourning. Though as they progressed from one end to the other Davis began to notice with increasing despair they were heading to the worst part of the city. It was no longer burning here for there was nothing to burn. Everything was charred, blackened and scared by the flames. Davis could smell the death and it sickened him, yet still he followed his mark as the little guy kept a speedy pace in front of him. Then they turned a corner, and then all hell broke loose.

Davis and his ally made their way around the corner, Davis barely paying attention to where he was going when the little egg yelled. Though Davis made no sense of the sound, he looked up and started to yell "What?" when he noticed the giant ball of blue energy screaming towards him.

_That's probably what he was yelling about…_

Davis though still ran forward, for he might not be very afraid of the ball of energy, his new companion was standing there like a deer in headlights. Dashing forward with a speed he did not even know he had, he grabbed the little guy as he went downwards, sliding headfirst under the attack. As the attack flew over him his head whipped around to see where it would go and watched as it careened into the corner of a brick like building, completely destroying what once was. Davis slowly got to his feet, picking up the little egg with him. He dusted himself off and checked to see if anything was broken before he noticed the attacker.

"Thanks" *cough* "for saving me" *cough* *cough* said the little egg coughing up soot from the blast. Though Davis barely comprehended what he said his eyes fixed on the villain in front of him.

"You…" Davis spat, for before him stood none other than his hated foe. The one who maimed him for life, Davis could feel the pain in his chest already remembering what had happened that fateful day. Before him stood Mummymon, wielding his favorite toy as he met Davis's gaze, grinning wildly, his gun smoking at the tip.

"I see you remember the last time we met." said Mummymon his hand moving from his gun to the whip at his side. He patted it twice and looked back at Davis, who met his bemused gaze with an intense stare.

"I remember that you lost." chuckled Davis breaking out into a grin, though his confidence was a bluff. He did not have Veemon to back him up, all he could do was hope that Mummymon was too tired from his rampage to pursue him.

"Ahh…yes I did lose, that little blue guy… Where is he by the way?" Mummymon asked making a sarcastic effort as he pretended to search for the little guy. He knew that Veemon was nowhere nearby, he seemed to know where he might be. Davis's bluff had been called, by a digimon who could see his hand. Davis had a pair of twos, while it seemed that Mummymon had a full house. Davis cringed, but he refused to move. He would not get out of this alive, might as well take it like a man.

"Still filled with courage, even as a failure. Impressive, he was right, I thought you would run, but I am very impressed. Looks like I am out five bucks, but it's no biggy ill take it out on you." Laughed Mummymon as he began to move forward, his gun pointing right at Davis's chest. Then to Davis's surprise his egg friend moved in front of him putting himself in harm's way.

_ENIGMA!!!_

A ball of dark energy appeared in front of the little egg and flew right towards Mummymon. Mummymon was taken aback by the brief change of events, he reacted, but it was too late and the ball of darkness hit him squarely in the shoulder. Davis turned and ran, expecting a scream of pain to follow him as he fled. Though the only noise he heard was the fire raging in the distance. Finally his egg buddy spoke, for he had followed Davis.

"Hurry!" he barked, and Davis picked up the pace.

"Did you kill him?" Davis asked, still in shock at the sight of Mummymon.

_Why would he be here? He has been behind this all along, why would he chase after me when the others are… Could they really be done? Is that why he is here, because he has already won on the other side? _

"I wish. That attack attacks his spirit, making him unwilling to fight. It should drive him a bit crazy for the next day or so. He wants to kill you, but there is an overwhelming calm around him that should prevent him from pursuing you. By then you should hopefully be far, far away."

"So we are safe?" Davis asked his eyes lightening up.

_Could I really get out of here alive? My god I am catching the greatest luck ever! Who woulda thought that this little guy could put an ultimate out of commission._

"For the time being, yes." Said the egg.

_For the time being? What does that mean?_

"How long will it last?" asked Davis his euphoria beginning to fade as the realization that he was not totally safe began to sink in.

"Depends" said the egg, shrugging as he kept pace with Davis.

"ON?" Davis barked, his fear growing even more.

"Well like how strong he is, and how bad he wants to kill you…" upon hearing this Davis broke into an all out sprint racing across the ruined streets.

_He is certainly strong, and HE REALLY WANTS TO KILL ME THAT'S FOR SURE._

"Wait up!!!" yelled his egg friend, but Davis paid no attention.

_OBELISK!!!_

Davis looked up to see Mummymon perched up on top of the roof of the house in front of him. His gun cocked on his shoulder pointing right at him, Davis got a brief glimpse down the barrel of the gun as he ran, until it began to glow blue.

_This is going to hurt…A lot…._

The blue orb flew right at him, though Davis was able to jump out of the way of the direct blast. Though it was deafening, the sound hurt as much as the actual impact it had with his body. He flew backwards skipping across concrete as if it were water. He rolled to a stop, his body numb with pain right at the feet of his friend. He was almost disappointed he wasn't unconscious, it simply meant more pain before his demise.

"Oww…" was all he was able to mumble as his body coursed with pain.

"You should have waited up like I said!" groaned his friend. Davis would have punched him right in the face right then if he had the strength to, and if said face was actually a face rather than an eggshell.

Out of the corner of Davis's eye he noticed movement though, something was stirring near him and it was getting closer with each second.

"Stay back!" shouted his egg friend in the direction of the movement.

"Buzz off DigiTamamon, you have no business here!" shouted Mummymon for Davis instantly recognized the voice.

_DigiTamamon, so that's his name, sounds familiar. I probably __**have**__ seen him before…_

"I have every right to be here! This is MY HOME why are you and your thugs destroying it? Why do you attack the destined?"

_Thugs? As in thugs PLURAL? THERES MORE THAN ONE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!?_

"We attack the destined because we are ordered to! Our punishment for failure is tenfold anything we could do to them. Your city was just a casualty of war, my apologies" Mummymon sneered in response.

Davis had a better view of him now and what he saw was bewildering. Mummymon seemed to have lost something, or maybe gained something. His posture before had always been noted. He was proud, polite, but he was very conscious of his place in command. He always had seemed to be second, realizing who the boss was and always humble to his master. Now he stood, cocky, confident, almost wild, primeval in a sense. His eyes always observing taking in everything, they flickered back and forth, completely bloodshot.

_The way he acts you would think he is in charge, but he recognizes he is not. What has happened?_

Davis's conciseness began to fade, but he willed himself to stay awake, this was crucial, incredible to say the least.

"If you want him you have to go through me you know right?" DigiTamamon said getting into a fighting pose stepping over Davis putting himself before any harm.

"If you want to live you better run away, you know that right?" chuckled Mummymon, drawing his gun.

Blackness began to take over the edges of his vision, but still he did what he could.

_NIGHTMARE SYNDROM!!!_

_OBILISK!!!_

The attacks met with an earth shattering bang, Davis felt nothing though he heard nothing everything went black. Pain this time was something he would not have to deal with…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I am SOOOOOO late, really sorry. Lot of stuff to do, that giant paper for one thing, exams are coming soon. I don't know how else to apologize.

I will answer a question that was asked I am a boy in case you were wondering, though I thought goggleboy4444 would give it away…XD.

A new chapter should be out relatively soon. My apologies again.


	6. Chapter 6: Limbo

_A blaze engulfed a city, feasting upon the homes like a raged beast. It felt no mercy, it took no prisoners, it simply destroyed everything in question. Though a single bit of light, a single piece of strength seemed to shine through the pain. He made his way to brightness in the pitch black, for he was drawn to it, it meant something to him. Flying over the ocean lapping against the cliffs, the very cliffs that blocked out the sky above. Through the trees to the pillar of smoke that seemed to blot out the sun. He spun down into the inferno letting his soul lead the way. He saw nothing that would explain what he was feeling, but his very soul seemed to be reason enough to keep on pushing. Though nothing but chaos was beneath him, digimon crying and screaming. He felt their pain, but could do nothing to help, for he had another purpose at the time. He flew invisible to everything and everyone, through the crowded streets, through the charred buildings. The streets lined with stone, blackened with soot, and scared with flame. Ash seemed like rain as it coated the city like little black snowflakes. It was a beautiful sight, beautiful if you ignored what was going on below. He did his best to ignore the suffering, though he knew it wasn't the smoke that was making him feel nauseous. _

_What had happened here? Acutally what was happening here? Was this random, an accident, or was it on purpose? Nothing made sense, he was getting closer and closer to the presence, but it wasn't there. It was like playing Marco Polo, you keep getting closer and closer, but they cheat and go under water and swim away. He made a third pass over this same alleyway where the feeling was the strongest though still nothing was there. He turned to his right and was shocked to see a ball of energy flying right at him, it was huge coursing in everything. He sped around taking a hard left flying out of the way just in time. _

_'What the hell?' he thought as he watched the ball of energy fly by him turning the building behind him into ruin. He floated to the ground, and he stood there inches above the ground. He stood in-between the darkness he felt and the light he was searching for. Too his left stood Davis with a Digitamamon coughing up soot. To the right stood an old foe, one that he knew too well. Mummymon was there gun cocked laughing hysterically. He seemed different though, not the same Mummymon that they had grown to laugh at. He was in his true form, not hidden behind his blue human garb. He stood there cocky, in charge and he knew it, he was king and he liked it._

_"You…" Davis spat with disgust. His body racked with tremors and pain. No matter how hard he had acted like a tough guy he last encounter with Mummymon and really affected him. It had reminded him he was still vulnerable, he was only human. _

_"I see you remember the last time we met." said Mummymon his hand moving from his gun to the whip at his side. He patted it twice and looked back at Davis, who met his bemused gaze with an intense stare. They could not see him, but it was eerie being in between the two of them. It was like being in between two old war veterans, old rivals. It would be an epic battle, too scary to watch, emotions flying._

"_I remember you lost" said Davis, his face turning into a fake smile, though he could sense the fear. It wasn't like Davis to be afraid, but something was missing, whatever had happened seemed to strike deep at his core, his soul was in agony, he needed something to shake it off. This of course was not the way to do it._

_"Ahh…yes I did lose, that little blue guy… Where is he by the way?" and Mummymon proceeded with an exsaturated scene looking for Veemon who obviously wasn't there._

_That was beyond weird, Davis and Veemon were about the two closest partners Ken knew. They rivaled Kari and Gatomon in undying devotion for each other. The two of them were meant to be together, they completed each other like no other pair on earth. Of course he instantly realized that that in itself was the problem. Veemon was either M.I.A or K.I.A, either way he wasn't here to back Davis up. _

_Though still something was off, Veemon wasn't there,but Davis still would not be so scared. He was always the cocky one, even in the face of death he would never show fear. Why would he now? Kari had told him the story of his bravery when he stood up to Mummymon's whip, Davis was invincible, unbreakable. Why was he so weak? What had happened?_

_"Still filled with courage, even as a failure. Impressive, __**he**__ was right, I thought you would run, but I am very impressed. Looks like I am out five bucks, but it's no biggy ill take it out on you." And Mummymon cocked his gun as he moved forward, it was aimed right at him and for a second he gasped fearing he was no longer invisible. Though he followed the trajectory of it and saw he was still hidden from view. The barrel pointed at Davis's chest as he stood like a deer in headlights to what seemed to be his impending death._

_Though what Mummymon had said just than began to click; "Impressive, __**he **__was right…" Who was Mummymon referring to? It could not be Arukennimon, for she was of course a she. He continued to think, but nobody came to mind. Could there be a greater evil? _

_When he had first seen Mummymon in the alleyway he instantly assumed that as always he was behind this, though it seemed another evil was present. More likely in charge of Mummymon otherwise he would have referred to him by name, rather than a simple __**he**__._

_A yell then broke his train of thought and he instantly whipped his head around to see Mummymon._

_ENGIMA!!!_

_Though it was not Mummymon who was attacking, rather he was the one under attack. He managed to duck under just in time as a ball of darkness zoomed over his head striking Mummymon in the shoulder. Mummymon had been briefly stunned as the power shifted out of his favor and if he had reacted sooner he would be fine. He was much to slow. The attack hit him dead on in the right shoulder knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Davis spent no time and quickly made his exit. The Digitamamon swiftly followed behind him somehow catching up to Davis with his little legs. Though he did not follow rather he chose to watch Mummymon. The attack had seemed powerful enough, though it seemed different than most attacks. Simply put, rather than a blast or a boom and sending the foe flying it simply hit him and coursed like electricity throughout his body. Purple streaks contrasting against the white turban crawled from his finger tips to what seemed to be his very center as he laid down. Though just as quickly as Davis had left, the attack seemed to fade. Mummymon was back on his feet and gearing for action. His gun at his shoulder, he jumped up off a trashcan onto what was possibly the only unburned house in the city. Sprinting across the roof to the other side he slid to a stop. _

_He took his eyes off Mummymon briefly as he leaped over the same house, landing some ten feet from where Davis was. His egg friend behind him he did not notice Mummymon in front of him. Then it happened._

_OBELISK!!!_

_The attack rang through his ears echoing throughout the city, only it was able to awake Davis from his stupor. His head whipped around to face Mummymon, shock emanated from his face when he saw in front of him Mummymon perched on the roof, the barrel of the gun pointing at him directly between the eyes. The gun finally stopped charging, and let loose an incredible blast of energy. The blast was deafening, and the recoil from the gun was enough to send Mummymon back a few feet. Though that meant nothing as Davis now faced his certain death. Though he was amazed to see Davis run forward not even bothering to alter his course. Whether it was bravery or shock taking over, or even Davis just giving up, he ran forwards towards the static ball. Only at the last second did he make any attempt to dodge it. It hit the ground just in front of him and he flew back skidding across the ground where he stopped right at Digitamamon's feet._

_The blast hurt him though just as much as it hurt Davis it seemed. Whether it was sympathy pain or whatever, the second Davis was hit he felt it too. It was a nauseating feeling of pain and it emanated from deep within him. It was if someone had lit fire to his insides and the pain was unbearable. He collapsed onto the ground a few feet from Davis. His vision blurred, and black around the edges, he could only just make out Davis and the egg which seemed to have moved in front of Davis, protecting him from harm._

"_You should have waited up like I said!" he was just barely able to make out. For a second it seemed like he had blacked out and a white light seemed to take over. Something beautiful, an angel was now in view, but it disappeared fading away as he fought against it. He attempted to move towards his friend, crawling desperately, trying to help him though Mummymon stepped in front of him. He blinked and the white light shone again, the same beautiful face swam into view. Though again he fought his way back. A voice seemed to resonate within him from the angel on the other side._

"Ken?" _It was Yolie who was calling him, calling him back to reality, and no matter how hard he fought, reality fought harder. _

"_If you want to live you better run away, you know that right?" said Mummymon, or was it Yolie? The voices mingled. Their voices, hated and loved as he joined together as he made his way into purgatory. And then he was back in the white room…_

"Sorry what?" he whispered faintly, so faint he could barely hear it himself.

"I said, _You're lucky to be alive, you know that right?" _

"Mhmm…Miyako" mumbled Ken as the light slowly faded away and his girlfriend settled into view.

"Yes its me Ken." She responded softly.

"No _Miyako _as in beautiful." Yolie was taken aback, Ken was rarely openly romantic. She blushed and stroked his face delicately. He moved over onto his side, though the action caused him severe pain. It seemed like a thousand needles were imbedded in him, certainly not a pleasant feeling.

"Arggh…" he moaned in pain blinking back tears or surprise and pain.

"Don't move you moron…" muttered Yolie laughing to herself as she drained the romance out of the air "The doctors took you off morphine a few minutes ago, that's why you're up."

_Was that the pain a few minutes ago? The lack of morphine? Or did I actually get hurt when Davis did?_

"Can I please have some more morphine?" said Ken giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe in a minute right now I want to be with you." Said Yolie rolling her eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have been waiting for along time to be with you, you can suffer for five minutes so we can be together."

Ken was now the one rolling his eyes, but he gently put his hand on top of hers enjoying her company.

"Davis" he murmured as the dream began to stick in his mind. Though Yolie took it as a question rather than a comment.

"No still nothing, Izzy did another scan of the area we found the digivice, but nothing still."

"No I saw him! Him and Mummymon and Mummymon attacked him… and I felt the pain, I felt his pain. Though he was alive, he is still alive…Still fighting…even without Veemon."

"Ken I think the doctors gave you too much meds…" said Yolie, not sure whether to laugh with him or to be truly worried about his well being.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW" growled Ken.

_I am not insane, I was there with him, I felt his presence! Davis lives!_

"Ken calm down or the doctors will throw me out…" said Yolie, her eyes going soft, but still firm enough that they showed displeasure.

Ken sighed deeply and winced in pain. "What has happened over the last few days?"

"A good bit…"said Yolie matching his sigh with one of his own. She then proceeded to kiss his forehead and leave the room.

_Crap she is angry at me… I should not have pushed it that much…_

"Tell me everything!" he called out to her. Yolie turned around and smiled grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to the question. It was common courtesy.

"I want to know what happened."

_I can deal with it for twenty minutes so she can be happy. I would be lonely too if she was unconscious for a few days._

"Well….."

_Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"GUYS LOOK OUT!!!" yelled Cody some twenty feet away from her._

_Yolie slowly got to her feet gasping in pain, a trickle of blood leaked down her face tickling her as it dribbled off of her chin. She grunted through the pain and attempted to turn around to see what Cody was screaming about. Though she never got the chance. As her head turned around some unseen force tackled her like a linebacker. Though it did not throw her to the ground, rather it pushed her forward, gripping her tightly. She knew it had to be Ken, Ken saving her from something. He was throwing them out of the way of an attack that she hadn't seen. Though this was merely seconds and she was still airborne it seemed like it was hours. The mini clock in her head broken as she braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow._

_Just as she thought about it a second blast sent her flying her body vibrating from the shock. The damn shockwave again was the issue and the two of them were sent flying. As they spun through the air Yolie attempted to take in what could be her last sight on earth. Spinning she caught brief glimpses of the battlefield, the park now in shambles from the assault. She saw Kimeramon standing, charging up for another attack against some of the destined still fighting below. She saw where the attack just seconds ago had hit the ground as dirt turned into molten goo. Smoke drifted up towards them, but they still flew forward. She then noticed where they were going, and a pang of fear echoed in her heart._

_A building was standing in front of them, and hitting the concrete twenty feet up and then falling down onto solid earth did not have the best survival rate. They inched closer and closer to the building until Yolie felt like she could touch it. Then it spun out of view and once again she was looking out across the field of battle. The city line with apartments in tatters, smoke and fire ravenging the surrounding area. Kimeramon sent off another blast of energy at Digimon below and a blast of heat washed over her. Then a solid thump from behind, and she was out cold._

_Another thump brought her back to reality and she swiftly attempted to get up. The warmth was overwhelming and she felt like the heat was suffocating her. She brought her head up blinking back the liquid in her eyes. Though she noticed she was not on concrete, it was much to soft. She put her hand down and lowered her gaze in horror, beneath her laid Ken covered in a pool of blood. His own blood. He had taken the brunt of the blow for her, but now he was dying. She knew she wasn't helping him by laying on top of him. She leaped off of him, but as she did a stabbing pain in her calf caused her to cry out. She fell to the ground just next to Ken landing hard on her shoulder, that too caused her pain, but again it was the same stabbing pain. She reached down to her calf and pulled out a piece of glass as tears mixed with blood spilled down her face. She rolled over off her shoulder and again pulled out another piece of glass. Blood seeped from the two wounds joining Ken's puddle from where he laid. She stood up and nearly fell down again, but only then did she notice that their digimon were there too. Hawkmon and Stingmon were on the ground as well sprawled over each other, clearly unconscious. At this time she felt truly alone, and there was no other feeling like it._

_'Do I dare risk going for help while Ken lies here unprotected? Do I bring him with me even if I kill him by doing so? Do I wait here and do nothing as he slowly dies?'_

_Though as she thought she instantly knew that she had to do something. Then a thought occurred to her. She moved forward towards Ken, and as delicately as possible removed his cell phone from his pocket. It had been his one week anniversary present to her, matching cell phones for the two of them. That way they could talk to each other anytime anywhere without having to worry that Izzy had "accidentally" poked into their conversation. Normally Izzy was a very mild guy, but that was one thing Mimi had quickly knocked out of him. You never knew what the kid would do these days. _

_The phone was covered in blood, but it still worked. 3 buttons later and she was on the line with a police officer. _

_"I need help really bad, my friend went through a window and there is blood everywhere." In reality it was the truth, but she left out the fact that they were under attack. "We are down near Odiba center, on the other side of the park"_

_"Ok sweatheart is there an adult with you?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone. Yolie swore in her head. They were all about to die for the human world and still they were perceived as little brats. _

_"Umm… don't you think they would be the one calling if they were here?" said Yolie her sarcasm over the top._

_"I was just wondering if…."_

_"Just get an ambulance here before my friend dies… OK!?!" she barked almost amazed at her own ferocity._

_"I will need an address." She mumbled. Yolie ran down the street to the next block to see where she was._

_"We are on 42__nd__ street, just off of Delvo boulevard." she muttered loudly._

_"An ambulance will be there soon…" and the officer on the other end quickly hung up. Yolie ran back to her wounded boyfriend, taking her D-Terminal out in stride. Typing and running at the same time she sent a quick message off to the destined._

_-Yolie here, I am ok, Ken's dying. Our digimon out cold. Called ambulance, its coming soon… I'll see you guys at the hospital when you get there-_

_Then she arrived at back with Ken. Tears formed in her eyes as it finally began to dawn on her that he probably would not make it out of this. There was too much blood gone, too much damage done. She sat there balling her eyes out, rocking back and forth as she hugged her knees. Ken was dying and there was nothing more she could do. Though just as promised and ambulance came blazing down the street to the rescue. It skidding to a stop as Yolie stood up and waved it down. A trio of men jumped out and swiftly dragged a stretcher and some gauze out of the back and ran over to the dying boy. A fourth man who drove the ambulance went over to Yolie, a blanket in hand. Gratefully she accepted the gesture and followed him as he led her to the back of the vehicle, but not before she was able to smuggle the digimon inside the blanket._

_Though as she snuck them inside the cloth she revealed her own injuries and the man who had just handed her the blanket took notice._

_"You're hurt as well." Yolie could not tell if it was a question or a statement, it mattered little._

_"I'm fine." She said staring at him and responding in a menacing tone._

_"At least let me take a look at you..." but Yolie did not respond her eyes said all that was needed._

_Ken was wrapped up in gauze in a heartbeat, and loaded right after her. Too tired to fret over him anymore she spread out over one of the seats, stuffing the digimon behind her, and wrapped herself in the blanket. Though before she drifted off her D-Terminal vibrated. She pulled it out to read a message from TK;_

_-Yolie, TK here, everyone is ok, nobody dying. We got out on Garurumon and Angemon and are currently are about a mile from Kari and Tai's house. We will join you in the hospital soon.-_

_Now completely satisfied she faded off as well._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It had been a rough couple of days and an even rougher set of nights, but somehow she had survived. She had only been in to see Ken once and that was between surgeries for about five minutes, she was generous with her time for she was not the only one who care for him. His parents were and would be eternally grateful for what she had done. They thought she had saved his life, in reality it was the opposite. She had all but killed him, he had sacrificed his life for hers, yet she was taking all the credit. She was the hero and it was making her sick… He was the true hero, he had done everything, she would be forever in his debt. _

_Her days had been spent on a chair in the waiting room, family members and friends went home, but she stayed. Her parents had yelled at her for not coming home, but she did not care. She felt obligated to stay, she wanted to be there when he woke up. The doctors admired her dedication and treated her like a family member. Normally only direct relatives were allowed on the in depth analyses of Ken's recovery, but she had earned that right with her persistence. She became the messenger in a way, late at night when Ken's mom and dad decided it was best to head home she stayed texting and calling them when things happened. It was good on both sides, Yolie now felt like she had a purpose for staying more than guilt and her love, and the parents of the wounded boy did not feel guilty for not staying every second. _

_Unfortunately this time it was a bit different for the destined, for Joe nor Shin could maneuver themselves on the case. Yolie had been able to sneak the digimon out with them but it was different this time. Ken was in Intensive Care full time, and the two of them were not intensive care doctors. Of course they explained everything to Yolie, the internal bleeding that had to be taken care of, the gashes a few inches thick that had destroyed his left shoulder. For the doctors it simply rolled off the tongue, but for the worried it made little sense. Yolie had taken in what she could. The fall itself was traumatic, anyone falling for twenty feet or so that lands on their back is going to experience some damage. Unfortunately Yolie did not help that when she landed on top of him and he had broken a rib or two. The damage done by the ribs was the main problem though, they had punctured a lung causing bleeding throughout his chest and into his throat. Surgery had been done to remove the rib from the lung and patch up the damage. It had been tricky since Ken was using only one lung during the whole surgery, though since his was athletic he had no problem supporting his body. The other less fatal problem was the damage done to his left shoulder. He had landed hard on a piece of glass which had imbedded itself deep into the muscle. It had missed the brachial artery by about a centimeter which was why he was still alive. If he had cut that open he would had been dead in 10 minutes according to Ken. Maybe longer if Yolie had some medical background. The damage to his shoulder was permanent and could slowly be taken care of with physical therapy over time. Though it certainly meant he would not be working that arm too hard anytime soon. Other cuts and scrapes had been an issue early on, but once they stopped the bleeding and replace Ken's blood it was no longer a big deal. _

_Finally her waiting had paid off and only then had she been able to see Ken. Of course his parents had gone in first, but he did not wake up for them. In a way she could not help but thank someone up there. Joe said his survival rate was pretty much a coin flip, but here he was alive next to her. He only woke up near her and it felt like somebody was looking after her. An old friend, giving her courage giving him strength to fight on._

_End Flashback_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"You see I am not the only one who feels his presence!" grumbled Ken.

"You had a dream about him still being alive, I am saying I feel like he is watching over me." Countered Yolie.

"Are you saying he is dead? Causing watching over us implies that he is dead…" mumbled Ken displeased with her statement.

"No I just…" but Ken cut her off.

"Thank you…" and he brought her face down to meet his. Their lips touched only briefly, though for Yolie that moment was worth the entire five days she had spent there.

"You never said how long it has been by the way, how long have I been out." Whispered Ken slowly ending the kiss. He was sick of the fighting the arguing he just wanted to be with her, absorb her, take her in.

"I don't know like five days." She stuttered still taken aback by the kiss, it had been sudden but beyond fantastic.

"What has happened in the last few days with the team? How rough have things gotten without me?" whispered Ken. He was afraid thing had gotten out of control. Matt and TK were at each other's throats before he went unconscious.

"Nothing really, no fights…" said Yolie smugly. Ken gave her a stern look and she laughed adding "against Digimon. Though honestly I have been here most of the time, I would not know. TK texted me earlier yesterday saying things had gotten pretty hot at Tai's house, but otherwise things seem to be going ok. Though tell me more about this dream I am curious…" she was purposely changing the subject, but he did not care. The fact that she felt like she needed to change the subject was all the answer he needed, things were not well with the digidestined, not well at all…

"Well I…lets see, it started off with me flying really fast, I was over the ocean and coming in towards the land in front of me…" he went on to describe every detail he could about his dream. Every little tiny thing that popped into his head he blurted out. He willed her to believe every bit of what he had seen, for the most part Yolie sat next to him in quiet and respectful silence. Though she was impressed with his memory and slowly became more involved more interested When he got to the part when Mummymon was there her eyes widened. She even gasped at the end when Davis went to the ground.

"That's truly something strange, and you say you actually felt his pain?" she asked once he was finished.

"I really don't know how to explain it, it was like I was searching for my other half. I knew what I was looking for and I felt what he was feeling. I knew what he was going to do and I knew what I had to do. Then at the end I felt his pain, I felt him as he faded to black."

"Do you think he is dead" asked a voice. Ken looked over to Yolie who met his gaze with a smile. He followed her eyes to a lump on a chair. Yolie walked over and pulled of the white blanket that hid the mass beneath. Wormon poked his green head out, his eyes happy yet still soft and somber.

"No, I don't, I think I would realize that." responded Ken to Wormon who had been delicately placed in his lap by Yolie. Though he remembered that pain and it reminded him how much pain he was in, how tired he was. He blinked once twice and that familiar fuzziness that he had gotten used to formed around his eyes.

The blackness was back, and then he was back in the city his body in agonizing pain.

_He blinked again and the pain increasing slightly, he noticed a smoking figure on the ground._

SLAM!!!

_A distant noise echoed throughout his head though its source was nowhere to be found,_

Then he was back in the hospital trembling in agony. It was horrifying, but he now realized the source of the sound. Tai and Matt as well as a few others had burst into the room. Tai was in tears, as was Kari, the rest of the group looked solemn. He tried to call out to them, but he said nothing his body to tired to speak.

"What's wrong" said a voice that could only be Yolie's

"He's dead" said a voice, choking back tears, he is dead…

_Who was dead? He thought. Though he was back in the city, looking at the smoking figure. Though now Mummymon stood above it, hungrily a lion over a dying gazelle. _

"_Now your dead" he whispered in his snake like voice._

_And then nothing from either side…Just blackness…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its late I wanted to post on Christmas, but I needed some cutting and pasting and some more work to do on it. Unfortunately I then had to leave to Florida… no internet connection you know how it goesanyway here it is my longest chapter to date… I worked really hard on those scenes where ken is in limbo I hope they make sense, if not PM me and ill do my best to rewrite them to make sense of it. I hope you to enjoy a lot of work went into this one…a lot…Thanks again beasty for your help…and Rubius for that matter. Finally anyone who guesses who died sumbit a review, first one thats right wins a prize....


	7. Chapter 7 Out of the Fire Into the Flame

Chapter 7: Out of the Fire and Into the Flames

His body bruised and battered and his left hand completely numb he could not believe the pain he was in. It was almost surreal, like he was in another time or place, but the pain it was there reminding him how very much alive he was. His was face in the dirt and he was breathing up smog, but he didn't care, it hurt to think let alone move. He cautiously twiddled his fingers on his right hand as little as possible, he wanted to know how well they functioned, but not give away the fact that he was still conscious. His right hand worked just fine, his left hand was another story. The pain he felt when he attempted to move his fingers was unimaginable it shot up his arm with such force it felt like needles were being pricked on his skin as it dissipated. It took all his concentration not to cry out, though he did fold grunting when it reached its climax.

Whether his foe heard his gasp of pain he could not tell, for he laid there like a statue. Fear coursed through him like a wild fire keeping him awake, refusing to let him slip away into dreamland. The only noise he could hear was his own shallow breathing and the thud-thud of his own heart. Still nothing, and nothing still. The fire was no longer in his area and he could not feel its heat flickering against his skin. His jacket was blazing hot as well as the ground where he lay. The heat blast of energy wasn't enough for him to catch fire, though he knew his jacket was smoldering.

Finally footsteps broke the quiet, slow at first, but they picked up speed. He knew they were Mummymon's they were too big and too long to be his new friends'. Cursing his enemy with every swear he knew he focused in as digimon made his way towards his broken self.

It had sounded like a good fight, a fair one to say the least evenly split. One blow was exchanged and another followed only to be countered and parried. He felt their presence surrounding him as they fought the heat of the battle, the shockwaves of their strikes, the wind rushing through his hair as debris flew by. All he could do was hope that Digi Tamamon would somehow pull through with a win. Though for whatever reason he doubted it, they were of equal strength of course, but he knew that Mummymon was not only crazy with rage, he also would do anything to get to and kill him.

A single scream had preceded the silence, but he could not tell its source it was too distant. Though it filled him with hope and fear, the battle was over, he would soon learn his fate. It didn't look good.

The footsteps finally stopped inches before his face and he could feel the fabric from Mummymon's turban touching his face ever so gently.

"So this is the end of the great Davis Motomoyia…Alone lying on the ground in a burning city at my feet, inches from death as I decide how best to end this. Chosen of courage and friendship about to perish horribly at my hand." He paused almost as if he were waiting for something and then he spoke again in a surprised tone "What is this? No witty remark? No thoughts upon how I should burn in hell? The mighty Davis who held his tongue even when whipped at my hand! My how the mighty have fallen! Your finally off you damn pedestal with the rest of us… Now you know how much life truly sucks. Though you won't have to worry about that much longer will you?" the words burned though him stabbing his pride through the heart.

Though the fire was back, his hatred for Mummymon was strong enough to bring him to his feet. Careful not to put any pressure on his left hand he slowly stood up standing tall to meet Mummymon's gaze. The wicked grin on Mummymon's face was quickly erased as Davis got to his feet, he knew he had struck a nerve and realized Davis still was not totally done for.

"The mighty never fall, that's what makes them mighty…" he sneered "By the way for your information I'm not on a pedestal, your just so far beneath me you always have to look up."

"Bold words for someone seconds from death." Scoffed Mummymon as he drew his weapon and jabbed the barrel of the gun stiffly into Davis's chest.

"You're the one who asked for a witty remark" Davis spat literally letting a lugie land just next to Mummymon's foot. "You already seem to know you're going to burn in hell so I won't elaborate on that." Mummymon just rolled his eyes, but didn't actually respond.

"And where will you go once I pull this trigger?" chuckled Mummymon.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Davis folding his hands.

"Oh just wondering, I doubt abandoning your friends and causing your partner to go to the dark side really is going to get you into those pearly gates" said Mummymon that wicked smile returning to his face. "On the topic of your friends by the way I thought you would like to hear how they were doing…" Davis's eyes bore into Mummymon like two fire pokers, but the digimon continued his rant "Just the other day your buddy Ken went through a window from three stories up. Today I had the pleasure of seeing Kimeramon tearing Greymon into pieces. The best is that girl of yours, the one that chose blondie over you, yes you know the one, she's still cries herself to sleep every night. She's not the only one… They're all going to die soon it is too bad you can't watch them all go." Finally Davis's will broke and he lashed out. His right fist flew from his side and struck Mummymon squarely in the face hitting him just beneath the left temple. Though it hurt him a lot more than it did Mummymon who seemed to feel nothing as the fist knocked him.

"Goodbye Davis Motomoyia…" and Davis closed his eyes for what would be the last time, hoping that when they opened again he would be at the pearly gates, just so he could prove Mummymon wrong. Though nothing happened, there was no jolt of pain in his stomach, no searing heat on his chest. His body wasn't ripped to shreds. Then a single hissing voice made its way to Davis's ears.

"You're not the one that should be saying goodbye Mummymon" a spasm of fear made its way through him. He gulped once. He knew that voice, he had only heard it once, the day this whole thing had started, the day BlackWarGreymon had died for him. He was here…

Davis opened his eyes to see Ex-Veemon standing there, still black as night from the day he had transformed because of Davis's twisted desire for pain and power. Mummymon was thirty feet above their heads, make that forty, and still he traveled upwards screaming bloody murder. Davis half expected for a little twinkle of light when he faded out of sight, but it never came.

His eyes came back down to meet his partner's gaze and he experienced another jolt of fear. _Out of the fire and into the flames._

"Hello Davis…Do you want to play a game?" his old friend smiled wickedly, flashing his white teeth almost as a threat.

"I'll take a rain check…" muttered Davis. "How did you get into the digital world?"

"Now now that would be telling! You don't want to spoil the fun, do you? Well let me give you a hint…You have no idea what I can do…" the grin on his face grew larger still as he showed off all of his teeth.

" Does it matter?" asked Davis, though deep down he wanted to know what he was up against.

"It does if you want to win the game!" laughed Ex-Veemon. Davis ignored the comment and took some time to see if he could spot Mummymon. His only hope was that the two of them would become too distracted with each other to notice his quick departure. Though judging from Ex-Veemon's ability to launch Mummymon like a rocket, he doubted it would be a fair enough fight for him to get away. Ex-Veemon noticed the shifting eyes and laughing he said "Davis there is no way out, if I want to kill you I will!"

"Why would you want to kill me?!?" asked Davis incredulously.

"You don't get it do you? You put me through this! You can't imagine the pain that comes with this strength. I am a beast, a monster, it is taking every ounce of self control I have right now not to tear you to pieces. Having a conversation is impossible for all I can think about is how quickly I can tear out the other digimon or humans throat! This is a living hell I am in, you put me through this and you deserve to die for it! You placed your hatred on me, now I return the favor and use your hatred to kill you. Paybacks a bitch eh?"

" So kill me! Do your worst!" Davis spat, for twice now he looked death in the eyes the fear of dying no longer struck as solidly.

"You see I was, now that I finally had found you I was going to tear you apart limb from limb, just like I did to '_It', _but now I've thought better of it. You see my goal is to make you suffer right now. Nothing can make you suffer more than living life, living with your failure, living with the fact that you know you can never go back to your friends. Nor can you ever bring me back to what I once was, so you wander helpless, alone, afraid, willing for death to take you. Then when you are broken, I will come and make you beg for me to end this pitiful thing you call life." Davis did his best to hide how much the words stung, but Ex-Veemon seemed to see through it.

"You're going to be waiting awhile you know…" scoffed Davis in mock confidence.

"The longer the better, the more you wait, the more broken you become and the more I can enjoy it as you kneel at my feet begging me to end it." And he showed Davis how he was going to end it, stretching out on hand of his and he squeezed on his head.

"So this is goodbye?" muttered Davis.

"When you want to see me again you know what to do, drop down and give up." Said Ex-Veemon and with that he flew up in the air. The shockwave was incredible from when he pushed off the ground and knocked Davis off his feet. Choking down air and dirt he looked up to the sky to see his friend, his partner, his enemy, his goal, his last hope of not being a failure, disappear.

"Sucks for you cause I'm never going to give up" said Davis to nobody in particular and made his way to find Digi Tamamon, or what was left of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tai who's dead?!?" barked Yolie. She had been trying to get Tai to divulge the information for at least the last five minutes, but the leader of the Digidestined was to shaken up to do anything, but cry. Kari too was in tears crying deeply into TK's shoulder, as he stood there water silently dripping down his face. Sora finally decided to take the initiative and explain the situation holding back tears she moved her way to the front of the group.

"We were doing some patrol work, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Matt were taking the southern part of town while the four of us stayed up to the north….

_Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Well guys Matt says he is all clear down south and he is heading back to my house" said Tai as he read Matt's message on the D-Terminal in his hands._

"_Were almost done anyway." Said TK reading the same message on his D-Terminal. There were four of them, Tai, Sora, TK and Kari and they all were mounted on their respective digimon except for Kari who sat on Angemon with TK. They were in a V formation with Birdramon leading the way while Greymon and Angemon followed suit. There day had been uneventful, no digimon in sight, nothing to be afraid of. Patrolling was never fun, it was boring and very foreboding. Being afraid of the unknown and hiding from it is one thing, it's a whole lot scarier when you go out to find the danger._

_TK put his arm around Kari and kissed her on the cheek and she smiled snuggling in closer. It was cold outside and flying around with the wind blowing did not make it any warmer. Tai and Sora had it a little better, since Greymon and Birdramon were fire digimon, the automatically ran hot, their bodies like giant radiators. All they had to do was hunker down in their massive bodies to stay warm. Tai had offered for Kari to travel with him, but it never felt right to her. She loved the smoothness of being able to fly, that's what she loved about Angewoman. Flying was so smooth so effortless like sleeping on her own bed. Greymon on the other hand shook the very earth with every step, so big so clunky. It was worth being cold to remind her of the feeling she loved so much. She was about to nod off in TK's arms when the earth did actually shake._

_**BOOM!!!**_

___It felt as if the very earth had been punched in the chest, buildings rocked, and windows shattered. Car alarms went off in unison, their blaring adding to the confusion. Street lights fell, and a fire hydrant erupted beneath them nearly knocking Kari out of TK's tightening grip. Turning around the three digimon saw what had happened. They had found exactly what they were looking for, unfortunately it had found them._

_Kimeramon stood tall and powerful as ever gazing down at them, the four arms he wielding stiff and ready, he knees bent as if a train about to launch. It seemed like he had fallen from the sky, for he straddled the street they were on, a leg on each side, crushing the buildings beneath his feet with his massive size._

_"Well we found him" barked Tai over the blaring noise. "What do we do now?"_

_"Run like idiots?" offered up TK._

_"Sounds like a plan" conceded Sora._

_"Well at least we found him right guys?" shrugged Kari._

_"Like that makes it so much better" snorted TK, and received a quick jab to the stomach for his sarcasm. The digimon took off like rockets flying off like tiny bumblebees trying to get away of the giant human bent on squashing them. They weaved in and out of buildings for awhile before finally coming to rest inside one of the buildings. It was a hotel, a very nice one and they spread out hiding away in the enormous entry way. It was completely empty, or so they thought._

_Another crash, this one not nearly as loud came from the front entrance from whence they came. Glass shattered spilling everywhere as a single silver foot made its way through the window._

_"Now that's what I call an entrance!" said the digimon in his terrible Elvis impersonation. Tai gulped in fear his hand gripping Sora's even tighter than before._

_"Guess what y'all, the King is back on tour, and my first show is knocking you guys to the moooooon!!!" said Metal Etemon pumping his fists twice and flexing his massive pecs._

_Out of the fire and into the flames…_

_"I think we can take him…" muttered Tai giving TK the signal to being attacking. Greymon charged ahead fists ready._

_**NOVA BLAST!!!**_

___First nothing and then…_

_**HEAVY MONK-ICK!!!**_

_Metal Etemon shot right through the attack Jackie Chan style, his front foot making the fireball disappear. He flew forward further to hit Greymon right in the chest knocking the giant beast across the room, only to stop when he hit the brick wall on the other side. Falling down on to his knees, he did not look like a digimon that would win this fight._

_"I say we go back to the run and hide tactic" yelled TK, and all of them made for the back door. They made it barely hurdling over chairs and tables as another attack hit the wall behind them._

_"Come back now I am only on the opening act!" said Metal Etemon his Elvis impersonation even more annoying than usual._

_Greymon was the first outside, for he was already on that side of the room, but that meant he was the first to encounter what was waiting on the other side._

_**SISSCOR CLAW!!!**_

___Tai watched his head spinning from behind him to face what stood before him. Greymon had not even had time to get out the door as a giant claw came from nowhere to strike him in the shoulder. It did not stop though, Greymon's massive body not enough to stop the blade from going further. It went downwards and across, from his right shoulder to his left hip. At first there was nothing, a second or two of complete silence. Then Greymon's top half began to slide down before poofing into pieces altogether. Just as quickly as it had happened it was over. Greymon was gone and Tai could not even fathom it._

_"GREYMON!!!" he screamed like a mad man and rushed to his friends non-existent side. Though TK grabbed one of his hands and then Sora grabbed the other, and though he ran forward he went nowhere._

_"GREYMON!!!" he screamed again. "GREYYYMONN!!!" and tears began to flow._

_"TAI WE HAVE TO RUN OTHERWISE WERE ALL DEAD!!!" TK yelled in his ear, but Tai couldn't care less._

_"I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Tai writhed like a dying fish in TK's and Sora's grasps, but it was useless. Sora took a calmer approach._

_"Tai sweetie, we have to leave now…" and she glanced back to see Metal Etemon at the entranceway to the door behind them._

_"GO THEN I HAVE TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU HERE THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!! ALL OF THOSE STUPID PIECES YOU HAVE ARE GOING TO BE TORN OFF!!!" Sora had had enough of this though. Birdramon flew in and scooped Tai into her talons, as Sora jumped on top. TK and Kari followed her lead and mounted Angemon. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Tai screeched in writhed and floundered, but they took off leaving another friend behind._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Its an ealier post I know, but I need to make it up to you guys, my last two have been on the late side and I sort of felt like a dick. You guys have been great… I mean come on… I have 46 reviews as of now , it took me 11 chapters to get where I am now in DT, and I only have 6 chappies posted now. This thing will probably be 25-30 chapters long which means I hopefully will be able to break 200, that's right 200 reviews… That's the goal this time!!! You guys have been the greatest and most loyal fans I could ask for. My thanks to beasty and pata as usual.

To beasty; thanks for all your support and I wish you the best in your next story. That's right beasty finished Second Light finally, and I so hope he gets going with his next story before I go insane from waiting.

To Pata; I'm still working hard on that TK and Davis thing man I think its going well.

Koumi man the next chapter has a great part for you next my man I've been waiting for ever to put this scene in and now I finally can. You and Pata have reviewed every chapter that's what makes you the best….

Neo; don't forget my advice about your story and thank you as well for your support, I don't think anyone is more devoted to this story than you are.

Bloxham my man lets keep this thing alive and running eh?

Thead I miss you, I wish youd come back!!!

Rubius, I need you now more than ever so please you need to make your reviews now long with advice, not just snipits that's how it works bro! Your support is so valuable I need more though!!! (Sorry for the needy crap, its just im not a genius, this thing isn't perfect…)


	8. Chapter 8: Closer

It's been awhile since I have done a romantic chapter, so I think it's only fair that I do one. Currently things are in transition so it's a great time to do it. This whole section will either be one very long chapter or two medium length ones and I'm not deciding until I find a place to stop.

Chapter 8: Boys will be Boys

Tai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hadn't been the best of nights, nor the best of days. The day was cloudy, raining off and on as their spirits dampened and they depression depend. It was cliché, but you could cut the tension with a knife. All eyes were on Tai, though Tai's eyes were on no one, red and swollen they looked down directly into his hands. The team was devastated from losing another one of their own. The problem was that it was Tai, the very life and soul of the team had been stabbed in the heart. When that happened there was no one to lighten the mood with a silly joke, nobody there to comfort the team. It was somber on every note, their spirits crushed.

The second half of the team had joined the others as Sora finished up recapping what had happened. They already seemed to know of Greymon's fate for they to walked in with tears on their cheeks and emptiness in their hearts. It was quite a scene in Ken's room, with everyone crying around Ken's sleeping form it gave the impression that he was the one that had died. Nobody spoke, nobody really moved it was just too depressing, it was a weight an unstoppable force that prevented them from doing anything but cry.

Time ticked by second after second, minute after minute and nobody did anything. Finally long after the sun went down Sora spoke up.

"Tai why don't you come with me tonight?" she said slowly connecting their arms and interlocking their fingers. He did not respond his eyes on the same point on the wall that they had been all night. "Kari are you ok for awhile?" she asked directing her attention to Tai's sister the only one who would talk for him now. She did not respond for a little bit, just a few seconds, but it was enough to show how much pain she was actually in.

"Yes you two should go, I think I am going to stay here tonight with Yolie…" she whispered and Yolie spun around in surprise. She seemed taken aback not expecting Kari's choice.

"Can we go Tai? Kari will be fine here for the night, and I'll call your Mom when we get home. Biyomon do you want to come?"

"I think us digimon are going to pay our respects together on our own tonight." And that they did, all of them making their way out the door to Ken's room and in single file made their way out of the hospital. Sora nodded and hurriedly not even waiting for his response she took him out the door. He knew what she was doing, but his heart hurt too much to care. So he let her pull him along down through the hospital until they made their way through the front door. He felt only a single pang of guilt as he made his made his way out into the gloom. It was one of those moments that should be shared as a team and he had not stayed long enough for the effect to take place. Though he was happy to finally get some free time with Sora, it came at the most in opportune time. It was that same feeling as finally getting that video game you wanted for like eternity, but you get it the same week of exams.

The tears had finally let up, no longer did they stream down his face. He had left footprints behind him in the hospital for his feet were wet from the puddle of tears. For once he wasn't focusing on the girl at his hip. Her sleek curves and her soft hair usually kept his mind preoccupied, as well as the minds of the men around him, though now he simply wasn't in the mood. It was like the happiness he always felt had encountered a roadblock. No longer could he laugh or feel anything except for a crushing defeat and loneliness. His sympathy for Kari instantly sky rocketed at first he had felt awful for her, now he learned what it was like. This pain's vice like grip on his soul, his very essence cut in half. It was nauseating to the point where he had to hold back the bile in the crook of his throat.

"How are you doing?" whispered Sora into his ear. Softly the words tickled his ear warming him from the inside.

He cleared his throat and brushed back lingering tears. It was all the response he was going to give, and it was all the response Sora needed to understand how he was doing. They walked linked by hip and arm through the deserted streets, past the buildings. He appreciated that she did not force the subject for she could just as easily be asking him every detail on his emotions.

_For once it's nice being with her just together, nothing to say, nothing to talk about, just appreciating each other's company. Its liberating, almost like I am actually free for a change, no longer am I worrying if the team is going to survive a direct assault. No longer do I fear every night that a 'new' old Digimon is coming to destroy us. It's like the world was taken off my shoulders and it's the best feeling I have felt in forever. Though of course to gain this happiness, this freedom, I have to lose my closest friend. The one buddy I have that would always love me through thick and thin… Freedom comes with a cost, loneliness, and if you don't have someone at your side you can really lose control of yourself. _

It was a quiet walk, not a word was spoken the rest of the way and Sora did not seem to mind that. It was gloomy, but the breeze was strong and the clouds were pulled across the sky and through buildings as if somebody was tugging a giant cotton blanket off a bed. They flew by quickly, only the skyscrapers dare challenged their force, but they stood like rocks in a flowing river. They slowed them down, but never quite stopped them completely.

The door was unlocked and they let themselves in. Sora instantly walked over to the kitchen letting go of his hand, though it was only then that he noticed that they were still holding hands. They fit together so perfectly it was if she wasn't even holding on. Their bond was seamless now and only recognizable when they broke apart.

He kicked off his shoes, not even bothering to reach down to undo the laces and made his way over to the couch laying out as he covered every square inch of fabric.

"Would you like hot chocolate or coffee?" came Sora's voice through the open archway from the kitchen. He took a deep breath and made his choice.

"I'll take a hot chocolate…" he said without any hesitation. He knew Sora was smiling, he could see her face even though a wall separated them. Hot chocolate was sort of an inside joke between the two of them. A few years back Matt and her had broke up and he had came over to see if she was ok. She wasn't, in fact he had never seen her so torn up. So he stayed over and made a cup of coco for the two of them. He had only planned on staying a little while, but the two of them were up until four in the morning. Only then did Sora fall asleep on his shoulder and he quickly followed suit. Though since then they had become almost inseparable, and whenever there was a fight or someone was in just a awful mood they stayed together talking and sharing a cup of coco.

Sora walked in with two steaming cups in her hands and she had that same smile on that he imagined she would. Though he could not help but flash a quick smile, there was just something about the time that just felt so perfect, yet so awful. His mood was, as Izzy would put it, an oxymoron, which was a term he had just learned the other day. He was jumbo shrimp, passive aggressive, living dead. Though he was hopelessly depressed he could not help but to be in a good place. Though the fact that he was not upset made him feel guilty, which in turn made him feel angry.

Sora placed the cups on the glass table in front of him, side by side, the handles just within grasp, if he reached out. Then she began to lay out on the couch as well, slowly inching forward until her cheek was rested on his and their feet were intertwined. Though she was laid completely on top of him he did not feel her weight, she seemed to take over that other half that had been missing. He had been light and empty, now he felt normal again. Slowly sleep like a drug began to take over and she slowly became limp in his embrace.

He did not keep track of time, but it passed as he held her in his arms, he may have fallen asleep once or twice he couldn't tell. That did not really matter, but his troubles seemed to fall away like broken chains. The beautiful girl in his arms and the coco warming his hand reminded him how lucky he was to be alive even if his friends weren't.

_It's amazing that I have a girl that so easily lets me forget my troubles. Nobody on earth could be as lucky as I am right now._

Eventually Sora stirred back to consciousness, blinking once, twice and coming alive again. She looked into his eyes and he saw fear and sadness within. Those same gloomy clouds covering up that chocolate brown color he loved so much. She kissed him once on the cheek and slowly sat up, attempting to hide the tears slipping down her face.

"Looks like we will be drinking our hot chocolate cold…" she laughed covering the sadness like a blanket with false humor.

"I can go make some more…" he whispered slowly attempting to get up, but she put her hand on his thigh preventing him from standing.

"No its fine, don't get up" she said, brushing back tears, the clouds in her eyes down her face they poured. She was scared, for him, for them, for the team, for the digimon, for the world.

"Sora I understand, you miss him too…" she nodded at him and her face became buried in his chest.

"He is your digimon, you should be crying, not me…" she sobbed.

"I have already shed my tears, I miss him so much its beyond crying for me, it's just an overwhelming ache, without you it probably would have torn me to shreds. For you it was the straw that broke the camel's back of the emotional roller coaster that has been the last couple of weeks. So cry, all you need to do is cry." And cry she did, the fog in her eyes rolling down her cheeks an onto his shirt.

After a few minutes she stopped and stood back up taking the remote in her hands.

"I'll get you one of my dad's shirts" she half laughed half sobbed, and she made her way to her parents bed room only pausing for a second to turn on the CD player with the remote control in her left hand.

"I love you" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"And I you" she responded just as softly. And then he laid back down on the couch ignoring the puddle of tears on his shirt and fading away to the soft voice coming from the CD player across the room.

_So we're alone again _

_I wish it were over _

_We seem to never end _

_Only get closer to the point where I can take no more _

_The clouds in your eyes _

_Down your face they pour _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry _

_Yes _

_All you have to do is cry_

_Hush my baby now _

_You're talking is just noise _

_And won't lay me down amongst your toys _

_In a room where I can take no more _

_The clouds in your eyes _

_Down your face they pour _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry _

_Yes _

_All you have to do is cry_

_Photographs and brightly colored paper _

_Are your mask you wear in this caper that is our life _

_We walk right into the strife and a tear from your eye brings me home _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tai and Sora left the tension seemed to fade just a little bit, just enough so you could breathe easy. It was hard to sit there and feel the depression seep in like a cancer. He hated seeing Tai like that it was horrible, it just wasn't fair to Tai and it wasn't fair to him. He could not feel Tai's pain, but he felt like he got a pretty good impression. He only had to look at tentamon to get an idea of the agony of his best friend.

Luckily he had something to look forward to, something that had been in the back of his mind for the last few days. Mimi had arrived yesterday and their first 'actual date' was today, and even if the timing was poor she refused to change the date. So he was dragged out of the door by Mimi who seemed like she would throw a fit if he waited any longer. Finally he gave in half groaning half smiling like an idiot and only stopping to give Matt a high five as he went out the door. She dragged him down through the floors down the stairs going on about something.

Though once he got outside, away from the hospital he began to realize how little experience he had in this field. He was the genius, he knew everything, but he had never taken a girl that he called his girlfriend out on a date. He knew how to calculate the gravitational pull of the sun on the earth during any point of the year, but he really did not know how to be a 'gentlemen' per say. It was like getting thrown into a programming fight only using C++. It just wasn't fair! Yet Mimi expected him to be perfect, he had to be perfect for her.

"You're so cute when you're scared out of your mind" said Mimi putting her fingers under on his cheek and scratching his chin.

"Scared out of my mind of what?" he asked trying to hide it. Though Mimi did not even bother responding, she only looked at him and rolled her eyes giving him that beautiful smile that gave him weak knees.

They pulled up into the restaurant, one of the few fancy bistros that was still open and sat down. It wasn't big, but it was one of those popular places that normally would have been impossible to get into. The restaurant was virtually empty, one other couple in their forties or so, sat across the room, but that was it. The food was very good, and surprisingly cheap he noted as he read the menu. He knew it was Mimi's favorite restaurant in the area so he made sure that they ate there. He was happy to see that there was almost nobody there. It was refreshing to get out of the chaos and for once truly looking into the chocolate brown swirl that was his girlfriend's eyes.

_My god her eyes are perfect… It's so easy to get lost…_

"…to order?" said the man who had appeared all the sudden next to him.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked ignoring Mimi's giggles as he listened in.

"I simply asked if you were ready to order." Said the man pointing to the open menu before him.

"Sure, I'll take the, hmm… I don't know how about the pizza" he said still not sure of what he actually wanted.

"I'll share that with him" said Mimi quickly. The waiter simply nodded taking the menu and walked away.

He took his right hand off his lap and placed it gently onto hers. Though the action seemed so forced. He was so used to just being himself in front of her, she may have been seven thousand miles away, but they had been so close even on the stupid web cam. Now he had to act so much harder so as not to make a fool of himself. The worst part was that she knew how hard this was for him and was having a great time at his expense. He had always been the super smart genius, the king of everything now he was the scared little kid with a beautiful girlfriend absolutely horrified that he would make a complete fool of himself.

"You're doing fine stop going crazy otherwise you are going to screw up!" she laughed and taking a sip of water.

"That is easy for you to say…" he groaned.

"I would not say it if I did not mean it" she pouted. Izzy was conflicted with emotions, he loved being with Mimi, her beautiful body, her contagious laugh, the way she always made him smile. Though with that happiness came a resounding fear of messing something up. In a way he was a bit of a commit-aphobe, and as they became closer and closer he could not help but feel like he had to push her away.

_Am I making a huge mistake, putting all my eggs in this one basket by picking this girl?_

Though his indecision was pointless, the harder his subconscious pushed away the more he fell in love with the always smiling, pink haired pop star in front of him. The two were nothing alike, but the connection seemed so right. Tai and Sora were clones of each other these days, they were like the exact same person. Though for once opposites did attract, him and Mimi were falling more and more for each other even though they had almost nothing in common.

The pizza was quick taking a measly twenty minutes to arrive at the table. Izzy took the knife in hand and began to cut it into pieces only to have it torn out of his hands.

"I want food before I die" Mimi laughed and vigorously got to work.

Time passed and things began to fall in place, he was still scared shitless, but with her there he concentrated on being normal. It seemed to work at least well enough for them to get by. The only problem for him was getting lost in her eyes, it was the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. Tai loved Sora's eyes so much and he never got what the big deal was, now he could understand what Tai was talking about. It was endless a sea of hazel, chocolate brown that just was so perfect to him he could not understand it.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" he said softly gently stroking her hand with his own.

"No…though I wish you would…" she said even softer her cheeks becoming a flushed pink.

"They are the most perfect shade of brown I have ever seen…ever" he smiled at his ability to woo her.

"You're obviously getting better at this" she met his smile with one of her own. Though he started to get lost something brought him back, the music playing softly through the restaurant.

"I love this song" said Mimi her hands going her cheeks with pleasure.

"So do I" he smiled and waited for the lyrics to play. Whispering softly he sang along, holding the hands of the girl he had finally after all these months gotten to be with.

_Shoelaces untied  
You can dry your eyes  
Perfect shadows alive  
Behind us  
This is the day I make you mine_

The way your hair lies  
sometimes unrecognized  
All the way from these today  
on a train  
Nothing to say if there is still time

But you are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
That's been baiting on today

Lately i've lost my tongue  
Today you found the sun  
I know not long has grown  
Well i thank god u came along

But you are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
That's been baiting on today

You looked right through me  
When there was no one else  
I am Side beside you and became myself  
Today... today

You are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
Thats been baiting on today

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clouds were a dark grey, the sky foggy, buildings could only barely make it through the endless haze. It was an endless nightmare, impossible to make out anything in the city below. Impossible to comprehend what was going on with everything. It was like December had come early, those dark blustery days that made up almost every day in the winter time.

Kari and Yolie had taken off right after Matt an Joe did, it was obvious Kari wanted to talk with Yolie. He was fine with it unfortunately it just made things awkward for him and Ken. When two people hang out together in a group, it can be hard to actually be friends without that group. For now he sat in a chair looking out into the city as Ken laid there on the bed, both were insanely uncomfortable, neither knew what to say. He gave up with waiting for Kari to get back, it was just getting to uncomfortable for him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too shabby." He said clearly relieved that TK had begun a conversation. "The morphine really helps."

"That's good" murmured TK. Not sure of what to say next he eventually turned his head back towards the window. Some more time passed though this time it was Ken that spoke up.

"How are you and Kari doing?" Ken asked. He turned around rapidly surprised by the question. Ken was worried he had said something wrong. "I'm sorry!"

"No no its fine, just not a question people have been asking…Why do you ask it?" he said looking at Ken reading the boy's body language. Though Ken gave away, his body stiff like plywood, his facial expression was of a man playing poker.

"Well no offense, but we both know you're not spending the night in this hell hole for me…I am fine with that, I probably would not stay here for you, but the fact that you are here gives away you're motives." He said, his facial expression not changing throughout what he said. He was impressed with Ken's observance, he knew Ken was always thinking which is why he seldom talked, but it never ceased to amaze him what he was able to piece together. Though he was off base a little, he was slightly correct, their relationship had been a little rocky ever since Angewoman's death, though that was to be expected. If Angemon had died TK would be a bit to stressed out to be focused on Kari. The real reason he was here was to watch over Kari. He knew how much of a safety net he was to Kari, how much she leaned on him. With Tai out of the picture emotionally and Davis still M.I.A now she needed him more than ever. He was the last line of defense from a complete mental breakdown, without him she would be borderline insane.

"You have a valid point, you're right I'm not here to look after you, that is Yolie's job and she would kill anyone who tried to take her place." Only then did Ken flash a smile breaking his stone face for just a fraction of a second and then it was gone, his face as hard as granite. "Though Kari and I are not in any relationship danger at the moment. We are actually doing pretty well considering well what has happened. My biggest concern is her being, you know? Davis and Tai were pretty big safety nets for her and they are both out of commission right now. I feel like I am the last line of defense before Kari goes crazy." He sighed deeply, running his hands through his blond hair. He looked up at Ken who stared back, though his expression was not as hard as before, he could sense a bit of pity in his eyes.

"People put all of the leadership on Tai and Davis's shoulders, I really think you would do a great job if the team was smaller. You're biggest weakness is also you're biggest strength, that is the simple fact that you care so much. You are so afraid of losing anyone you will go the extra mile to make sure everything is perfect. You work ever detail down to the last millimeter and every plan is worked out and executed to perfection. Though you are too cautious, you don't like to fight. We are here to fight, and that comes with risks. The American Civil War could have been over in about four days if the Northern general had any balls. In reality it lasted around four years just because he was too afraid to lose his men. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the good of the team, and more often than not if you put it all on the line, people around you will fold. You know why? Because the only way to win is to go all in!"

"Wise words" he responded appreciating the advice. He had a point, he always had been and probably always would be a little bit too cautious. He did a great job leading people if he had to, but he was never willing to put their lives on the line.

"There not mine." Said Ken flashing a grin and uncrossing his arms getting in a better position to talk.

"Really? Who came up with that then?" he said now very confused, if Ken did not come up with them who did? Izzy? He did not voice his opinion like that, especially to someone like Ken. Cody? Well maybe but he too was soft spoken…

"Davis…" said Ken his grin growing larger and larger as surprise flitted across TK's face.

"Wow, I never knew the kid was that deep…" he said, his respect for Davis growing every second that passed by

"He is not a moron you know." Laughed Ken. "He is not afraid to put it all on the line for something that he believes in. It is one of the reasons he always beats me in poker, he will go all in with a pair of twos if he thinks he can win. That takes real stones to do, that's what makes him such a great leader." After that they both quieted down a little, TK faced the window again and Ken fluffed up his blankets and such.

"So how are you and Yolie doing?" he asked a few minutes later.

"She is amazing, I don't even feel worthy to be her boyfriend." He sighed "She just is so perfect for me I can't imagine being without her for even a second." TK was taken aback by this. Ken was not the humble type, he did not boast either he just stated the facts. If he was good at something he would say he was good at it, and vice versa. So for him to say that he did not think he was worthy of Yolie he really meant it.

"She just completes me you know? She pulls me out of my head and into the real world, she forces me to be me and that is something, not even Davis could accomplish. I mean he brought me back to the real world, but Yolie made me human again. Before I dated her I would not have even said what I said before. She has allowed me to come along way. Though still I should know who I am by now, and I really don't." Though TK realized he did not understand what Ken was talking about and how different his relationship with Kari was. As he talked about Kari he sounded so unsure of the future, their feelings on hold while this got sorted out. While they tried to sort out what was going on Ken and Yolie were making it work everyday and as the crisis grew they fell more in love with each other.

He used to love her with every fiber of his being, though that had changed so much. Ken wasn't the only one who did not know who he was. For now he loved her even more, but not of passion rather like a sister. He worried about her like Tai did, that was the splinter inside him. Kari had grown on him so much that it felt like he was dating a family member. That's why during this their relationship had grown so rocky. They weren't loving each other they were caring for each other. You don't care for your girlfriend you love her, and you don't love your sister you care for her.

Though that was only half the problem, for while Ken and Yolie were as close as you could be to complete polar opposites, he and Kari were virtually the same person. Though he had not seen through the proof right in front of him. His own brother and Sora had seemed like a match made in heaven yet the two of them only lasted a month. They were to much the same person, it was like dating yourself, and the last thing you wanted was that.

Ken and Yolie weren't the only polar opposites, Izzy and Mimi were down at dinner right now. Izzy the quiet computer nerd, Mimi the most popular and most beautiful girl back at school who never shut up.

"You ok?" said Kens voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes just thinking" he responded hurriedly.

"Were both men here, let it out. What happens in my hospital room stays in my hospital room" chuckled Ken.

"Fair enough you opened up to me, it seems only fair that I do the same for you" he replied sharing Ken's laugh. "I am just thinking on how different Kari and mine relationship is from everybody else's'. We are so similar, you guys are so different from each other." He sighed, once again running his hands through his hair.

"That doesn't mean you guys can't be a great couple, I mean you were doing great. I understand the difficulties that Kari's going through." Replied Ken folding his arms.

"You went through a window and were knocked into a coma for three days and that's only made the two of you closer!" He grumbled. Ken simply shrugged and did not reply. Only after a few seconds did he notice why Ken had gone silent. Kari and Yolie were making their way back down the hall. A few seconds later they entered the room laughing up a storm.

"How have you two been" asked Kari.

"Fine" the two of them said in perfect unison. TK looked at Ken and Ken looked back both wearing very long grins.

"Hey Ken you mind if I turn on the radio, my favorite song should be on by now." Asked Yolie giving her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

"You know that song makes me depressed!" he laughed, but to answer the question he reached over and turned it on.

"I love you" said Yolie.

"And I you" Ken replied.

TK looked up at Kari and realized that he did not feel that way, he loved her, but not the love she wanted. She did not need another Tai, she did not need another brother. Her name, her voice the splinter in his side. And then the music began to play.

_I should know who I am by now_

_I walk_

_The record stands somehow_

_Thinking of winter_

_Your name is the splinter inside me while I wait_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

_The walk has all been cleared by now_

_Your voice is all I hear somehow _

_Calling out winter_

_Your voice is the splinter inside me while I wait_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

_I could've lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes _

_And I miss you still_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

That is the end of probably one of the best chapters I have ever written, I gotta say that Tai sora thing I wrote was pretty fucking sweet. The songs were all written by my favorite love song artist, Joshua Raiden. The first Is called "Closer" the second called "Today" and the third (my personal favorite) is titled "Winter". If you watch Scrubs you should recognize "Winter" it was the one played at Ben's funeral, the episode called "My Screwup" where Dr. Cox cries at the end in that really sad scene. This guy is really good and I thought I dedicate the chapters to his music cause it is so good…Anyway

Thanks to Pata on this one he was the true force in what is now my longest chapter to date. 6K is really impressive in my opinion… In fact it looks like by chapter 10, exactly the halfway mark of DT which had 20 chapters, I will surpass the word count from all of DT, Heck I might even break 100,000 words on this story!!! How sick would that be!!! Ok I am going to stop bragging now….

Anyway I REALLY want to know if you guys like these kinds of chapters, if you do I will put them in more often. I like doing these, they are a breath of fresh air for me so please review so I know!!! Its kind of a big deal.

Finally, I have Exams coming up soon, hopefully all my college and high school friends can appreciate that and will understand the time that does consume. I really hope to get chapter 9 in before that, but I know for a fact that it will be just as long if not longer than this one so please forgive me if it does not get out until like two weeks or so. I have a long weekend this weekend so I hope to finish most of it then, but of course there is studying the works.


	9. Chapter 9: Sugar and Spice

Chapter 9: Sugar and Spice

Wow, its been, awhile…Two months, but I think well…This chapter is pretty impressive…Very impressive. I have finally outdone myself…my first 10k chapter…. That's right 10 THOUSAND words… I have finally matched and I would like to say that I have surpassed him. That is still up for debate, but I really love this chapter. I want to say its my best, it is certainly up there I will leave that up for debate.

I should have things more on track from now on… I needed a little break. I did not know how big I wanted this baby to be…It just got huge!

I feel bad, but I think this more than makes up for it…Its about the size of two big chapters so think of it like a double post! Hell this thing is 16 full pages long!

I may not deserve a review, but I hope you guys give me one anyway… My apologies…

Though Enjoy

Sora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Retelling Greymon's death was more emotionally difficult for her than she thought it would be. Tears began to creep onto her face past the stone face she had on display, giving away what she was really feeling. Whether it was her personal feelings for Greymon, he was Tai's digimon and she cared about him a lot, or rather the fact that she kept repeating the scene in her head only with Birdramon the one being destroyed into a million pieces. Most likely it was a combination of both and together they were making her head spin as sadness consumed her. Though she knew she had to be tough for Tai's sake, he needed her to be the sane one now, or at least act like the sane one. For once he was not ashamed to wear his emotions on his sleeves. Only one other time had she seen Tai openly cry, and that was when Kari was sick in the digital world. That time that Machinedramon was hell-bent on killing them in the city. Seeing Tai cry meant things could not get any worse, it meant that so emotionally traumatic had fallen upon him that he would actually look bad if he did not cry. Just seeing tears slide down her boyfriends face brought her heart to her throat. She had trouble breathing the aching sadness just squeezing the life out of her.

The rest of the team had joined them all in the hospital room just seconds after she finished recapping. They wore the same solemn faces like everybody else did, it was like they all went to a costume party and all took the same mask. It shouldn't be allowed for a room to have this much sadness in it. Cliché as it was you could cut the emotion with a knife and catch the tears that fell from the incision.

They stood there in awkward, agonizing silence. Some like Tai chose to wear their emotions on their sleeves, Kari in particular was looking pretty bad. Other just wore that stony frown combating the pain inside their head. Nobody dared to say anything afraid to ruin the moment, afraid to say something wrong. Time ticked by second after second, minute after minute and nobody did anything. Finally she decided to speak up.

"Tai why don't you come with me tonight?" she said slowly walking the two steps that separated her and Tai, connecting their arms and interlocking their fingers. He did not respond, but she knew by not saying no he was really saying sure. Though there was only one problem, Kari. Tai would not leave her without a shoulder to cry on. The prime choice was of course her boyfriend, but that decision was up to her. Unfortunately she was slowly losing her safety nets, slowly losing people to comfort her it seemed. Davis was the first to go, and the two of them had never become as openly as close as they actually were. Kari like her drew from his strength, she drew from the fiery determination that he displayed. When Davis was around she never shed a tear unless he told her to. Tai would be emotionally incapacitated by this for a little while, to sad to help Kari. Not to say that he would not try, but the pain he was in would only hurt her. Now TK seemed like the last line of defense before a complete mental breakdown.

"Kari are you ok for awhile?" she asked softly to the crying girl. It took a few seconds for her to become physically able to talk, the water on her face and the air that refused to go in her lungs.

"Yes you two should go, I think I am going to stay here tonight with Yolie…" she whispered, her voice cracking twice during that brief sentence. Yolie spun around in surprise. She seemed taken aback not expecting Kari's choice. She was not the only one as Sora caught a glimpse of TK's eyes widening in shock, even Tai briefly released the grip on her hand in surprise.

"Can we go Tai? Kari will be fine here for the night, and I'll call your Mom when we get home. Biyomon do you want to come?" she asked flipping her head toward her digimon.

"I think us digimon are going to pay our respects together on our own tonight." And that they did out the door to Ken's room and in single file made their way out of the hospital. What they were going to do was beyond her, but there still were many things about the digimon she did know. Though she simply nodded and followed behind them, dragging Tai along as they maneuvered down the hospital. Down the elevator she did her best to put a wall between her and her depressing thoughts. Smiling at the casual jazz music that emanated from the speakers cleverly hidden behind the buttons. Dropping down six floors silently praying that the elevator would not take a stop, because of the digimon encompassed her and Tai. The last thing she wanted was the unwelcome stares that were accompanied with being surrounded by digimon. Luck was with her as they swiftly walked over to the exit. She held her head up high and made her way out the circular spinning door. Out on to the sidewalk her hand fitting perfectly with in Tai's.

The horizon was hidden behind the fog and it was impossible to see more than a few miles ahead of you. _Pathetic Fallacy_ she smiled to herself, something she had learned in English class a few days ago. It was when weather matched her mood. Right now the only thing more miserable than the sky was the team. Both her and Tai were the worst by far, Greymon was Tai's digimon, and Agumon was one of her greatest friends. He and Biyomon were inseparable, not in a romantic sense, but as close friends. They fit like puzzle pieces, it could not be a more perfect connection. That was lost now, one without the other, another casualty of this endless war.

Her eyes fixed on the sky, for a second she forgot where she was, who she was with, what she was doing. The sky was just so beautiful even in its darkened form…Clouds being pulled across like a cotton blanket on a bed. It was easy to get lost in the haze of the day.

Walking was pleasant though they talked very little. She tried to strike up a conversation, but after about ten minutes Tai had said a total of three words, none of them were coherent. It did not bother her to much, getting Tai to say something was a sign of progress.

The city was not to bad off here, the damage was minimal if any. Though she could see just a few blocks down the park where days ago they had first clashed with Kimeramon. People seemed to understand that this was a bit bigger than the last couple of times they had encountered Digimon. Every time they had laid waste to the city it had gotten significantly bigger and more destructive. It had nearly been four years to the day that Myotismon had attacked the city rampaging and knocking down buildings and such. A very nasty time for everyone involved. Four years before that they had their first encounter with Digimon when Greymon, or a Greymon, had come to the real world. As one reporter cleverly joked;_"For god sakes they come every four years! What is this some sort of Olympic games or something? Hey guys I am so excited for Monster Olympics 2012, WHEN WE FINALLY BLOW THOSE FUCKING HUMANS OFF THE EARTH!!!" _Of course the term _"fucking" _was censored, but that was beside the point. People had mostly began to take off one way or another after the first week, history had repeated itself and they had learned many times not to interfere.

Only then did she notice that they had arrived at her place. Opening the unlocked door she made her way into the entrance way. Only then did she let go of Tai's hand, finally breaking the bond. The second his hand left hers she could feel the strength seep out of her, it was like trying to live with out the other half of her. Impossible to stay to long without the half of her that gave strength.

Kicking off her shoes she made her way to the kitchen and put some hot water on the stove.

"Would you like hot chocolate or coffee?" she called through the kitchen, though she already knew the answer. Hot Chocolate was sort of an inside joke between the two of them. Not so much a joke, but a way of living in their relationship. The day after Matt broke up with her she was heartbroken. One of the worst days of her life by far. Yet Tai came over, a dozen tulips from her mother's store and box of chocolates. She could not have been more touched, Tai really was not one to be overly nice about this sort of thing. Back then both boys had a crush on her and she was forced to make a choice. She had already had a round of dating with Tai and even though he was great and all, they were just too much like children with each other. Even after the first bout with Daiaboromon She broke up with him and choose his best friend a week later. Not the biggest thing for Tai's pride and he had moped around the house for a long time. Her and Matt had a lovely month together, and even though she loved it, Matt supposedly got bored. He broke up with her and she was pretty torn up. (and still today gave him shit for what he did to her) After two hours of crying the doorbell rang and their stood Tai. She could not have been more touched, the fact that Tai had put his feelings aside for her was beyond sweet. They went up to the attic and with coco in their hands. The two had stayed up all night in her attic with their cups of coco just talking about everything having to do with life. Well she supposedly fell asleep around four in the morning according to Tai, but that mattered little. They were meant for each other it seemed, and that night seemed to prove it.

"I'll take a hot chocolate…" responded Tai his voice hinting the emotion he felt. She simply smiled and began mixing coco into cups. The powder was so much better in water, but Tai was a purist and refused to have hot coco in water. Milk was the only way to have hot chocolate supposedly and she was not in the biggest argumentative mood. Obviously Tai was not in the mood for making petty squabbles over milk. He deserved milk in his coco after today. Heating up the milk she took a giant yawn and stretched, cracking the knuckles in her fingers and her toes. She just could not stop smiling, the expression on her face completely contradictory to the thoughts she felt in her heart. Or was she misinterpreting what she actually felt? Was she sad that Greymon was gone? Sad could not begin to describe the loss she felt for the little orange dinosaur. Though she was with Tai, at peace, with him for the first time in a month all alone. That made her happy even though they were only together over death. A small flash of light and a puff of steam let her know that the milk was heated. Taking the steaming cups she made her way out of the kitchen. Tai was completely sprawled out across the couch, almost like he was trying to make sure every part of his body touched the soft cushion. It was a funny scene and she just kept smiling, even Tai was unable to suppress a grin.

She laid the cups down on the glass table, the handles just in reach if they reached out. She made her way onto the couch, trying to put her hands and feet in places that he was not. Eventually she gave up and just curled up on his chest. It was so comforting here, Tai's body normally hard, muscular and bony felt as soft as any cushion. She intertwined their feet, and draped her arm over him. Her head found a crook in his shoulder and their faces touched ever so softly as she made sure her hair was not in his face.

His breathing was all that she could hear, hard and rigid at first, but it seemed to get softer and softer as time went on. Gradually her body moved less and less as his breathing became shallower still. Her own breathing matched his and slowly she began to drift, sleep like a drug taking hold of her system. She tried to fight it, but conceded that she was going to need all the sleep she could get. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into wonderland.

Though wonderland really was not that wonderful, her dreams consumed with fear, loss and terror. At first she walked for forever and a half until she finally came to a city, her city, this city. It was almost unrecognizable, many of the buildings lost. Tai's spiky hair and goggles the only thing recognizable in the distance. She kept walking towards him, needing his strength his comfort to deal with her sorrow. Though he seemed to get farther away with every step she took. Everything moved around them, but the distance between them seemed to stay the same. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity and then a sound shattered through the silence. Only then did she realize the silence that had surrounded her. The noise almost welcome breaking invisible chains the oppressing silence. A shadow through the sky, or rather a flash of light in the darkness she could not be sure of which. She only saw the thing fly towards the spiky hair a flash of light and then…nothing. She screamed, but sound did not escape her lips. Nothing, nothing at all…

She awoke, to scared to get up with a start, but she felt Tai's beating heart against her chest and knew everything was going to be ok. It was a shock for a second, her fears had momentarily been vanquished it seemed, then the dream. Even in his presence she had fell into the fear, that incredibly deep sensation of overwhelming loneliness. Though here he was, within her grasp and she still worried that she was going to lose him forever. Maybe she did not miss Greymon that much, maybe she just worried that Tai was next. Either way the emotional shock brought tears to her eyes, emotions she did not know exist now overwhelmed her. Sleeping should have helped though it had only made it significantly worse. Her hear embedded somewhere in her throat she looked up at Tai, blinking tears out of her eyes she forced a smile.

Kissing his cheek she sat up stretching her arms and legs and purposely did not expose her face to the boy she loved. Once again she needed to be strong, she needed to be his crutch and breaking down now would probably make him worse off than Kari. She tried to talk with her heart in her throat, but failed miserably.

"Looks like we will be drinking our hot chocolate cold…" she said attempting to hide her feelings behind false humor. Though her voice was layered with emotion, deep enough so Tai would surely know how she felt. She had never tried so hard to hide how she felt, she often wore her emotions on her face. Come on she was a girl, that was what they always did in the stereotypical society. Yet now she tried to become a gargoyle just like every boy she knew. It was impossible; she could not comprehend how they could act so…so normal when the world was being torn apart around them. It was a talent that men seemed to be born with. It obviously had its advantages, yet it was not something that she wanted.

"I can go make some more…" he whispered shifting underneath her in an attempt to get up. Though that's not what she wanted, she did not want him to leave her side. Her hand moved to his thigh firmly putting pressure making it impossible for him to stand. He seemed slightly taken aback, but it was quickly put away. It mattered little to him, and she was obviously doing a terrible gargoyle impression so he stayed down.

"No its fine, don't get up" she said, brushing back tears. She was horribly afraid, but not just for Tai, now for the team, for Biyomon, for the people she loved, for the whole city. It was a fear that overwhelmed her because she realized how impossible it was to protect everyone. In all reality somebody was going to die. Her dream had just reminded her how useless she actually was, there was no way she could help everyone, no way she could save the world from obvious destruction. She was one girl too scared to do anything except sit here on her boyfriends lap and softly cry.

"Sora I understand, you miss him too…" she nodded at him and her face became buried in his chest. The essence of that weak girl, to scared, to weak to do anything except cry in your boyfriends shoulder. It angered her and the tears came out harder as she realized how insignificant she was.

"He is your digimon, you should be crying, not me…" she sobbed. Though it was more than that, it was the fact that she was the one supposed to be comforting Tai, yet now he was comforting her. She was supposed to return the favor he had paid her all those years ago. Yet now she was the one once again crying in his shoulder. The more she cried the more she recognized that she needed to grow up, and do what was best for the team. It was an epiphany of sorts, the team could not use her like this. They were united together and those bonds were weak enough. Tai was not the only one who needed her, others did as well. She had failed Tai, she would not fail them.

"I have already shed my tears, I miss him so much its beyond crying for me, it's just an overwhelming ache, without you it probably would have torn me to shreds. For you it was the straw that broke the camel's back of the emotional roller coaster that has been the last couple of weeks. So cry, all you need to do is cry." And cry she did, not even bothering to do anything but let it pour down her face. She needed to get rid of it all now, all this agony need to be expelled from her before it could do anything else. Her pain was for her and her alone. There were people who were going to die if she did not shape up. They could very well be her friends or family, either way they would not die with her like this, it simply was not fair to anybody.

After a few minutes she stopped and stood back up taking the remote in her hands.

"I'll get you one of my dad's shirts" she half laughed half sobbed, and she made her way to her parents bed room only pausing for a second to turn on the CD player with the remote control in her left hand.

"I love you" Tai whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"And I you" she responded just as softly. And then he laid back down on the couch ignoring the puddle of tears on his shirt and fading away to the soft voice coming from the CD player across the room.

_So we're alone again _

_I wish it were over _

_We seem to never end _

_Only get closer to the point where I can take no more _

_The clouds in your eyes _

_Down your face they pour _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry _

_Yes _

_All you have to do is cry_

_Hush my baby now _

_You're talking is just noise _

_And won't lay me down amongst your toys _

_In a room where I can take no more _

_The clouds in your eyes _

_Down your face they pour _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry _

_Yes _

_All you have to do is cry_

_Photographs and brightly colored paper _

_Are your mask you wear in this caper that is our life _

_We walk right into the strife and a tear from your eye brings me home _

_Won't you be the new one _

_Burn to shine _

_I take the blue ones every time _

_Walk me down your broken line _

_All you have to do is cry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her head was filled with so many conflicting emotions it was hard to put heads or tails on anything. Only recently had she been allowed to help the team out in Japan and they really needed her pep. They were so depressed with everything, granted she had merely experienced only a couple of days of this, but she could not imagine why everyone was so sullen. Their friendships were constantly at risk and they were always at each other's throats. She felt like reinforcements in some respect, not just for the actual battle part, but for the team's mental state. So much counted on the team being just that, a team. Without those bonds of friendship they were nothing! How could they take on anybody when they were busy taking on each other? It was silly really for them to be so preoccupied with this mess that they could not have a little fun. Heck her and Izzy had been planning this date for an eternity and it was going to happen.

He was adorable as ever though, scared, constantly blushing whenever they made contact. He was redder than Tentamon always was whenever they talked. It was so cute on him, almost like he was wearing blush. His spiky hair, his constant stuttering, it was nice to know that she had control. She really liked Izzy, he was so different from every guy she had dated in America. All of them wanted to know what she would do for them. Izzy wanted to know what he could do for her, he actually cared about her. That's what made him special to her, the fact that he actually showed compassion. It had gotten to the point where she was thinking about actually giving up on boys! Well no that was a lie, but she was certainly going to take a break for like a week or two. Good thing Izzy came out of the blue otherwise she'd be stuck.

Finally she got fed up moping in the hell hole that was now Ken's temporary home. The last thing she needed was to get some medical whatzit on her new dress. It was much too depressing to be in there anyway, who had time to be depressed when you had life to live? The others would mope for her anyways, Tai had enough people feeling sorry for him. It wasn't that she did not care, but there comes a point where sitting down and feeling like crap does nothing for the cause. So taking Izzy by the hand she yanked him out of the room. Only stopping so Izzy and Matt could share a _man moment _and made their way out the door.

He had the funniest expression on his face, a mixture of total fear and a large ear to ear grin that made him look like a guy that was about to kill somebody. Though she knew he was just happy to be with her, this was a first for the little tike. A date with a pretty girl was always scary for guys even if they did not want to show it. It was her job to make him feel normal as possible, not that she would.

"You're so cute when you're scared out of your mind" she laughed and scratched the peach fuzz that had appeared under his chin. She was going to be on her best behavior, but that did not mean she could have a little fun with the guy. It was nice to be smarter than Mr. Know-It-All for a change. For once he was not the one brimming with intelligent, rather hiding in a hole cause he could not make heads or tails of anything.

"Scared out of my mind of what?" he asked trying to hide it. Once again she could see the fear in his eyes, but now she began to feel a little pity. He was really scared shitless, and the fact that she was nagging him about it was not doing anything for his self esteem. They pulled up to the restaurant linked at the arm. She was ecstatic about eating here, it had been way to long. It was always one of her favorite places the only problem was everybody else liked it as much as she did. It was fancy Italian in away. Pizza, pasta, salad, breadsticks, all that good stuff and the atmosphere was hip to go with the delicious food. Though now it was empty, only one other couple sat across the way, a man and a woman in their forties. She scooted across the red cushion in the booth and Izzy did the same on the other side.

She took the menu from the waiter, the only one that seemed to be present in the restaurant. It was an eerie feeling being one of the only people here. It was so often filled to the brim, people lining the entrance waiting for a meal. Now she counted of four other people in the relatively large room. It usually sat around two hundred it now sat four. Twenty or more waiters lined the building flying from table to table. She counted a single man with his black hair slicked into a mullet and a woman behind the bar.

She looked at the menu casually aware of Izzy's gaze on her. He was staring at something and she couldn't tell whether to be creeped out or to be pleased. Though she took it all in stride, confirming what she wanted to eat. The pizza here was to die for, she loved it like nothing else when it came to food. Normally she wasn't that much of a food girl, but she was convinced they put some form of addictive narcotic to keep her coming back. The only problem was she could not finish the whole thing, and she hated cold pizza so it always went to waste. Though Izzy was paying so she could care less at the moment. She put the waiter to signal to the waiter that she was done, Izzy had yet to pick up his menu and she knew he would be caught staring at her. Though she wanted to know what he was looking at, his expression would give that away.

"Ready to order?" said the man, his sleek black hair shining like plastic from the light above. It looked like he had his own helmet. It was not ugly, it suited him quite well actually it was just different and briefly caught her gaze. Izzy ,though was too fixed on her to notice him, just as she predicted he was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked and she could not help but silently giggle. Yet he did not seem embarrassed at all by it. No fire truck red on his cheeks, what was going on?

"I simply asked if you were ready to order." Said the man pointing to the open menu before him. His voice was amusing, quite deep, huskier than most. It seemed unbecoming of the short and skinny little Italian man. The accent was gorgeous, just very full, filling the room with its presence. Its own essence in the room. Compared to her timid boyfriend it seemed so much more becoming of what a voice was supposed to be like. Whatever Izzy's hair was just too cute to ignore. Compared to helmet head it was just epitome of adorable.

"Sure, I'll take the, hmm… I don't know how about the pizza" Perfect she thought. Now I don't have to worry about wasting food, he will finish anything I don't eat.

"I'll share that with him" said Mimi quickly. The waiter simply nodded taking the menu and walked away.

"You're doing fine, stop going crazy otherwise you are going to screw up!" she laughed at him. She gave him her biggest most affectionate smile that she could muster. He cared so much about this date. Well that was not totally true, he hated the date, he cared about her, and that meant a lot to her.

"That is easy for you to say…" he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and then his temples in the universal expression for, _oh my god I am going to die of embarrassment in a second. _

"I would not say it if I did not mean it" she pouted. They waited then, she did not want to say anything to ruin the mood and Izzy was still scared about saying something. So she sat there waiting for her food. At first she was annoyed, her slight ADHD setting in as she got very restless. She looked outside though and saw the grey sky in the distance. It was peaceful in away, with her boyfriend in this ghost of a city. Yet as they fought a war, one of their greatest friends now in a million pieces she was content. Not happy, far from it, but she refused to show that. It was just the setting, as Izzy would say, pathetic fallacy, the mood matched the weather. Yet it was more than that, deeper than that, it was a deeper wave of sadness. Only now did she really feel it, she now saw why the team was where it was. She could not explain what came over her, like someone had lifted the blanket over her eyes all the sudden as she looked off into the distance. Izzy seemed to recognize something was amuck, yet still he said nothing.

Then she smelt the food off in the distance and her brief bout with grief ended as the combined scent of cheese, chicken and tomato sauce transfixed her senses. There had to be some form of heroin in that pizza, just had to be it could not smell that good! Almost as if she had willed it into existence the pizza appeared out of the back room on the single outstretched hand of the man she had silently dubbed forever as helmet head. He walked forward and set it in front of them cutting the thing of beauty in half.

"I want food before I die" Mimi laughed and vigorously got to work. Taking the knife she deftly cut up her half into four slices and proceeded to eat like a wild bear. Ok now she was sure there was at least heroin in the pizza, probably some other things as well. Each bite of cheesy goodness brought her deeper and deeper into happiness.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" he said softly gently stroking her hand with his own. Izzy's romantic gesture brought her back to reality. She was embarrassed all the sudden to be acting like a guy when she was such a girl. She blamed the people who put crack in the food, but that was besides the point. Back to being a girly girl.

"No…though I wish you would…" she said even softer her cheeks becoming a flushed pink. Was he finally coming out of his shell? It seemed so, and she hoped desperately that he was. The sky almost seemed to agree with her, as the sun softly made its way through the fog.

"They are the most perfect shade of brown I have ever seen…ever" she smiled her blush becoming even deeper. This was to good to be true, he was finally being confident. She seemed so out of place now, not ready for him to grow up. She had expected two or three dates until he had told her how beautiful he thought she was.

"You're obviously getting better at this" she met his smile with one of her own almost choking on her pizza in surprise. For a moment the two of them seemed to be in a trance a moment of pure perfection. It was just incredible, the pizza's scent in the air as she looked across into Izzy's eyes, she could not have asked for a more perfect moment. Then to add to the beauty music finally came to her ears. It had been there before, but as always in a restaurant you just tune it out. Though she recognized it, the guitar riff.

"I love this song" said Mimi her hands going her cheeks with pleasure. He seemed excited too, very pleased that he was not the only one that liked it.

"So do I" he grinned taking her hands in his, the two of them following the song word by word, line by line. Both grinning like idiots, both completely enjoying themselves for the first time in a very long time.

_Shoelaces untied  
You can dry your eyes  
Perfect shadows alive  
Behind us  
This is the day I make you mine_

The way your hair lies  
sometimes unrecognized  
All the way from these today  
on a train  
Nothing to say if there is still time

But you are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
That's been baiting on today

Lately i've lost my tongue  
Today you found the sun  
I know not long has grown  
Well i thank god u came along

But you are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
That's been baiting on today

You looked right through me  
When there was no one else  
I am Side beside you and became myself  
Today... today

You are the one  
I've been waiting for today  
And here comes the sun  
Thats been baiting on today

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that she did not want Tk there, it was just that she wanted to spend some time with Yolie. Girl talk was girl talk and certainly guys were not supposed to be there. It was really sweet for him to go out of his way to look out for her. Though she was not in to much of a cry into her boyfriends shoulder kind of mood. Right now she needed to discuss her feelings with someone, normally it would be Tai.

He was the best in her mind, he never thought any less of her no matter what she admitted to him. It's one of the reasons she relied on him so heavily, he never made her feel like the bad guy. Even if it was totally her fault and they both knew it, he still found that tiny bit of good inside her. Though he was obviously out of action and probably in the best place in the world he could possibly be. Sora would take good care of him. Kari of course would be there for him in time, but right now was not a; tell me what you're feeling kind of mood. Right now the best thing for her knight in shining armor was to lay back on Sora's couch with a cup of coco and just to cry. No doubt that is what he was doing right now.

TK would be the next best for her, but things had gotten a little awkward between them now. Now that they had bridged this gap from best friend to boy friend it had gotten harder and harder to communicate. Often he was always there to talk to when Tai was sick of her insanity, but that had been about other things, such as Davis or the digital world in general. Though now most of her emotions and feelings that needed to express were about TK and she could not explain those to him at the moment. That was obviously a bit off.

Davis most likely would not be an option anyway, she would never stoop so low as to make him suffer through her emotions about TK. Though obviously being M.I.A. made that bleak option impossible.

The only thing left would be to use Yolie as her outlet. Something she had tried before with disastrous consequences. Yolie was not exactly the fairest girl she knew, often being very judgmental when it came to Kari's emotions. Though she needed an outlet, these past few weeks were becoming too much to handle and the last thing she wanted to do was to explode somewhere on somebody. Hopefully Yolie would understand, she was a great friend, but not the kind she wanted in this situation. She would come down harsh, probably too harsh for Kari to handle.

It was sort of awkward leaving TK alone with Ken at first, you really weren't supposed to leave your boyfriend like that. TK and Ken were friends, though she could feel a slight tension as she and Yolie left the room. They walked softly down the hall for it seemed to be endless, they took a couple of turns past different wings. Kari really did not know how to start, it was just so confusing so many conflicting emotions. Though Yolie seemed to understand.

"The only reason you would come to me to talk about your feelings is because Tai, TK, and Davis are all out of commission. Granted I am assuming you want to vent out on me, I am not totally sure. Though Tai and Davis are both out of commission, yet TK is still waiting for you. Obviously very worried otherwise he would have gone home tonight. So my natural assumption is that you want to talk about TK because you can't talk about TK to TK." Kari could not help but to grin. Ken's natural ability to perceive everything seemed to be rubbing off on her. That could be a bit annoying if she got any better at it. Ken may have recognized what was happening, but he had the decency to keep his mouth shut. Yolie was the gossip queen, and if she got Ken's wisdom it would be bad for everybody.

"Well your right obviously, I just don't know where to start, I just…" she paused and flashed back. She remembered Yolie spending every waking second with Ken. Worrying over him like a mother did over her sick baby. She cared so much about him, their love was so secure and she just did not get why that was not like her and TK. "I look at you and Ken, and I see love, I see adoration. The way he gravitates around you, the way you hang on his every word. The way you would do anything for him, the way he would do anything for you. I care about TK so much, I just don't care about him like that it seems." The silence was dreadful and she could already feel Yolie's anger boiling up inside of her. She started to talk a couple of times. Though she stopped sighing in mid sentence and scratching her head.

"I'm sorry just thinking, it does not come as natural for me as probably Tai or TK. I don't know how to explain it, Ken and mine relationship is really different than yours and TK's. They really should not be compared, or at least in my mind. Your relationship transformed from the two of you being close friends. It finally evolved into more than that when you felt like you were old enough to handle something long term. That is so different from what we have, ours is new, exciting you know? We learn more and more about each other every day. You and TK are like war veterans, you know each other like you know yourself."

It was an interesting thought, her and TK were, and could never be romantically involved because they were already too close. She did know TK as well as she knew herself, they had been through so much. To much it seemed according to Yolie's theory. Were they doomed to be just friends because they knew each other like brother and sister? She had expected to be in a relationship with TK, ever since she knew what a relationship was. She had expected to be with him forever, her soul mate had already been found. They had just been waiting to be old enough to tie the knot. No girl had ever made an approach on him for they knew he was hers. No girl dare challenged her for him, it was supposedly an unwritten rule. Not if Kari and TK would tie the knot, but when. The only guy to ever make a move on her was Davis.

"The problem is your so used to that friend stage you don't how it transfers into the L word. You think you love him, but that is because everyone else has told you that you love him you know. It's just been that way forever and now that your finally here you don't know what to." Yolie said following it with a big sigh, flipping her hair back and swiftly putting it into a pony tail.

"So are you saying that were doomed? That because we are friends and have been for so long that it is impossible to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Kari panic beginning to set on her face. Were they really done for as a couple because their friendship was so strong. She had so many times friendship turn into love, why was it so impossible for her and TK?

"Impossible?!? No far from it, you two would be a great couple, really. Heck what am I saying you two are a great couple. Girl you just have to be willing to make it work because right now you are scared. You can't be, you have to let your emotions dictate how you feel. If you love him, love him, don't hold it back."

Kari dipped her head and sighed, Yolie had not actually asked her a question, but she certainly wanted to know the answer. Truthfully she did not know this feeling, this L word as Yolie so firmly called it. She knew what she felt for TK, but was not sure it compared to this undying passion Yolie and Ken had. Was she jealous? Yes. Even a little ashamed that the depth of her feelings were not even on the same zip code as hers.

"I don't know, like I care about him so much and…" though Yolie seemed to know what to say before she even said it.

"That is the problem right there, you said care. You care for him, you don't love him." She said vigorously pointing her finger at Kari.

"The two words are interchangeable Yolie, it makes no difference!" she said putting her hands outwards in the "_I did not do anything wrong!" _expression. Yolie was accusing her for seemingly no reason.

"Kari that's crap and we both know it. You care for your brother, you care for your family, you care for your best friend. YOU DON'T CARE FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she said much louder than necessary. They had made their way into the waiting room now Kari noticed and people's heads turned in their direction after Yolie's outburst. "We both know you're supposed to love your boyfriend not care for him. You know that otherwise you would have said the L word just as I did!"

Kari was pissed now, this had gone too far, who died and made her queen of love. Just because she found the perfect guy did not mean she could be such a jerk on this topic. It had gone much too far and Kari was seriously thinking about slapping her in the face.

"Who died and made you queen of this crap?" she said her tone not reflecting how angry she actually was. Yolie said nothing, just smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out her D-3. A few strokes on the keyboard later and there stood the Digi-Egg of Love spinning in circles. Every time the crest shown through in pink Kari sunk down into her hole a little more.

"The people who gave me this crest obviously think I am not an idiot when it comes to the subject. Crap or not Kari it is important, we both know that. Don't be upset it's a frustrating subject I understand that. I am here to help separate what you feel for you. I am more than happy to help it's the least I can do for a friend." She gestured to an empty bench, one that was away from the chaos of the waiting room. Kari sat down and rubbed her head, trying to force out all of the insanity.

"Crap." It was all she could say, all that she could even think. Her brain felt like it was on overdrive trying to process everything she was thinking. It was nigh impossible and giving her bigger headache.

"Now I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me. I need you to be otherwise I cannot help you. I may ask a question that you don't want to admit or confess to. Though you need to be truthful to me and truthful to yourself otherwise we will go nowhere. Can you do that for me?"

"I will try." She said not sure whether to laugh or to be serious.

"First question. Are you and TK closer or father apart now that you are in a relationship?" Yolie then went on to make a big show of handing the "microphone" in her hands and putting it up to Kari's face. It was funny, but it wasn't the time so Kari just did an extra large eye roll and proceeded to answer.

"Truthfully…truthfully we have grown farther apart. I mean, I have always contributed it to this war that we are in. It was hard to be a couple when we were fighting for our lives every day. Then Angewoman died and I could not focus on him at all with the depression. I mean he was a great friend throughout, but not really a boyfriend. Though now this, I can't help but to think…"

"No that was not the question, you're going too far, take it back a notch girl! Ok next question, fill the blank. I BLANK TK."

"Your killing me… I guess… I guess I don't love him. Though I can't define love, Is love what you and Ken do every day. The way you gravitate around him like he completes you? Because if that's love I cannot compare with that. I care about him so much, he is one of the most important people. Yet I guess comparing it to you and Ken no I don't."

"Don't compare, if you love him you would know. You would not be questioning it you would know just deep down in your heart that he was the one you cared about more than anyone else on earth. It's not something that would require this much thought. You just love him or you don't there is nothing more to say about it." Kari just nodded, it made sense, even in Yolie's twisted logic. She could not argue with the sense that it made. "Well ok next question."

"Well if you don't love TK it has to be somebody else Kari! Personally I only have one guess to who it could be." She had the most ridiculous grin on her face. It was no secret that she thought more highly of this one person she had in mind than TK. Of course it could be no other, the boy currently who was most likely dead. Davis…

"Seriously Yolie?!? Now you bring this up! Like I am still trying to get over him just leaving us. I can't think of him without losing all of the breath in my body. I think about Davis and I get ice cold. I don't suddenly get the tingly warmth you're supposed to get when you're in love." Yolie had made her choice awhile ago about who Kari should "choose". Every girl on the team had chosen TK over Davis as the better guy, except for Yolie of course. What she saw in him could not be understood by anyone. She really liked the guy, but it could not be love. Could it?

"It's perfect, you can not be in a true relationship because you miss you know who! That's what has been eating at you more than anything else! Girl you dig him don't deny it!"

"Yolie I really like the kid, he cares about me a lot…" Yolie once again cut her off.

"Kari he doesn't care about you, TK cares about you. Davis full blown loves you girl and it would be good of you to understand that."

"I…I don't know. Like I miss him, I just don't know." Could Davis be the one, It seemed so impossible so distant. She had been on this path before and was really getting sick of it. She had chosen TK, it was over in her mind. Davis had gone off because he could not handle that at the time.

"You know honestly Kari, the way he looks at you, he would do anything for you. You know that, you abuse that!" she was angry and she had a right to be, but it wasn't fair, Davis was a sore subject.

"Yolie not now!" yet her brain flashed back to that fateful day with the whip. The day that Davis proved that he really would do anything for her.

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You, get up shirt off NOW!" he spat. Mummymon came through the door, whip in hand._

"_What do you think I have been trying to do for the last 10 minutes trying to get up guess what it doesn't work I got this strange thing around me that prevents me from doing that!" Davis laughed. He was so brave, so cocky so strong._

_SMACK. _

_The whip flew in from nowhere and struck him solidly in the face, it was horrifying as a line of blood appeared on his face. It looked terribly painful, yet he barely flinched, pain that would probably drive her unconscious he acted like did not even happen._

"_I recommend that you be quiet. I have only two requests tell me where the last destiny stone is. Also tell me what you were talking to Black WarGreymon for. The faster you do this the less you suffer." Mummymon barked._

_Davis ropes were cut and he was lead over to the chains hanging from the ceiling._

"_SHIRT OFF"_

_Davis's glare was met by a another whip lash to the face. He collapsed in pain now a line of blood on both cheeks. Hatred seemed to seep out of him, she could feel his hatred like a drug. It was intoxicating as it combined with her fear. _

"_**OFF**__!"_

_Davis obliged and was quickly attached to the chains before he could react. _

"_Davis…." She whimpered, there was nothing to say, just to say she was with him. All of the way, he was doing this for her._

"_I'll be fine he won't win." He smiled his lopsided grin and gave her the V for victory. Still the same cocky kid that would do anything for her. Here in the face of torture he still thought he would win._

"_I almost decided to break the girl, but since you are the LEADER I thought it should be your honor"._

"_How sweet of you did you get me a muffin basket as well?"_

_SMACK_

_The whip went deep into his chest as Kari screamed. _

"_DAVIS!!" It was horrifying what he was doing. They would both refuse to give in, both would never give up and that would mean Davis would not be standing up to much longer._

"_Shhh kari… Its my battle let him try…" he panted with pain "I'll take that as your going to give me them later I'm sorry I ruined the surprise"_

_SMACK_

_The blow was to the same place as before as Mummymon attempted to cause the most amount of pain as he did the least amount of damage._

"_I recommend you shut up Davis I am not a pain giver, but the more you piss me off the more pain I will have to cause"_

"_You cause pain?" Davis pouted as he spoke "And I thought you were a sweetheart I guess I was wrong."_

_**SMACK**_

"_DAVIS STOP IT!!" Kari burst in tears. This was going to far, he would die!_

"_TELL ME WHERE THE STONE IS!"_

"_Have you looked inside your head? I swear to god that thing is empty enough to fit it."_

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK**_

"_Why are you punishing me it was an honest question?"_

_**SMACK**_

_Blood was pouring down Davis frame soaking his jeans dripping onto the floor just as quickly as Kari's tears which now flowed freely as she sobbed._

"_stop it STOP IT!" he was insane, his pride ruled him to much. He took everything as a personal insult and would never ever give up. Why would he not just stop this. So what if he gave up the location of the stones. The team would understand if he was tortured. _

"_I can keep this up all day Davis eventually you will lose all your blood"_

"_Then I die, but you don't want that cause I am the only one who knows what else do you think Black WarGreymon wanted?"_

_Kari looked up at his bluff. Davis winked at her unknown to Mummymon. They all knew the last stones location of course, but Davis was using Black WarGreymon and his talk with him, as bait._

"_Then I guess you won't care if I kill her." He chuckled._

"_Not me so much. Though I have a feeling that if you do, the rest of my team will show NO mercy you will be hunted day and night for what you did."_

_Mummymon rolled his eyes. Taking the gun up he fired it straight at her. Everything faded to black as she went back to reality realizing how much he meant to her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now she seemed to see something, how could she ignore the kid who would do anything for her. It was cruel of her, just plain not caring. Her sentiment seemed to change, Davis did not look like this annoying little kid anymore. She really missed him, his stalker like personality did not seem so desperate anymore. He cared about her and he was willing to put his emotions aside to make sure she was ok. No he loved her, Yolie was right, she needed to recognize that. She wasn't sure if she loved him back yet, but it was a possibility. There was a chance she could love Davis, but she knew she would never love TK like that. So it was time to shift directions, time to give the kid what he always wanted. A chance. "You win." She laughed, it was an incredible sensation to finally be free of this oppression of emotion. She knew what she wanted, she knew how she would get it."Finally realize what your missing? Good I don't think I have ever been prouder to be your friend Kari, this is a big step. Too bad he is still M.I.A. otherwise he would be very happy." She laughed. "Wow he is going to be very happy when he gets back. All this waiting he has done and he goes away for a few weeks and all the sudden I am willing to give him a chance.""What are you going to do with TK?" she laughed getting up from her bench seat. She followed her motion and sat up as well. It was a good question, how would she do this, what would the fallout be. The team would be shocked that Davis had finally won and was not even there to accept his reward. It was funny, very funny actually. It was so weird being free she did not know how to act or react."I think you won't be surprised when I say that I have no idea. I should talk to Tai about how to properly how to break up with a guy.""Poor guy, his digimon dies now you put him through that?" Kari just rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling that Sora is taking good care of him." If not Tai then Sora would be more than happy to tell her how to properly break up with TK. Though they made their way down the hall, past the waiting room. Her mind was buzzing, but it was in a good way, she was happy for the first time in a long time. Not that she would mostly be breaking TK's heart, she cared about him, but she knew their friendship would survive that. It would only be a hiccup in the long run. It was better for her, and it was better for him too. They finally made their way to the room and there sat Ken and TK acting quiet all the sudden. It seemed that her an Yolie were not the only one gossiping.

"How have you two been?" asked Kari.

"Fine." the two of them said in perfect unison. TK looked at Ken and Ken looked back both wearing very long grins.

"Hey Ken you mind if I turn on the radio, my favorite song should be on by now." Asked Yolie giving her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

"You know that song makes me depressed!" he laughed, but to answer the question he reached over and turned it on.

"I love you" said Yolie.

"And I you" Ken replied.

Though as Kari finally seemed to understand, she could not say the same for TK. Little did she know that TK was thinking the same thing next to her.

_I should know who I am by now_

_I walk_

_The record stands somehow_

_Thinking of winter_

_Your name is the splinter inside me while I wait_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

_The walk has all been cleared by now_

_Your voice is all I hear somehow _

_Calling out winter_

_Your voice is the splinter inside me while I wait_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

_I could've lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes _

_And I miss you still_

_And I remember the sound of your November downtown_

_And I remember the truth_

_A warm December with you but I don't have to make this mistake _

_And I don't have to stay this way_

_If only I would wake_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok just a small bit of plot/ character things…. Before I get the mass of emails about Davis and Ex-Veemon. Davis will NOT appear in the next chapter, probably in the following one. Ex-Veemon will not appear in that chapter. He will not be around for a little while, but he will be big, very important at the end I promise I haven't mapped him off the face of the earth just yet.

I HOPE my dakari fans finally got what they were looking for. I haven't forgotten what started this story I promise. Just to prove my point that it would be Dakari I wrote that whole scene… My apologies to my takari friends but I think I have been over this. I hope you are satisfied my buds.

And Leave Me with a review if you dug it PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10: Our War Game

Chapter 10: Our War Game…

Ok I lied, I am sorry, though honestly it was a good lie, I had an idea and It completely changes the setting for the original chapter 10. So Pata I promised you a digimon chapter right here, I am going back on my promise and will give it to you Chapter 11. This way just fits better I will explain it better at the end of chapter 11 when the plot works out. Sorry to you too beasty, but I will do that scene next, I just miss working with Davis. Simply put this chapter was going to be chapter 11 and the next chapter was originally chapter 10. So I said there would be no Davis, I lied, hopefully it is a good lie. Enjoy.

P.S. This one is slightly profane, I drop and F-Bomb here and there, so if that bothers you my apologies, but it was needed for dramatic effect. I think it stays in the T rating though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone I'll walk the winding way

Here I stay  
It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger  
I live to die another day, until I fade away

Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end

Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again

In my Head  
It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder  
I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin

Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way  
I've lost my way  
But I will go on until the end

Living is, hard enough, without you FUCKING UP!!!!!!!!!!

Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end

I've lost the way  
I've lost the way  
But I will go on until the end

The final fight I win  
The final fight I win  
The final fight I win

But I will go on until the end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few hours since the battle, a few hours since he had looked death in the eye, twice. A few hours since Mummymon had appeared again. A few hours since he had stared down the barrel of the gun. A few hours since his partner had saved him, not out of kindness, but only so he could be the one who killed the mighty Davis. It had been a few hours, and still it had not sunken in. Any strength he had mustered before had left him and he was exhausted, scared and alone. It was an undeniable depressing realization, he had nobody. He was stuck here until he wanted to give up.

His eyes had been closed so now he opened them going from one blackness to another one. His body trembled not from cold, yet from fear. He, Davis Motomoyia had always been a dreamer a boy who never gave on what he believed in for he knew anything could happen. He never knew the term forfeit, it had been crossed out in sharpie in every dictionary he owned. It was funny almost, people made a joke of him refusing to quit. Though to him it was his life, never giving up on your dreams, never to stop pursuing your goals. The problem was he had nothing to shoot for, nothing that could help him keep on fighting. Everyone of dreams had be shot down, everything he wanted had been lost. Kari had chosen TK over him, Ex-Veemon wanted to kill him not come back to normal. The team was lost without him it sounded like. Sure it was Mummymon trying to break him, trying to make him regret and suffer, but it had some truth to it. He doubted that Mummymon would lie about Greymon's death. If Greymon was dead Tai would be in shambles, if Tai was in shambles the team was in shambles.

The real question was if he fought to get out of this hell hole, what was he looking forward too? Would the team welcome him back with open arms? Probably not, and he really did not want to bare the shame that would come with him returning. He would be just as useless there. No digimon, no way to provide help, only burden the team with his presence. It almost seemed like a good idea to give into Ex-Veemon's plan for him. Yet something deep down inside of him refused for that to happen, something that would not let Ex-Veemon win.

The lights flashed on and his eyes seared with pain, white hot fire burned his eyes. He was supposed to get some sleep, but it had been impossible. He had felt so empty, a bird flying on the wind, for once he had nothing to tie him down. A man without a purpose was as light as a piece of paper. He had lost his hope and without that it was hard to catch some shut eye. He had just laid there wondering what to do with his life now that he had failed. For once again he had failed, he swore to himself that would never happen during his battle with IT. Though it had been a matter of weeks and once again he was a complete and utter failure. He had expected a feeling of loneliness, or even hopelessness. Those emotions were certainly present, but an undying anger possessed him more than anything else. It was the only thing that was keeping him tied down, the only thing that kept him going. Anger was the rope that kept the hot air balloon of his soul from flying off into the emptiness of space. His rage was overwhelming, anger and hatred just drove him. As that great Three Days Grace song said, _I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

"Catch some sleep?" questioned a voice. Though his eyes were still adjusting to the sudden change in brightness, which prevented him from seeing the voice. Slowly as he blinked as the white light pained him less and less. Until DigiTamamon faded into existence, still blurry until Davis rubbed his eyes. Swinging his legs off the bed he stretched his legs and arms and let out a giant yawn answering the question that had been proposed.

"I guess not, though I guess that is to be expected. I cooked breakfast, are pancakes ok?" Davis just looked up his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Scarce would be a generous term for his food intake and it had been one of the hardest things to deal with. He had gone from eating his own personal mountain of food, to eating a handful of berries a day. It was tough, a pain he could do nothing but deal with. The egg digimon just chuckled at Davis's expression.

"It's a good thing I spent all of those days as a chef! Come down stairs when you are ready." Though Davis was always ready for food and swiftly followed him downstairs. On the table sat a plate with what was at least a dozen flapjacks, each one as big as his face, each of them a half an inch thick. His heart stopped briefly at the food, and he could almost hear the cliché _hallelujah _ringing in his ears. It was a beautiful sight, water began to trickle in his eyes. If only Veemon was here, if only things weren't the way they were. It could have been a perfect moment if his partner was here, yet the only reason the moment existed was because Veemon wasn't here.

Sighing deeply he sat down in front of the food and stuffed the napkin part way down his shirt roughly assembling a bib. He than began to devour the food, stuffing whole pancakes into his mouth at a time. Digitamamon just looked at him laughing, pleased his cooking was appreciated.

"Do you want any syrup or butter or anything?" he chuckled.

"I'mmm gommmm." Said Davis waving the egg off. Only after he choked down his seventh pancake did he began to make sense. Gasping for air he laughed, "That would take too long, hey any chance you can make more?"

"I'd be happy to, how many?" said DigiTamamon still laughing. Davis could not help but to join in the laughing, despite what had happened. It was just nice, refreshing to sit down and enjoy a meal fit for a king.

"Just keep them coming, I'll tell you when to quit." said Davis mockingly giving the chef the infamous matrix gesture. A casual flip of his hands, so innocent, but the depth of the statement was so deep. Three words, echoed loudly throughout the room, _bring it on_.

"Bold words, it's not wise to challenge a master chef." He said, yellow eyes staring through him.

"It's not wise to challenge a hungry digidestined." Said Davis his gaze just as intense. "Give me a number and I will beat it, destroy it actually" It was interesting, all the sudden his fire came back. He was hopeless about life, completely isolated with seemingly no chance of seeing friends or family again, even seeing Ex-Veemon happy and blue again was bleak. Yet now he had his competitive spirit, now over something as meaningless as pancakes he was willing to fight.

"I just gave you a dozen of them, how bout another dozen?" asked the egg pointing to the nearly empty plate in front of Davis. Two remained on his plate, a total of fourteen remained if he wanted to win. It was a steep challenge, but certainly doable. He would normally not break twenty, but not eating any real food for such a long time would make it possible. Though he felt he deserved some sort of reward for exerting his stomach so much.

"What would I get out of it?" he asked folding his arms.

"Hahahahaha, a little fear I sense, ok fine. Unlimited food, anytime, anywhere, and complete free access to my house and all of my resources." He responded. It was a good deal, a very good deal. A deal he would definitely take. "Though the real question for me is what will happen if you lose? For you will lose."

"I promise not to puke in your house if I lose, deal?" Davis laughed. Not much of a deal, but he really had nothing to give in return.

"AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA, Ok that sounds like a deal."Laughed the egg and made his way to the kitchen. Davis sat down and got to work on the two pancakes he had left. Only seconds after he finished DigiTamamon appeared with another dozen. He began to get to work on those too, fifteen, eighteen.

"So what is your plan? What are you going to do?" Asked the egg, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"You're not going to ask me what happened? I would think that would be the first thing you would request." Said Davis choking down the last piece of his nineteenth pancake.

"What happened does not matter, the outcome is the only that has any significance. Either way your Veemon is evil, and you are going to do something about it. I want to help you, but I'm curious to what you are going to do about it. If I ask you what happened you're just going to get all teary eyed on me, that does nothing for nobody! My god how can you fit all of that food in that little body of yours?"

Davis stopped eating his twentieth pancake to look up at the egg. "I like your style, I like the way you think. No useless crap, no pointless questions, you get right down to business. I respect that and because I respect you, I say this on the most pleasant of terms. But who the FUCK do you think you are?!? I appreciate your help before, and I thank you for the hospitality. Though this is my fight, my problem and what makes you think you have any right?"

DigiTamamon was taken aback, clearly surprised by Davis's reaction. He said nothing for awhile, clearly collecting his thoughts. Time ticked by and slowly the tension began to grow, until finally.

"I apologize, you have a very valid point, it is your fight. I was under a false pretense, I presumed that these circumstances had joined us. Bounded by trauma you know? I was wrong clearly, I'll just let you go after breakfast then." The tension in the room evaporated, as if someone snapped his fingers and made it simply disappear. Davis had to hand it to the egg, he really knew people very well, a master of words as well as in the kitchen. He knew what to say to get his point across best. Though if Davis had wanted help he would have kept his Digi-vice and D-Terminal. He would have called the team in long ago. This was his mess and he was the one who was going to fix it, nobody else would be pulled down by him. Nobody else would be a part of his failure no matter what their intentions.

"Thank you for understanding." Said Davis doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Anger was creeping up inside of him, waiting like a troll under the bridge. He had just finished his twenty third pancake, but it did not seem worth it any more. One left, one more and he would win. Though there was nothing to win, no purpose, just another pancake. So he stopped, just stopped right there mid bite. Another gesture, simple with a deep meaning, this time four words. _I don't need help! _Standing up and walking out of the kitchen he only paused briefly to grab his jacket. Flipping it over his back and onto his person he left the house slamming the door behind him.

He may have acted so certain, but his head was buzzing with thoughts, questions. Doubt dominated him, once again only his anger and self loathing kept him from losing it. To think that the only thing that was preventing him from going completely insane was the fact that he hated his failures was oddly amusing.

He walked down the path briefly noticing that he was not in the city as he expected. He had presumed that the egg lived in city as well, just luckily his house wasn't caught in the blaze. Though this explained why he had power, how he could make pancakes and have lights. They were on the outskirts, near the cliff face he had jumped off. He wasn't part of the town, just on the outside, connected to some different source of energy.

His focus was elsewhere, not even noticing the stir in the bushes, the brief flash of red in front of the sun. He only began to turn his head when a shout rang in his ears.

_**BODY ATTACK!!!**_

And then it felt like a freight train the size of a bowling ball had hit him in the chest, the wind flew out of him, and he flew in the opposite direction. Back towards the house, hitting the ground once and flipping head over heels to land right at the Eggs doorstep. Dazed and out of breath he faded in and out of consciousness briefly. Finally his vision came back to normal and with it an intense pain, he gasped in agony and surprise. The pain was surprisingly strong, but the cause behind it was even more surprising to him.

Elecmon stood there, tail gleaming in the sun, body like an orange flame. Standing there Davis's vision focused even more, and with it sound came back too. Elecmon was growling, loudly, angrily, his face filled with the same furry that Davis felt. He took one step towards him, then another until one of his four legs rested upon Davis's chest. Not in a, nice, it's good to see you way, rather in a, I am gonna kick your ass punk, kind of way. His face drew closer Davis's, and Davis could see the full degree of his rage in his eyes.

"How dare you stand on your pedestal, pretending your all high and mighty? You humans are NOTHING without us! You hear me? NOTHING! Yet you act like you're the boss, the man in charge when you're weaker than our weakest digimon. YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU STRONG? WHAT MAKES US STRONG? OUR TEAM WORK! OUR PARTNERSHIP! OUR FRIENDSHIP!!! YOU the owner of that very crest now, the only one who could activate the digi-egg of friendship. YOU have forgotten that bond of friendship and comradery. You are a lone wolf, helpless, insignificant!"

"Don't lecture me on teamwork, and friendship! I asked for your help and you left me, left me to die! Left me all alone, how is that teamwork? HOW IS THAT FRIENDSHIP" Davis spat, enraged he was being spoken to in such away.

"I left you alone because I was under the impression that you had help, you had friends to back you up. I had other friends to help, the same friend of mine you just walked out on! FORGET YOUR PRIDE DAVIS, FORGET YOUR EGO! YOU NEED PEOPLE TO HELP YOU! THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO! What happened to the boy who would do anything for your digi-destined friends? Has the very darkness that invaded your partner invaded you to?" His voice softened, almost afraid. He was not afraid of Davis, but for Davis, for his well being.

"That darkness…that evil came from me…I left my friends alone, because I did not want to drag them down with me. I did not want the evil…the hatred inside of me, the darkness that I felt burning to affect them to. I did not want them to become like Ex-Veemon. I…I felt…I felt like a virus, and I had to eliminate the thing inside of me before it spread." The truth finally came out, like a cool breeze, a fresh breath of air. Like the rain against his very face. Finally the feelings inside of him came out, things he was so afraid to say. To admit that he was the weakest link, that he was the cause of such darkness was horrifying to him. Though the relief that came with it made it more than worth it.

"I see…Though the virus isn't you now…it's him."

"Are you saying that we have to…?" Davis paused, shocked and awed at such a statement.

"He is the virus, corrupt and evil, he is the enemy now Davis. He isn't coming back, I am sorry. The enemy is going to kill you Davis, the only way to live is to kill the enemy first. Destroy the virus before it infects others!"

"Kill my friend? I can't do that no matter what he has become."

"He isn't your friend anymore Davis! Don't you see that? He is a completely new digimon, he has chosen his path, you must choose yours."

He was stuck, he knew he had no other choice. The red fur ball made all of the sense in to world while he did not have a leg to stand on. He was arguing about nothing and he knew it. The more he thought about it the more he understood that Ex-Veemon had to die. It was either him or Ex-Veemon there was no other way, he had no choice.

"Come inside Davis, we should chat. Ok?" Davis nodded his head and followed the red fur ball inside.

"I see you got to him Elecmon, good for you. I was a little worried when he walked off the way he did."

"I think he understands the situation we are in." said Elecmon while nodding his head.

"I will let you guys talk, I will just listen. I need too… absorb this you know?" Said Davis taking a chair in the living room.

"Ok I will talk, if you have anything to add please do DigiTamamon." The egg simply nodded his head. The two digimon took the spacious couch on the other side of Davis. "Where to start… Well I guess I should fill you in with what has been going on back home. Currently your home city is under a siege of sorts. If you haven't noticed, it is digimon that you have already faced and defeated. If you think what you left was bad, It is much, much worse. Izzy sent me estimates that some forty percent of the city is seriously damaged. Whole blocks are demolished, just rubble and ash. We know a human is behind it, there is no way that a digimon has access to the technology that is required to do what is needed. The how part has been answered, we are still working on the, who and the why."

"I would like to understand the how, what is happening, how does this reborn thing work. I have heard of it happening. Like is Angewoman going to come back?"

"This may get a bit confusing but he or she was able to hack into the digital recycling bin. Simply put he or she is collecting data in the vast trash bin of the digital world. Good digimon are placed into the primary village bin, where they are eventually reborn once we put back the pieces. Bad digimon are placed in a trash bin of sorts, like dumping them into the recycling bin on your computer. It's like heaven and hell for humans, if your good you are rewarded by the system, otherwise your tossed. It took me awhile to figure out, but the two of them have been flip flopped of sorts. Good guys are sent to hell, while the bad guys are being allowed to come back."

"That makes no sense, even Izzy could not do a thing like that. How could somebody hack that well into the digital sever. They would have to know a lot about it, they would have to be a digi destined to have that much information. Though no digi destined would turn on us like this."

"The flip flopping was not the cause of hacking. You really cannot hack that part of the system. Remember the destiny stones?"

"Yes, and how we failed?"

"Well it was a hard thing to do, don't be too hard on yourself. There was no way you could have guarded them all. Anyway when those were destroyed it threw the whole system out of whack. It was obviously forced so that things would be changed. With the stones gone, the digital world was vulnerable and it has been ruthlessly attacked since."

"So what are the spires for? The giant black ones that appear everywhere?"

"Those are a bit different…The ones that exist here seem to serve a different purpose than the ones that popped up in your world. The ones here are served to create digimon like you see the spider digimon do with her 'sprit needle' attack. Besides what Ken used them for at the moment they seem to serve no other purpose. In your world they are a bit more important. It takes a lot of energy to access the digital world like that and do what is being done to reanimate fallen foes. That's what the spires do, create energy. One of those baby's could power all of Tokyo. Once you collect the data in the recycling bin you need to put the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle. This requires even more power. At first the creatures were not being born in primary village, so as not to give away what was happening. Though the amount of juice required to create a digimon like that in any place besides primary village is astronomical. Not even worth the trouble of constructing hundreds and hundreds of spires. Primary village is special, the birthplace of the digital world. The very first program, that's why it is so important. Eventually it was hijacked once the person behind it realized it was not worth the trouble of hiding it, and that's why I am here."

"So what is happening here? What happened to this city? What is going on in the digital world?" asked Davis putting his hands on his head and leaning back in his chair.

"That's a good question" the Egg cut in. "Since you guys are busy focusing on your own battle the digital world is defenseless. The destiny stones are destroyed and with that the balance is completely gone. The Evil Digimon, who did not dare mess with you guys are now roaming free. Most importantly the Daemon corps. They in particular are going on a rampage, destroying cities and families much larger than this one."

"This was the work of the Daemon Corps?" He had heard that name before, Izzy had brought it up in a meeting some point. Usually Davis drifted off, but this one had drawn in his attention. They were talking about all of the major baddies they had fought in the past. All of the evil digimon that existed in the world. Though if he remembered properly the Daemon Corps were the only baddies that were referred to that the team had not fought. They were talked on as the same level as the Dark Masters and Myotismon. If Izzy took the time to bring it up they were obviously bad news.

"Yes, though they destroyed the city a long time before you got here. They left a good half an hour before you arrived on the scene."

"Though Mummymon…" though Davis was cut off.

"Mummymon did not take part in the slaughter, no his purpose was to seek you out for whatever reason. He is part of the battle that is raging in the other world, but since you are here his mission seems to be to destroy you while you lack people and digimon to back you up. That is where we would like to come in. We want to help you, protect you."

"You want to create an army, that's the only reason you want me." He could see right through them, but he did not care. Even if they were using him, he could use them too.

"Why do you say that?" asked the egg folding his arms.

"And everybody makes fun of me for being the idiot!" Davis just laughed and laughed, partially because it was funny, but also to conceal his anger. "If you wanted to protect me you would have treated me like someone you wanted to protect. Yet your bribed me, and pampered me with food and shelter. Why would you want to watch after me when there are digimon dying in that city over there? It makes no sense to look after me when I did not ask for your help. You obviously wish to take an offensive of some sorts. We have nothing to do with each other, I don't know who you are. I can barely pronounce your name. The only thing you know about me is I am the leader of the new digidestined and you want to use my skills to your advantage."

Sometimes he surprised himself with his ability to observe. It was more a choice thing, if he was genuinely interested or motivated he was very intelligent. Often his strategies were mocked or laughed at because he was too stubborn and took the most direct approach. Though he learned long ago that the only way to do anything was to act. Its why he always beat Ken at poker, or any other game with strategy. Ken took too much time worrying about statistics and what not. His only strategy was lightning war, move so quickly that the enemy could not formulate a strategy.

Now Elecmon took over again chuckling to himself. "Well I am glad we haven't chosen an idiot. Your right though, I hope you aren't insulted about what we intend to do. Though I think it could be beneficial for both of us. We protect you from the likes of Mummymon and you help lead us into battle against the Daemon Corps. I feel like we can help you with your Ex-Veemon problem as well. So what do you say, General?"

It really was an offer he could not refuse, there was no other way. He needed a team. He grinned and got up from his chair. Walking over to the kitchen table he picked up the one remaining pancake and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. There was something to fight for, and he would keep on fighting.

"I WILL go on until the end! This isn't my fight anymore, IT'S OUR WAR GAME!" It was time to do this. Time to prove he wasn't a failure, he could lead just as well as Tai or TK or Matt. His was Davis FUCKING Motomoyia and he would win this battle too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it seems you have failed me yet again. How hard can it be to destroy a defenseless little kid?" His black cape billowing as he walked down the hallways, his faithful servant in tow. Granted there was nothing Mummymon could do, or at least from the footage. He should have destroyed Davis before Ex-Veemon arrived on the scene, but even still given the circumstances it was an unforeseen issue. Still there was nothing more enjoyable than making his slave squirm.

"Master Oikawa there was nothing I could do! Ex-Veemon came from nowhere, not to mention that little squirt that got in the way the first time. It was impossible to deal with, what should I have done?"

"I do not care what you should have done and could have done, what matters to me is your failure. You're lucky though, Ex-Veemon seems to truly have crossed over to the dark side. He seems to be a rouge agent. At the moment this setback may plan into our hands for he too wants to destroy Davis. I will look into this, until then you are dismissed."

The Mummy walked off disgruntled but pleased. He had expected punishment to come with his failure to destroy the kid, but now was not the time. They were on the verge of victory in this siege, and now was the time to pour it on.

It had been forever since anything positive had come out of his plans, finally he had some success against the destined. Destroying Greymon was a huge blow for him a huge moral victory. Unfortunately the resources that went into setting up that victory made him vulnerable at the moment. Both he and the destined were weakened and no matter how bad he wanted too it was impossible to formulate a battle strategy to successfully finish off his foes.

Walking into his office he sat down in his favorite chair, grabbing the popcorn in the bucket next to him that had been there since earlier that morning. Slowly eating them bit by bit he watched footage of days earlier events, watching Davis and Mummymon, and Ex-Veemon appear from nowhere. Ex-Veemon was incredible, his own camera's could barely follow the beasts movements, they far surpassed anything he had seen. It was interesting that this new piece of the puzzle existed.

At first he was confused to what had happened, though he did his research. Dark Digivolutions were not to uncommon. Under stressful and hate filled situations dark energy flows its way into the digivice and into the digimon. The more hate or anger inside the digi destines heart the longer and more powerful the dark energy. It may even be permanent in some cases. Ex-Veemon was obviously pretty strong, taking out his BlackWarGreymon Clone with sheer speed and power. Making a fool out of Mummymon, a digimon of the Ultimate level. Clearly not somebody to be messed with. In a way, he had taken over BlackWarGreymon's role as the rouge agent. Only out to kill for his own benefit and nobody else's. He had chosen no side except for anti Davis and that might have some benefits right now. Maybe a deal could be worked out and they could help each other.

Still flickering through footage something caught his ear, something that Mummymon said. He was standing there gun pointing at Davis, granted in hindsight he should have shot him when he had the chance. Though he had talked, stabbing at his self confidence, mentally scaring him. This was an all out war, and he had been persistent in mentally scaring and wounding his enemy.

_"The best is that girl of yours, the one that chose blondie over you, yes you know the one, she's still cries herself to sleep every night."_

The girl had lost her digimon too, the angel digimon. An idea had popped into his head, something that might just be possible, and save an incredible about of time and energy. The perfect way to take the offensive on the battle field and attack the very foundation of friendship between the digidestined.

_Of course, I can't just bring back their old foes to fight for me, I have to bring back their old friends too. The last thing they will see is an angel crushing them bit by bit, as the little girl begs for mercy. Just like Ex-Veemon will kill Davis, Angewoman will kill the team. How fitting that the digi destined be destroyed by not their enemies but their friends. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yes, I did, I most certainly did. I expect you all thought she was coming back soon, but I bet none of you thought she was coming to the dark side….dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like the davis stuff, sorry for the swearing if you though it was a bit much. I have a lot of friends who get pissed when I swear so I don't know how you guys may react.

Two things I have to say, in case you were wondering and actually read my reviews along with your own you may have noticed I reviewed my own story. That was not intended, in fact my best friend reviewed my story on my computer. He always uses anonymous reviews and did not realize he was logged into my account. So I am not a weirdo who reviews his own story in third person lol.

Second the song was one of my favorites, I think Neo knows it. Until the End by Breaking Bejerman, a very good song.

Please review…And Like I said next chapter is a digimon chapter, though I needed to put that Oikawa part there.


	11. Chapter 11: Pieces of Us

Well this chapter is more of a loose end kind of thing, as you may have noticed things have finally begun to get going. Though before things get to where they need to be I need to tie up some loose ends. Stories that need to be told before I get to the back end of this story.

On another note, I just noticed the one year anniversary of this story came and went. I first published Davis's Tears Chapter 1, March 9th 2008, we now are well into April. I had been planning to give you guys a birthday present if you reviewed, but I completely forgot about it. SO! I will do that now. If you review this chapter you will get my present, one page worth of Chapter 14. The second I see the review alert in my inbox I will PM you with the snippet, if you request it. (well I have to write it, but I will get it to you before next weekend) If it matters to your decision at all, yes it is a Davis and Ex-Veemon chapter. I hope you all wish me a late happy birthday, and I thank you for your reviews, we are about half way through, another very long year in the making!

Chapter 11: Pieces of Us

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!_ The sky was seal grey, to light to be called black, to dark to be called grey. Even the sky was toughing it out, it seemed that any second now it would rain, but for some reason it refused to cry. It may have been spring, but it certainly did not have that same feeling. The colors everywhere, the cherry blossoms blooming, the sun always shining. It was hard for people to look on the bright side when complete destruction was looming. Though for some reason it did not bother her. She wasn't afraid, just confident, able to fend for herself even as a human. She was sitting in his park again, Davis's park, resting in one of the numerous craters. Flowers had sprouted in the upturned earth which she was currently using as a pillow. A single sunflower rested in her hand, or the stem of a sunflower, the petals draped across her body. They slowly moved from left to right fluttering on the brief gasps of wind. This is where he had been last, where they had found that blue technology crap. Yet with the land scared, turned over and ruined from the fighting that had surely occurred here, they had only managed to find that blue thing. Not his jacket, not his goggles, not his body. If they had found any of those, she would have given up hope. Yet until she saw his lifeless body, empty of the courage and determination that drove him, she would not give up on him.

She hated to admit it, but she missed the little bastard. His friends had told her constantly how much he was the glue that bonded the team. She had not noticed it until his absence, but he was the glue that bonded the family. Sure glue can be annoying, a sticky mess that gets on your clothes and body. Though without glue nothing ever sticks together. Her parents were desperate, spending so much time and effort searching for him it had begun to split the family down the middle. Her family had ignored her to the point she forgot her parents had existed. They rarely shared a meal together, in fact for the last week she had been living off of frozen waffles, cereal and canned soup. Not to say her mother's cooking was very good, but significantly better than frozen waffles for lunch.

All of their time and effort were put into searching for or promoting Davis's safe return. The destined had told her anything, she did not even have to ask. Tai and Ken had shown up at her door late one night, a somber look on both of their faces. They both looked like somebody had died, and at first she thought that's exactly what happened. She had seen enough war movies to assume the worse. Rather he was M.I.A rather than K.I.A, and in many ways it much worse. At least she could deal with his death, it would have hurt, but waiting for the pain was so much worse than actually experiencing it. She had even let Ken keep the blue pieces of crap, she had enough mementos of him.

Other than that life had been dull, unimportant, she felt so useless. Her parents hated her, they thought she did not care about Davis. It was so far from the truth that it almost made her laugh. She cared enough about him to let him come back on his own terms. She felt then when he could or would come back, he would. There was nothing she could do, if Davis did not want to be found he would not be found. Why should she torment herself more than she had to? Why look for somebody who clearly was acting on his own terms. The team had told her that the blue crap was the only way of communicating with him. Why else would he leave them behind?

At first she had wondered why he would leave everybody. He cared to much about his friends to let them worry for too long. It was obviously important. At first her mind travelled to the brunette who had stolen Davis's heart. She seemed like the guilty party, she had not joined Tai and Ken in the apologies. Though it did not seem to fit, it was too long of a departure. He had already been through this too. The two of them had briefly discussed the first time he had departed for a few days. The brunette had chosen blondie over him, and Davis needed time to think. Understandable, she herself had needed many days to get over Matt. He seemed over it when they talked, and it made little sense that he would be gone for such a long time over her again. Nothing else made sense, and the destined were none to helpful to the reasons why. Their mouths said "We have no idea, it makes no sense to us either" their eyes told the real story. Guilt was so apparent on their faces they might as well admit it was their fault. She knew, and they knew she knew, the only thing missing was the reason.

Eventually she had stopped caring, once again all she was doing was tormenting herself. Every time her thoughts shifted to Davis she might has well have stabbed her self. A knife to her side every time she saw that goofy smile in her mind. It certainly was not a _Simple Explanation_, she chuckled to herself knowingly. That was another thing, she had way to much free time. What was she to do? She was to depressed to go stalk cute boys, if she could find any. Most had left the city ages ago, except for that kid Chris who she had tagged yesterday. Absolutely incredible ass, and the only guy she knew who could actually pull of a fedora.

Her two favorite hobbies had been sitting in the park like she was doing now, and watching television on the T.V. or on her laptop. Her favorites were Scrubs, Naruto and House. They each satisfied a different category of television need for her. Scrubs was just pure humor, Naruto was kick ass action, and House was filled with so much drama. They each filled a void for her, as she stared intently at the screen hour after hour. She had almost exhausted all of the episodes, there were very few left that she could actually watch that were new.

Though no matter what she was doing she always had a phone on her, always waiting for a call.

A call from anyone, and when she got that call she would think the worst and the best at the same time. Thoughts of depression and euphoria would constantly rack her until the little voice on the other side told her. Two words would rip out her soul, another two would bring her back to life. She fantasized about the moment constantly, as if it was her wedding or her birthday party. It was a moment with no specific time or expected arrival, it would simply happen.

She smiled to herself flashing back to some of her favorite moments from the shows. Drifting away to some happier times to forget the sad ones. Though as she forgot where she was, the sky seemed to finally give up. A single tear drop fell down on her face and then another. The sky was giving up and so did she. Two sets of sadness fell down her face, hers and Mother Nature's. Though who was she to complain? Life sucked, period. It was her **tears**, her **pain**, and until his **return **it would remain her problem. Davis was not the only stubborn S.O.B in the family, Jun too did not let anyone in, ever. So she would wait until he decided to come home, whenever that may be.

Getting to her feet she made her way back home, putting her hood up and her I-Pod in, trudging through rain. Blinded by the water in the sky and water in her eyes she slowly moved forward, turning up the volume to the maximum. Dulling out the pitter patter of tear drops against the city, and deafening the beating of her empty heart.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me…

_Where are you Davis?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I? _Questioned Davis inside his very head. The forest had changed into so many different colors he could not imagine how far they had actually traveled. It was a death march and he hated every bit of it. It was his fourth day in a row and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in at least 48 hours. The pace was torrid, as fast as he had ever run His body was so fatigued he had completely forgotten where he was or what he was doing. The sky looked like the ground and the ground looked like the sky. And he had passed probably four mushrooms who wanted to be his friend. Yet he would not stop moving, heck he might even bring the next mushroom along so he could have somebody to talk to. If they actually were on a death march Davis and the egg would be the beaten servants, and Elecmon the man with a whip. Supposedly the red one was the one who was in charge, though Davis could not help but find flaws in his plan. How could they possibly defend themselves in this state of utter exhaustion. If Ex-Veemon or Mummymon came what would they do? Throw their new mushroom friends at the two bad guys and pray that said mushrooms were lethal, as the three of them ran in fear?

It had almost become a game, no a test, they were pushing him. The more Davis thought about it with his crippled brain, the more it made sense. Why else would they keep on running? They wanted to see how tough he was, to see if the mighty Davis Motomoyia would give up. They were digimon, having stamina levels ten to hundreds of times of a normal humans. They could most likely keep this up for weeks to months on end at a much faster pace. At first the idea seemed a little silly, but a few hours ago he asked if they were almost to their destination. The response was swift and rude, mocking him.

"What getting tired?" responded the little red slave driver. Though it wasn't just the question, it was the sarcastic, cynical way of asking it. Elecmon might as well asked if Davis was a two year old who wanted a blanket. After that it became apparent they were forcing him to surrender, testing his mettle. Trying to make him give in. Though they seemed to know nothing, they did not know the child of courage. He might have been stupid, he might have been careless, but he was most importantly stubborn, and some idiots taking him out for a jog was not going to make him quit.

The sky had turned from grey to blue, to a rainbow of sorts at sunset. Sunset had came and left though and the sky was now a purple haze. A faint orange glow emanated through the gaps in the trees from the remaining light fighting the darkness. It was like a photo negative, the clouds a dark black compared to their normal cotton ball color. The sky purple and orange instead of its normal blue. It seemed like Izzy was having fun playing with the sky on his computer. Impossible of course, but still Davis wondered. Stars were making their way through, normally hidden by the suns intense light, now twinkling faintly in the distance.

And finally the red one stopped running as if something had simply clicked. Davis also stopped as well as the egg. Though something did not make sense, why would they stop here? Rocks covered the ground in the forest as well as tree roots. There was no running water, no trace of food. Simply put Davis recognized immediately that they would not be setting up camp here. There had to be a purpose for them to stop so late at night. Though as if someone heard him think a voice came out of the darkness.

"So soon Elecmon?" said a deep voice, trees rumbling in the distance.

"It's good to see you back to your former self old friend." Replied Elecmon.

"It has taken a lot of effort, but I am around 90 percent of myself. Death will do that to you. I forgot how long it took me to get where I was. It is quite humbling to say the least." Davis still could not see who It was, the light was making it impossible to see much farther than a few feet in front of him. Though the shadow was humanoid of sorts. Standing on two feet with two arms by his side, and what seemed to be a sword on waist. Everything else was clearly not that of a human, for one thing his size, he could easily be upwards of nine feet tall. His voice also had more beast in it than human. Like somebody had stuffed a lion down his throat.

"I see you brought the boy." Growled the shadow. Davis blinked twice, surprised at his own importance.

"Yes, we did." Grinned Elecmon. Finally the beast decided to step out of the trees, and Davis was able to see him as the last hints of sunlight reflected of his body. It was him, one of the last digimon Davis expected to see. Though he instantly realized why they had traveled for many days to get here. They had a very powerful ally, one that might be able to go toe to toe with their foes.

"Hrm…" grumbled Davis, trying to hide his pleasure. "Izzy told me you were dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once Wormon wished the others would realize how hard it was to move when your legs were about 4 inches long. Everyone else could fly, or at least had longer legs, he had to practically sprint to keep up as Patamon and Hawkmon soared through the rooftops. It was dreadfully dull being lonely on the ground. He wished Ken was here to cheer him up, but his master… no partner told him to hang out with the digimon. He really did not want to of course, but Ken was hurt, and he did not wish to cause a fuss.

They had already planned to have a celebration today for some other digimon, but everyone presumed it had been postponed. Though Patamon for whatever reason refused to let that happen, and told everyone to be at the radio tower around nine at night. He was set in stone about this party which was apparent because of its interference with Greymons death. To be so heart set on something in a time of mourning such as this one showed how important something is.

The radio tower loomed across the street in the distance as Wormon caught his breath. Patamon had not gone in depth about what was going on, something about a digimon named Wizardmon. Wizardmon, Wormon knew, was dead, and was a great friend to the digidestined. So it most likely was not a party, which was the word Patamon kept using, but rather a memorial.

"Hurry up Wormon!" echoed a voice. Wormon, annoyed began moving again towards the tower. He had not expected a workout on his day with the digimon, and angrily began wishing he could sprout wings.

He probably would never understand the loss that his friends felt, the emptiness that must be in their souls. Sure if Ken, or Veemon, or even Davis died he would be just as heartbroken as his digimon friends were now, but to experience that pain every time he lost another friend. For his new friends had so many friends. So many losses to deal with, so many pains to keep in check. Every friend gained adds a little to your soul, every friend lost makes you lose twice what you gained. He could not even begin to fathom how small the souls must be of the digidestined. How could they keep find the strength to keep going when they had lost so much. Granted, the more you feel for your friends the bigger your soul is, the more you gain, but the more at risk you are to losing so much more of who you are when you lose a friend. Davis and Veemon cared so much for his friends that their soul was almost visible, but god forbid if he lost someone close to him. Davis would turn into such a different person. Ken was a bit more taken back, refusing to let this emotions rule him and his judgment. The same with Wormon. They were closed off, tiny souls with a small amount of friends. Not because they did not want to be like Davis and Veemon, but because they were not used to opening up to people. Caring for people was a strange sensation that they were just getting used to.

For example, how Patamon was able to remain so stoic for everybody even though one of his best friends, and lover, had practically died in his arms. He had been unable to defend her something that should have taken the very life out of him. Yet even though he had shed many tears, he had been able to remain solid for his friends. One of the few that still retained some form of sanity, a very impressive feat.

Others had not been "solid like a rock", Armadillomon had show a caramel center inside that very hard shell, he and Veemon were good buddies, food being the common denominator. Biyomon and Palmon were pretty shaken up about losing Gatomon, and Biyomon had not stopped crying yet over Greymon.

Though unlike their human partners they had one thing that they did not, teamwork. That was something that had not waned. Something that needed to be beaten into their human counterparts. Whether they agreed or disagreed, liked or disliked each other, their goal was the same. They should not fight on the who or the how, just focus on what needed to be done and do it as a team.

Finally still lost in thought he made it to the front of the radio tower.

"You know you are not exactly the fastest digimon on earth." Hawkmon laughed jokingly. Though before Wormon could protest Patamon spoke for him on his behalf.

"He isn't built for speed, he has brains, something that you could seriously use." Countered the digimon of hope. Wormon and Patamon had not exactly clicked like two gears, but it was mutual respect in a way. Wormon rarely respected anyone, not that he was putting himself ahead of anybody, he just rarely saw somebody that he truly respected. That was the problem with being a little to wise, you saw people's or digimon's flaws as clear as day. Patamon certainly was not flawless, but he like Veemon accepted that and still strove for something greater.

"Can you explain what this about for us?" asked Wormon.

"Certainly I owe you guys that much for coming out here, you easily could have gone with the others. Please don't feel like you are not respecting Greymon's death by setting this up for me. Visting a grey block that they are setting up is one thing, but what we're doing is different. I feel like, as digimon, there is a time and place to mourn for your friends…and loved ones." He added at the end for Gatomon. " We all cared for that little dinosaur a whole bunch and I think us and the humans can respect his death more here."

Hawkmon and Wormon both gave him questioning looks so he pressed on.

"Let me explain, four years ago, whether you know or not, this city went under siege. They were hard times, Myotismon was one of the toughest opponents we ever faced. We lost a lot of good digimon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsomon and most notably, Wizardmon. Wizardmon sacrificed a full year of his life acting like a servant of Myotismon. Twice he fought him, twice he lost, finally making the ultimate sacrifice to save Kari's and Gatomon. Today is the four year anniversary of that fateful day, today is the day we honor every digimon who has given their life for our cause. It's the first time we have to honor one of our own." Sighed Patamon softly. "You know Davis once told me, gaining a friend adds a little to your soul. It adds a little to yourself, making you greater than you could ever be by your single person. Yet when you lose somebody that you have you not only lose what they added to you, but you lose a little of your own soul. Personally I cannot imagine how I have anything left. I need to thank those, to remember those who gave so much for our cause. I need to thank them and now is the time for me at least is best to do it. So I apologize if I seem stubborn over something so silly. Yet it is so much greater than anything that we do."

So that was it, something bigger than all of them, something they had to fight for. He himself had sacrificed himself for Ken. He knew the pain and sorrow that was required to endure, and the courage it took. It was the only way to fill the void it left in you. The very void that people like Davis had left. Something clicked in him, a mixture of anger and pride, a sense of pride in the events he was about to take part, and disgust in the hypocrisy of Davis. He had left them, taking a bit of their persona with them. He knew perfectly well, and yet he could not respect the lives that had been lost. The more he thought about it the less he respected Davis's choice. Something that he had once been so certain seemed so questioning.

_Can we forgive you Davis if you ever come back? It's a question that none of us have the answer to._


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Bonds

I recognize all my fans have been getting antsy, and that is understandable. Though I reward your patience with me with this chapter. I thank you for surpassing your last review mark, 109 was quite a feat, and I would really love to break 200! You guys are the best seriously. I would also like to make a shout out to effect 20, he deserves it for thinking like me. I am very pleased when somebody catches my subliminal hints. Anyway, I have built all this tension up and now it's time to let loose. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Broken Bonds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was something about playing his guitar that seemed so right. It seemed so perfect, so justifiable. As if he was put on this earth to do one thing, and every time he put his fingers to the strings he felt like he was accomplishing something. Adding a little bit of himself to the world the only way he knew how. His guitar was as much a part of him as any arm or leg, and without it he was lonely. His fingers were harder than rock, callused from months and years of time spent in his basement. Some woman considered it a major turnoff when his fingers touched them. Actually no woman really liked his hands, but his reputation still kept them coming.

Famous as he was, something was missing inside of him. He was famous, but he was lonely, fame kept him known by everybody, but also kept everyone away. He was "too good" for anybody, any girl that did not look like a super model was not good enough. Any friends he had that were not celebrities were not cool enough for him. He was put on a pedestal and he hated it. All of his real friends hated his fame, and all of his fake friends loved it.

Simply put, he was one lonely pissed of S.O.B, and it did not help when every day he was fighting for his life. Every day he was with Gabumon saving a bunch of ungrateful bastards from destruction. They did not give a rats ass about him why should he risk his own life for them? It infuriated him, the more he fought the more people thought he was with the enemy, try to kill everybody! The more lives he saved, the more people thought he was trying to kill them.

He was fed up with the team, their wishing and their hope. They were living on a prayer, everyday begging for somebody to do something. They refused to charge, they refused to hunker down, they just stood there waiting like chickens to get their heads chopped off. Who honestly gave a flying fuck about any of Izzy's simulations? Who cared about what they said their best possible chances were? What were they supposed to do, sit back and wait while some maniac killed them? It was garbage, they were all morons! They thought Davis Motomoyia was coming in to save the day, they thought the little bastard was the only way to win. It was getting to be pretty close to a month and he still had not returned. He was not coming back, and Matt did not blame him.

He hated him for leaving, every time somebody said the name Davis his blood boiled. Everything he had stood for, all the hope and courage and friendship he had jacked the team up on. The words he spoke, the advice he gave out, the dreams he shared. He put himself up on a pedestal, so sure of himself, so proud of what he stood for. Yet when it came down to it he had left them! He had not been able to stand for his beliefs, not been able to fight with them! All those times he had refused to give up. All the times he never said die. It was pointless, bullshit, lies, because they were things that Davis did not seem to believe in himself. If there was one thing Matt hated it was a hypocrite, and normally he was an easy going guy. He just was firm in what he believed in, and he admired Davis who had also been so steadfast in his dreams. Yet now he could not respect Davis, and even if it was not his fault, there was no forgiving what had happened.

Though still dead or alive, Matt did not blame him. It was their fault too, just as much their fault as it was his. First off they believed in Davis, that was a mistake. They thought he was their leader; he was in charge even though he had done nothing for the team as a whole. He was a newbie, no contributions for the team as a whole; he had just stepped into the role. It was just like Tai, he had simply assumed his superiority, thought because he was Tai's bitch he deserved to be in charge! Nobody gave him that right except himself, he simply declared himself dictator like some Japanese emperor bullshit.

Though no matter how much he hated the kid for leaving he could not put any fault the kid's shoulders. They had abandoned him when he asked for their help. He deserved the right to do the same to them, it was hypocritical for him to think poorly of the kid for doing what they had already done. It was like getting mad at TK for using his guitar when the TK's ipod was in his pocket. Though just because he could not blame him for his actions did not mean he could not hate the kid.

He himself got wrapped up in the kid, he had the crest of friendship, the two of them had to have something in common. He too got caught up in Tai's protégé, the kid had fight, something that they all needed, they had been too afraid to do anything and Davis seemed to knock that out of them.

He had left the team once, he had understood the first time Davis needed time to himself. Kari seemed to mean the world to the kid, emotional meltdown after losing a long battle to TK. It made sense, he actually fully recommended it. It was good to take a break, too much pain in the heart and the head would hurt everybody. You need a release, and Davis took so much on he needed a very big one. Though this second time through it was a bit over the top. They needed him, and he had gone off and left them. Whether he was dead or alive he was not there supporting the team.

His anger at the kid was not just his own, in fact most of the veterans on the team had begun to lose faith and even begin to hate Davis. Dead or alive they were no longer praying for him to save the day. They did not want to see him again, they did not want to deal with him. Sora had lost some faith, Joe and Izzy were pretty pissed at him. Even Mimi said she would give him the silent treatment, and Mimi never hated anybody. Tai was the only one sticking up for him. Him and the newbies on the team, TK and Kari included. They vouched for Davis, they believed in him. TK and Matt had almost stopped talking because of the issue. Matt was angry at TK for standing up for someone who had left them. TK was angry at Matt for being a hypocrite, hating someone for bailing on them even though he had done the same thing a few years ago. TK understood the pain already because he knew what it felt like to lose a friend to his emotions. He had forgiven his older brother, he was willing to forgive Davis. Matt was pissed about it, brotherly betrayal was not something he wanted, but all he could do now was shut up and play his guitar. Dead or alive, Davis was dead to him.

His fingers back on the strings he pumped his amp up turning the volume up from 2 to 9 and giving it a metallic feel. Strings strumming to a light tape echo as he tuned it to C chord the intensity dropped down slightly. He cleared his voice, music lyrics coming to mind. A bit darker than something he usually played, but he to needed a release.

Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!

Used up and jaded  
You're thinking way to slow  
So were creating  
Answers on our own  
We can't relate  
To what you think you know  
And you create  
The problems that will never  
Go away

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!

GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated!

Fading out he ended the song with a few strums of his hand. Voice tired from the screaming he had just put it through. He made the trek upstairs to get some water, unplugging his amp and putting the guitar back in its stand. Stretching at the top of the stairs, cracking his knuckles and his neck as he moved over to the fridge. No fresh water was there in the fridge. It was his fault, grocery shopping was his duty, but he did not care. Rather than go for tap water, he reached in and drained the last of the milk in a few successive gulps. Then turning around quickly ending it with a bang by shooting the carton over the kitchen table into the trash bin. A perfect swish, the kind that made you walk with an air of cockiness in your step.

TK was supposed to text him when the team was ready. Today was "thank you" day, the day they respected everyone who had died for them. An important holiday that the digidestined followed through with every year. It had been Kari's idea a few years back, and everyone had agreed it needed to be done. This year though it was almost put off until at least the next day. Greymon's death seemed like more than enough of a reason to postpone it. TK and Kari with a very large push from Patamon had refused to postpone it. So it was still on, and though it was a slight pain it was definitely important to go through with it.

He had waited awhile for it though and the message still had not come and so he decided to take a shower while he waited. He walked into the bathroom stripping down and soaking his head under the warm water. He had one of those flood gate showers that dropped down from above. His father hated it, but it was one of the few commodities that he had gotten to pick. Droplets fell from his tangled hair splashing onto the ground below. It was cramped in there so he was easily able to rest his head on the wall opposite him and let it soak through his skull. Letting out a long sigh and stretching out in both directions as far as the walls let him he began the routine.

Tai and Sora were together somewhere, so were Izzy and Mimi, Kari and his brother were spending time together, and god knew Yolie was taking care of Ken like a puppy. Here he was, the most famous of all of them, completely lonely. By himself, doing nothing of any value. He hated to be this lonely, to feel so unimportant. Though he could not do anything about it, he was a lonely confused kid. Still a kid with so many emotions, so much left to do.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower into the steamy room he had created. He noticed a flash of light emanating from the pair of jeans he had left on the floor. It was his digivice in his pocket. Guess that meant it was time to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hrm…" grumbled Davis, trying to hide his pleasure. "Izzy told me you were dead."

"I was, I am no longer, and I thank Elecmon for that." Growled the Beast.

"Think nothing of it Leomon, that's what friends are for, by the way have you seen Orgemon around?"

The two digimon began to strike up a converstion which Davis could make no sense of, so he decided to zone out. Leomon was definitely somebody who he needed on his side, but his fighting style played right into Ex-Veemons hands. Leomon was an amazing martial arts master from what he had been told and Davis could see he was incredibly powerful. Though just by the way he carried himself Davis could tell he was no match for Ex-Veemon. Even if his power somehow surpassed his dark partner there was no way he could land a hit. He was strong and slow, and Ex-Veemon would easily dodge any attack and just wait for an opening. It was like sending Silphymon out to attack Shakuamon, did not matter if Shakuamon could blow Silphymon out of the sky because he could never land a blow.

Ex-Veemon was a close combat offensive machine, and he had the speed to make sure it never became a long distance fight. Davis was seriously struggling to find a way to beat him. It was something he thought about the whole run over here.

"So Davis what's the deal do we go after Ex-Veemon or do we head after the Daemon Corps?" said Elecmon drawing Davis back to reality.

"What NOW?" he said in surprise. They wanted to fight now? THE THREE OF THEM?

"Yes its three against one, and we have Leomon now!" Davis was beginning to realize why they needed a leader.

"I admire your determination, but you see even if all three of you were of the mega level I still think we would have a tough time with Ex-Veemon." Davis muttered solemnly. "I have no idea how strong these Daemon Corps are, but if there all strong enough to destroy a city we will be in deep trouble with three digimon. We need many more allies."

"Davis, Ex-Veemon is a champion level digimon, two ultimates and a champion level will make very quick work of him." Scoffed Elecmon.

"Could the three of you take out Black WarGreymon?" Davis asked with a tinge of humor in his voice. Elecmon now did not seem so sure.

"We probably would have a tough time, but I think…" Leomon cut him off though.

"Elecmon!" He groaned. This seemed to be pretty normal behavior for the red rodent. Davis was beginning to see similarities between Elecmon and himself. Cockiness, very sure of himself, confident to say the least. "No we could not defeat Black WarGreymon." Grumbled the beast.

"Well guess what, Ex-Veemon already took him out." Laughed Davis. "So if you can't take out Black WarGreymon, Ex-Veemon is going to kick your ass." Everybody's eyes grew as wide as saucers, they could not believe what they were hearing.

"I guess we should get some help then." Said the Egg, the first words he had spoken during this whole debate. He was right they would need more than just some help they would need a lot of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt trudged his way down to the radio tower, the ground sloppy, covered with rain and debris. Whenever it got wet debris from ruined buildings found its way to the streets. It made for a nasty concoction of sand, dirt, mud, and concrete. His shoes were covered in a palette of different shades of grey and brown. Yet he was just a few steps away from the radio tower, one of the few buildings that had experienced any sort of disrepair.

TK and Kari were at the front steps ready to greet him and he ditched his coat and gave it to his brother. TK was not amused and Kari just giggled. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the roof where he saw friends and digimon alike. Each happy to be with each other, though the atmosphere had a false sense of happiness. Everybody was putting on masks, everybody was hiding how sad they actually were.

The team sat in a semi-circle on the roof of the radio tower facing the river and the rest of the city. The river was not a particularly fast one, more like a narrow lake than anything else, but it served its purpose. Between the destined lay a small pile of wood, just long narrow sticks.

He was one of the last ones to arrive, in fact except for TK and Kari who were coming up behind him, only Ken and Yolie were missing from the group. Not that they would be coming, Ken could not leave the hospital, and Yolie would not leave his side. He was of course wrong.

"KEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" Yelled Tai.

"It was not my choice, talk to the puppet master over here!" Ken laughed. Matt spun around to see Yolie and Ken standing there. Ken using Yolie as a crutch and still covered in bandages, but he wore a happy expression. He was obviously glad to be out of the hospital.

"Hey he told me that he wanted to get out of there and I was not about to let him stay there to much longer!" laughed Yolie playfully flicking his ear.

"Just because I wanted to get out of the hospital does not mean I wanted you to drag me out of there." he said in false anger. Matt was surprised to see Ken there of course, but not unhappy, it was good to have the whole team.

"Ok how bout we stop the hellos and get down to what this is really about." Laughed TK with a degree of seriousness in his voice that commanded respect. The team settled down pretty quickly after that, they knew what they came for was no laughing matter. Tai was about to stand up, but TK gave him a look. A really strong look, one that seemed to say, 'I got this'. Tai shifted his weight understanding, he seemed surprised and pleased at TK for taking the initiative but still a little pained as he rested back against Sora's shoulder. No doubt Greymon's death was playing throughout his head like a really bad song.

TK on the other hand got up from his position between Kari and Yolie and began to speak.

"I welcome you all, my friends to the fourth Thank You Day. As some of you know and others don't fully comprehend, what is the sacrifice that this team has had to endure over the years. Whether it is the loss of one of our own, or the loss of somebody who gave their lives for our cause, both need to be recognized for what they have done. Today on the anniversary of Wizardmon's ultimate sacrifice we thank all of those who have died in the line of duty. Consider it Veteran's Day for us Digidestiend, though this time we are not thanking a Veteran, rather thanking a Digimon. Big and small all have made a sacrifice and they cannot go unrecognized. This year we have two more to thank, two more that gave their lives for our cause." TK bent down to the pile of sticks that rested at his feet and lit the timber with the lighter he had snuck out of the house. "Each stick represents a digimon that has died for us, when you feel motivated to thank someone simply get up and throw the stick into the water." Some of the older team members were slightly surprised, in the past they had simply blown out the fire on the stick. This hurling of the stick into the water was a different thing, probably a little bit more enjoyable. "Patamon would you care to start us off?" Patamon simply nodded taking the end of the stick in between his four paws and flying it out half way across the river. Only to shout "WIZARDMON!" and let the stick fall some thirty feet into the river.

After that there was a brief silence as Patamon sat back down next to TK as everyone slowly remembered Wizardmon. The day was named after him, he was one of those digimon that would always remain special to the team. He fought off Myotismon twice, heck he died for Kari, this day deserved to be in his honor. Gatomon had always "thrown off the stick" for Wizardmon, but this year Patamon asked if he could do it for her in her absence. Kari was more than happy to oblige preferring to spend her stick on the countless Numamon who had passed on for her.

TK was up next taking his piece of wood and throwing it over the edge flying through the sky end over end. The blaze did not make it all the way to the water going out just as the stick made its last revolution. And then with a splash TK said, "Pumpkinmon", and then proceeded to sit down.

Though as he realized he was next to go, something occurred to him. He was supposed to thank Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon's friend who had died at the hand of Myotismon. Though he wanted to thank someone else.

Because of him, he had learned what it was like to detest someone, he had found the greatest hypocrite ever in his mind. Matt had decided right then and there that he was dead, or at least dead to him. His death had made him realize so much of what he wanted to know and for that he needed to take part in this ceremony. _Heck if he isn't here he might as well be dead…_ So Matt stood up and took the stick in hand. _Thanks sooooo much….._ And with a mighty heave chucked the stick off the ledge.

"Davis Motomoyia"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………!!!

It was an interesting feeling having Nineteen pairs of eyes drilling into your back, thirty eight different eyes each scrutinizing everything you did. Matt did not want to look into the faces that held those eyes, but none the less he turned. Nineteen very unhappy faces looked back at him.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" TK roared. "INSULT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! THE DIGIMON WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR US! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THEM!" Matt was taken aback by the ferocity of TK, he had never been like this. Never ever had the child of hope had this much fire in his eyes.

"He is dead to me." Said Matt, not arguing anything, just saying it like it was a fact. "I thought it was thanking those who were dead."

"Do you see a stick for him? Because I did not place one out there." TK's voice had lost its rage, but still kept the fury.

"I just threw it in the water!" Matt challenged.

"What is your problem with him, so what he is not here, you left too!" muttered Sora.

"Don't act like you still have faith it the little bastard, that's not what you told me. You told me you had given up on him." Matt venomously pointed at her and she looked away. Though by not saying anything she admitted he was right. Tai quickly let go of her and stood up, clearly enraged.

"He is the co-leader of the digidestiend. Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Tai barked pointing his finger right back at Matt.

"Wow look where that's gotten us, let's see we have three digimon dead and one human, and lets not forget half the city that lies in ruin." Matt spat.

"DAVIS ISN'T DEAD!" TK growled.

"Does it matter if he is dead or alive? It seems pretty clear he isn't coming back on either account, we need to move on…" muttered Joe

"Exactly just because he may not be six feet under the ground doesn't mean he isn't dead. He is dead to me because he isn't coming back. If you're not part of this team you might as well be dead" Said Matt boldly.

"So four years ago, when I was like ten years old, that's what I should have thought when you left us. That you were dead, that you were never coming back. You were my big brother and you almost let us all die because your ego was to big." Whimpered TK tears forming in his eyes.

"I left for me, I left for a purpose, what has he left us for?" asked Matt his hands out in the universal question pose.

"He left because you voted to bail on him, you voted for his death because you refused to accept BlackWarGreymon." Said Ken speaking and standing up.

"It was your vote that pushed us over the edge, we were tied until you voted against it." Growled Izzy in a tone that nobody had heard before. "Don't act like your innocent because your Davis's best friend."

"That's right he stuck his neck out for you and you repaid him by stabbing him in the back!" muttered Joe.

"He did not vote against Davis, he vote against BlackWarGreymon. Give Ken a break, you all voted against him!" barked Cody.

"STOP FIGHTING!" cried Kari getting in between Matt and Tai who had gotten so close to one another they were breathing on each other. Tai delicately, but forcefully pushed Kari out of the way as his eyes glared through Matt.

"This is just like you Matt, your icy skin, your molten core, and you jealous green heart. Look where all that fame has got you, home in your room with nobody except yourself to call a friend." Tai's words were harsh, but Matt's would be harsher.

"Well its one hell of a lot better than what you do Tai, rather than strutting around acting like I am the greatest human being to ever walk this planet I have some humility. Davis is Co-Leader, so I guess that makes you the leader. Whoever voted you into that role? Did we choose you? Did we pick you? No you just waltzed your way in there and said 'guess what I am better than you all so you can kiss my feet'. Same thing with your protégé, he just assumed because he was your bitch that he could take charge. Why don't you learn that you're not the best for every single job? You think you're all that, but you're not even worthy of kneeling at my feet!" His response was met with a punch to the face by Tai. He wound up only briefly putting as much force into his knuckles as he could, but before Matt could even think about dodging the blow had already hit him in the face. He fell down hard, barely putting his hands out to absorb the impact. He found himself sprawled at Tai's feet trying to find his bearings.

"Actually you're not even worthy of laying at my feet!" and Tai attacked him viciously again, kicking him squarely in the chest.

"Tai STOP IT!" sobbed Kari tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kari these things need to be said!" barked Tai. Finally Matt mustered up the strength to stand. Spitting out a mouth full of blood he grinned.

"It has been four years and you still punch like a girl" he chuckled. Tai roared swinging his right fist at Matt's face again. A chorus of 'No Tai!''s rang out, but they went over Tai's head. He was focused on one thing, beating Matt senseless.

His right fist came into reach and this time Matt was ready catching the right fist with his left hand and spinning to his left. Tai was caught off guard still moving forward and with no way to block Matt's counter. Raising his arm as he spun around, he met Tai with his elbow in the boys face. Clipping his temple. Tai went down like a sack of bricks completely unconscious before he hit the ground.

Kari screamed, TK roared in protest, even some of the people who were sort of on his side were in protest. TK shoved Matt out of the way and Matt moved.

"What TK are you going to fight me?! The little kid?" Matt chuckled.

"Yes to protect this team, and to protect you. I am the child of hope, you are the child of friendship. Friends don't knock friends out, and more importantly you're destroying this teams hope!"

"Who gives a flying fuck about hope! Davis took that when he left the team, the only hope we have is whether our coffins are cushy when we die!"

TK lunged forward, but again Matt was ready putting his hand up to block the punch. Though it was a fake, TK wasn't going to punch. He faked left with his arm, but went right with his leg hitting him squarely in the knee. Matt's attempt to block the first attack had left him flat footed, his feet firmly planted to intercept the punch. Though with his feet planted his leg did not give way, and the full force of the blow was felt. He screamed in pain, his knee felt like it was broken in two and no longer able to put weight on it. He fell to one knee and TK followed it up with another attack this time a punch right up underneath the jaw. Making the full effect of pain tenfold for he punched in nearly the same side of the mouth Tai had got him in.

He spit up a large amount of blood and looked at TK his eyes glaring with hate. Kari gasped, Ken stepped back in shock. TK had just taken him out in two attacks and looked like nothing had happen.

"Never question the little guy's drive Matt, I have been wanting to do that for the past week." Said TK. Though no smile was on his face, no cockiness in his victory. He hated this, he never wanted it to come to this.

"Fuck Off!"

"Try Me!"

"I hate this team, I hate you…" Matt started.

"Stop it Matt, you just hate yourself. Deal with it, it will make you a stronger person. That's what happens when your famous, you live a lonely life." Said TK softly. "Kari, will you do the honors next?" he asked, bending down to reach another stick. The fire still burned on the wood and in Matt's eyes, but TK was like water. It was impossible to beat water with even the greatest fire, for even as steam the water was still existent.

Kari looked like she was about to die from fear. Her eyes shifted constantly to her brother on the ground, then to TK. The stick burned in his hands, but still she was too nervous to take it.

"HONOR THE DEAD DAMMIT!"

Kari jumped back in surprise, still too scared to react, though still she made no motion to move forward and take the stick.

"FINE NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE DEAD? WELL I DO!" he picked up a handful of wood and began chucking the burning wood off the building.

"TK" Kari said softly.

"GOTSUMON! LEOMON! ANGEWOMAN!" stick after stick flew down to the water. Though there was only two splashes. The third was caught before it could be extinguished.

"Now now aren't we being a little hasty? I'm not dead yet!"

"Angewoman?"

And the angel just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry emotions ran high, but it was still sick! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Epiphany

Chapter 13: Epiphany

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife… no that was to cliché. The tension was a black hole, an entity that absorbed everything every form of emotion and sucked him dry. It was overwhelming, as if somebody had squeezed every thought out of him. The normal reaction would be surprise, but nothing surprised him anymore. Followed normally by confusion, but for some reason it seemed to fit. Nothing mattered except for the simple fact that before him stood Angewoman, hovering above the roof, an all knowing grin displayed on her face. Whatever was going on it seemed subconsciously that he was expecting it.

Though even in his stoic state he could not help but feel the fear creeping into his hand. Kari was frightened, shocked, confused, and through the physical and emotional connection they had he could sense the panic that surrounded her. Her hand trembled in his, her body shivered with the primal ability that all humans shared. When danger was near everybody knew it, and right now Kari was not the only one freaking out.

"Angewoman?" she stuttered again, the tremors coursing from deep within her prevented her from speaking properly.

"Surprised to see me?" the digimon responded. Though her voice was off, not the soothing sensation that he was used to. It was cynical, sarcastic, not quite evil, but cocky in a way. It seemed familiar, a digimon before had sounded similar to him. He pondered it briefly, but as he did the clock struck eight and bells ran out across the city. With a flash the city became illuminated, lights from signs and lampposts shone out cutting through the darkness. Though for some reason there was one darkness they could not penetrate. Angewoman had always been the angel of light, the beacon against the darkness. Though here she was, the one object even the brightest of lights could not defeat, absorbing everything sight. The tension was no longer the black hole swallowing everything as TK quickly realized. Angewoman was the one swallowing all of their emotions, all of the light, she was the black hole. She was now the bearer of darkness. "Well I am not surprised to see you!"

Quick as a flash of light, or darkness for that matter she drew an arrow from the invisible quiver on her back.

_**Celestial Arrow!!! **_

From nothing came hellish darkness as it shot from her bow at unheard of speeds. Nobody reacted, it was not aimed at any of them. The pile of sticks that represented everyone they had lost, was now gone. Disintegrated into nothing were the symbols of everlasting friendship, the essence of hope and respect that they had held onto for so long. The arrow though continued its path, through the roof and into the building below. At first nothing happened, TK had half expected to be blown into oblivion before he could react. It was not quite that powerful, but still an impressive shockwave shattered windows left and right. The building and its decorative structure was not meant to handle anything of this nature.

This was not Angewoman, this was not an ally, this was an enemy and you usually fight your enemies. The voice was not hers, and finally it made sense who it was, her old rival Lady Devimon, it was more like that evil witch than the angel of light. He removed his hand from Kari's and instantly began to do what he felt was right. The team needed leadership, for now more than ever they were a group of dear in headlights. Kari would have to wait, everybody needed his guidance not just her. He met her gaze as he spun around to face their new foe, a mixture of disappointment was added to her fear, but TK still could sense understanding in her expression.

"Everyone, it's time to fight!" he bellowed, his fist with digivice in hand raised to the sky. He was met with a flurry of confused expressions. "This is not our friend, this is not our Angewoman, this is one of our enemies tools! Our friend died that day, there is no way this is her." He said vigorously pointing to the essence of evil.

"Friend or foe I refuse to fight her TK" replied Patamon his voiced laced with sorrow.

"Patamon…" he said with a mixture of pity and regret.

"I can't TK, that's still my closest friend in there somewhere, I refuse to extinguish that light no matter how scarce, or how hidden it may be." He sighed stepping back from his partner.

"How do you expect to save her? Do you honestly think she can find the light without help?" though this was becoming a much bigger argument than between the two of them.

"TK just because you think it's right to beat the crap out of your brother does not mean we should kill one of our own!" scoffed Izzy.

"He has a point TK, we can't fight her, we can't and we won't." muttered Sora softly her eyes flickering to Tai's lifeless form.

"Idiots, bicker all you wish, your fate stays the same…blondie your first." Angewoman snickered. Once again before he could blink the arrow from the shadows appeared knocked in her bow. He looked up to see it, the blackened tip pointing right to his heart.

He expected to see his life flash before his eyes, as his mind replayed everything that he ever accomplished, good and bad. The past would become the present until the arrow struck his heart, cutting cords just as the string that held him to this world was cut. And then he would become the past, a memory, just another stick being thrown off this very roof. Just another corpse to cry over. He pictured his funeral, a handful of eyes letting tears flow down their faces. The scarred ground beneath their feet, withered and aged from months of war. Friends, family, each of their faces with the same expression. Except for one, a single pair of eyes stood out from all the rest, a single pair lacking water. Yet without the water those eyes looked more pained than any other, more hurt seeped from those eyes than anything that TK had ever felt. The boy stood there in the distance, not part of his friends or family, invisible at the foot of his coffin. A pair of goggles loose around his neck, cushioned by the fur that lined the rim of his jacket. Flames surrounded him, enhanced by the inferno that burned in his eyes.

_You gave up…_

_Davis…_

_You selfish bastard, you gave up..._

_Davis I did no such thing…I died what was I supposed to do?_

_How about not dying?_

_You think I wanted to die?_

_Look within yourself TK…You took the easy way out…_

_How is dying easy!?!_

_DYING IS EASY, LIVINGS HARD! _

_Davis…I…I…_

_Dealing with this war and the pain that comes with it. The tears that dribble down your cheeks, as you try to comprehend this sadness. Death is easy, death means you gave up, death means you choose yourself over everyone else. You gave up on Kari when she needed you most, you gave up on your brother who only wanted the best for you, and you gave up on your team when they needed a leader. YOU EVEN GAVE UP ON ME! _

_I fought for you, I…_

_It doesn't matter if you give up in the end. Do you think that everything I stood for matters if I gave up on you guys? You have to fight until your last breath, protect what you believe in with both arms!_

_Then how do I live?_

_If you truly want to keep on fighting you will find away, duck, dodge, move, pray! Just keep on trying! You have to fight for your life with tooth and nail, bite, kick, scream, just stop standing like a deer in fucking headlights. _

_Fair enough…_

_And TK…_

_Yes Davis?_

The boy made his way over his arms open. They embraced as Davis whispered in his ear;

_Don't give up on me…_

TK gripped the boy harder still, his fingers clenching his friends jacket, refusing to let go of him

_Hurry on back, we need you…We need you so badly Davis…_

And with a thump he felt Davis's body recoil, as if he had been shot.

_The arrow…Angewoman…Davis, he…no he can't be! _Everything rushed back to him with that sudden noise.

The body went limp in his arms, as if every bit of life rushed out of him. The darkness meant for him was now embedded in the chest of his friend.

_Davis…?_

Though something was off, Davis no longer wore a jacket, his hair was blond, he reeked of cigarettes.

"MATT!!!" screamed a woman. TK's head turned, it was Sora, but her eyes they were different. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks for she no longer stood over TK's coffin. The boy in his arms was no longer his missing friend. Matt laid in his arms, blood leaking out of his mouth, eyes slowly losing light.

Back in reality that was actuality TK realized that Matt was dying, not him, nor Davis. For some reason he lived and his brother was dying.

"Matt…" TK whispered so softly that he could not hear it. The words were meant for Matt's ears alone. "Why…?"

"You could…*cough*…never take a punch…*cough*" Matt managed to choke out, flecks of blood joining the water that began to roll down TK's face. "Seriously though, I could not have the last thing I said to you be, 'fuck *cough* you', you have to know I give a damn about you."

"Matt were brothers, no matter what, the words you say…They mean nothing compared to the bond we share."

"Stop forgiving me, I don't want forgiveness, I was a jerk. *cough* Though I don't regret what I say." Matt's eyes once glazed over with pain took a softer side. "I'm sorry for taking the easy way out, dying is easy, livings hard."

"You always were too much of a baby to deal with your problems anyway." Matt seemed to chuckle in his arms with the little strength he had left. "You're not giving up on me yet though." TK grinned, Davis's words resonating within his head. "You cannot give up on life yet, so stop standing there like a deer in headlights, and let's do something about it." Placing Matt on the ground next to Tai he got back up. Eyes blazing as a new found fire erupted in him, rage, hatred, combined with understanding and commitment. Though he found deep down a real sense of hope, a sense that he could do whatever he wanted to as long as he put his mind to it.

The crest that had laid dormant for so long erupted with strength, hope and desire that he had lost after Davis's departure flowed through him. A dam of emotion that he did not know existed erupted in a torrent of water and pain. It was an understanding, comprehension that he could never give up. For weeks he had tried to activate this crest and for weeks he had failed. Until now.

"Patamon…" he whispered, but the words had the same effect as if he had roared them.

"I feel it TK, I feel so…strong…Does that mean that I have to…?" whimpered Patamon.

"Patamon if you cannot fight her I would understand completely, I would not hold your decision against you at all. Though if you do not fight her I have to and I doubt I would get very far. Tooth and nail I will protect what I love." TK continued to whisper, feeling as if Davis was talking through him.

"TK…"

"Don't feel bad Patamon, I have chosen this, and I am ok with it." Grunted TK in a fighting position. Patamon's eyes glistened with pain, he only had eyes for his partner. Kari did not react, nobody could react, it was so agonizing when digimon and partner did not agree. Two pieces of the same entity going at it. As if the right hand was fighting the left.

"TK do you remember what I said to Devimon just before we killed each other…the part about helping people." Patamon whispered suddenly. TK's eyes lit up with comprehension, and happiness.

"You told him that as long as you could help people you did not care about your own fate." Said TK, the memory of Patamon's death a breath of cold air across his mind.

"I still stand by what I said back then. If I can help you, if I can help Angewoman, I could care less about my own fate. Life is too short to worry about yourself."

"Your inner strength far out does my own my friend. Ready than?"

"Let's go Ultimate"

_PATAMON DIGVOLVE TO…._

_ANGEMON!!!_

_ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…_

_MAGNA-ANGEMON!!!_

With a flash of light the little pig with wings exploded into an angel. Light emanated everywhere cutting into the darkness that Angewoman had created. Spheres of blinding light and soulless shadows surrounded the two of them. Battling each other before any punches were thrown, before any violence, the two seemed to attack. Where light and darkness met only twilight existed. The two untouchable forces pushing into each other until they could push no more. His sword Excalibur drawn the great angel from hell spoke;

"I don't want to fight you, but you have left me no choice. It is my duty to vanquish the shadows you possess. To lift the eternal night that obscures you eyes. I will protect my friends from what you have become, even if it means taking your life."

"Foolish you are if you think you can take me, I have left my former strength far behind. I am stronger than Mega digimon, stronger than the mighty War Greymon, stronger than you." Angewoman snickered again, her empty eyes sucking the very life out of the sky.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, I am the light that will destroy your darkness. . I am the light that will bring you back to the Angewoman you once were!" Roared the voice of god through Magna-Angemon. It filled the destined with strength, but more importantly the voice of God filled them with hope.

"She is gone! DEAD! Vanquished by night, as you will be. You will follow her to the emptiness that is the afterlife. Only where light exists can we have shadows, I am that shadow."

"Than if you kill me you are nothing!"

"IF I KILL YOU NIGHT WILL REIGN FOREVER"

"It's a good thing I won't lose then…" and with that Magna-Angemon charged.

Sword in his hand trailing behind him like a cape he sped at Angewoman at unheard of speeds. And before any human eye could blink he swept upwards with his armed left hand slicing through the night with his vorpal sword of heaven. Though just as fast Angewoman responded flicking her right arm to parry the hilt of the blade, not stopping momentum, only to keep it out of harm's way. Magna-Angemon continued to fly upwards though completely vulnerable to any counter attack, and there was no way that Angewoman was going to show any mercy. Winding up she put as much force behind a spinning kick as she could nailing Magna-Angemon in the neck, just below his helm.

A noise escaped Magna-Angemon that was somewhere between a choke and a grunt of pain. That was all he could manage before his face made contact with concrete. Flying through the roof and down two more levels he landed in a deep crater on a linoleum floor.

TK winced in pain, emotionally and physically connected to his partner. He was tempted to check on his friend, but he knew he would be blasted before he even got close. The problem was Magna-Angemon was not used to this form. He was not used to traveling so fast with such ease, a simple flick of his wings and he could cross the island. Two flicks he could cross Japan if he needed to. Every motion would be so easy for him he would over do it. He would leave himself open for a counter attack after every motion he took. TK imagined that it would be like ice skating, going so fast without even trying. Always out of control, always in constant motion.

With a grunt of pain Magna-Angemon stood up, shaking linoleum and debris out of his wings. He looked up into the sky meeting Angewoman's grin with an icy glare.

Excalibur glowed with a white light that seemed to come from heaven itself as Magna-Angemon leaped back up through the hole he had created. Though this motion was much less aggressive at a much lower speed. Angewoman casually blocked the first sword attack, meeting the tip of the sword as it flew upwards with a blast of dark energy shot downwards at her foe.

Though that upward thrust was only a feint, and before the soulless energy reached him he spun out of the way continuing on his ascent. Dark energy flew past him grazing his left elbow only briefly as it crashed through the hole in the ground previously created. Though now completely level with Angewoman in the air he continued the revolution, spinning Excalibur in an attempt to behead Angewoman. The sword drew closer and closer, only a hairs breath away before Magna-Angemon was blasted away with another shot of dark energy from her other hand.

__Magna-Angemon this time was able to scream out in pain before he bounced off the roof and over the boundary. Falling off the top of the building he shot downwards propelled by gravities exponential force added onto the momentum of the blast. He fell eighty, ninety maybe even a hundred feet before his body met a combination of concrete sidewalk and grassy lawn. Skimming across dirt and green grass only briefly as mother earth rudely stopped his horizontal and vertical trajectories. Though unlike the first attack Angewoman showed no mercy to her wounded foe.

__Another shadow arrow appeared from nothing as it ripped through the light that surrounded Magna-Angemon. Face first in the dirt, the only knowledge he had of the impending attack was the split second it touched his white flesh, before penetration. Though luckily Angewoman missed, shooting her arrow before Magna-Angemon had come to a complete stop. Hitting him through the shoulder instead of the heart. The pain though was from another world, as the virus stung at the very light that kept him sane.

Though it wasn't fatal, he still had enough strength to keep his form, he still had the ability to fight. Getting on his feet ever so slowly he turned again to face Angewoman whose face had turned from wicked grin, to scowl. Pain emanated through his body with every heart beat. Every movement felt like it could be his last. Even the slightest breath brought stars to his eyes nearly bringing him to a point of collapse. His left arm was useless as well as the shield of light that went with it. It laid there limp at his side, a testament to the battle he was quickly going to lose. Four moves into this game of chess he had already lost his queen.

His eyes then met his partners and both of them instantly knew what had to be done. They were down by three runs in the bottom of the ninth, the bases were loaded, a full count. What do you do in that situation? Take the pitch and let the next guy deal with the problem, or swing for the fences? Magna-Angemon was going to swing his bat with all of his might, do or die.

"Guys," barked TK. Nobody spoke, each of his teammates turning to face him. "We need to get out of here right now…" The light that was burning in TK's eyes only seemed to make sense to Kari though.

"TK WE CAN'T, YOU CAN'T!!! WE CAN NEVER HELP HERE IF YOU JUST WISK HER AWAY!!! WHAT DOES THAT ACCOMPLISH?" she shrieked furiously punching TK in the shoulder. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER, NOT SHIP HER OFF TO PEIDMON!"

"Kari…"he soothed, "There is more to that attack then just a black hole." He turned to his friends and pointed to the stairs with his free hand. "Move" he barked "That isn't a request!"

"I'll take Tai." Said Joe.

"I'll help." Followed up Sora quickly. The two of them took one of Tai's arms over each shoulder and began to drag him down the flights of stairs. Yolie with Ken draped over her quickly followed suit, in fact everyone made it down towards the bottom. Kari looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" she barely whispered.

"She deserves it, but no Magna-Angemon is not going that far. Trust him. Trust me." Responded TK just as softly. He bent down to pick up Matt, arrow still embedded in his brothers heart. "A little help?" he grunted as the weight bogged him down. Kari swiftly took the other arm and the two of them made their way to the exit.

"DIE!!!" roared Angewoman.

_**HEAVENS CHARGE!!!**_

From nothing came energy in the form of pain, TK felt the hate even though no attack was near him. He turned back only for a second to see what was happening. The very attack on this very building she used to destroy Myotismon those four years ago was now aimed at them. History was repeating itself only this time it seemed that darkness would reign. The wind sucked backwards pulling them back towards there foe. Then silence, emptiness, soon that would consume them.

Somehow though she missed, or did she? Dark energy soared over their head, blowing TK's bean boy hat clear off its home. He was tempted to dive, tempted to protect himself, but it was pointless. Once again it would not be his day to die. A little shed with a concrete base and a door led down to the stairs. It was his and Kari's only exit point, and he was following his teammates to safety. It might as well have been an armored truck that made contact with the little hut. The door disintegrated almost instantly as the attack went through the little shed and into the heart of the building before exploding out the other side. TK could see where the attack had exited following the cross shaped hole it made all the way through to the far wall.

The team…could they be…dead? Or at the very least trapped?

"Shit…" he muttered in disbelief. The stairway was essentially gone, they would have to jump down some thirty feet if they wanted to catch the next flight. They were trapped, and unless Magna-Angemon could find away to carry the three of them out they were dead.

"TK!" yelled Yolie up through the rubble, "Were almost at the bottom and I will send Aquilamon up!"

Scratch that, they weren't dead yet, though Matt's chances of survival were slim to none at best.

"Thanks, but hurry, I'm not sure how much longer Matt can mak…." Though he was interrupted by a scream of steel. It was as if the whole building was moaning in pain. A single crack slithered towards them from the opposite end of the building. Inching its way forward as a gateway into nothing. The building was collapsing, and there was no way that Aquilamon would be able to get to them in time, that was if Yolie and the others got out.

"Kari." He whispered, "Hold on…" the last thing he felt was Kari's hand clench around him as they held onto each other and Matt's lifeless form.

"TK…There is something I wanted to say…" she whispered. TK's eyes only showed surprise for a second. That was so un Kari, so different than the girl he had grown up with. She never held anything back, and the fact that she wanted to confess to something surprised him. Though right now TK didn't want to hear it. Even if he lacked any hope of survival, he refused to let Kari know that.

"You can tell me when we land can't you?" Kari looked disappointed, but she understood the message. The little line that represented their death made its way the last few inches across to TK's feet. At first nothing, and then gravity took over. He fell, with Kari in his arms, realizing once again he was giving up.

_I guess I'll never be as strong as you Davis…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Elecmon? I have a question…" Davis asked._

_"Yes Davis…" said a very testy Elecmon._

_"Are you still in contact with Izzy?"_

_"No after I left Primary Village I cut all contact with him." Elecmon's attitude evaporated at the question._

_"So he doesn't know that I am here, none of them do right?"_

_"If they do, it wasn't because of me." Davis just nodded._

_"Did you tell them about me being in the digital world?" he asked after a few seconds of pausing._

_"Nope, I did not know you were here until you appeared in front of me that day I nearly killed you."_

_"So you're saying nothing at all…?" question Davis for a third time._

_"DAVIS I DID NOT TALK TO THEM ABOUT YOU AT ALL OK!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG DEAL IF I DID?!?" A furious Elecmon spun around glaring at Davis. Though Davis just turned away refusing to meet the red digimon's glare._

_"What is this all about Davis?" muttered Digi-Tamamon, looking at him with pure confusion._

_"I just wanted to make sure my friends did not know where I was." He replied softly choking down his feelings. He missed Ken so much, and Kari, and Tai._

_"They care about you Davis, and you're telling me you left them with absolutely no clue of your intentions. They probably think your dead by now! It's been…" but Elecmon was cut off.  
"A long time I know…"_

_"Why don't you want to see them?" questioned Digi-Tamamon_

_"I do…" he started pausing for effect. "I just can't…"_

_"Why?" asked Elecmon again._

_"What is this, twenty questions? I just can't!" he barked_

_"Davis just answer the question stop being so stubborn! Think of us as your conscious, were just trying to help you." moaned Digi-Tamamon._

_"That was the problem, I was too stubborn. They did not come to help me so I wanted to prove that I could save Ex-Veemon by myself. Though it was me wanting to prove I could do it without them, but as well not wanting to burden them with my problems. It was me trying to fuel my ego, and me trying to be selfless in one swift movement. Though this is so much more of a problem than I thought it would be. I need them now, but I can't show my face to them again. They would never accept me back."_

_"Your right Davis." chuckled Mummymon "They will never accept you back…You're what they call a hollow hero." In an instant Mummymon appeared in front of him, that merciless grin exposing every imaginable feeling of hate. How or why he had gotten to be in front of him made no sense, but for some reason he did not question it. It just seemed to fit._

_"Again Mummymon, can't you just crawl in a hole and die?" groaned Davis._

_"Think of me like that little devil on your shoulder, the side of your conscious that you should actually listen to." He chuckled patting the shoulder that he was thinking of. Though Davis quickly shrugged him off. "I am impressed with your plans, though everybody knows you don't have a ghost of a chance."_

_"I think we do, and that's all that really matters."_

_"Davis I am that little devil remember, I am part of you, you can't fool me! You don't honestly think you can beat me and Ex-Veemon? You don't honestly think your team will accept you back with open arms? What do you have to look forward to if you manage to beat us, a lonely existence out here in the digital world! You are fighting to get out of one hell and into another so you might as well give up."_

_"Never" Davis spat._

_"Davis there all going to be dead when you come back, you are losing friends quick…"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!" Davis growled "It's not about what you gain or what you lose, it is about pursuing your dream! Pursuing what you think is right! Dead or alive if I put everything I have into the dreams I set forth for myself I will be happy no matter what happens. It is never about achieving the dream Mummymon, it is about the pursuit."_

_"So what happens when you win?"_

_"I shoot even higher…"_

_"You're an idiot Motomoyia…"_

_"That's what they tell me…"_

_"Never forget what you have to look forward to" he growled displeased with his ineffectiveness at breaking Davis's spirit._

_"I'm sure you won't let me forget." Davis grinned. And with a flash Mummymon disappeared._

"I guess I'll never be as strong as you Davis…" chuckled Elecmon sarcastically. Davis was to lost in thought to even pay attention to his red 'friend'.

"Sorry what?" he asked completely lost. He had been daydreaming again it seemed. Mummymon had never been there, he had never been yelled at by Elecmon. It was all in his head; it was his conscience's way of dealing with his emotions, hallucinating. It wasn't very fun, especially when Mummymon decided to join him in his subconscious. In reality he was still walking with Elecmon and Digi-Tamamon, still wandering throughout the digital world.

"I said, 'I guess I'll never be as strong as you'!" Elecmon groaned kicking Davis in the ankle with his hind foot.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!!!" he shouted hopping up and down on his good foot.

"Seriously Davis if you always have your head in the clouds we are never going to beat Ex-Veemon!" muttered Digi-Tamamon with a hint of frustration in his voice. Davis really did not want to tell him that they did not stand much of a chance as is. They had sent Leomon off in search of Whalemon and Orgemon. They had already found Starmon who was now looking for Deputymon while the three of them searched for Piximon. It had been another long day of walking, but at least it was walking instead of sprinting. Davis did not mind it too much anymore anyway; the walks were peaceful, a quiet time of reflection and of planning.

Davis had been promised an army and he was slightly disappointed, it wasn't anywhere close to an army. It was a squad for god sakes, he had a simple squad. Simply put, he had thought when Elecmon said he was going to get an army that he was going to get more than some eight digimon. He thought the numbers would be close to a hundred. They were good digimon, but there was eight of them. He wasn't exactly prepared to take on the world with eight digimon, even if they were all Megas he would still be scared. In fact he had zero Megas which angered him a little more. It would take a miracle for them to put a scratch in the armor of Ex-Veemon.

"What were we talking about?" he asked softly fearing another kick to the foot.

"You were telling us about how good you were at this game soocerer, and I was trying to mock you, but you ignored me!" Elecmon said in a humph.

"Where was your head by the way Davis? Just curious…" muttered Digi-Tamamon.

It was a good question, one that he did not know how to explain…Ignoring Digi-Tamamon's question he asked one of his own.

"_Elecmon? I have a question…" _

_"Yes Davis…" said a very testy Elecmon._

_"Are you still in contact with Izzy?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey y'all sorry I am late, like really late, this chapter was just incredibly tough…At first I had something completely different in mind and I wrote that section like 6 different times and threw each of them out. Then I got caught up in that battle in the beginning and decided to hold off that scene I need to write until next chapter. Davis will appear only briefly in the next chapter, but chapter 15 is the full chapter of that little snippet I sent you if that rings any bells…

Anyway I am really proud of this chapter, even with all of the struggling I had…

If the Davis scene was confusing for you it was Davis having a day dream with Mummymon and Elecmon on each shoulder. Mummymon was the devil on his left shoulder and Elecmon was the angel on the right. They were the different parts of Davis consciousness dueling out what he should do. Should he just give up or keep on fighting….?

Thanks a bunch to beasty on this one!

And Lord Pata I hope I get an epic review for this one, I want some serious input on what you thought…


	14. Chapter 14: From the Heart

_Chapter 14: From the Heart_

_Who would have thought…_

_She…Kari Kamiya…__**The**__ Eighth Child…would be dead…_

_It wasn't that she was all powerful or great or anything like that. It's just that if someone told her that this was the way she was going to die she would not have believed them for a second. It was so unjust, so senseless. To be killed by her closest friend, to fall literally into a darkness that she would never return from. How could she live with herself knowing what her friends were suffering through? How could she ever think about Tai again knowing the pain her death must have caused? Hours after losing Greymon he would lose his sister to this heartless war against an unknown foe. She wasn't sad at her own death, only sad at the sadness she had caused. _

_It was a single tear that rolled down her cheek knowing that she had so much more that she wanted to do. She would never say goodbye to Tai. She would never have any hope to see Gatomon again. She would never tell TK and Davis what she really felt. So much left unsaid and unseen. So much left to do..._

_So many more emotions to feel, so many more times she wanted to laugh, to cry, to love._

_Never again…_

_Her eyes flew open, out of the darkness in her mind, back in to the light she hoped to be engulfed in. She was sitting it seemed, in a home, on a bed actually. It seemed, no rather it felt familiar, like a distant family member that she had seen as a kid, but never took notice of. It was one of those things that she got angry at herself over, trying desperately to remember until she was blue in the face. On the tip of her tongue, but impossible to put into words. Finally giving up she decided to walk around. In fact it was a lovely home, it was huge, but still something seemed empty. The house was a giant frilly present, not that she considered death a gift. It was straight out of the mind of Mimi actually. That box wrapped in layers of paper and ribbon only for the gift to be a pair of socks. Beautiful on the outside, unimpressive on the inside, where the box itself costs more than the present. _

_She was feeling the same way about death, maybe she was wrong, but the afterlife kind of seemed a bit…dull. All those discussion and debates people had, all of the wars people fought to know the answer. The grace of heaven, and having everything you wanted, the horrible torture of hell. Yet she was stuck in a house with nothing in it. It was sort of… well… lame._

_That wasn't totally true, there were tables and chairs and obviously beds, but still it was empty. It was a house that was there but hadn't been moved into. No food, no toiletries, no silverware, no glasses, no beverages, no books in its bookcases, no sheets on its beds. She looked around forever, but it was dank depressing, and she could not find her way out. She was on the third floor it seemed, but there were no staircases. No way to explore the house beneath her feet, no way to get down. And there was no way she would jump out of a three story window. Though wait…she was dead! What would happen if she broke her ankle in the afterlife? Could she feel pain? She got her answer when she pinched herself. It still hurt. So if she hurt herself badly what would happen? _

_There was only one way to find out, and she opened up the window. Gingerly putting one foot outside she mentally prepared herself to jump out._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice with a tinge of amusement. Kari spun around in shock almost losing her grip on the windowsill. Though in her surprise she squarely hit her face on the window she had just opened. _

_"Oww…"she whimpered. Though the voice was human, and that human form came out to help her back inside. At first she assumed that her head injury was playing with her eyes. Though there was no mistaking that grin, that flaming jacket, and her brothers goggles that caught the light, her light, and shined it back on her._

_"Davis…?" she said with wonder, and then realization took over. If she was dead, that meant he was dead. "NO! DAVIS YOU CAN'T BE HERE! DAVISSSSSSS NOOO!!!" Tears erupted from her eyes, and she cried like she had never cried before. Usually the gentle trickle of water that flowed down her face, now replaced with a waterfall. She cried into the chest of the boy she hadn't seen in forever. She punched him with blows that meant nothing. She was pure emotion, pure confusion, for that's what her emotion truly was._

_"A hello would have worked too you know." He chuckled awkwardly clearly confused by her tears. _

_"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK…THEY NEED YOU!!! I NEEDED YOU! YET YOU LEFT US AND GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" she looked up at him, watching through her tears as that grin turned sour._

_"Kari, you're not dead." He stated flatly. The waterworks quickly stopped, a dam from his words had sealed away behind her eyes. "Your hurt, badly in the head, but you're not dead."_

_"Wha?" she sniffled._

_"Doesn't this place look familiar? Leme give you a hint, you were hotter than usual last time you were here." Once again that grin appeared, lighting up his face. She could see every tooth gleaming white._

_"You haven't changed a bit have you?" but as she turned around in a fake huff, acting like she was deeply wounded by his immaturity, she was able to see out the window. Something she was too panicked to do before. It was a city, a large city in rubble. Though it wasn't her home city at all. Something was different about it, something that once again had a familiar taste to it. Finally her eyes landed on the French Arc de Triumph in shambles combined with the Roman Coliseum. Something that was of course impossible, the two of them were thousands of miles away. Then the digital world flashed into her mind, and it clicked. _

_"My fever" she gasped "That's what you meant about me being hotter than usual! That day in the digital world, this was the house we stayed at. When we found Andromon and all the Numamon. Then fought Machinedramon," she muttered. Davis's hands went to her shoulders comforting her, relaxing the tension that had consumed her over the past few minutes. "Why? Why here?"_

_"Beats me, this is all in your head." He shrugged, "I never understood why you acted like you did anyway. Why should I understand your dreams? Though I guess this could be a nightmare."_

_"So if I'm dreaming and I realize I must be dreaming shouldn't I wake up?" she questioned looking at Davis for the answer. Another question he had no idea what to do with._

_"Technically I would say yes that makes sense, except for two situations. First off you're physically unable to wake up. Your body is in too much pain for you to wake up as it makes repairs. Second your brain is trying to make sense of something, but you're too busy worrying about other things. So until it works it out you won't wake up. Judging by the fact that I'm here I'm guessing it's the later, unless of course you normally dream about me."_

_"Shut up!" She laughed "Why am I making so much sense in my dream, when do dreams ever make sense?" she shoved him hard to the ground_

_"Don't question it, just enjoy the fact that I'm here!" He laughed harder striking a pose._

_"You can be really impossible sometimes." She groaned half laughing with him, half actual annoyance._

_It made no sense. Why was she still alive? How? Though she did not question what Davis had said. She was alive, she believed that. Somehow, someway it felt right, that this wasn't what death was. _

_Though what was more confusing was the dream she was having. She was standing in a house she had nearly died in years ago with Davis Motomoyia. She hadn't been to this house in years, she hadn't seen Davis in weeks, maybe months. Why was she experiencing this now of all times. Heck Angewoman could be lining up to destroy her, and she was off in dream world. Speaking of Angewoman, why wasn't she here? Why Davis over her partner? It was Gatomon she had worried about constantly over the past few weeks…_

…_Second your brain is trying to make sense of something, but you're too busy worrying about other things. So until it works it out you won't wake up. Judging by the fact that I'm here I'm guessing it's the later…_

_Maybe that was it, maybe it was because she had only worried about Gatomon over the past few weeks. Davis's disappearance had been hard on her, but she had not dealt with it. It had been hidden in the haze of her turbulent emotions. A single raindrop in the thunderstorm that was her mind. Wind and rain blowing hard, thunderclaps and lightning, as anger, sorrow and pain consumed her. She had worked long and hard to put an umbrella up, to protect herself from the elements, to defend herself from the emotions that were controlling her. Though that single rain drop that was Davis had fallen out of the sky it seemed and hit her squarely in the face._

_Davis…_

_She had almost forgotten him at times, so used to him not being there recently. She never had taken a few minutes to worry about him. To make sense of his disappearance. Even when she admitted to herself that she might have feelings for Davis she always asked herself when. That was always the question, "When is Davis coming back?". It should have been why. Why did Davis leave?_

"_Why did you leave Davis?" she asked softly. She had asked the question, but realized the answer would not make sense. This wasn't really Davis, she would not get the truth._

"_Why do you think?"_

_What did she think? It was a good question…_

"_It was my fault wasn't it?" she muttered. "Again. You never really got over me the first time you took off."_

"_You think I really left because once again I could not deal with my feelings for you Kari. I care about you Kari, but that's pushing it." He snickered._

"_I kissed you, remember that? Back when you were in the hospital! And you just blew me off, you ended it." She protested arms outstretched. _

"_That kiss wasn't for me Kari; I think we both know that." He said, his eyes two piercing spears, burying themselves deep within her head and her heart._

"_What are you talking about? I was trying to thank you for saving my life."_

"_You were so confused about what I had done. I had been your knight in shining armor that day. What I had done the pain I endured for you. You thought you had feelings for me, it was written all over your face. For those few hours you thought you were in love with me." _

"_You're always so full of yourself. Why can't you concede the fact that TK won that round? I was not in love with you Davis." She instantly regretted what she said._

"_This isn't about me trying to better myself. If I was really as narcissistic as you pretend I am I wouldn't deserve to live. This is you trying to understand what is truly down there in your heart. That's your problem Kari you're too afraid to look inside yourself. You're too afraid to look down and speak your mind, you are too afraid to act on what you think is truly right. It's why you always ask for help, for guidance from Tai, TK even me, because you never know how to react to everything comes your way. You live your life asking the magic eight ball for answers. Yes. No. Ask me later. Guess what? It's a stupid piece of plastic! Though you take the easy way out! If the magic eight ball gives you the wrong answer, you can just blame it! Simply put you are JEALOUS of me." His words were like fire, every stunning realization a searing pain as tongues of flame grazed her skin. They danced around her, encompassing her, trapping her in a circle of doubt. They had a life of their own._

"_Why would I be jealous?"_

"_Because speaking from my heart is what I do best. Every action comes from within me. I give advice I don't receive it…"_

"_So I need to learn to speak from my heart, that's what you're saying."_

"_Before you can speak from it you need to learn what your heart is saying. Try it out, why do you think I left?"_

_She really wasn't sure what she was doing, but she sat down. Davis certainly was a bit crazy but his advice usually had some merit, she just had to find the part that had merit to it._

"_Close your eyes." And she did. _

_XXXXXXX_

"_Actually TJ I do mind anyway I don't have time for this__.__ I am going on vacation I need some time to think. There is a general dislike of me on the team and I need to separate myself from you guys before I start breaking down like I sort of am now."_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Takes a real friend to go behind another's back and date while not even telling me. The only reason I knew is because I saw you making out and got the truth from Tai_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Kari its my fault for crushing on you, I am the one that should be sorry for making things so hard for you. Forget me, you have pretty boy, he is obviously way better. And Kari tell everyone of my vacation, except for Ken that is, I don't think anyone else will understand seeing how you guys acted."_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Shhh kari… it's my battle let him try…"_

_XXXXXXX_

"_She's my friend too TK, I was not going to leave a friend back there to die…"_

_XXXXXXX _

"_Kari a thank you would have sufficed"_

_XXXXXXX_

"_I was wrong to act like a four year old when I saw you guys in the park…I was a real jerk going out to the digiworld to put a lot of unneeded stress on you guys… That it was wrong to treat you like that over something that petty. You guys mean so much to me…"_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Now I ask you to look what has happened to us, look at us, fear has taken over, we are weak. Now we are stressed like we were back then and at our weakest for we are only strong as a team. So here is my plan, when our enemy is at its weakest we strike. We strike for surprise and we strike for victory…"_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Now is a time of ACTION!! AND I PLAN TO FOLLOW SUIT!"_

_XXXXXXX_

_That's it! She thought. That has to be it!_

_"Davis, I think I understand it now." Her eyes opened and she awaited his praise and the gleaming smile that would come with his pride. Though the glint of his goggles did not catch her eyes. The orange on blue flames did not jump into view. Davis was gone as if the boy never existed. _

_"Davis…" she whispered in disbelief, confused, unsure. "Why did you leave Davis?" she asked again. A second time, the same question, a completely different answer._

_Davis had always been her conscious it seemed. He was the magic eight ball. Though she had learned how to become independent. Like the old saying; give a man a fish and he can feed his family for a day, teach a man to fish and he can feed his family for a lifetime. She had finally learned how to fish it seemed._

_With the why answered she could finally go back to asking when. _

_When is Davis going to come back?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The intensity of the pain in his shoulder was without words to describe it. Every breath he took, every time his heart beat, a flash of pain circulated throughout his body. Yolie was his crutch, but in many ways it felt like she was doing more harm than good. She was trying incredibly hard to minimize the shock that every step had, but even still it was like somebody was taking a jackhammer, sharpening the head to razor blade, and then constantly going up and down on his back shoulder.

It wasn't like the mighty Ken ichijouji couldn't take pain. What he was going though right now would have driven many people to unconsciousness. Though he dealt with it for now, to busy worrying about his friends to drift off. Stars and haze clouded his vision, constant reminders of the agony, but he stood strong a castle door refusing to let intruders in.

The battle above him was fascinating for one thing. MagnaAngemon versus Angewoman, an old friend who clearly had been touched by the night. Her flesh had been tainted, blackened by shadow. Her very essence seemed to be filled with hate. Her presence alone had increased his pain, many times over. She was an amplifier for every negative emotion that you felt. Pain, sorrow, anger, envy, hate, furry, seemed to be growing like weeds inside his mind. It was a tribute to her power. He felt like the digimon emperor again, and he hated her for it. That hate was increased many fold because of midnight entity. And because she was increasing his hate he hated her more. A never ending cycle of abhorrence and rage created from the blight that surrounded their old ally.

Surely things would be much worse if it wasn't for the divine spirit of MagnaAngemon. His prescience was the only thing it seemed that was saving them. He was the light against the darkness, cliché as it was. He was the one holding the dam preventing a torrent of water from destroying everything. If he lost all hell would break loose.

What really caught his eyes though was the fighting style. It was so familiar to him a flashback from his everyday life. Angewoman reeked of experience and power, no move was careless, every move could kill if landed in the right spot. She was not kidding when she stated she could take down WarGreymon, mega level seemed beneath what she was capable of destroying.

MagnaAngemon though still seemed unsure of his talent, not scared of unleashing it, but uncertain of how to use it. He was inexperienced in this form, bulky, robotic almost. It was as if Knight was trying to fight a Ninja. They may be equal in every physical quality, or at least some degree of equality. The difference was the fighting style. One smooth and graceful, the other bulky and power seeking. The Ninja knew when he was beaten. The knight kept fighting till death, praying for some sort of home run shot. Though there was something unmistakable, MagnaAngemon wanted it more. And after TK, Matt and Kari had disappeared into the rubble that intensity only grew. He was filled with…with…passion. Desire that Ken had not seen in awhile. The same passion that Ken wished he had. The passion that only one other person he see possess. Davis…

Ken, brilliant strategist that he was could not help but notice similarities. Unfortunately he was best represented by the enemy, the black widow. When the two boys played soccer he was the better, more talented one. No ego involved into that statement, it was a simple fact. He had the experience, the skill, the accuracy, the speed, the power, the strategical prowess. In every conceivable way Ken had the edge, except for one. The one that seemed to matter the most. Davis wanted it more than Ken, a lot more. That simple fact made everyone of their games close, heck Davis may have even had a slight advantage. Davis had passion, desire. Davis had the will of fire. There was no way to defeat someone that just kept coming at you. If they could take your best shot over and over again they could keep going forever. Eventually you would lose; they would get the homerun shot in.

He was trying really hard to worry about his friends, but the battle was fascinating. He was glued to it, through his pain, like a five year old to the television. He wasn't the only one; everybody knew what rested on this bout. If MagnaAngemon lost their only real hope was gone. The only one that deserved this fight that could take down the darkness was the angel above him. It was his fight. Ken barely could imagine what was going through MagnaAngemon's mind. Though he had a small idea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ummph!" _MagnaAngemon grunted out in pain. Another spinning kick had beaten his shield of light to the target. The block was late only by a few hundredths of a second, but the pure force of the blow went straight through the small amount of beam shield that he managed to put up in time. He felt the nauseating pain before he heard the crunch of his body against hers. Though as his eyes flickered with every color of the rainbow, and his body accelerated through sunset's purple haze, instinct took over. Her foot met his chest for less than a second, but it was all the time he needed to grab hold of her ankle. The same arm he had failed with on the defensive was now taking a new tactic, and the momentum he used to build up to block, was now being used to grasp. Her foot was stuck between his bicep and his ribs. Not exactly a rock and a hard place, but more than enough to keep her close to him as he spun away from the point of impact, dragging her with him across the sky.

He thought he might have heard a growl of anger, which to him was a good sign. They slowed as friction began to bring them to a stop. She did not wait for physics to take its course. When the rotation of their bodies put her on top of him she made her move. At first he was surprised that she would attack when he had such an advantage. She was being dragged along with him by a leg, which meant both of her legs were essentially useless until she made an escape. Her arms were her only hope. Simply she had two limbs to use, versus his three for one of his was holding her leg. Then he realized even being down a limb, she still probably had an advantage.

She swung foreword with the arm opposite of the pinned leg. Her fist squarely hit him in the face, but he did not try to stop it. Knuckles met cheek, nose and mouth, but he rolled with the punch. Instincts told him what was coming, and instincts told him to take the hit. It hurt certainly, not quite the eyes flashing with colors pain that the kick had brought on, but enough for him to feel it. Luckily in her position she could not build up to much force to put behind the punch, plus he had taken the blow perfectly to minimize the effect. He might not be too used to his body, but he certainly how to fight, and every second this battle rolled on, the better he became. She was fighting on strategy, experience, and skill that seemed to drastically outclass his. His advantage was the ability to react before he could think. Even still he was having trouble keeping up.

At the moment though he found himself in the perfect position, something that you dream of whenever you fight. Her attack had sent her spinning around within his grasp, but she was still in his grasp. She had hoped that she would be able to knock him away with that punch. She underestimated him. Now she was in attack range, plus she was facing the wrong way. No way to block, only take his punishment.

Though instinct again took action, his eyes saw what was happening. She spun in his grasp further, building up speed and torque. Her opposite arm coming towards him at unheard of speeds. Every one of her blows he had seen through, but never able to physically put shield to fist, sword to body. His instinct was always one step ahead of her, but his body could never keep up. This time things were different. Spinning further her arm whistled through the air, she pointed her arm as her elbow bore down on him. Targeting the same place she had just struck with her fist. He had taken the punch knowing this was going to happen. It was the only thing that could happen. The attack had enough force to tear his head from his body if it hit him. Though his shield arm was currently in use, so he blocked with his blade, pointy end first.

The sound was sickening, not a thump or crunch, more of a combination between a slice and a thud. Through the corner of his eye he saw her flesh engulf his divine blade as the holy sword disappeared inside the shadows within her. If the noise the blade made was sickening, words could not describe the scream that slipped through her lips. It was horrifying; it broke windows, shattered crystal and china, and he saw cracks in his own shield growing from the relentless weight of the sound. The digidestined below covered their ears in agony.

She was stuck though; screaming was her only attack at the moment. Her right arm was imbedded into his sword; her right leg was firmly stuck. She was tied up like a knot and there was no way she could land another blow on him for the time being. Her back faced him as she struggled a little bit before realizing the futility of the situation. He moved in a little closer and whispered in her ear, loud enough so it would resonate over the screaming.

"Shut up" though she did not actually shut up. So he made her. Bringing his foot up he gathered up every amount of strength he could.

"I told you to shut up!" he growled and let loose. His foot struck her in the small of the back and she was wrenched from his grasp by his own force. Her arm came loose from his blade and she fell in a vicious down spin towards the earth. She clipped the radio tower on the way down with her foot before falling face first into concrete.

Though MagnaAngemon wasted no time in his brief victory. She would be back up soon.

_**Soul Banish!!!**_

Taking Excalibur, the vorpal sword recently freed from Angewoman's elbow, into both hands he held it towards the last remaining hints of sunlight. Normally it would have been too dark to use this attack, but his will at the moment was more than enough to coax the power into the blade. Then with a mighty heave he flung it along the same path that the black angel had fallen. Spinning towards the surface it landed within the fallen angel, tip first. The ground shook on impact as sword met where heart should be. The screaming stopped. Nothing no movement no nothing, not even a breath of air from his own lips.

…………

Laughter…

………….

No screams of pain, no last gasps of life, and no tears as death took over. The angel was laughing, standing with a blade going through her chest. Light emanated from her from the sword's point of entry and every other hole in her body. She was a Christmas tree, yet she was laughing. MagnaAngemon prepared for a second attack, but she stopped him when she reached for his sword. He watched in horror as the divine blade was grasped by her and slowly removed from flesh.

"Soul Banish?" she laughed "A powerful attack to be sure, though one problem." she grinned malevolently and with one last pull took blade from body. "I don't have a soul…"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!?" MagnaAngemon screamed.

"I am light reborn…I am shadow…"

"Shadow?! You are pure darkness, pure evil, your essence is as black as night."

"There is no such this as darkness, only shadows."

"Of course there is darkness, look at the sky." The last rays of light had left the horizon and only blackness existed. "What do you call that?"

"Don't you understand, what is darkness you fool, what are shadows?"

"EVIL!"

"WRONG! Darkness is the _absence_ of light. When you stand on the ground you block the light, you create shadows. Darkness doesn't exist without light. Don't you see that?"

"My mission is to eliminate darkness, and with sword in hand I will vanquish you!"

"So noble… All you do is put light where there isn't any. When shadows rule you simply add light to make us non-existent. Though you can never kill us, wherever there is light there will be darkness. The only way to slay the darkness is to slay yourself. You can never kill me. I exist because of you. You can hide me all you want, but until light ceases to exist I will live."

"What if light exists completely, no room for darkness…?"

"Keep on trying, it will never happen. Humans and digimon alike will never be a righteous as you."

"It doesn't mean I won't stop trying…"

"Then you might want your sword back." She laughed hurling the sword back at him at twice the speed he had thrown it at her. Somehow barely, he was able to put his beam shield up, it was pointless though. The sword tore through the shield as if it was flesh. Through the shield it made its way though his arm, stopping millimeters from his chest when the hilt was held in place by his bony arm.

"Arrrhhh" MagnaAngemon screamed in agony.

"We have reached an impasse it seems. The only way that you can win is for me to win, but if I win you lose so therefore you can't win. Yet if you lose I lose, but if I win I also lose which means you lose. Confusing eh?" she laughed. "We both refuse to lose, so in reality we are both refusing to win. If we both refuse to win or lose then nothing will ever happen."

"So we fight!" growled MagnaAngemon.

"Why, fighting and not fighting accomplishes the same thing, that is nothing. Nothing will ever happen either way."said an exasperated Angewoman

"Enough with the psycho bullshit. If I don't do anything I won't ever be true to myself. I do everything from the heart. Without that I am nothing"

"So I guess I will be forced to tear out your heart…"

"You can try…" and he charged hellbent on blinding the earth with light so darkness or shadows could never exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I am sorry…again…another late chapter…I really don't have time to explain…Its just hard to write in the summer before senior year. Anyway I am leaving for a backpacking trip in Wyoming for a month so don't expect another chapter for awhile…Sorry again…This isn't the whole chapter, but as I said I am leaving tomorrow….

Sorry….-avoids tomatoes-

Peace out

And hope you enjoyed…


	15. Chapter 15: Of Glory and Death

Chapter 15: Glory and Death

Another day had come and gone, ending with setting sun and starry skies. It was his fiftieth day away from home he realized as he cut open the last line in the tenth group of tally marks. Ten sets of five days, almost two months. Blood and scars, in perfect lines, deep and black, now ran up from his wrist to just below his elbow. A testament to the pain he had endured. Everyday his body got closer to being as black as Ex-Veemon. It was like a virus almost, a race against time to prevent himself for being that filled with hate, that black from visible scars. For only when he was able to go back could he stop marking himself.

It had been his tenth day with his "army", his fourteenth day with Elecmon and Digi-Tamamon. Well the army piece wasn't totally true, he still was missing a few key pieces. Ten days since he met up with Leomon and truly began gathering troops. Not an easy task to be sure, worthy allies were hard to come by. Not that there weren't plenty of digimon that would have happily followed him into battle, just very few would have any impact. Leomon was coming back with Piximon later tonight supposedly and Whamon should be arriving any second now. Normally he would be sound asleep, but like any good leader it felt right to welcome incoming friends. So he laid back in the grass, feet over the edge of the cliff that led to the ocean, enjoying the stars until the last two pieces of the puzzle arrived.

He had never really had the chance to enjoy the digital world and all of its natural beauty. It something he really had enjoyed in his free time. The way the wind kissed the trees, and how the trees swooned in response. The way the sun gave life, and distributed death. How the moon painted a silver ribbon on the waves. How the stars were entities of life, reminding every world, every dimension, that they were never alone.

"Sir, Whamon has arrived." Said a voice to his left, a voice that was surprisingly close.

"I did not hear you over there Ogremon." Chuckled Davis, sitting back up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"My apologies sir, Elecmon told me to look after you; I hope this does not make you angry."

"No, no, not at all!" Davis scoffed and waved off the unnecessary apology. "I was just impressed with your stealth, or I guess worried about my exhaustion. Either one could have been the major factor and now I know that I can't hear worth a damn. So you probably did me a favor, thanks." Davis grinned broadly, chuckling to himself.

"You're welcome then sir." Ogremon responded matching Davis's grin taking the opportunity to sit down next to Davis, putting his massive club off to the side.

Ogremon was just one of the few digimon that Leomon, Elecmon and Digi-Tamamon had managed to round up. He clearly had a twisted history with Leomon, but the two seemed to be friends. Personally he was one of Davis's favorites, leveled a full rank lower than everyone else he still was out to prove himself. He was too stubborn to admit that he wasn't the best or the brightest, he just found something and did it. More importantly he was a simple digimon, he wanted one thing at a time and put all of his heart into achieving that goal. Nothing would stop him, nothing would sway him, even in death Davis doubted he would stop trying.

Though Ogremon wasn't the only one, the list had grown quickly. Meramon, Andromon and Centarumon had been the first three to arrive with Elecmon. Digi-Tamamon had brought Monzemon, ShogunGekomon and Pumpkinmon with him. Deputymon and Starmon had arrived on their own; somehow they had gotten the message. Leomon stayed with Davis for alittle while until the others came back, and then had gone to get Ogremon first and then proceeded to search for Whamon and Piximon. Both of them were supposedly be arriving tonight. Well scratch that, Whamon had arrived, Davis just couldn't see him in the waves below.

So Davis had fifteen soldiers, seven champions, eight ultimates. He had spent the last week or more vigorously working with them as they slowly made their way into camp. He had to know everyone's strengths, weaknesses, fighting styles. He had to make all fifteen of them an extension of himself. A tough job, but an empowering task, it felt good to be doing work.

"Ogremon, I can't see Whamon in this light, can you point him out to me?" he asked putting his head over the cliff. Ogremon never got a chance to answer because Whamon himself answered the question for him. A jet of water exploded from the water below, climbing the hundred feet up the cliff in under a second to reach Davis. The water hit him squarely in the face and upper torso, the only parts of his body exposed off of the cliff. It was a giant fist to the face, lifting him off of the ground and flipping him onto his back ten feet away. The water continued up a little farther before falling back to earth, soaking Davis to the bone.

At first Davis could not sense a thing, completely dazed by the prank. Finally his senses came back one by one, the starry sky coming back into view, and Ogremon's roaring laugh filling his ears. He sat up seconds later, realizing with a pant of fear that he wasn't breathing. Only after choking up a small fish and what must have been a half gallon of water did he finally relax.

"It's good to know you can take a hit sir!" snickered Ogremon once he had managed to put his laughter under control. The commotion had caused a stir over in the campsite and the others were on their way over.

"I can take a hit Ogremon, I just can't take a cheap shot." He grinned, trying to show everyone he wasn't upset.

"Forgive me Davis, It was an opportunity I could not resist." Said a voice from far away, clearly Whamon. "Consider it an initiation, from us to you."

"I'm honored" he laughed.

_**PIXIE PORTAL!!!**_

A circle of pink slowly faded into existence inches from Davis. Shocked at what was happening, a soaked Davis stumbled backwards a few steps tripping over himself. The pink circle slowly transformed into a pink doughnut and was replaced by another setting. Black sky and rocky cliffs were replaced by scorching sun and steamy jungles. From nowhere to right in front of his face Leomon stepped out from heat. Swiftly he was followed by a tenacious pink fur ball with a spear. And just as quickly as it had come, the pink fur ball waved his spear and the humidity disappeared.

"You know Piximon…I must say that you certainly have your perks." Growled Leomon, approvingly looking at Ogremon.

"Glad to be of service old friend, yep yep!" squeaked out Piximon

"Has Whamon arriv…"started Leomon, though one look at Davis gave him his answer. He too began to roar with laughter, falling to one knee.

"Why does everybody find this so hilarious?" groaned Davis trying to yell over the lion's bellowing laughter. He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Oh nothing Davis" Leomon managed to squeak out, "Consider it an initiation ceremony."

"So I've been told…" Davis muttered, shaking out his hair. "I guess we're all here."

"Not exactly" somebody wheezed behind him.

"GENNAI!" bellowed Elecmon who just arrived on the scene with the rest of the team. He jumped up leap frogging over Davis. Davis spun around just in time to see Elecmon tackle Gennai to the ground. Leomon began laughing again and was joined by everybody else. Even Gennai joined in as he shoved the large red fox off of him. Davis bent over and offered the old man a hand, which has met with a sincere "thanks". Brushing himself off Gennai stood up and faced the digimon and Davis, who had unconsciously formed a semi-circle around him. They knew it was speech time.

"Welcome Gennai." Said Leomon proudly, strongly, surely.

"Thank you Leomon and thank you all for the warm welcome my friends; it is a pleasure to see you all. More importantly though it is an honor to be held so high in your hearts. I thank you for your love and friendship, and it is because of that bond we have shared that I come to you now. Dark forces are gathering strength not only in our world, but in your world as well Davis." He stated solemnly, looking towards the boy with the goggles. "Enemies we have dealt with before, have come back to haunt us again. Foes we held truces with, now choose to break them. As you know the Destiny stones have been destroyed and the balance and compromise so crucial to peace, has once again been broken. So we again call upon you to save our homes, to bring peace to both worlds. To fight tooth and nail to defend what we love. I apologize for what little peace we could achieve after the destruction of the dark masters, three years seems very short considering what we had to do to obtain it. Though if we do not answer the call to arms, peace might not come again. Currently three separate entities, all with their own plan, all equally evil are in front of us. First off we must consider Ex-Veemon, now blackened with pain and hate an enemy. I have seen what he did too many digimon of all levels. He is strong, stronger than many of the enemies we have faced, and before we can proceed with the salvation of both worlds we must eliminate him as a threat. Whether it is returning him to his normal state or destroying him, he is too dangerous to be allowed to live as he is now. Next comes the rebels, who destroyed our beloved city of Rendetta. Burning down our communities, killing innocents is something that is NEVER accepted. Those digimon did nothing to deserve what the received. It was cruelty and it will not go unpunished. And let us not forget Mummymon and his technology. Bringing back enemies to fight us, enemies that should be long dead. Even preventing our allies from returning to our side. He is destroying innocent human populations in a war that never should have been started. Though they have one weakness, which we shall take advantage of. Where they are three enemies, we are one team! We are united, and together we will take down all three of them and bring light back to the digital world!"

Cheers broke out as Gennai's speech concluded. They jumped, they roared, fists pumping in the air. Through the jubilation of the digimon Davis wasn't able to see much, legs and arms flying with euphoria. Leomon throwing Elecmon in the air like a rag doll, both cheering loudly. He made his way up to Gennai, both of them grinning.

"Good" nodded Gennai. "We should talk." He muttered pointing to the fire back at camp with a tilt of his head.

Surprised a little by Gennai's offer he nodded in agreement. His brown eyes followed the old man as he slipped through the crowd while Davis followed him a few seconds after. Through the dark he maneuvered carefully through the grass, only tripping once on what seemed to be a sage bush. Minutes later he stumbled up to the firelight, sitting on the log across from Gennai.

"Leomon's Azra berry tea?" asked Davis holding up the berries Leomon had picked a few days earlier with Digi-Tamamon's help.

"Famous throughout the digital world, and one of the few things I still consider an indulgence." Laughed Gennai, almost greedily taking the berry pulp out of Davis's hands. Not that Davis cared, the tea was sweet, but Davis could not get past the bitterness in the beginning.

Silence followed suit, not uncomfortable for either of them, yet Davis could not help but feel a twinge of restlessness. Only when the tea was finished many minutes later did Gennai begin to speak.

"I hope you realize what is happening in your world…" muttered Gennai softly, placing the ceramic cup he used on the dirt beside him. Sharp anger surged through him instantaneously, a flash of disgust. He thought that they would talk as equals, two entities searching for peace. Though he was being scolded for his actions, lectured! Teenage hormones took over, refusing to be told what to do.

"If this is a lecture…" seethed Davis standing up giving Gennai a fiery glare.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! NOW SIT DOWN BOY!" growled Gennai with a ferocity that Davis did not knew he had. Though Davis's glare did not flinch, even as he slowly sat back down.

"I've heard bits and pieces, nothing from a reliable source, so why don't you enlighten me?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me boy!" snarled Gennai, folding his arms in displeasure.

"Don't call me boy!" Davis barked standing up again pointing his finger back down on Gennai.

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN!" roared Gennai surpassing the volume of his last outburst. Davis's stare was still as vicious as before.

"I will not be lectured….they respect me" he pointed to the digimon by the cliff. "You should learn to do the same!"

"You should learn to hold your tongue, especially to your elders" muttered Gennai

"You know what fuck this, fuck this whole thing. I am out of here, they clearly like you more. God knows I could not stand a chance against your 'infinite wisdom'." Turning on his heels he made his way out of there fuming. It wasn't a bluff either, he was dead set on leaving, he would rather do it alone they be scolded for every mistake he made. He knew everything he had done wrong in his life, every event played out for him during his weakest moments. Every miserable failure floating past his eyes in HD. It's wasn't like he needed some geezer to remind him.

"Davis…" groaned Gennai in frustration. Davis ignored him one step after another.

"Davis we both know you're a dead man if you leave us." Davis though didn't see the reason Gennai was offering him. In fact the word us pushed him over the top.

"US?!?" he bellowed his voice echoing off the cliffs, digimon turned their heads, euphoria put on pause while confusion set in. "WHAT US?!? Where were you this whole time? While we walked day and night over icy tundra and scorched forest, where were you? While we fought off raid after raid, survived day after day, where were you? You certainly weren't with us! So stop pretending like your part of something now. You've been here for twenty minutes, don't act like you know everything about this team, this mission. There is certainly an "us", but you are not part of it, not yet, and if I have my way you will never be. I don't care how famous you are, how great you are in everyone's eyes. I can see you plain and true right now and all I see is I tired wrinkly old man. Your past you're prime, your beard grows by the minute and you are so desperate to be the hero again you can't see past your own stubborn existence."

"Davis you need to understand I don't condemn your actions." Gennai quickly responded, releasing his tension with a mighty exhale. "I simply asked if you knew what was happening in your world. Don't be so quick to assume people are so dead set against you. We are both equally at fault…" Davis attempted to make a remark, but Gennai quickly shut him up with a vulgar gesture. "Now, since you asked so politely I will explain what I know. It isn't much, mostly what happened, with almost no focus on how or why. I don't care if you want to listen or not you are sitting down to hear what has happened. You can't ignore your actions forever. It has been a month, you can't deny the changes that have taken place, the trials that we have all gone through. Your friends are in a war, nothing short of that. It is brutal and casualties have been high on both sides. You know of Angewoman's demise, though recently Greymon has fallen to Kimeramon." Davis eyes widened, leaning back on his rock feeling faint.

"Who else has come back? To destroy us that is." He asked choking on a gag of emotion.

"Nobody you really know of any importance, a few brief foes we quickly dealt with. The ones that have been doing real damage your friends include Kimeramon who I just told you about. Etemon, who you may know about was causing a bit of havoc. Though recently, a new foe has arisen. Angewoman."

"Huh?"

"She has returned, don't ask me how. Though her light is gone, she is completely scarred by darkness. A device of pain and suffering, hell bent on destroying the ones she loves. A flash of recognition flickered through Davis's eyes, he and Gennai were thinking on the same wavelength. "Yes not to unlike Ex-Veemon interestingly enough. She seems consumed on destroying Kari just as Ex-Veemon is intent on killing you. Last time I checked on the destined they were fighting her. Or MagnaAngemon was at least. A brutal match, one I doubt MagnaAngemon will win, but he is giving it his all. Kari was a bit shaken up."

"How is she, how are all of them?" Davis just had to ask, a moment of weakness, but Gennai did not call him on it.

"They have all been better, clearly. Ken has spent the last few days in the hospital after a bout with Kimeramon. He is fine, a few scars will haunt him forever, but otherwise perfectly healthy. The team is shaken up after Greymon's death, Tai's leadership is lacking with his loss. That's to be expected of course, but moral is clearly low. Though I am sure you are curious about Kari, and the news I have for you isn't great. Last time I saw her, during that fight I was just talking about, a stray attack caused the building to collapse with her on top. I don't know of her fate, nor the other two who were with her." Davis was nauseous, bile seeping up his throat as a vision of Kari falling through a building replayed in his head a few times.

"Who else was with her?" he squeaked out, holding his stomach in clear pain.

"TK and I believe his brother Matt. Yes it was Matt! He took a bullet for TK and fell unconscious, unable to run out of the building. Though enough of this, I am causing you too much pain. Let us talk of what's to come. You want to be in charge, you can surely take that role, I will not impede your leadership. Though I want to know what you plan to do with my friends."

"That's fair, I guess. It had been my intention to destroy Ex-Veemon as the first order of business."

"Destroy him, not help him?" Gennai asked, surprised.

"He doesn't want help, only my suffering. He is, as you said, too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"You don't understand the process of Dark-Digivolving do you?"

"Clearly, or I would not be in this situation now."

"Digimon are in many ways shadows of their human partners. When you grow physically your shadow grows with you. If you lost an arm your shadow would lose one as well. Digimon though are more like shadows of your emotional growth. Each of you digidestined has an emotional attribute that grows as you grow as a person. For you Davis it is your courage and you friendship, for Kari it is her light, for TK his hope. When the strength of your courage and friendship grow so does your digimon. Except your digimon puts it into a physical form. The stronger your courage, the more powerful Veemon will become. Though you already knew that. Dark-digivolution is a similar process, except the exact opposite. When a digimon digivolves through a human that humans emotional attribute gets transformed into pure energy. That pure energy of your courage and friendship gives Veemon the strength to digivolve. Though when you forced Veemon to power up, with feelings of hate in your heart, he could not access the pure energy you possess. He instead was forced to use the pain and turn that into energy. It is like trying to run a car on diesel; it is not supposed to happen. So Veemon transformed, but he feeds off your pain, not your courage."

"I get that, or I sort of understood that in a looser sense, but why hasn't he turned back yet? He can only run off my courage for so long, why can he run off my pain for so much longer?"

"Clearly your hate hasn't run out, your pain has not diminished. For the girl you love, for the failures you have put yourself through. For the scars you inflict on your arms. Fighting him will only intensify your pain, and intensify him. The more you fight, the more damage you cause him, the stronger he will become. Only when you exorcise the pain from your hate will you win over him."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"We will find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing she felt was her own breathing. The slow rise and fall of her own chest slightly constricted by the second thing she felt. A pressure on her breast of sorts, a solid wall just above her person. The third thing she noticed was a tremendous pain in her side. It was there the whole time, though only just then did she realize how bad it was. The next thing was nausea, which consumed all other senses for a moment. Until of course a sudden release when she vomited. Unfortunately she was face up, with her eyes closed, and the vomit proceeded to exit her system and spew out all over her face. Violent coughs proceeded as her body attempted to spew out every last bit of acid from her system. Though her noise brought on more noise.

"KARI! KARI WHERE ARE YOU!" Somebody was yelling, she could tell by the tone of the voice. Though it was barely louder than a whisper, nearly impossible to comprehend. She tried to call back, but her throat was still raw from throwing up, and in too much pain. It was less speech, and more like a garbled moan.

"I'M COMING KARI!" The voice was closer, or maybe she was just hearing things better now. Either way she felt like she would be found by whoever was coming. Seconds later heavy breathing and a joyous cry filled her ears.

"KARI! YOUR ALIVE! Thank god…." The boy was crying, she could hear the tears dripping by her ear. Davis…No it couldn't be, TK…It had to be. The pressure came off her breast, tears fell on her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see her boyfriend crying over her. Stars in the sky, the moon directly behind his head. Gasping for air she did not realize she needed, she released tension from her body. His arm went under her back, briefly rubbing against the dull pain. A flash of pain and she screamed bloody murder. The pain flew back into her senses, dulling everything except for the agony on her side. Though he did not release his grip, he ignored her protests, her shuddered movements as he held her in his arms. There were no words, no looks down at her, no pity shown. He simply picked her up and placed her back down several paces away.

"T…..K….." she choked out through the tears of suffering.

"He's dead Kari" there was no emotion in his voice, only the tears on his face gave away his emotion.

"That's….not true TK….He will come back…." She groaned out.

"He isn't coming back Kari…." Said that voice in the same monotonous tone.

"Don't say….that…"

"KARI" he roared, frightening her, causing her to flinch back in surprised. "LOOK AT HIM!" she tilted her head up to see not who she expecting. Her dream of Davis had put her on a one track mind, only now did she remember what had happened. Angewoman, the fall, the rest of the team, an epic battle. And of course, Matt, whose lifeless corpse lay inches from her feet. A horrid red stain was the only thing she could put her eyes on, a ring of blood directing the eyes to where death was. A single hole, no bigger than her fist existed in his shirt right in the center of the red. No weapon existed any more, no clue to his death besides the exit hole, most likely on the other side. Only after a few seconds did her eyes wander to the rest of him. TK must have placed him in a more comfortable position, there was no way he would have landed in the perfect position he was in now. Head in line with his body, pointing as straight as the arrow that killed him. His hands rested gently across his pants holding onto each other. Eyelids closed, mouth shut, he might as well have gone to sleep.

"HE IS DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" he screamed followed by a momentary pause before he fell to his knees by her side.

"TK…I…I'm…..I'm so sorry…." Silence ensued, only TK's tears and Kari's grunts of pain echoed through the rubble that was Matt's mausoleum. Minutes followed seconds, every beat of her heart causing her to gasp with agony and grief. She lacked the strength to put her hands on TK, to comfort him, and she hated herself for that.

"You thought I was talking about Davis didn't you?"

"No…" but Davis's words began to course through her…

_You're too afraid to look down and speak your mind, you are too afraid to act on what you think is truly right._

"Not Davis…"

_It's why you always ask for help, for guidance from Tai, TK even me, because you never know how to react to everything comes your way. _

"Well…"

_You live your life asking the magic eight ball for answers. Yes. No. Ask me later. Guess what? It's a stupid piece of plastic!_

"Sorta..."

_Simply put you are JEALOUS of me!_

"Ya…" she finally admitted.

"It's ok I dreamt about him too." She looked at him in surprise. He did not meet her shocked gaze. "He told me that I had given up."

"He told me that I need to listen to my heart."

"Then I guess now would be a good time…" he said nodding over to Matt.

"Are you sure?"

"He loved you Kari, trust me. He could be a punk, I won't deny that for a second, but he loved you." With TK's help and a few tears she managed to sit by Matt's side. TK took the other side of him holding one of Matt's hands.

"You first TK, I am not stealing the first words." TK sighed and nodded, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I don't really know how to start Matt. I'm sorry that our last real time with each other had to be so…tense. That wasn't fair of me to be so hard on you. You were hurting, you were frustrated, and I did not take the time to see through that. You were trying to reach out to somebody in your own moronic way, and I did not recognize that at first. I am your brother and I take full responsibility for that. I punched you when I should have hugged you and I am sorry. I guess I should say thank you for saving my life. Though no words could speak the tragic poem embedded deep within my heart. I hope you understand. You had your faults, your flaws, our idealisms constantly clashed. Though I hope you know that I loved you for that. I looked up to you, but you allowed me to be my own person. You made sure I did not follow your path; you made sure that the Ishida boys were two different people. You led me in the right direction, but allowed me to grow without restrictions. Our differences in opinion only made me a stronger person. Our arguments only cemented what I felt in my heart. So thank you for being the big brother that I needed. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me hope." TK only nodded to Kari squeezing Matt's hand when he was finished.

"Matt Ishida…." She started "You know of all the people I expected to die on this trip, you were the last one. Why? I don't really know, this is such a surprise. I guess I always thought you were the most determined in many ways. Yes more than Tai, heck in some ways you rivaled Davis. That's what has taken you so far in life Matt. I know you hate Davis's cocky attitude, but you were so like him back then. You had to be right, and you had to make sure everyone knew that you were right. You said you were going to be the best. Look at you, you're a rock star, people love you, people love your music. Yet what speaks volumes is the fact that you gave that all up. You gave it up for someone you loved. I guess there is no more honorable way to go is there? Take pride in that Ishida. Take pride in everything you've done."

"You know Kari? I think Matt would like to hear some of his music before he passes off."

"I agree…except I can't sing…"

"Nor can I"

Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd…..

"Goodbye Matt…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey nice to come back with a bang ehh? Plenty of epic speeches, and action to sink your teeth into! Good to be back…Chapters might be a little slow, but they will keep coming!

Peace

G4


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

I have been waiting forever for this chapter…It's finally here.

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

The sunrise came as dawn's rose red fingers gently brushed Davis awake. A shiver coursed through him, shaking off some of the morning frost's icy hold on him. His blanket was making rounds, and in his absence cold had overtook him like a sickness in his sleep. The fur lining in his jacket was currently being used as a pillow, and only a tee shirt protected his broken heart. Hurriedly he threw his jacket on, but the zipper remained undone until his fingers thawed out. Cursing Leomon for leaving his side in the middle of the night he started running hoping to push blood to his extremities. Though, four steps into his plan he fell on his face. His fingers weren't the only thing lacking dexterity at the moment, and all it took was one loose rock for Davis to learn that the hard way. There was little pain as he fell on his hands; they were numb to almost everything. That did not stop him from swearing loud enough to wake up the whole camp.

Leomon was the first to his aid, bright eyed and bushy tailed from his morning rounds and was quite apologetic.

"I'm sorry Davis, I forgot how fragile you humans were." Davis did not exactly like being told he was fragile, but it was clearly and apology. No need to be rude, but no need to let his pride be struck without a comeback.

"I am not fragile Leomon, I just wasn't born with a fur coat." He chuckled as huddled in the chest of the lion.

"I understand Davis." Davis began to attend to his wounds with a piece of cloth of his tee shirt. Blood wasn't flowing out of his hands, though he would do his best to prevent infection. After tying off the last wrap he looked back at Leomon.

"Did Gennai take off?"

"Yes, right after you fell asleep, he seemed testy, and I chose not to bother him."

"I tend to do that to people." Davis sighed with a mixture of amusement and self disgust at the memory of last night. "Anyway I want to talk to the team. Do you mind rounding up the digimon while I finish up here?" he asked gesturing to his bloody hands with a shake of his head.

"Happy to sir." Grinned the lion, picking Davis up like a rag doll off his warm belly and placing him down on the ground. A simple nod of the head in salute was all he said before walking over to the closest group. Davis poured some fresh water on his hands cringing at the sting it left him with. He shook them dry before heading off to the rock Gennai had so proudly stood on last night. Behind him was the cliff he had gotten blasted on, and in front of him were the cliffs that stood many miles above them. It was like two big stairs and they were walking or camping on the flat part. He did not get to much time to appreciate how the sun kissed the rocks for he was quickly joined by his army. They all eagerly anticipated him.

"Please sit." He requested. They obliged him surrounding him in a semi-circle of support. "I will try to match the words of Gennai last night, I can't promise anything close to the standard he set. I would first like to thank you for putting up with me; I recognize what a task that can be. You all have been helpful beyond what should be asked of you. Though now I ask you one more time to be kind, to hear me out, for this is not the easiest of requests. Gennai spoke of three foes we must deal with before we can declare victory. It isn't hard to see which enemy you all want to deal with first. You want revenge against the bastards who ruined your homes and families. There is an air of passion that is beyond a normal warfare. This isn't just any battle to you guys and I understand that, you want vengeance, their suffering to match yours. Though I stand before you, humbly asking to postpone that retribution. Label me as selfish, but the more I think about it the more sense it makes to me. As you are probably realizing I wish to take out Ex-Veemon before tackling the rebels." Not surprisingly there were more than a few groans of protest, though Davis pushed on. "Yes, I am putting my vengeance before yours, but for a purpose I assure you. Those tears you hear at night before you fall asleep are not dead family members, not nightmares and not your own, they are mine. My failures consume me each night to the point of no return; I can't be human again until my partner has taken his last breath."

"Davis you're not the only one who feels the weight of the world on his shoulders." Growled Elecmon testily.

"That is why I asked to deal with mine first, so I can lead you properly, so I can do my job without suffering. Is this fair of me? No, I will admit that I am being selfish. It shouldn't take that long though. You guys are such bad asses and all, we need a warm up anyway." Davis grinned right at Leomon hoping to receive a warm smile back. He did not receive one. Though it wasn't exactly a frown either, Leomon almost looked scared. The expression did not make any sense until Davis realized something must be coming at him. He spun on his heels attempting to get a look at what was behind him. He never got a chance; something tackled him to the ground before his eyes could focus on it.

There was a flash of heat as something flew over his head, and then nothing. He was blind, deaf, the only sensation he recognized was a light touch of fur on his calf. Seconds past, he took a breath and choked out the dust that entered his lungs. The blue ocean came back into view as if somebody pulled a piece of paper out from in front of his eyes. His limbs were shaking, but he stood on his feet. He called Leomon's name, but nothing came out. Horrified he felt his throat and mouth.

_I can't talk! Is there something in my throat? Shit what the fuck just happened?! _

He took a step forward attempting to call Leomon's name again. Still nothing, but he did not even hear the foot step.

_My ears!_

He snapped his fingers next to each ear. Nothing.

_SHIT!_

"LEOMON!!!" he bellowed again. Then he saw it, then he realized what had just happened. The cliffs he had been appreciating this morning. They were gone, vanished. Wait no they weren't gone, in the distance they still stood tall, but for a ten mile section they had disappeared into oblivion. He could see the ocean clearly on the other side. His heart skipped before lodging itself in his throat. That attack could have taken out half of Tokyo, that attack was worse than any of his previous foes had created. That attack shook the foundation of what Davis understood about Digimon. Goosebumps covered him, his hair stood on the back of his neck.

_No it couldn't be. Oh god no._

A shadow caught his eye as he turned around. A single blip on his radar.

_It looks like he was waiting for me to declare war before he attacked. _

The blip landed on the edge of the destroyed cliff, miles above them, miles off into the distance. Yet even though he was about the size of a quarter, Davis knew who his enemy was. He bent down to check on the fluff ball that was at his feet, it was the furry Elecmon who was just stirring back to consciousness. Leomon erupted off to the left from a mountain of dust, roaring with displeasure. The others slowly got to their feet as well.

_Is this really happening, did he really just cut a hole the size of a city in that cliff? And why? What purpose did that serve? It must have half killed him to do that. _

Leomon was making his way toward him, his lips were moving, but Davis could not hear a word. He pointed to his ears and shook his head, he could not hear a thing.

_How the hell did he miss? I can't believe that he was trying to kill me, if the range on that attack was that large it should have been an easy victory. He has to be messing with me again. He wants me to give in before the fight. Scare tactics. He is doing a pretty good job._

Leomon walked up to him standing directly in front of him and bent his head back. His mouth opened wide, Davis could feel the heart stopping roar against his chest. His whole body felt like a jackhammer was beating him to the ground. And then, noise.

It was an incredible burst of sound, and then pain as he climbed out of the land of the deaf. He fell to his knees, his hands over his ears in a useless attempt to hold back the roar. Luckily Leomon saw him in agony and stopped.

"Curing deafness with sound, I could make millions off that idea." Chuckled Davis after he collected himself.

"You weren't deaf, the pressure of the explosion just shocked your system, including your ears. I simply stimulated your eardrums with noise." Replied Leomon in a very matter of fact tone.

"Well thank you it worked."

"It looks like your _democracy_ is going to be put on hold." Muttered Leomon, Davis chuckled trying to hide his fear.

Andromon was the first to recognize what had happened. "That power, that is incredible! I have never seen an attack that powerful in action."

"I would have been happy if I never had to see that, especially when it was aimed at us. You never mentioned he was THIS strong Davis. This might be out of our league." Muttered DigiTamamon.

"I have only seen him take apart a weakened BlackWarGreymon with some difficulty, anyway it's not like we can run from him if he can do that. We need to be as close as possible to him if we want to survive. He won't drop a bomb that big if he is in range of the attack."

"Your advice for beating him is to stay as close as possible? When he can take out cities with a snap of his fingers?" groaned Elecmon.

"His power surpasses anything I could imagine, and I know for a fact his speed is just as insane. Granted he was always a close combat specialist, though we have no other choice." Shrugged Davis.

"You're putting our lives at risk on a guess?" said an astonished Elecmon

"You'd rather stay here and wait for him to do that again?" barked Davis pointing to the ten mile long hole.

"Davis has a point, that attack must have taken something out of him, otherwise he would have finished us off by now. So let's attack now, while we have a chance." Nodded Leomon

"Piximon I have a plan." Davis said smiling.

"Do share!" the Pixi grinned back.

"Whamon you down there buddy?" Davis asked to the air.

"Ready and itching for some action! Everyone alright up there?" bellowed the whale.

"Everyone is fine, but I think my old friend wants to go for a swim. Would you be willing to accommodate him for me?"

"It would be my honor!"

"Good Piximon I need you to show him the way."

"Happy to." Chuckled Piximon.

"Let's go then."

"CHARGE!!!" bellowed Leomon

"CHARGE!!!!!!" bellowed everyone else. Leomon scooped Davis on to his back and proceeded to run on all fours, something that Davis had never seen before. Though it sure was fast, that black quarter was already the size of his fist.

"You sure he won't be able fly out of the water once he is in it?" asked Leomon

"I think his wings will be to wet and too small, but I am not sure. He will be out of his element which will give us a serious advantage."  
"We won't be able to help Whamon if you're wrong." Davis just bowed his head. "You're putting a digimon's life on the line on a guess."

"You guys all arrived yesterday, I haven't had time to make a plan out of this, I am just doing it on the fly."

"That's not it Davis. Whamon is more than willing to die for this cause; he would like nothing more than a heroic death. The question is can you live with yourself if you're wrong?"

"No, but I don't exactly have a choice do I? Lose one for the chance to save a million? I'll take those odds."

"Good answer."

That black entity the size of a fist was now clearly his partner sitting down on the edge of the cliff. Leomon came to a skidding stop and Davis looked upwards at his partner.

"I see you brought some friends." Ex-Veemon growled, jumping off the cliff, falling a mile before landing, barely even flexing his knees to absorb the shock. The ground beneath him roared in protest as a neat crater was formed by the two feet that had touched down. Some three feet deep and ten feet across, it certainly showed the strength of his former friend.

"You see there is something about these guys." He said pointing to his friends surrounding him, "That is so much better. For example, they don't want to kill me." Said Davis, becoming slightly cocky to Ex-Veemon's annoyance.

"Though I have a sneaking suspicion that they do want to kill me." Ex-Veemon hissed slowly moving towards Davis. The beast beneath Davis let out a mighty growl, but Ex-Veemon did not even flinch. Grinning he chuckled, "Nice Kitty!"

"Sorry, It was kill or be killed, you made that pretty clear."

"You don't get it do you?" muttered Ex-Veemon shaking his head.

"What's there to get?" questioned Davis in protest.

"It is not me versus you! ITS YOU VERSUS YOU! It's your courage, your friendship, versus the hate your pain has given me." Cried Ex-Veemon "You're not saving me from anything you selfish bastard, your saving yourself from the pain that you refuse to acknowledge! Guess what buddy Kari still doesn't love you! TK and Tai will always come first to her! THE TEAM IS NEVER GOING TO ACCEPT YOU BACK! Your family still loves Jun more! You will never be as good at soccer as Ken! You have no respect and you will always be outshone by those who surround you!"

"That does not mean I will stop fighting!" he cried tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, and that is why this must end, so let us stop talking, and see once and for all if courage and his friends can beat the force of his own hatred." Bellowed Ex-Veemon charging fists ready. He never got a chance to move forward. He was so caught up in Davis he did not see the pink doughnut forming behind him. Piximon appeared behind him giving Davis a wink before signaling to Andromon.

_Gatling Missiles!!!_

A pair of toothy missiles flew from Andromon's chest. Ex-Veemon did not even bother dodging allowing the attack to hit him squarely in the chest. Though no damage had been dealt to the beast, the momentum had been enough to knock him into the pink ring. Quickly Piximon closed the gateway and reappeared a few hundred feet away over the cliff.

_Let's see you fly now you bastard._

He didn't. The ring appeared again above the ocean and Ex-Veemon fell out. No majestic wings, no levitation above the clouds, he fell like a stone into the water below. A single kerplunk brought a satisfied smile to Davis's lips. The brute was now out of his element, stuck in a watery cage with Whamon. Clearly Ex-Veemon had every conceivable advantage in a fair fight, but who said Davis was going to play fair?

_BLASTING SPOUT!!!_

A line of bubbles appeared along the surface of the water before erupting where Ex-Veemon had fallen in. A thin, salty mist covered the battle ground as Ex-Veemon flew out of the ocean and skipped a half a dozen times across the surface. A single group cheer came from behind Davis, but he paid little attention. Ex-Veemon eventually brought himself to a stop and turned around to see the gargantuan whale steaming towards him. Davis was shocked by his size, the ultimate was easily the largest digimon Davis had ever seen. Ex-Veemon probably equated to a single tooth on the massive beast.

_VEE-LASER!!!_

Steam and bubbles exploded from Ex-Veemon, and a torpedo headed towards the Whale. Though with surprising agility he managed to duck under the water out of the way as the attack harmlessly exploded on the cliff below where Davis stood. Whamon was hiding under the depths and Ex-Veemon knew he had a problem.

_BLASTING SPOUT!!!_

A bomb exploded beneath Ex-Veemon who took flight from the attack, just as Davis had done last night. Far higher than where the water geyser, which dwarfed skyscrapers back home, collapsed on itself. Spinning head over heels he eventually righted himself from the dizzying rotation. Yet Whamon had a present for him when he reached earth, the whale awaited his landing with an open mouth and toothy jaw. Ex-Veemon took the offensive shooting off another purple laser X down on the whale. Whamon responded just as quickly though, flipping his tail over his head in an incredible display of dexterity, rebounding the attack off his boney tail right back to Ex-Veemon. The splash that Whamon made with that flick of his tail was deafening and the tsunami it created nearly collapsed over Whamon's sheer girth. Ex-Veemon did his best to dodge the attack in the air, but it still clipped him on his foot causing another dizzying spin. Whamon again was waiting below with an open mouth and this time Ex-Veemon could do nothing but endure.

_MOUTH SANDWICH ATTACK!!!_

Mighty jaws engulfed his former partner hiding him inside the massive data supply that was Whamon. Cheers erupted from behind Davis, loud, echoing. Elecmon jumped on Davis's head with joy.

"Nobody has ever escaped Whamon's jaws before, we've won Davis! Already!" Elecmon laughed.

"Not yet friend, you don't know my partner, he is just as stubborn as I am."

"Davis nobody has ever esca…" A vicious explosion hissed off into the distance, cutting off Elecmon. Heads turned and a scream of agony from Whamon brought chills down Davis's spine. Gore exploded from the ocean below painting the sea a sickening red color. Ex-Veemon had somehow escaped for once again he was bobbing in the ocean. Whamon had disappeared under a torrent of red water and the screams of pain dived down with him. He appeared moments later closer to the cliffs where Davis stood, blocking Ex-Veemon's exit with his sheer size. Blood engulfed the beast in fountains, Ex-Veemon had escaped through the blow hole and did some serious damage in the process.

"The blow hole attack is useless now, and I doubt Whamon will use the crush attack with his mouth again" said Leomon solemnly.

"What does he have left?" Davis asked in the same

"Only one more move. An attack that luckily I have never needed to see. It is a bit large if I do remember correctly."

_Maybe Whamon still has a chance if this epic move is really as large as it sounds._

Whamon certainly did not disappoint. It took a second to see what the whale was doing, then he saw it. A simple bob of the tale was creating waves against the cliff, and they were getting larger. It was just like Davis and his friends had done in his pool, you take a foam board and match the frequency of the waves in the pool. Next thing you know water is cascading over onto the deck. It was physics class in action, resonance. The waves were getting huge, and Davis began to realize why the huge digimon had moved over to the cliff. It was defensive, not allowing Ex-Veemon to escape, but it was offensive as well.

"Usually when he does this attack he swims in circles. I think this is going to be bigger because of the cliff." Stated Andromon

"How big is big?" asked Davis

"I've seen over a hundred feet before, though I suspect he will get closer to two hundred now." Shrugged Andromon.

"The cliff can't be more than two hundred feet!?!" sputtered Davis.

"That's the only thing preventing him from making it larger." Chuckled Andromon. Davis chose not to respond, allowing his saucer sized eyes to show his astonishment.

Andromon lived up to his promise though, for only a minute later water began sloshing over the edge of the cliff.

_TIDAL WAVE!!!_

And then the water was let loose, taller than his apartment complex, and twice as deadly. Whamon simply watched from behind allowing the wave to fall over itself. Yet Ex-Veemon did not seemed worried, in fact, he wasn't even moving. He was…waiting for something.

_Shit something is wrong, he knows something! What does he know…?_

Then it dawned on him.

_The water, the wave might make it will be to shallow, he could escape._

"Whamon!!! STOP!!!" he bellowed, but it was far too late. At first there was a pause, and then, Ex-Veemon flew out of the way, high up into the sky.

"I thought his wings were too wet to fly!" groaned Digi-Tamamon.

"They are…" said Davis solemnly "He jumped that high."

The wave collapsed on top of itself, pushing water back into the ocean.

"WHAMON'S TRAPPED!!!" somebody yelled. Davis tore his eyes away from his 'flying' partner, to look down at his ally. They were right, Davis could see the jagged rocks beneath Whamon, if that was the case there was no way a digimon as massive as Whamon was escaping. The water would have to recede, which was not happening as far as Davis could tell. He glanced up at Ex-Veemon, who seemed to have stopped ascending and was now diving down.

"WHAMON GET OUT OF THERE!" screamed Digi-Tamamon. A groan of pain was the only response he got.

Ex-Veemon kept diving down though, blood thirsty to the core.

_Shit…Whamon…No…_

It was a devastating punch, one that put a hole big enough for Leomon to jump into, disintegrating flesh from bone. Davis prayed that it was an instant death, no pain, just an empty end. Digi-Tamamon broke down in tears, Andromon fired a rocket off into the distance, and Leomon cursed Ex-Veemon. Nothing helped Whamon, whose data faded into nothingness. Ex-Veemon jumped again and appeared before them.

"You done with the bullshit?" asked Ex-Veemon of Davis, as blood and gore disappeared off his body along with the rest of Whamon's data.

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve if that's what you're asking."

"I can't believe your sending these guys to fight your battles for you."

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"Wrong, you give up these digimon are free to go, free to seek whatever dreams they want. Free to be with their families." A lump formed in Davis's throat, and he felt sick to his stomach. Leomon answered for him.

"We can't reach any of our dreams without him, so we will fight until he can help us. We scratch his back, he will scratch ours."

"How many of you have to die before you start seeing sense? I mean I saw this whole courageous thing as brave when I was with Davis, now I can see why everybody gets all pissed off at you guys. It's really annoying. I mean I can simply snap my fingers and kill you yet you persist on trying."

"You know what's just as annoying, some big ass brute who keeps telling us what we should do. Why don't you give up on us giving up?" growled Centarumon. Davis blinked and in that time Ex-Veemon covered the distance between him and the Centaur with a single leap. Davis turned his head just in time to see Ex-Veemon's fist go through the Centaur's throat. There was no scream of pain, only the gurgle of blood seeping down the chest of the dying beast. Then nothing, as data faded away.

"Granted that was a little more than a snap of my fingers, but hopefully my argument still resonates loud and clear." Chuckled Ex-Veemon.

"I think you lost your sense of honor old friend, the more of us you kill, the harder we will try. Every fallen comrade makes us want to tear you apart even more. We have no fear of death, it is a hollow threat, and surrender is a much worse fate." Responded Davis solemnly.

"Well than let us see how many of your friends I will have to kill before you feel differently." Spat Ex-Veemon, taking flight with one powerful thrust of his wings.

"Have any more great idea's Davis?" asked Elecmon.

"Maybe one more. Leomon do you trust your sword to Piximon?"

"A little bit of portal jumping is what you're saying?"

"Indeed, he can clearly move faster than any of us, but he can't beat the speed of light. Can you handle that Piximon?" he asked of the Pixi.

"I will do my best, we haven't worked on any timing though Davis, it's not like we will be a well oiled machine. We need to get him out of the sky first anyway."

"I'll take care of that." Said Andromon, opening up his torso and firing missile after missile at Ex-Veemon. Twenty were in the sky before Davis could even react, all hurtling at Ex-Veemon. Davis's partner quickly ascended to avoid them.

_Nice they're homing missiles. _Thought Davis as he noted the missiles following Ex-Veemon as he flew upwards. Ex-Veemon noted that two, and decided to take an offensive approach to defense.

VEE-LASER!!!

A bolt of purple energy tore through the line of missiles before they struck Ex-Veemon. The threat neutralized Ex-Veemon dropped his guard. Then from nowhere an explosion appeared on his left wing.

_Where did that come from?_

Ex-Veemon was just as surprised as Davis and unable to regain flight he spun to the ground. It was a graceful landing considering he had just been shot out of the sky, but it was just the opportunity that the team had been waiting for. A pink portal appeared behind Ex-Veemon and out came Leomon, his mighty sword in mid-swing. Yet somehow Ex-Veemon knew what was coming, and was already dodging the attack that would have surely decapitated him. It wasn't a perfect dodge for Leomon managed to slice off a chunk of the recently wounded wing. Though considering the amount of time he did it in Davis was seriously worried that this plan would fail just like the last one.

Ex-Veemon was already in attack mode and kept spinning around attempting to strike Leomon's temple with his own elbow. Yet Leomon was already gone and reappeared at Ex-Veemon's back. Ex-Veemon whiffed, his elbow sailing through empty air, and Leomon took advantage of the loss of balance that had occurred. The lion beast's left foot swept downwards and squarely connected with the only foot Ex-Veemon still had on the ground. Ex-Veemon fell over like he had two left feet face first into the dirt. Leomon pounced rearing backwards with a mighty roar of victory, thrusting his sword downwards through Ex-Veemon's heart. No such luck though, for amazingly again Ex-Veemon had managed to roll out of the way. The sword swung down into the earth into a sheath of dirt. Leomon attempted to pull it out, but Ex-Veemon, with a mighty kick had dislodged it and sent it far off into the distance. Leomon was now weaponless, and even with Piximon at a serious disadvantage.

_I always forget how good Ex-Veemon is at hand to hand combat, there is no wasted motion, every attack has a purpose, and even if it fails he is still able to make up for it. _

"Bye Bye Kitty!" chuckled Ex-Veemon powering up another attack.

_Get him out of there Piximon! _

Though the Pixi had other plans, and with a scream of pain Ex-Veemon realized he had a long way to go before this battle was over. Leomon's sword which had been kicked off into the distance had been caught by one of the Pixi's portals, and it had been aimed right for Ex-Veemon's back.

"FUCK YOU!!!" said a rabid Ex-Veemon spitting out blood, and tearing the sword out of his back. He aimed the sword at the Pixi who flew was flying above the two of them a hundred feet up or so. Then he realized that it would surely be redirected back at him. So he simply tossed it at Leomon's feet and prepared for the next combination. Another pink portal appeared and Leomon charged into it. Ex-Veemon though decided to get a jump on Leomon, spinning around and firing a kick off where he thought Leomon would appear. He guessed wrong, for Piximon had craftily anticipated that maneuver and placed Leomon once again behind the brute. Sword grazed leg and blood spurted from another wound.

Ex-Veemon hissed in pain falling to one knee. Leomon showed no mercy though and aimed another attack, once again trying to decapitate the darkness. Ex-Veemon though was clearly fed up. His fist glowed with blight, and he spun around lashing out. Ducking under the mighty finishing blow he punched upwards at the flat part of the blade just above the hilt. The blade could have been butter under the strength of that attack. Leomon was left with a hilt in his two hands, as the sharpened metal landed in the ground with a thunk a few steps away.

Leomon growled angrily, tossing the hilt next to the broken blade, and stepped into one of his many fighting stances. Right fist cocked, pointing towards the sun, left fist down aimed at the ground, his legs spread apart as if he was straddling a mount.

"The horse stance" muttered Orgemon "He is going up the chain pretty quickly."

"What does that mean?" asked Davis eyes intently on the lion.

"Leomon is a martial arts master, he has nine stances in order of strength. Usually he will start off with the weakest stance he thinks he can use in order to judge an opponent's strength. If I remember correctly the horse stance is his seventh strongest, the farthest I have ever made it to. I have never seen numbers eight and nine, and he rarely speaks the names." Davis nodded appreciatively. Maybe Leomon had a chance if he was as strong as Orgemon acted; he was certainly leaps and bounds past the normal champion.

Ex-Veemon turned to face Leomon, a sly grin on his face. Leomon was just as confident, a simple beckoning with his fingers was all the sign he needed.

_This is going to be incredible, hell it already is incredible._

Ex-Veemon charged first, a one step followed by a spinning kick with his right foot. Though just before foot struck the lions face Leomon disappeared and reappeared behind Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon knew this was coming though and had purposely whiffed, his rotation allowing him to face Leomon once more. As the lion rematerialized into thin air, Ex-Veemon was winding up a punch to the gut. Surprisingly Leomon was prepared for the attack, as he palmed the blow with his left hand. Davis expected him to fly off into the distance under the force of the attack, which caused a massive gust of wind outwards from the point of impact, but Leomon shrugged it off.

"That's the beauty of the horse stance, Leomon is a rock, perfectly balanced on those two feet. He can take attacks much stronger than that, as long as he blocks that is." Growled Orgemon appreciatively.

Leomon now had a firm grip on Ex-Veemon's right hand and proceeded to use it to his advatadge. A simple flick of the wrist was all the lion needed to send his foe skyward. Though as an added bonus he followed it up with a massive kick. Ex-Veemon was able to dodge most of the force, but still was sent into a spin as the foot clipped his side. He landed on his hands and bounced back up to the balls of his feet before Leomon could attack.

Leomon though had other plans.

_ FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!_

A ball of fire surrounded the fist of Leomon in the shape of a lion and fired off right at Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon easily dodged the attack, ducking down out of the way.

"You have to better than that." Ex-Veemon chuckled before erupting in flames. Piximon had redirected the attack right into the back of Ex-Veemon

"You seem to constantly forget what my allies can do for me." Leomon responded, leaping into the air, spinning once, and forcefully slammed his foot into the head of Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon growled in pain, Davis could not tell if it was from the inferno or the incredible kick to the top of the head. Whatever it was, it had sent his former partner into a frenzy.

_VEE LASER!!!_

A familiar purple light glowed from the chest of Ex-Veemon.

"Leomon better watch out, that's the same attack that destroyed the cliff. I doubt it is that potent, but still." Muttered Andromon.

The attack sped off in Leomon's direction, but the lion did not even bother dodging. Piximon again took care of it for him. Whisking the attack away placing it behind Ex-Veemon, who again seemed to have forgotten the portals.

Or not…

Ex-Veemon dodged this attack, spinning around, and sliding underneath the purple wave as it pummeled into the ground a few feet from Leomon. Leomon also had to get out of the way, jumping a few feet in the air to get away from the blast. Ex-Veemon had anticipated all of this, and fired another laser attack right back into the portal Piximon had created. It appeared where the last one had entered just moments ago, right at Leomon. Leomon was still air born, unable to perform any dodges until he hit the ground. It was going to be close. The attack bore down on the lion just as his feet hit the ground, he ducked down, but was to slow. With a mighty scream of agony Davis's new friend was flown off into the distance.

"PIXIMON!" Davis yelled, but the pixi was already on it. Warping Leomon back behind the safety of his friends. It was bad, very bad. Ribs and fur were intertwined, blood was escaping the body. It was to grotesque to look at for very long.

Ex-Veemon just smiled when Davis looked back up at him. He held up his hand with three fingers pointing upwards. Three, the number of Digimon he had killed today. Davis was beyond hate, he could feel the murderous intent in his blood.

"LEOMON!!!" he bellowed

"davis…" Leomon whispered "I'm not done yet…"

_LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!_

_SABERLEOMON!!!_

Davis looked at the magnificent shining beast, the sun's rays glowing off his matted fur. Two tusks erupting from a huge mouth. Energy crackled like fireworks around the team. Davis's eyes returned to Ex-Veemon whose scowl put a grin on Davis's face. Ex-Veemon's eyes met Davis's. A moment of silence before Davis held up two fingers. Ex-Veemon was wrong, only two were dead.

Energy glowed from SaberLeomon's mouth as a fire ball formed, this one significantly bigger than the one from before. The earth became scorched from the blaze now surrounding SaberLeomon's face, and Davis could feel the heat from many yards away.

_Take this old friend, my love, my hate, and all of my sorrow…._

_DOUBLE DESTROYER!!!_

Am I a terrible person, yes and no. You see a couple of things went on in this chapter.

College application combined with an intense senior year schedule.

My dear friend took a break for a little while

This chapter was hard!

Should it have been this long? No…I'm sorry….Though you gotta believe me when I say I am finishing this thing. I am never ever giving up on this story. It may take awhile, but it will be finished, you have my word.

Though cut me some slack, the battle scenes I personally think are fantastic. Hope you liked it enough to leave me a review!


	17. Chapter 17: Questions and Answers

He was…

…  
Dead…

Why?

He could not even begin to recognize his emotions at the moment. The issue was how penetrating it felt, how deep the wound went. The arrow might as well have gone through both of them, for it felt like a hole actually existed in him. A dull ache beat in his heart, pushing its toxic agony throughout his body like poison.

Is this what loss is? Poison? A slow, painful death until I find an antidote? How does Kari deal with this every day?

"Kari…" he moaned.

"It's hard, I know TK." She sniffled. The two of them were sitting down, their backs to Matt's empty form. "It doesn't get much better I am sorry to say…"

"How…"

"Do I deal with it? I didn't for awhile, and it tore me apart. It's like venom TK, you have to suck it out. If you don't it will just eat at you until you die. Take your emotions, throw them on the table, and don't hold anything back. The sooner you do it, the less of yourself you going to lose. There is no miracle cure, no sudden happiness. It will scar you for the rest of your life, don't try and pretend like you're going to get over it. Once you realize that you will be able to move on with your life."

"Kari all I want to do is kill her, kill Angewoman, that's not me. That's not what I want to become." TK muttered shaking his head.

"Revenge isn't always a bad thing TK." She sighed resting her head against his shoulder as the two paused to catch their collective breaths.

"Huh?"

"Revenge shows that you love somebody enough to want vengeance, is that such a bad thing?"

"It's a path of hate Kari, a never ending cycle of suffering. What if we learn in the future that she could have been saved? Would you ever forgive me?"

"First off she isn't my Angewoman, she's a witch, worse than LadyDevimon and you forget that Magnangemon is fighting her right now!"

"He is fighting her to protect everybody, not for vengeance. We both know there's a huge difference."

"But if her death is the only outcome worth fighting for, the intent is just the same."

TK paused for a second to collect his thoughts.

"This isn't working…" he sighed.

"What isn't working?" she asked.

"Us…" he shrugged.

"TK, our friendship has endured through years of pain and suffering, periods of not being with each other, it is one of the few things I can count on!" she growled disapprovingly. "I will not let some petty argument about vengeance ruin what we have!"

"You see even you forget! We're supposed to be a couple! Yet we just act like friends you know?" TK said looking Kari in the eyes.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" she said looking away.

"It's fine! I think I feel the same way; we just don't act like a normal couple. I was talking to Ken…" Kari giggled though and cut him off. "What is so funny?"

"I was talking to Yolie."

"Well then I can safely assume that we both think this isn't working." Kari nodded her head solemnly.

"It's not that I don't love you TK, I care for you with all my heart. That's just it though, I care for you, you don't care for your boyfriend you know? I treat you more like my brother with every passing day. I compare it to what Yolie and Ken have, what Tai and Sora have, what Izzy and Mimi have. It's exciting, it's new, and it is different. Dating you is like dating my twin, you're inside my head just as I'm inside yours. We were too close to be a couple. It's ruining the bond we had. I can't argue with you without receiving twenty text messages asking if we are going to break up. I can't hang out with you, it's always a date, we have to look googley eyes at each other. That's not what I want from you; we're too close to be looking googley eyes at each other. We're great friends, but we are an awful couple." She shrugged.

"While I completely agree with you, I want to make a point. Patamon and Gatomon have been going out for a lot longer than we have, and they are closer than the two of us."

"They are Digimon TK…I think it's a little different"

"Love is always the same Kari!"

"Fine."

"I want to take some of the blame on a personal note Kari. Don't try to stop me!" he said, shushing her with his index finger on her lips. "I don't really have to offer what you're looking for Kari. You'relooking for a knight in shining armor, and we all know who that is. Our relationship really doesn't work that way. You need to give your heart to somebody who wants it Kari. You deserve somebody like him, somebody that downright adores you."

"You see that's what I am talking about, that's what I missed TK, your guidance. You always know what's best for me, and you're never afraid to voice your opinion about that. You could not say something like that if we were still going out. Though you think that is the best thing for me."

"It's kind of ironic you know?" TK couldn't help but chuckle.

"That he isn't here to rub it in your face? Yeah, I thought of that before. He is on me like glue, but I reject him when he is around. Yet now that he is gone… Life's weird" she laughed with him.

"So I guess this is the end?" TK sighed.

"The end of something that was forced upon us, something that I don't think either of us really wanted. It's not the end; it's the beginning of a stronger friendship because neither of us has to fear a romance getting in the way. We can be friends, without the hassle of gossip impeding what was really meant to be. Anyway what are you going to do now?" Kari asked

"I guess I have to get you out of here and make sure all my friends and family are safe. Then I have to have some sort of service for Matt. Then I am going to kill the witch who took him from me." Grunted TK

"TK, I have nothing against you pursuing revenge, but you cannot let it consume you. There is nothing at the end of your journey besides hate. If it becomes your life's ambition you will remain empty. I won't let that happen. By all means do the right thing, but don't let it take over." Kari begged

"Come on you know me better than that, now can you walk?" he asked

"With some help I can. I think I broke a rib, but I've been through worse." She smiled.

* * *

_LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!_

_SABERLEOMON!_

Davis looked at the magnificent shining beast, the sun's rays glowing off his matted fur. Two tusks erupting from a huge mouth. Energy crackled like fireworks around the team. Davis's eyes returned to Ex-Veemon whose scowl put a grin on Davis's face. Ex-Veemon's eyes met Davis's. A moment of silence before Davis held up two fingers. Ex-Veemon was wrong, only two were dead.

Energy radiated from SaberLeomon's mouth as a fire ball formed, this one significantly bigger than the one from before. The earth became scorched from the blaze now surrounding SaberLeomon's face, and Davis could feel the heat from many yards away.

_DOUBLE DESTROYER!_

Ex-Veemon wasted no time matching the power of the attack coming at him. A purple glow emanated from his chest.

"Shit" growled Andromon. Davis looked up at him expectantly. "If Ex-Veemon fights fire with fire, we're all going to get burned."

_V-LASER!_

Both attacks sped towards each other hovering just inches off the ground as they left a trail of destruction in their wake. And then they struck, the fireball spinning forward trying to push an unmovable object as that dark light grew larger and blacker, becoming an impenetrable wall of darkness. Finally spent both attacks just froze in place.

"GET DOWN!" Leomon roared, though before anybody could react the shockwave hit them, followed by a deafening explosion. Davis was air born before he could bat an eye, flying just a few feet above the ground at a tremendous speed. He hit the ground once on his back and something cracked in his chest, as he flipped head over heels before eventually rolling to a dead halt.

He tried to breathe but nothing went down. He coughed but only liquid came up. Davis wiped the fluid off of his face with his forearm and looked down.

_Shit that's blood… _he thought before coughing up some more. He doubled over on his elbows and knees, coughing, spitting and hawking out blood from deep down in his throat. Finally after choking out what felt like half of his body's supply was he able to breathe freely.

_INFINATY ARROW!_

Davis spun over to the sound a bit to quickly and a sharp pain reminded him that he probably had broken a rib. Though he saw that SaberLeomon and Ex-Veemon were still locked in combat. Standing in the exact spots that they were just a few moments ago. The blast hadn't even disturbed them. With some difficulty he got to his feet, applying pressure to his chest to dull the pain.

"Davis you're ok!" breathed Orgemon with a sigh of relief.

"OK is a relative term." Davis said spitting out another thick red wad. "I think I broke a rib or two. Though we need to get this going, can any of you back up SaberLeomon?"

"I will give it a shot." Said Andromon.

"No need to be the hero Andromon, they are on a whole new level now, beyond mega level." Growled Deputymon. The ground roared in agreement it seemed as a kick from Ex-Veemon barely missed SaberLeomon.

"Well I guess I will need to find a new level won't I?"

_ANDROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO!_

_HI-ANDROMON!_

The change was astonishing. Andromon was the broken robot, exposed wires, rusting plates. Now, Now he was perfect. His metal was shining in the suns glorious rays a metallic sheen coursing throughout his body with every movement he made. He was ferocious, scary, and completely impenetrable. In short, his bad side was not a place you wanted to be.

"Let's take care of business." He grinned. It took a second for the stunned faces to grin back. But grin they did hooting and hollering as HI-Andromon joined the fray.

Though Ex-Veemon would have nothing to do with two on one and instantly charged at Hi-Andromon, jumping out of the way of SaberLeomon's claws only to land feet from HI-Andromon winding up a vicious kick to the chest. A pang of fear ran through Davis as the kick rang out a solid blow. Though Hi-Andromon did not even react, in fact there was not even a flinch of pain.

"You're going to need a lot more power to even put a scratch in chrome digizoid" Hi-Andromon chuckled.

"Chrome digizoid?" Davis asked expectantly of Orgemon, though it was Starmon who answered.

"Many digimon have metal armor and weapons, each with differing degrees of strength depending on the owner. Generally the more powerful the digimon is the more powerful their armor and weapons are. It comes with the territory. The strongest of these and by far the most famous is chrome digizoid. A hundred times harder than diamond the only way you can destroy it is with power, or another chrome digizoid attack."

"So Hi-Andromon is safe?" Davis asked jubilantly.

"More or less, as long as Ex-Veemon doesn't shoot off another one of those terrain changing attacks, the one that put a hole in that cliff. I don't know of a digimon alive that could withstand a direct attack of that magnitude."

"Hey Leomon a little target practice?" Hi-Andromon laughed. SaberLeomon growled in agreement.

_COPY AND PASTE!_

HI-Andromon wound up with the same motion that Ex-Veemon had just followed through with seconds ago. Ex-Veemon easily blocked the kick that flew at him, but the power of the blow even with the block was more than enough to send the beast skyward.

SaberLeomon did not waste a second with his little game and HI-Andromon quickly followed suit.

_DOUBLE DESTROYER!_

_ATOMIC RAY!_

Two beams of energy exploded right in the chest of the now sky high beast. There was no scream of pain, no grunt of agony. In fact Ex-Veemon made no attempt to stop himself from falling. A crater was formed and dust spewed up into the sky.

_Did we win…?_

Davis limped forward to the dust spiraling in the wind where Ex-Veemon lay.

"Davis stay back, you know you're the target." Growled SaberLeomon looking into the haze expectantly.

"Don't worry; he won't harm me until I've lost. I just want to talk." Davis grunted, limping towards the plume of dust. As it began to settle he started to make out his partner, who seemed to have already noticed him.

"Bold of you to come so close, knowing that you will soon suffer at my hand." Ex-Veemon hissed, in obvious pain. He slowly got to his feet, his mighty hand hiding his wounded chest from view.

"As powerful as you are, you stand no chance against a team. A team that cares about each other, that works together against one common enemy. For once you don't have anyone to back you up. No friends, no allies. Scary, isn't it?" Davis mocked.

"You know I could snuff you out with a flick of my wrist right now? That is really what's scary right now."

"But you won't, otherwise you would have done it by now. You want me to lose everything I care about. I won't let you. It's as simple as that."

"Why do you always see everything in black and white Davis? You see everything as good and evil. There is always a pure knight fighting a ruthless murderer in your minds' eye. Though we are all that white knight in our own thoughts. You're not a saint Davis. That is what I am trying to get you to realize. You can be beaten, when it really matters, I want you to realize you can lose. I want to stomp on that faith you have in yourself. I want you to realize with your last breath that you have failed, and because of that you forfeit your right to live."

"What drives you to do this? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" came the desperate yell from Davis.

"You don't get it do you?" Ex-Veemon muttered shaking his head.

"WHAT PART OF MY SCREAMING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? LAY YOUR INFINITE WISDOM UPON ME!" bellowed Davis eyes wild with disgust.

"Davis I AM you. We are more than just friends, or allies as you describe it. We are intertwined with one another. When you fight me all you are really doing is fighting yourself. Don't you see that? You think you are the hero; you still have that fiery glint in your eye. What I am trying to say is when we do battle it is an internal struggle just as much as a physical one. I am not the villain, nor are you the hero. I am simply you Davis, your shadow. Every thought running through my head are your thoughts. Your suffering…your pain…your hate…your greed…your jealousy…your anger…your wrath, that is all I feel. It consumes me, and I hate you for doing this to me. The only way it ends is with your death, or mine. It is the only way to stop the suffering. Pain ends with death. Though you won't get that pleasure until I know you have felt the ultimate feeling of emptiness, knowing there is nothing left to live for. When you have fallen from that mighty pedestal you see yourself standing on top of that is when I will take you from this life of yours." Ex-Veemon said acting out what would happen to Davis with his fist.

"It wasn't my fault that you ended up like this!" Davis burst out.

"YOU CLOSED YOUR EYES TO WHO YOU ARE…." Ex-Veemon seethed "You lived in the darkness, if only for just a moment. Though in that moment of pure hatred, where your mind sought nothing but revenge against that clone, a seed was born. And when you clawed for more power to defeat your foe that seed was passed into me. I became a spawn of everything that was wrong with you Davis, and I grew in strength every day since then. Look what your hate can do" he gestured to the cliff side destroyed by the mighty blast, what felt like eons ago now.

"You can blame me all you want for your suffering…"

"And I do."

"I'm not angry any more though! I don't hate Kari or TK or Ken or anybody for that matter" Said Davis tears forming in his eyes.

"You're lying to yourself Davis. I can feel your pain, washing over me like a cool spring breeze. You're disgusted with Kari and TK for hiding their relationship from you, angry at the whole team from hiding it. You can't believe that your friends would sell you out over and over again. They never listen to you; they never even give you a chance. You hate me for putting you through this; hate me for forcing you to kill me. Stop rationalizing your pain in your head Davis. STOP LETTING IT CONSUME YOU AND FREE ME FROM THIS TORMENT! I can't be free until you free yourself!"

"HOW?"

"Forgive them, for real this time."

_Free Myself…_ Davis thought as he traveled deep into the recess of his mind.

* * *

_Kari…_

"_Kari it's my fault for crushing on you, I am the one that should be sorry for making things so hard on you. Forget me, you have pretty boy, he is clearly the better of us two."_

_ "This is our fight let us fight it! If we need you then you can join though stay out of our battles!"_

_ "Kari a thank you would have sufficed"_

_ "We really need to talk about that, things need to be done, feelings need to be brought to the surface…"_

_ "Well…. I don't really know, I care about you both so much…"_

_

* * *

_

_ TK…_

_ "Wow if you told me this kid had the crest of courage and friendship I would not believe you for a second. You're a damn coward for running away, and you're ditching your friend's right in the middle of our search for the truth."_

"_Takes a real friend to go behind another's back and date while not even telling me. The only reason I knew is because I saw you making out and got the truth from Tai."_

_My team…_

"_Our enemy knows us well, according to all the stories I have heard from the veterans these enemies we fought today were close to your toughest fights, the enemies that truly brought our hatred out. Devimon and Lady Devimon were Kari and TK's enemies they were their fights. While during the fight with Puppetmon you guys lost Matt due to unrest. These battles caused stress and anger between the team. Now I ask you to look what has happened to us, look at us, fear has taken over, we are weak. Now we are stressed like we were back then and at our weakest for we are only strong as a team. So here is my plan, when our enemy is at its weakest we strike. We strike for surprise and we strike for victory…"_

"_We strike to get ourselves killed. You risk all of our lives for a single battle!" _

"_What are you crazy, you'll get us all killed" _

"_Izzy what did your "simulation" say about the battle that we just pulled out, what were our chances?" _

"_So you all trust a simulation that says that we all should be dead? That makes so much sense!" _

"_Now is a time of ACTION! AND I PLAN TO FOLLOW SUIT."_

_

* * *

_

_Ex-Veemon…_

_"I TOLD YOU I WOULD TEAR THE LIFE FROM YOU!" he bellowed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER…_

_"STOP! He is dead! WE WON! That's all, we got our vengeance, no need to lose our honor in the process." _

_"HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID…He will suffer like any digimon who so wrongly killed our friend! If Ken killed me, would you not force him to suffer for what he had done?" _

_"Would I hate him? Yes. Would I try to kill him? NEVER! How does he even compare to Ken, KEN IS OUR FRIEND!"_

_"I don't see your friend here right now. You are weak…."_

_"NO I AM STRONG! YOU ARE WEAK TO ACT SO DISCRACEFULLY!"_

_"Do I look WEAK to you?" _

_"Your purpose is to fight with me! TO HELP OUR CAUSE! We are the destined! You're a digimon of the destined. YOU FIGHT FOR BOTH WORLDS. YOU FIGHT FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE IN!"_

_

* * *

_

_Gennai…_

"_WHAT US? Where were you this whole time? While we walked day and night over icy tundra and scorched forest, where were you? While we fought off raid after raid, survived day after day, where were you? You certainly weren't with us! So stop pretending like your part of something now. You've been here for twenty minutes, don't act like you know everything about this team, this mission. There is certainly an "us", but you are not part of it, not yet, and if I have my way you will never be. I don't care how famous you are, how great you are in everyone's eyes. I can see you plain and true right now and all I see is I tired wrinkly old man. Your past you're prime, your beard grows by the minute and you are so desperate to be the hero again you can't see past your own stubborn existence."_

_

* * *

_

"I can't." admitted Davis, "Not now, not yet. After everything I've been through. It's just too much right now. In time maybe, I just…can't."

"And that is why my flesh is still as dark as the night's sky. You have no control and that is why we suffer as one." Growled Ex-Veemon

"I can't do this alone. Please help me. I need you; I can't face my suffering without you."

"I am your suffering Davis, and you stand before me now. The question is what are you going to do?"

Davis paused to think. "I am going to kill you and end your torment."

"Wrong Answer" Ex-Veemon hissed. With a flash of light, strength rushed back into his battered body. His muscles flexed, and spirals of purple energy coursed down from the sky into the X on his chest. It only took a second for Davis to realize as Ex-Veemon jumped into the air what was going to happen. They were all about to be annihilated in a single flash of evil light.

"DAVIS!" Bellowed Leomon "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Davis said nothing. '_There is nothing we can do' he thought. _ An X the size of a city cast out the sun in shadow. It's unholy fingers about to rip the very life from him in one incredible blast. There was nothing. He felt nothing, no pain, no regret; he had no choice but to die. There was no escape from Armageddon. He heard screams and shouts of struggle around him, but for some reason he decided to accept his fate. He didn't want his last few seconds in life to be negative.

His mind lazily drifted to something Ken had asked of him once. '_If you had the ability to choose your last thought in life before you died what would it be?_' It seemed so trivial at the time, but at this moment, Davis really liked the answer he gave Ken.

"_I think I would imagine myself eating an ice cream cone in the grass at the park. Probably mint chip, though it may be coffee depending on my mood. Hot fudge and whipped cream, as I laid down in the warm summers air…That would be nice."_

He could really go for some mint chip right about now…

* * *

Jun was losing hold of the few strands that held her sanity in place. Maybe it was the $120 dollar phone bill her parents were forcing her to pay because of the destined's phone calls. Or the fact that her gas bill for the yellow bug she was driving at this moment was higher than ever. Anybody who said that money had no value when it came to happiness clearly had never done her families laundry. In fact that was the one good thing about Davis's absence was his clothes never had to be washed. If they smelled anything like what his room smelt like she would probably lose consciousness as she handled one of his socks.

In her house she was the only one who hadn't given up on her little brother, granted she was the only one who knew the whole truth, but the fact that her parents had given up so quickly pissed her off. The kid deserved some more credit, of course when he walked in that door she would be the first one to slap him across the face, but she would certainly the last to admit she ever doubted him. He was strong, stronger than she ever imagined, stronger than she could ever be. The least she felt she could do was have a little hope.

Though she learned quickly that capitalism had even put a price on hope. And she had footed the bill on many of the destined's expenditures. She had played chauffer, mom, dad and wallet over the past few weeks. She would never concede it to anybody, but she was certainly beginning to get annoyed at her role in the group. Little respect and a lot of responsibility was no way to go about her life. At the very least she had been able to get close to Matt over the past few weeks.

She had begun to renounce her stalkerish ways, or at least to the point where she admitted she was being a little too creepy. Matt seemed to respect that, and began to actually treat her like a normal person. A friend, not in the way that she wanted, but an engaged conversation was more than she had ever gotten out of him. Sure he hated her missing brother, but nothing really mattered when she was alone in his house with him. Wearing those tight white tee-shirts and a heavy dose of cologne that she had convinced herself was for her. That spiky blonde hair…

Her train of thought nearly led her to an untimely demise, as her yellow bug narrowly avoided a pile of rubble which covered half of the alley she was navigating. Jun slammed on the brakes, white knuckles desperately trying to get the car under control. She stopped a few inches from a pipe that would have surely smashed through the windshield and impaled itself through her face. She coughed violently as the burnt rubber of her tires found its way into her lungs. With a sigh of relief she backed up and drove around the trap.

Though it wasn't just the looks, for once a boy had opened up to her. Appreciated the little things that she did, put on a genuine smile when she waved. She loved him. The word she used almost every day seemed so foreign when used for her emotions towards Matt. After spending five minutes with him she understood all of those romantic comedies. The confusion, the awkwardness, the desperate need to do all of these silly things. She wasn't obsessed with the six pack, or the fluffy hair, (though they were serious perks). For once she was overwhelmed with the way he made her feel, the smile he put on her face.

He was the one who called her here on this emergency mission, whatever that meant. So she couldn't refuse. She just wanted to see him smile. She wanted to smile with him, in his arms. She wanted to be happy. Though doesn't anybody?

* * *

"Why do you think he left us?" TK asked Kari picking her frail body gingerly over some jagged concrete.

"Davis? What I believe is a long story, don't you want to…" Though TK cut her off as he placed her down again.

"We have plenty of time." He said with an suggestive glance at the vast concrete jungle in front of him. "It's like needles Kari thinking of Matt anyway, please don't force it upon me."

"You're going to have to deal with it eventually."

"I will, in time, though I don't think I should be doing that now." Kari simply sighed disapprovingly and began her story.

"I guess to start this story I am going to have to tell you a completely different one. Davis and I as you know used to be best friends. I mean before this all started again we were inseparable. He always wanted more from me, and I would never give it to him. He always wanted to call me his girlfriend and I just wouldn't let him. Why? No real reason, I just didn't feel ready. I pretended to be mature and told him that a relationship would ruin a friendship. Not unlike ours has interestingly enough. Except that wasn't the entire truth. I flat out wasn't ready, and he understood that, but he never called me out on it just patiently waited for his turn. And then you came along again, and that really screwed everything over. Davis is the most protective and competitive person in the whole wide world. The second you came back into my life Davis saw it as a threat, to our friendship and to his chances of having a relationship with me."

"You make it sound like he owned you, like you were property or something." TK scoffed.

"It wasn't like that and you know it. Before you came along TK, Davis was the golden child, he could do no wrong. Davis and I were the chosen couple, Davis was the hero, the popular kid. It was an unwritten law almost that we would go out it was just up to me. You know what the funny thing is though? When I bumped into you at school that morning on the first day I was actually on my way to tell Davis I was ready."

"Well that would explain why you were kind of anxious to ditch me." TK grinned.

"Sorry I never really apologized about that, it would be kind of hard to explain." But TK just waved it off as they rounded the corner one at a time.

"Anyway when I saw you again just moments before I said yes to Davis I kind of took it as a sign. Seeing you again gave me second thoughts and from that moment on Davis slowly fell from his perch to the kid you know today. I've never told him how close I was to saying yes because it would tear him to pieces." Muttered Kari.

"Has he ever said why he is obsessed over you?"

"It's not obsession, obsession is what his sister does."

"You're defending his actions before we became a couple?" TK asked incredulously "He was more of a stalker than Jun is!"

"I am not defending his actions, well maybe I am. I understand where he is coming from though. I knew him at his best, as his peak, I know the man he is down inside. He is just desperate TK, he needs a shoulder to lean on, and all we have done is shut him down." Kari sighed miserably.

"Ok so what is the point of all this?" TK asked.

"That day in the park when he called us out. When I finally got the courage to look him in the eye my heart stopped. The eyes TK, I had looked at that shade of brown for four years. I didn't even recognize them. The color of them, the tone, for once I could see right past that wall he puts up every day straight into his soul. I went home that night and cried. That night was worse than the night Gatomon died. Before you ask why I will explain it." She said putting a finger to TK's lips. "There is something about having nobody to blame but yourself that makes the pain so much worse. There was no support from my brother or Davis. I was alone, full of hatred for what I had done. I felt like a murderer, stabbing Davis in the back until he bled to death. My brother thought it was the worst thing I had ever done."

"You're making me feel like an asshole too you know."

"It has nothing to do with you at all. The issue was not choosing you over Davis; the issue was leaving Davis out to dry." Kari stated eyes watering.

"I thought we agreed we would not tell him so Davis could not get hurt." TK said clearly confused, using a single thumb to clear the tears and soot from her cheeks.

"No that was me just being manipulative so I wouldn't have to have a talk with Davis. It was me being cruel. We both know that Davis would have found out eventually, and every day we waited it just made us bigger jerks. When I chose to hide it from him I practically said to Davis I didn't value our friendship enough to tell him the truth. He would have been hurt for sure, but he would have bounced back."

Their conversation was forcibly paused by a fork created by one of the satellites on the roof. Somehow, incredibly there was barely any damage to the structure. It just stood there as a mark of perfection in all of the chaos around them. The two of them gazed upon it for just a single wondrous moment before pushing on.

"So you cried, what then?" TK asked.

"Well he left and I decided to give him his space. Which looking back on it that was probably the wrong move. He wanted confirmation that we could still be friends, but I hid from him in reality. I pretended that he hadn't left which in many respects drove him to ridiculous lengths.

"BlackWarGreymon." TK nodded solemnly.

"Exactly." Kari sighed. "I mean when I heard him pour his heart out like that…" she paused "I knew how bad he was hurting, but I just didn't do anything about it."

"Why? I mean this whole mess could have been avoided in some respects." TK asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Please don't pile it on TK" Kari growled, glaring at him.

"I am not piling it on, I just want to know why you didn't sit him down and set him straight? Is that unreasonable?" he asked. Kari just shook her head though.

"No its not, I have just put so much blame on myself the last thing I need is any from you. Honestly? I was scared, really scared. I hate hurting people, not just the people I love. I had put him through hell and back. I had stripped everything from him and I knew that. Did I mean for that to happen? Absolutely not. Would I change my actions? I don't think I would. I did nothing wrong, except for my lack of explanation of course. I feel awful about the outcome of just simply letting the friendship fade. He lost me, his friends, and his social standard, everything that matters at this age. I just never got the courage to look him in the eye and say that I was sorry for what had happened."

"Then what the hell happened in the hospital room?" TK asked.

"That day was really screwed up." Kari laughed trying to force down a few tears. "I tore his heart out and I could see the pain in his eyes. He couldn't look at me; he was a wounded animal TK. Yet he took the beating of a lifetime, a beating that would have killed me even after what I had done to him. Not only that he managed to walk my limp body six miles in a blizzard, blood dripping down his back without a shirt on because he did not want me to get sick. He should have died that day, and I don't know how it happened, but he made it. When I saw him again when he recovered I just didn't know what to say. What could I say? I planned out everything I thought I should touch on, but when I stood in front of him looking at those eyes; I'm sorry, I still care about you, I may still love you and thank you for saving my life all became one single action. An action that I figured he wanted after so many months and years. Yet he denied me flat out pushed me away, and until today I don't think I really understood why." Pausing for a breath she looked up at TK "Can we sit for a minute?"

"As long as you explain your epiphany." TK countered.

"I will get to that, but I want to keep things chronological if you don't mind."

"Continue then." TK nodded as he lowered her frail body to a piece of concrete that somewhat resembled a chair. While he sat on the ground at her feet.

"The next time we were alone was at his house, the day after Gatomon passed away."

"I was there with you that night and Davis wasn't there in the morning. I remember walking after the battle and spending the night at his place because it was the closest."

"It was that morning before you guys woke up, and Davis left after our talk."

"So you did talk. And he walked out? It was that bad?" TK groaned.

"Let me FINISH!" she barked laughing through her tears. "I tried to talk, I really did, I just never got the chance. He apologized…"

"He apolo…?" TK said cutting Kari off, though his outburst was quickly silenced with a look from Kari.

"He said he was a real jerk for acting so petty. Which really wasn't true, I thought he was being really mature about the whole situation. I never got a chance to tell him that because Tai walked in and interrupted the conversation. Granted I really needed Tai at that moment, but it was just the worst timing. Davis just sort of slipped out to look for Veemon. We saw him again at the meeting of course, but after that he left again and we never saw him again. That was it. My last words to him if he really is dead were 'Well…I really don't know…I care about you both so much." With that realization the tears began to pour. TK didn't try to stop them realizing the best thing to do was just keep pressing on.

"So that was the last you saw of him, since then you've talked so little about him. Is that from pain or just pure forgetfulness?"

"At first it was pain, but in time it has been just simple forgetfulness. With Gatomon's death and all of the other drama clouding my life I forgot about him. I can only have so much stress in my life before some of it just has to be weeded out." Kari shrugged gesturing for TK to pick her back up so they could keep moving."

"So explain this epiphany to me." TK requested as he lifted Kari back onto her good foot.

"Right my dream thingy a few minutes ago. So in the collapse I fall unconscious and when I wake up I am on this bed. I figured I must be dead, everything is white and pretty, it seemed so heavenly so I decided it was you know, my final resting place. So I get up walk around, and guess who I stumble upon?" Kari looked at TK who simply nodded at the question knowing the obvious answer. "Well since I thought I was dead, and there was a chance he was dead to I start freaking out. He couldn't be dead, you guys needed him alive if you were going to win the war. He wasn't dead and he explained to me that this all was just a dream. I was in a house, but you'll never guess where."

"Do tell."

"It took me a while to realize, but when I looked out of the window I saw the roman coliseum and the arc de triumph right next to each other." Kari stated excitedly.

"Huh?" TK asked clearly very confused at the moment.

"Don't you remember that day in the digital world when I got sick? With Macchinedramon right on our tail? We stopped in that house while Tai and Izzy went hunting for medicine. I was in that house!" With every word she could see recognition illuminating TK's face.

"That is so weird! So you and Davis where in that house in a dream when you thought you were dead. What did you two talk about?"

"At first nothing. I was too busy wondering why of all people Davis was in the house with me. I figured it would have been Gatomon or Tai. In the storm of my mind I had managed to put up an umbrella to shield me from the pain and sorrow. Somehow the raindrop that was Davis had found a way to hit me squarely in the face." Kari chuckled. "He always finds a way to hit me squarely in the face. So we talked, playful at first, but it got pretty intense. He said that I was afraid, afraid to look inside and listen to my heart. Scared to look inside and hear what it was telling me to do. I'm too afraid to do what I think is best for fear of it being the wrong choice. This is why I always ask for advice, because when the other person is wrong I can just blame them."

"Was dream Davis correct?" TK asked

"I think so. Actually I know so. I am beginning to realize how caught up I am in what everybody else thinks. I want to please everybody so much I forgot what I want." Kari said with just a hint of annoyance at herself.

"You act like it's this terrible thing to want to make people happy…" started TK.

"It is when you lose sight of yourself. That's what has happened. When I ask for advice I become so opinionated, I want what Tai wants, what you want, what Sora and Mimi want. Whenever I ask somebody what I should do, what I actually hides behind the ideas being passed down on me. I need to listen to my heart before I try to help people."

"Fine, so what did you heart say about why Davis left us? The original question I asked like fifteen minutes ago." TK said, chuckling at the current conversation.

"At first I was convinced Davis left because of me, he needed more time to deal with the fact that I had chosen you. Though that made less and less sense the more I thought about it. He left right after our talk on the balcony. If we were truly upset about me anymore he would have left at that exact moment. Though he came back to that meeting, which means he wasn't angry at me anymore. So I thought back to what happened at that meeting. Davis stormed off after we blew his idea to go on a suicide mission out of the water. So I decided that his departure must have had to do with the team but again I realized something wasn't quite right. It bothered me for awhile until I went through my messages again on my digivice." As she said that Kari reached into her pocket and pulled out her mini pink computer. For a few moments TK looked at her expectantly watching her eyes dart across the screen until finally she handed the device over to him. TK stopped walking to read the pixilated characters on the screen just bigger than a cell phone. His eyes straining he repeated it aloud.

"_Guys major issues there are two that's right two BWG's fighting each other, we need help, Exveemon will have no major outcome on the battle alone. I know you all hate him but please help._

_-Davis"_

"I remember this." TK said pointing to the screen. "This was my first major decision with Tai and Matt. Matt voted against helping Davis, Tai voted for. I was torn, so I figured I would be a good leader and leave it up to Davis's best friend though the one who helped create this monstrosity. If Ken thought BlackWarGreymon could trusted he would have voted to help Davis. That was not the case."

"This was the first time I read this message and when I did the realization came to me. Ken could never figure out why Davis would leave behind the digivice but keep the goggles. It's something we always wondered about, what did those items left behind mean? It dawned upon me in a single moment and instantly I knew what must be the answer." Kari said with a degree with cockyness.

"Stop being so secretive just tell me!" TK groaned.

"Ex-Veemon is dead." Kari said bluntly.

"Huh?" TK stated just as bluntly with obvious confusion.

"We refused to help Davis fight those two Black War Greymon's and because of that Ex-Veemon must have perished. If we had been there Ex-Veemon might have survived. The digivice was on the ground because Davis didn't need it anymore since Ex-Veemon was dead. The goggles weren't on the ground because Davis didn't quit he simply went on away because we ignored him."

"That…makes a lot of sense." TK nodded in agreement visibly impressed.

"I know right? It was because the team ignored him twice in the same day. We call him the leader though we don't really believe in that position anymore. The younger kids follow the veterans like Tai and Matt more than they do Davis. Finally tonight we broke out of our shell." She grinned with pride.

"What do you mean?" TK asked once again confused.  
"Did you see the way the line in the sand was drawn out tonight? When it was the ones believing in Davis against the ones who thought he abandoned us? Every one of us younger kids believed in Davis when the others didn't. For months we have followed the original team like puppy dogs to their masters. Tonight we changed that state of mind, like I said we broke out of our shell."

"Not me Kari Kamiya I have been a leader in this group!"  
"TK you're the exception that proves what has been going on. You see yourself as a leader, but what about what you said not thirty seconds ago. _That was my first major decision with Tai and Matt. _You may be a leader though you still see yourself as second in comparison." She waited for TK to respond, but he didn't so she continued. "Davis was the leader and we let the older kids make a decision about him. Look where that has gotten us. Let's have some faith for a change. Let's believe in what we ourselves can do for a change."

TK just simply looked at Kari with a smile; "You're really growing up right before my eyes." He chuckled.

"Desperate times." Kari muttered annoyed at TK's cliché remark.

"Come on" TK said, "We're almost out of here." As the two of them stepped over the remnants of a brightly colored scaffolding, finally maneuvering out into the open and around the corner. TK's eyes were glued to the sky hoping to catch sight of his partner while Kari feverishly hunted for any sight of the team. It was Kari who was the first to gasp with relief just making out the back of Tai's spiky head of hair through haze of battle. She tugged on TK's sleeve and pointed to her personal human crutch where they should meet the team. TK started to acknowledge her request when a flash of light and a blast of wind shocked the two of them of their feet. Though with all of his strength TK was able to spin his body so he would take the brunt of the collective fall. Then quickly flipping over to put his body in harms way.

"Magnaangemon." Kari breathed in TK's ear. TK spun around and was able to catch a glance of his white knight catching the tainted Angewoman with a blast of energy to the knee knocking her to her hands. Though the hero wasted no time reveling in his own shot, instead he quickly pounced like a hunter sensing a wounded animal. TK held his breath expecting for the battle to be over at that moment only to pop like a balloon when Angewoman countered in the blink of an eye. Spinning on the balls of her hand her feet made the 180 degree arc from behind her, under her to in front of her and right into Magnaangemon's face.

TK was so engrossed in the battle he did not notice the hand that appeared from behind him onto his shoulder. He was wrenched from Kari's side like doll from Kari's hand. TK spun around ready to attack, only to see it was Tai encompassing every inch of Kari with his body, huge heaving sobs violently shaking his body.

"I thobt I losbt youst!" he wailed.

Kari at first to lost for words did nothing but accept the hug with mild shock. Though Tai's emotion brought tears to her eyes and she matched the strength of his hug and let the tears flow.

"Thank TK." She managed to squeeze out between sobs. "If it wasn't for him I would have been in a premade casket."

TK tried to wave off the compliment, but Tai ignored him and encircled him in a bear hug big enough to turn TK blue.

"Thank you." Tai whispered in his ear.

"I love her just as you do, no _thankyous _are required. " TK gasped back. Tai released him and affectionately cuffed his cheek. That sentimental moment ended quickly though as the drone of an engine suddenly ran out behind them. A flash of yellow that looked all too familiar came into view as the three of them spun around towards the noise.

"Jun?" Kari choked.

"What the…?" TK started

"Hell?" finished Tai.

An angry scream from Angewoman above them went unnoticed as every eye, including the eyes of the rest of the team who were making their way towards Kari, TK and Tai, was now fixed on wild animal behind the wheel of the rust bucket car. They didn't see Angewoman power up and fire her go to attack. They didn't see the arrow, which was barely visible against the night sky for it soaked up any hint of light that dare reveal its presence. Nobody noticed the arrow fly towards MagnaAngemon who managed to put up his shield in the nick of time, which required significantly more luck than skill. Nobody saw that MagnaAngemon couldn't halt all the energy as it deflected off his shield and towards the ground. All they saw was the flash of light explode in the bottom right corner on the front side of the car. The car crumpled like a tin can on the passenger side completely removing the tire from the car. It shuddered once, twice, before catching the earth and flipping onto its hood. It skidded for a good hundred yards before coming to a stop only fifty feet in front of Tai. The rest of the team stopped gawking and took off on a dash. Tai was the first to get there catching a glimpse of the blood dripping down her face.

"Look away!" he barked at Jun, who quickly turned her head covering her face as Tai kicked out the window. Amazingly the seatbelt in the old rust bucket still worked, and probably saved her life. Though at this moment it impeded her from getting out of the car as she hung from the ceiling. Tai shimmied into the car, in position to catch her as she fell.

"Undo the buckle I'll catch you!" he barked. Jun feverishly tried to unclip herself, though the buckle wouldn't respond. Thirty seconds of desperate clicking later she finally gave Tai a look of exasperation. Tai reached over to find the most useable piece of glass on the ground. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his hands to protect him from the glass.

"Lean back so I don't cut you." Jun obliged and Tai began to saw through.

"What happened to you?" she asked, taking note of the cuts at bruises that lit up his back like fireworks.

"I was in that building five minutes ago" said Tai, nodding his head over towards the main section of the pile of rubble.

"What building?" asked Jun, unable to see anything from her current view point.

"Exactly." Chuckled Tai.

"Hey you ok Jun? asked Izzy who had finally made it over with the rest of the team. Sora, Mimi Yolie, Ken and Joe were attending to TK and Kari. Cody and Izzy had made their way over to help out Tai.

"Tai, let me." Said Cody pointing to the seatbelt and whipping out a Swiss Army knife.

"Always reliable." Muttered Tai approvingly, getting out of Cody's way. With a couple of hacks he was able to cut through the lap belt and Jun was able to slip out of the shoulder strap. With some effort they squeezed her out of the driver side window. Tai picked her up and slung her over his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The four of them made it the fifty feet over to where the rest of the steam sat, watching Joe expertly make a cast for Kari out of two pieces of scaffolding, some electric wire and a tarp.

"How does that feel." Joe asked when TK lifted her up to her feet.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Gasped Kari, and Joe was met with a round of applause from the team.

"Jun your safe!" TK added when he noted the group coming towards them. Jun nodded a response, still a little shocked for words at the moment.

"Blood is pouring down her face, but I couldn't find the cut, can you do stitches Joe?"

"I doubt the wound is that bad Tai, head or scalp wounds bleed significantly more than arms, legs or torsos. The blood vessels are closer to the surface as well as some other things that would probably hurt your brain. Simply if we find the cut and clean her up, I suspect a Band-Aid and some gauze would suffice." Which is exactly what Joe set out to do, and in minutes he did just that. Only when she was cleaned up, and blood stopped pooling down her face did she begin to talk.

"I can't believe the bug is ruined!" she moaned.

"I don't know, with a fresh coat of wax, I seriously doubt your parents will be able to tell the difference." Remarked Tai; that drew plenty of laughs, Jun's car was notorious for being a deathtrap.

"You guys are such jerks. Where is my Matt Matt?"

TK would always remark that as being the strangest moment in his life. To see ten pairs of faces go from euphoric bliss, to shock, to fear and then eventually look expectantly at him.

"TK" Sora was the first to talk. "Where is Matt…Matt?" Ten pairs of eyes looked at him, begging him not to repeat what they all already knew.

"Matt is dead." Said TK; popping the balloon of hope with the bluntness of a sledge hammer. Nobody said anything; nobody could breathe as the raw pain and shock pushed down on their chests. Except for Jun who thought the whole thing was a joke.

"Stop joking around TK, I know you're just trying to hide him from me. Where is my MATT MATT." She demanded.  
"I'm not joking Jun, he is really dead." Said TK, who was more than a little annoyed.

"This isn't funny TK." Jun said shaking her head. TK cracked at that exact moment.

"You're right Jun, this isn't funny, and my brother is in there, pale as a ghost, with a hole the size of my fist punched through his chest. Every single ounce of his blood stains the floor of that pile of rubble and that is the way it is going to be for the rest of my life. So you're right, nobody else seems to think it's funny, I don't do you Tai? Sora? Izzy? Kari? It's not funny, nothing about this war is funny, at first digimon were dying, now people? What did I do to deserve this?" TK bent over to pick up Gabumon who was in tears at this moment. He hugged him, squeezed him as the pain slowly was released. Hyperventilating TK nearly collapsed with despair, and would have if Tai hadn't been there to catch him.

"It's ok TK, it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself, that's not the way he would have wanted it." Begged Sora, coming forward and stroking the hair out of TK's eyes. The tears falling down her face just like they were falling down his.

"Kari?" stated Tai. Though Kari knew it wasn't a statement it was a question, a request almost. A request for permission to do what Magnangemon was doing right now.

"It isn't your fight Tai, let TK seek what he is entitled. It is his revenge to pursue, not yours."

"TK?" asked Tai, almost begging to be let off his leash.

"She is right Tai, this is my fight, back off." TK growled removing himself from Sora's hug of need. Tai shrank back like the kid who didn't get picked for the football game during recess.

"It's payback time!" TK growled.

* * *

There is something cruel about expecting an eternal peaceful sleep only to wake up to the pain of three broken ribs. The first thought that skipped across Davis's mind was one of despair, almost wishing to go back to sleep. To lie on this grassy cliff side for the rest of his body's existence. Despair came before relief and when he realized that mental mistake Davis than proceeded to hate himself for digging this deep of a hole. A hole so deep that he wished he were dead when he was in fact, very lucky to be alive. In fact other than his chest his body felt relatively good considering what it had been through.

_ WAM!_

Something whacked him across the face and left a ringing in his ears in its wake. Davis's eyes opened and his hands instinctively rose upwards covering his face in case it happened again. To shocked to even state the pain he was in, his eyes darted around for his attacker. Flashes of Ex-Veemon destroying the universe flashed through his mind before his eyes came to rest on a surprising figure. So surprising Davis choked on air at the sight of him.

"Gennai?" he asked when he regained control of his voice. "What…? How…? Why…?" Davis stuttered until Gennai put up a calming finger to halt Davis's stream of consciousness.

"Calm down, you are alive, and safe. Just ignore your partner for now." Gennai requested in one of the most calming voices Davis ever heard. His heart rate was cut in half with that statement, until he realized that the partner that Gennai was referring to was in fact his partner. Ex-Veemon was standing there in full glory his back to the two of them.

"Actually, I changed my mind, Ex-Veemon, come here please." Ex-Veemon spun around, and Davis froze. Any change that Davis had expected ceased to exist. Looking back on it from a logical standpoint, there was no reason for Ex-Veemon to be _blue _again. Though something in his mind seemed to hope that since Gennai was here that would be just the case naturally. That finally he would be free of his shadow.

"What are you crazy? He wants to kill me…!" Davis barked, putting Gennai between him and the beast.

"Calm down Davis, he does not wish to kill you." Spat Gennai. Still motioning for Ex-Veemon to come over. "You know what; I can tell you're not going to believe me unless I start from the beginning. I can't believe I am going through this much effort just for an explanation…" Davis tuned out Gennai's comments about whiny brats needing so much attention and instead focused on Ex-Veemon who had made the last half dozen steps to where Davis and Gennai stood.

_WAM!_

Davis doubled over as the force of the blow to Davis's gut was astounding. He could feel his cracked ribs shatter and imbed themselves in his internal organs. Something must have torn through his lungs because he couldn't catch his breath.

"NOW if I am going through this much effort to explain things to you, the least you could do is show a shred of de…" Only at that moment did Gennai notice was on the ground. "Oh get up you big baby."

Though Davis did not respond, he could barely make out Gennai and Ex-Veemon in the shadows of his slowly closing eyesight.

"Ex-Veemon? Was he hurt in the chest before?"

"He took a tumble earlier, it is certainly possible."

"We should get him back to the human world. If he is hurt he needs a real doctor…."

_Human world thought Davis, before his body shut down for repairs. Am I really going home?_


	18. Chapter 18: An Explination

You know those cliché scenes when the hero gets pummeled and goes unconscious and he finds himself in a hospital without a clue to where he might be. This wasn't one of those moments. It was as if his consciousness was a light switch. Davis remembered every last detail before he passed out right up to the moment where Gennai was talking about him returning back to the human world in case he needed a real doctor. So it came as no surprise to Davis when he woke up in the ICU. He felt the needles in his skin, heard the dull beep of his heart rate monitor, and winced at the throbbing pain from his chest. He couldn't tell if he was on pain medication, but if he was, he couldn't imagine how bad it would be without the meds if it already hurt this bad. It was as if everything flooded back into his brain with a snap and he awoke with the press of a button. Eyes opening instantly, he immediately took note of the nurse; who jumped backwards in surprise at his sudden revival.

"The old man who brought me in; where is he?" Davis asked, harshly, almost mechanically because of the strain on his ribs.

"I don't know." The woman gasped, wide eyed with shock, and even a hint of terror. "Maybe the visitors lounge? I don't think I ever saw him."

"Find him." Davis said bluntly not even bothering to glance in her direction.

"What? But Sir…!" she pleaded. Though Davis just glared at her and she did not bother to ask again. Hurriedly she left the room and Davis could hear the pitter patter of her feet as they ran down the hall. He reached over to grab a bottle of water and found it a nearly impossible task with all of the wires and tubes he was connected too. The steady beep, beep of the heart rate monitor echoed through the eerie silence of the room.

_This must have been a lot worse than a couple of broken ribs Davis noted. _

While he unscrewed the cap and took a sip of what tasted like the best water he ever had, the old man that Davis had sent the nurse out looking for walked through the front door.

"That nurse sure ran out in a hurry, I was right to assume that meant you had woken up." Gennai chuckled. Davis spat out the water he had just gulped in shock, nearly soaking the bedspread in water.

"What the HELL is going on Gennai?" Davis roared. "Where am I? Where is Ex-Veemon? Is my team dead? You never told me what happened to my friends! Why am I alive? Why hasn't Ex-Veemon beaten you to a pulp?" It took all of Davis's effort not to rip the dozens of devices connected to him off and charge at Gennai.

"Calm down, calm down, you are going to piss somebody off and they will throw me out of here, then you will never know what is going on. How about I go chronologically? Is that fair?" Gennai asked in the most calming voice he could muster. The old man, Davis recognized, may have been a firecracker at times, but he certainly knew how to handle a situation when he himself maintained control. Davis tried to re-start his rage, but found it impossible.

"Just start talking and don't stop until you explain this situation completely!" Davis growled though he was a fair bit quieter than before.

"Fine, fine, I will start from the beginning. Four years ago the digidestined had just defeated Myotismon though with their triumph a new breed of enemy was born. Myotismon may have been defeated, but while the destined were protecting their home, the Dark Masters rose to power." Gennai started, but he was cut off by a frustrated Davis.

"I don't need a history lesson Gennai." Davis spat growing increasingly annoyed.

"And I don't need to be interrupted by some arrogant punk. You're the one in the hospital bed right now, please don't test me." Gennai's temper was beginning to rear its ugly head, but Gennai did his best to keep it under control.

"The digidestined are chosen by the digital world and paired with a digital partner created just for him or her. I myself designed and made the programs that choose the original digidestined, created their partners, the digivices, as well as the tags and crests to help them reach optimal levels nearly at the cost of my life, but most certainly my youth. I choose each of the humans to play a different role in the group, so all of the human attributes would be accounted for. Tai's courage to keep them brave in the face of danger, Izzy's knowledge to keep them constantly informed on the situation, Joe's reliability to help them out in a pinch, TK's hope to give them the will to fight on, etcetera, etcetera. As a group they would be united because everybody together would keep them strong. As you may have recognized you rely on certain people in certain situations, everybody plays their part to help the group as a whole. Does this make sense?" Gennai asked making sure Davis and he were on the same page.

"You're saying that you searched through Japan looking for the kids with the highest attribute scores for the eight traits you considered vital to the salvation of the digital world. Not sure how you did it, but I suspect Izzy would be fascinated. My question is why not find a single kid that maxed out on all the stats? For that matter why did you only search in Japan?"

"You're more or less correct; you have the bluntest idea of the process. Though to answer your questions, Japan was where the digital world first made contact with the human world. That bridge between worlds had already been created per say. When we were trying to save the digital world from the dark masters we didn't have the time or resources to create a new bridge to the human world. We needed to find a way to get the humans to the digital world and we weren't even sure the current bridge would work at the time. Sure our population of kids to choose from was smaller, but we later learned the rest of the human world didn't offer too many significantly better options. It saved us time that was desperately needed, and we did not need to scan the hundreds of millions of children in your age bracket." Gennai answered and Davis just nodded taking it all in.

"As for your super child proposal, at first that was my goal, one ultimate human being, and we could pour our resources into creating one super digimon. We thought that would be the only way to take out the dark masters and Apocolyomon. Though there was no super human child, simply, on our basic 1-100 scale any child that score above a 90 in a certain trait never scored higher than an 80 in another. We decided that it was worth the risk to create many crests, tags, and digimon for each of the nine attributes."

"Wait aren't there eight crests? Eight attributes, not nine." Davis said clearly confused.

"Ahh, you forgot the newest one. Ken's crest of kindness, the newest one and the reason your team exists in the first place." Davis now felt more confused than he did ten minutes ago and it was starting to annoy him, he was getting more questions than answers in this process. He certainly wasn't doing anything to hide the fact that he was getting infuriated.

"What do you mean the reason this team exists in the first place?" Davis muttered rolling his eyes.

"You, Yolie, and Cody were never supposed to be digi-destined. You were a tool we used to help clean up our mess. Months, no a year ago we knew of this plot to attack the human and digital world, to destroy the digi-destined and wreak chaos in both worlds. That plot is currently destroying both worlds as we speak. Ever since the dark masters we have been looking for potential candidates to fill new roles in that original team. We give children that might fit the criteria a digi-vice and a digimon, but we don't give them a crest. We send them out into the digital world, see what they can do. We had been looking at some crucial attributes we thought would mesh well with the current team. One kid in particular had captured our notice. One potential crest we were looking at was the crest of kindness, and for the first time of the millions of kids we searched, we got our first perfect score. You came very close Davis, with a 99 out of 100 in courage, but Ken was our first 100." Gennai chuckled at Davis's downcast face at the news that Ken had once again bested him.

"So we gave Ken a digivice and partnered him up with Wormmon, and sent him into the world. He had a lot of success, defeating Millenniumon, a real feat for the kid. That is when we took note of a war that would take place in the future. With that upcoming we got going double time on a crest for the kid so he could help the current destined in the upcoming war. Unfortunately, Ken became contaminated by the dark powers of Millenniumon and instead of the kindness he was known for, he became incredibly evil. The spore inside him gave him many gifts, powers beyond your imagination, a brain and body your world had never seen before. He was also the digimon emperor and took control when our backs were turned. Too focused on making a crest for Ken we didn't notice that the digital world was at siege by the very person we thought would be our savior in the future." Gennai stated, shaking his head at the last revelation. He finally moved from his position slouched against the wall facing Davis and moved out into the hall. He came back five seconds later with a chair screeching against the linoleum floor. Davis winced until Gennai put the cushioned chair in place.

"Soo…" Davis pushed when Gennai did not immediately push forward.

"So we were forced into a situation we did not know how to solve. First we had to save the digital world from destruction, but Ken had found a way to prevent digimon from digivolving, something Millenniumon must have imbedded in his head. So when we sent the destined in to fight back they were met with a vicious surprise. The old team was essentially useless against this new foe. Though it wasn't just that the digital world was under attack, we needed Ken to reach his potential so he could fight back against the next round of war."

"Tricky stuff." Nodded Davis, contemplating the situation in his head. Gennai nodded in agreement.

"We found a way to get around the restriction on normal digivolution, but it was impossible with the old digimon. We needed new digimon to armor digivolve which we found hadn't been blocked by the control towers. The three of you had all of the qualities of a digi-destined, but you filled out attributes that we already had destined for. You are a suitor of the crest of courage and friendship, Cody has the traits of knowledge and reliability while Yolie contains love and sincerity. Now, because of our lack of the original team, we could use you. This time we found children that had high scores in one trait, and good scores in another. We simply did not have the time or the resources to create six new digimon and find six potential suitors for those digimon."

"What about Kari and TK? Why were they part of this group?" Davis asked, slowly becoming more interested in the topic.

"Ahh, good question. We searched for replacements for Kari and TK, but they were nearly impossible to find. I think between hope and light the closest score we got in either category was in the high sixties. They are irreplaceable as you might say. Originally we were not going to do anything about it, simply hope the three of you could get by on your own. Until we stumbled upon Gatomon's tail ring of course."

"You guys found that?" Davis chuckled, amused at all the fuss that had gone into finding it when it was in good hands all along.

"Yes and we used its power for a couple of purposes, including creating digi-eggs for Patamon and Gatomon. No easy feat I must say since they had already been created." Gennai said with an air of cockiness.

"Izzy might be impressed with this mumbo jumbo, but stop trying to impress somebody who is just barely following this stream of consciousness." Davis snickered.

"Simply using the power of the ring we were able to do a couple of things. It gave us the power DNA evolution which we embedded in your eggs before they hatched. With the power left over we were able to create armor forms for both Gatomon and Patamon, but not enough power to create armor forms for anybody else. That allowed them to be part of this team since they could out maneuver the block on evolution." Gennai was going to continue, but something about Davis's facial expression stopped him. "What is it Davis?"

"Our purpose was never to surpass the veterans? We would always be second rate? That's bullshit Gennai, BULLSHIT! The whole time our mission was to stop Ken and set him on the right path? Never to become successors, become the next digi-destined?" Davis barked, throwing his half empty bottle of water at the door where it exploded.

"I'm sorry Davis that was never our intention; you were the set up guys so the A-team could play ball with all of its players. Though recently you have had a knack of proving me wrong, and that is the part of the story that you actually want to hear. So sit back and listen for a change." And for some reason Davis decided to trust him this time. It wasn't something in Gennai's voice, but rather something in Davis's heart.

"We have gone a very roundabout way to get to this part, but I guess some of those things needed to be said before you heard this. I told myself I would sit you down and tell you the whole truth. Last time I didn't do that and it nearly ended in disaster. Though only telling you half of the story isn't telling you the whole truth. Just because I told you part of the truth doesn't mean I told you the truth. Remember that, half the truth is still a lie, ninety nine percent of the truth is still a lie. What I am telling you, all of it, is the truth. What I said before is true, you were never intended to be the next digi-destined. There was simply no need, and your digimon had not been as carefully calibrated as your predecessors. I am sorry to disappoint you, but your only mission was to save Ken from destroying himself and the digital world. Which you did, splendidly for that matter. I know that's not what you want to hear. I know you had aspirations and expectations, and I am here to tell you all is not lost."

"What?" Davis's face when from downcast and teary eyed to jolted and awake in a half a second.

"Everything changed the day Angewoman died, the day you stood up and used the crests of courage and friendship. That had never been possible in our wildest imaginations; they were tailored for each individual. Though we learned that something in the crests had changed, they no longer responded to the human, rather the attribute that defined the crest. We don't know if it was a coding error or…" but Davis cut him off harshly.

"Error? ERROR! That ERROR saved all of our lives! If I hadn't found that error this war would have been lost long ago by the hands of a puppet that stands no taller than I do."

"Fine error is the wrong word, it was a mistake, and it was never our intention. The crest accepted you, and Veemon accepted it. Together you and Ken used your crests and created a potent warrior, the likes of which we haven't seen since WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. After we discovered the potential behind it later that day, we decided that we should proceed and make you guys a team. A real team on the level of your older friends. Since you could use the crests there was no reason not to. The only issue was the lack of leadership on the team, which we had noticed. Tai had passed the position down to you, but he seemed to be the only one who agreed with his decision. Between you, Ken and TK there is some question who leads the group." Gennai said avoiding the intense glare he was getting from Davis.

"You know that I am the leader of this team, don't question it. TK is a member of the old team, and Ken joined only recently. It was passed down to me…"

"LEADERSHIP ISN'T A PRESENT!" Gennai hissed, cutting Davis off. "It's not a gift you can give to somebody on their birthday. Leadership means you own the respect of everyone on your team and they trust you. They are willing to put their lives on the line based on the decisions you make. Can you say that everybody follows you like that?"

"No…" Davis conceded.

"It may have been passed down to you, though my question was what have you done to earn it?" Gennai demanded. Davis just looked away, with nothing else to say. "I asked the same question to Matt Ishida four years ago." At that statement Davis looked up from his sullen expression.

"Huh?" Davis murmured confused.

"Your team isn't the only one with leadership issues, and as you may know, Tai and Matt had a childish rivalry over the position. It was Tai's position from beginning to end, but Matt felt like the position was just handed over to his rival without his name being thrown into the hat. Eventually I conceded that Matt had a point and set up a scenario to test Matt."

"I never heard of this before." Said Davis, now truly interested, who sat up straight a little bit eager to hear this piece of history.

"Yes you have, you just don't know it was me. You think it was the enemy, when in fact I had a double agent. It was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made, and nearly resulted in the destruction of the team as we know it." Admitted Gennai with an expression of despair Davis had not seen.

"Spill it!" Davis demanded with reserved curiosity. At first Gennai paused with a mixture of fear and disdain. Then finally he spoke out, stuttering the word as it painfully escaped from his lips.

"Cherrymon…"he muttered just barely audible over the beep beep of Davis's heart monitor. It took a moment for Davis to process the one word answer that Gennai had given him, but when he did, shock spread over his face like wild fire.

"You didn't…!" Davis gasped mortified at the revelation.

"Unlike what the team might tell you or Matt for that matter, Cherrymon was actually a double agent. Puppetmon seriously thought that Cherrymon was his subordinate when in fact he was working for me the whole time. Matt and the rest of the team came to the same conclusion, another one of Puppetmon's tricks." Nodded Gennai with a hint of sorrow; but Davis wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Through these last few conversations with this master of the digital world he felt like he knew less and less about this man.

"What was the point of that exercise?" Davis asked a little disgusted, running his hands through his hair to combat his frustration and fatigue.

"The team was in shambles without leadership, they were not the cohesive unit that we needed to defeat Piedmon and then eventually Apocolyomon. Was it Tai's fault for being a poor leader? Was it Matt's fault for always undermining Tai's authority? Would Matt be a better leader than Tai? These questions needed to be solved otherwise things would boil over into a catastrophe. The situation was like a balloon, gradually expanding with air, my hope with Cherrymon was to simply take a needle and poke out the tension. What happened was more like an explosion and drove the team to a civil war. It was both Cherrymon's fault as well as my own. Matt had never gotten the courage to stand up to Tai, yet he wanted to be the boss. If Matt couldn't stand up to Tai and make the tough decisions, what was going to change if he was in charge? I hoped to prevent the eruption from happening, but in reality all I did was push it to an earlier time. Though I will state it wasn't entirely my fault. I was the one who pushed on doing this, and I mean I really pushed it. Though Cherrymon really screwed it up, and I mean really screwed it up. I asked Cherrymon to make Matt confront Tai, talk to him, to show the team he wasn't afraid to deal with the problem at hand. Somehow Matt got it in his head to really confront Tai, with fists and missiles. I'm sure you've heard the stories."

Davis was still too stunned to express it and physically closed his mouth with his hand. "What is the point in telling me this? It's ancient history and has nothing to do with right now."

"You don't see the connection?" Gennai chuckled, "Ken should give you a class on reading between the lines. A team in shambles, a battle on the horizon that will shake the foundation of the Digital World. Three potential leaders, but nobody has stepped up to the plate. You wanted the position the most Davis, so I wanted you to earn it."

Davis was never the most patient child, nor the most understanding. He was certainly reasonable, but when the synapses in his brain put two and two together, nothing would stop him from taking a swing at Gennai. The gentle beep of the heart rate monitor steadily increased until it became a steady wine as Davis disconnected it. That and every other wire and device strapped two him was removed from his torso with surgical precision.

"If you are even hinting that this whole thing was a joke I will freak out Gennai. Right here right now, I don't care what happens to either of us. I will flip out." Davis said his face a haunting shade of white. Gennai could not tell if it was fear, anger or what, all he knew was that this was the last place he wanted to be at this moment.

"Davis, this isn't a joke, or was it ever a joke. It was a test, a scenario to see how well you would perform." Gennai said, trying to bring back that calming demeanor that he had skillfully used before. This time Davis wasn't buying a word of it.

"So you made Ex-Veemon this black soulless monster, you forced me out into the digital world, made me abandon my friends, killed all of my new teammates, for a test?" Davis asked, choking on his own words in pure horror.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, just listen." Gennai growled, pushing Davis back onto his bed with a great deal of force. "I knew I had to test you Davis, to see if you were the one who was supposed to lead this new team, I just never expected it to be like it was. I had a plan stewing in my head the moment we decided that you would be the next set of digi-destined. A real set of digi-destined mind you." Gennai added when Davis gave him a glare.

"That is until I received a call from Leomon. He told me that he and his group had captured another straggler. Lo and behold, when I walk into the prison cell it happens to be none other than a disfigured Ex-Veemon. Veemon's is a pretty rare digimon I think yours may be the only one around these days, it wasn't to challenging to put two and two together. I asked him for his story, politely at first, and then got a bit rough with him. He told me what happened or enough so I could fill in the pieces. That you were in a duel, Black WarGreymon had saved your life, and you had requested more power to avenge him. It was obvious what had happened really, you had lost sight of yourself, because of that Ex-Veemon had dark digivolved."

"So you didn't…?" Davis cut in asking the all-important question. A question filled with hope that the pain filling the heart of his friend was not his fault. As quickly as that hope had been sucked from the sky, a golden light filling his heart, it left him just as quickly and it poured back into nothing when Gennai responded.

"No, that was your fault not mine, I simply capitalized on the situation I had been given. I had planned to draw you away from your team, but you had already done that, you were already on your quest of redemption; I simply played with the rules. When Ex-Veemon fell into my lap I made him an asset, and offered him a deal, I would halt the pain that came with dark digivolution, if he would cooperate. The only other option was destruction so he was forced into my hand. I can be so persuasive at times." Gennai shrugged.

"You would destroy him?" Davis scowled disapprovingly.

"First off don't forget that was your intention a little while ago. Secondly, that was not my intention; I wouldn't have destroyed him unless he gave me a reason too. He would have stayed as a captive until we figured out what we could do with him." Gennai countered his tone becoming a little harsher. The old man proceeded to pop every joint imaginable in his neck slowly and deliberately as if he was taking a hammer to each vertebra, while Davis processed the information. Davis looked on sickeningly as he said.

"So Ex-Veemon was forced into helping you."

"Stop making it sound like such a terrible thing, I saved him from his suffering. There was no more pain and with that Ex-Veemon became almost normal again. It was a good thing. In fact it saved your life at one point. When Mummymon and you clashed again, Ex-Veemon wasn't fighting Mummymon he was saving you. Because of me he could control himself and act like a normal member of the team." Gennai said bringing out the finger point again.

"So how did you test me? Did I pass?" Davis asked, ignoring Gennai's rude gestures.

"Well first you needed a team, so I got you one. The plan was for you to meet up with one of the members of Leomon's team. This digimon would convince you that you were needed to lead this army against the enemy. Everything about the situation was staged in the town. Except the battle, Mummymon and his troops were out hunting for you, when they stumbleled across that resistance town. Somehow, incredibly we got you out of there alive and in good condition. You met up with the troops and fought against Ex-Veemon."

"And they died because of my stupidity." Davis groaned with dismay

"Not at all, well a few of them did, but they were willing to die for you. Whamon and Centurimon are both dead, though the rest of them are alive. Your team could have easily taken out Ex-Veemon if they were at full power, but they scaled back to make things realistic. They died to make things more believable. You needed to think that you were really leading a team to victory or defeat, that their lives were in your hands, without the actual threat of annihilation." Gennai said weighing the two points on a set of imaginary scales.

"I am so fucking confused." Davis couldn't help but find a touch of amusement in the whole situation. He had been under so much stress in the last month, to learn he had been toyed with was beyond infuriating, but it was like waking up from a nightmare.

"All you need to know is that this wasn't real Davis, I put you to the test to see if you were worthy of the title that had been trusted to you. Against everything in my head that reminded of the failure of four years ago I still needed to do this for the fate of both worlds. Though you passed my friend and now you are home."

"I passed?" Davis sighed almost not believing how quickly the nightmare had ended with happiness.

"I had three qualities I wanted to test you on; Courage, Confidence, and Selflessness, all essential to being a leader. Your courage was proven time and time again, stepping in front of your enemy in an attempt at peace, leading your team at the front lines, dealing with Mummymon with no fear in your heart those weeks before. I tested your confidence myself when I came to your camp, and you stood up to a superior with strength and resilience. You did not back down when I got in your face. Your selflessness was never in doubt, leaving your old team to keep them safe as you dealt with your own problems. Fighting in aid of a former enemy in Black WarGreymon because your heart told you to do so. You have more than proven yourself Davis, you are really a hero."

"Shit…So what now?" Davis asked running his hands through his hair and letting out a breath of air that he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Well you have a bunch of stuff to do, get your partner back to his happy blue state, end this war, make amends with your team, but first you might want to start thinking of something to tell your parents who are currently standing outside the door." Gennai chuckled pointing his thumb in the direction of the hall.

"WHAT?"

Sure Matt Ishida would be given a proper funeral at one point, but this moment Tai realized was more of a funeral then any ceremony that would take place in the future. His closest friends, the only ones that understood this lonely, famous teenagers, all mourning the loss of one of their own. The team was without the crest of friendship for the first time since the Puppetmon/Cherrymon bullshit. Tai always wondered how Matt, who could be such an ass to his friends happened to get that crest. It was something he had a discussion with Ken of all people. Ken's wisdom once again outshone Tai's and blew Tai's theory of Gennai making a mistake because TK was in the family out of the water.

He said; "Sometimes it takes a lone wolf to understand the true meaning of a friend."

Right then Tai recognized the pun Ken used by calling Matt a lone wolf, because Gabumon digivolved into a wolf like form. Though Tai realized earlier he had a point, the whole, you don't know what you have until you no longer possess it thing.

If this was Matt's funeral the only thing that was missing was his parents, though Tai doubted Matt would want them here. They had caused him so much stress and pain in their divorce, created so much uncertainty in his life, put so much pressure on him to raise his younger brother on his own. This is exactly what Matt would want. His friends mourning together on the field of battle.

Some of them were taking the news better than others. There was Kari who already had probably shed her tears dry and couldn't do anything but look sadly at the ground. It was an expression that matched Ken and Cody who stared through the ground with empty eyes. There was the Yolie and Mimi who desperately needed support from their man as they clawed at the invisible torturer. The Izzy and Joe's who silently cried in the corner with Sora. And then there was Jun, who looked like her soul had been ripped in half as she violently shuddered on the ground huge gaping sobs released from her chest.

Amusingly the silence was broken by, of all things, by a cellphone. The familiar sound of Matt's voice erupting during the chorus of his most popular song brought a small smile to Tai's lips. Couldn't help but laugh at the irony at least in his head. Jun didn't quite see the act of god as a humorous one like Tai did. Her sobs erupted into more violent ones as she screamed at the cell phone and threw it wildly. It skipped once and landed in Kari's lap where it stopped singing as the call went to voicemail. Kari looked down at the phone and then back up to Jun.

"Jun, it was your mom, do you want…" Kari started doing her best to keep her voice as calm as possible. Jun didn't really appreciate the effort and cut her off with an undistinguishable scream of nonsense.

"DOU…I…OOK…IKE…I…CAR!"

Kari didn't bother after that until the phone started singing again.

"Kari, shut that thing up!" Sora barked over Jun's louder sobs. Kari flinched at her harsh words, but flipped up the phone. Tai followed her eyes as they scanned the screen, and then stopped. The O formed on her lips rivaled the guy in Scream painting.

"Kari?" he asked.

"It was …" she squeezed out after a few moments. "Somebody found Davis, he is in the hospital downtown. Alive." She added. "He is finally home."


	19. Chapter 19: Home

Authors note: So I guess most have you have realized by now that this is the beginning of the end for this part of the fiction. I can guarantee three more chapters including this one, I might drag it on a little bit so it could be one or two more, though I doubt it. Assume three more chapters and then comes the third and final part of this trilogy. Anyway Davis is finally back, and I assume many of you have been waiting desperately for that reuniting scene. I've been looking forward to writing it to be totally honest. That should happen in this chapter, but I won't guarantee it till the words hit the page. I just wanted to touch upon a few things, some personal goals that thanks to you, I have achieved. Somewhere during this authors note I will pass the 100k words marker, and somewhere in this chapter I will have passed 200 pages, times new roman twelve point. I always wanted to write a novel, so I guess I wanted to thank you for seeing me through it. Simply? Thank you to the best fans I could ever ask for!

One other point that I never really expected to come up was Ex-Veemon's color change, some of you wanted him to stay black to stay with the sentiment of the fiction. The story is called Davis's Pain after all. Others desperately wanted him to return to normal so the team could finally return to normal, and potentially get some VeeGato action. (I will make one point on that, I have always promised that this is a Dakari, Taiora fiction, I have never ever made my intentions public on the digimon romance, mainly because I have no idea what I will do there. Don't assume this is a VeeGato fiction because I am a diehard Dakari guy, and don't assume I am a PataGato supporter because I have not promised a VeeGato fic. Heck all three characters might not even make it through the story. One is technically dead, another is fighting the zombie, and the third is still inherently evil.) I really appreciate the feedback and will tell you this; "Davis's pain will end."

I guess onto the fiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Home

Davis had to hand it to Gennai, his ability to literally poof between dimensions was possibly one of the most handy things Davis had ever come across. If Davis had the choice of any super power, teleportation wouldn't be number one overall, but it would certainly be number one at this exact moment in time. It wasn't that Davis didn't miss his parents; he often cried himself to sleep begging every god, known and unknown that he could share one more evening with them. That they could tuck him to bed just one more time, serve him just one more home cooked meal. He didn't regret the fact that the two of them stormed into his room with a look of pure joy, so euphoric , that Davis couldn't bring himself to believe they were actually smiling at the sight of him. You would have thought they had given birth to another son with a look like that. It was a look so foreign on his parents faces Davis had to double take.

Even with such a glowing look on both their faces, an expression that forced his heart to climb into his throat Davis was forced to look at the reality of the situation. He had been gone for almost two months; the first or second thing that would come out of their lips would be a question. A question that Davis didn't know how to answer.

'_Actually mom and dad, I was saving multiple worlds from an evil that I had created while protecting both worlds from an evil I didn't create. It turns out the thing was just a test though, and I put you and my friends through weeks of suffering because I was to so determined on being the leader of the digidestined. A team that I have kept a secret from you for the past few months for reasons that I really can't explain. Weird right?"_

No doubt that would go over well. Though who said the truth ever had to go over well?

His parents were at his bedside now, and all three of them were at a complete loss of what to say. A silence that wasn't as much awkward as it was breathless, emotion that simply stole your voice from your throat. It took all of Davis's current strength to choke out a simple…

"Hi."

He was met with two completely reactions from his parents, tears started to pour from his mother's face, while a smile erupted from his father.

"What happened son? It's been…awhile." His father asked simply, plainly, a tone of voice so basic he might as well have asked Davis to pass the potatoes, let alone where his son had disappeared to for two months.

Of course Davis was in a situation, stuck between a vow of silence, and his parents. Davis would have preferred a rock and a hard place. He couldn't break the promise of secrecy to the team, especially not a second time. At least Jun could be trusted; Jun liked nothing more than keeping secrets from her parents. If Mom or Dad knew about this society, this way of life, every one of his friends' parents would find out by tomorrow morning. Say goodbye to the digidestined, because no parent in their right mind would allow their kids to do what they did on a regular basis. Davis certainly wouldn't let his kids do the crazy stuff they were doing. However, when it came down to the crux of the issue, somebody had to do it, and as Davis had recently learned, Gennai had entrusted the fate of both worlds to the very best. He couldn't put the team at risk, all of Gennai's work, both worlds hung in the balance. Yet, here were two of the people he loved most of the world, or at least two of the three if Jun was in a good mood, and the last thing he wanted to do was lie to them. They had been through enough over the past two months, and to look them in the eye and to tell them whatever bullshit popped into his head would be a regret he would hold for the rest of his life. His parents would see through him easier than a pane of glass and that lie would hang over his head forever.

Stuck between two impossible choices his mouth tried to find some sort of compromise.

"I really don't know what to say, I am sort of well…" he paused "bound to secrecy." The second the words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted them. Telling them that he couldn't tell them was almost as bad as lying to them. Their heads instantly dipped down, disappointed like a kid who didn't get the present they wanted on Christmas. He stumbled with his words trying to take some of the edge off what he just said.

"It's not that you two are not worthy or anything like that, nothing would give me more pleasure. It's just I made a promise, and I sort of take pride in the fact of being a man of my word. The second these chains around my lips are unlocked I will run home like I would if I knew dinner was on the table." The smile that momentarily appeared on his parents faces gave Davis some hope that he hadn't permanently burned the bridge between them.

"I'm sorry, truly I am for what you two must have endured for the past couple of months, and I am even sorrier still that all of your pain isn't worthy of an explanation. My hands are tied on this one, and I guess you are just going to have to trust me, as scary as that sounds." All three of them shared a chuckle through a fresh set of tears.

"I really missed you guys." Davis admitted with a sniffle. His mother had had enough of treating him like an alien by subtly standing a fair distance from his bed. She clucked her tongue with sympathy and dashed over to embrace him. His father followed her example and clasped the only part of the body that wasn't hidden underneath the massive embrace from his mother. Squeezing his hand he simply stated;

"We love you too Davis."

A happy thought, maybe the first hopeful thought in a couple months skipped across Davis's mind; _Maybe, just maybe we can be a family again._

Speechless did not justify the lump in Kari's throat. A chill flashed across her body, and her legs gave out. Tai lunged out to catch her, but he was too late. She landed painfully on her shins, putting the hand that did not contain Jun's cellphone on the ground to protect her face. She stayed in that position with the gaze of the entire team upon her. Heaving sobs wrenched from the very pit of her existence. The torrent of emotion was like nothing she had never she had ever experienced. It was as if she had been born, realizing what emotions felt like for the first time. The emotional rollercoaster of losing one friend and gaining another had overloaded her system, wrenching the armor she hid behind from her body with one mighty shove. Tears poured from her face and she did the best she could to keep them at bay with the back of her hand. Tai bent over to put his arm around her waist and lift her backwards into a sitting position. Only then did she feel the discomfort in her chest and realized she had stopped breathing.

"We're going to make it through this Kari. It's goin…" but a voice erupted from the sky enveloping the whole team in its scream of terror.

"TTTEEEKKKKAAAAYYYY!"

Kari's body whipped around as if she had been shot and her eyes focused on Magnangemon who was closing in and fast. He was clearly not in control of his body and was spinning violently towards them, screaming at them all to get out of the way, whether they could escape was still in question. Tai's instincts beat hers to react and he bolted to his feet using the hand that was still around her waist to force her upwards. In the same swift motion he outstretched another arm grabbing Sora around her chest and as if he was possessed he proceeded to fling himself forward at a speed Kari didn't know existed for a man, let alone her Tai. As she was thrown forward she caught sight of the puff of smoke, and connected the dots that formed a line between the point where she was now, to Magnangemon to his origin, where Angewoman now stood. She levitated a hundred feet off the ground, arms folded, looking cockily at the chaos below.

Kari felt the impact before she saw it, her eyes stuck on her former partner. First the vibration coursed through her feet and up her spine. Shortly after that that the needlelike pain as dust and debris caught up to them. She gripped her brother with all of her might, fearful for her own life, but she need not be worried. Tai held her firm as well as Sora, and the three of them seemed to make it through the worst of it. With one last burst of energy Tai dived forward shielding the two of them with his body. She grunted in pain as the concrete below tore through her skin as easily as her clothing. She heard a similar gasp of pain on her right from Sora. A gust of wind flew through every nook and cranny and tore at her face, though she was well shielded by the grace of her older brother. Silence ensued, and Kari could only pray that none of her friends had spoken their final words.

Tai shifted his weight off of Kari and got up on his knees. Sora followed his lead as Tai helped her sit up. Sora seemed worse off from the fall and while Kari was certainly in pain, she wasn't openly bleeding as Sora was. Tai's eyes followed Kari's to Sora's wound, without hesitating he ripped his shirt off, making a makeshift bandage with a few strips of the shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be impressed or something?" Tai joked when Sora said nothing in regards to his chivalry. Kari shook her head and noticed TK helping Ken and Yolie to their feet, she took note of a few others slowly getting to their feet. Everybody seemed to be accounted for. She sighed with relief taking a look up at Angewoman who was simply floating above the ground waiting for Magnangemon to get back to his feet. An act of decency Kari did not expect, or maybe Kari was just getting the wrong impression.

"Am I supposed to thank you for taking off your shirt? You do that pretty often even when I am not bleeding." Sora countered, almost seductively.

"I easily could have ripped my pants off instead you know…" Tai simply smiled catching Sora's gaze for a moment.

Right then Kari doubted she could have more disgust for her brother, and if he hadn't just saved her from mortal injury or even death, she would have smacked him. She trembled with pain, and revoltion as the two of them made doe eyes at each other.

"Have you two no respect?" She spat, in a voice that was just a decibel over a whisper. She had remained incredibly calm over the past hour, Davis's return in her dreams and real life, Matt's death, the dozens of times she nearly died. Yet all the sudden she could feel herself unraveling at the seams, and knowing she was losing it was pushing her even more over the edge.

"What would you have me do Kari? Cry in a corner because Matt's dead? Jump for joy because Davis has finally come home?" Tai asked in a voice that was gentler that Kari deserved.

"I don't know, what is the phrase I am looking for?" Davis's words in her head coursed through her blood as it boiled, fueling her determination and disgust at her brother. She would speak her mind for a change, she would grow up. "How about keeping it in your pants at a time like this?" She growled in response. Tai's eyes widened in shock, whether it was the tone she used, or the words she spoke, or both. Either or it had the desired effect, or so she thought. She had expected Tai to apologize and back off, of course Tai being Tai did no such thing.

"Keep it in my pants? KEEP IT IN MY PANTS?" Tai was no longer gentle with his sister, a line had been crossed and they both knew it. His steely gaze met her scowl in a clash of wills. "What Kari, are you accusing me of not having any feelings? If that thought has even skipped across your mind, you are oh so wrong. If anything, I feel too much to be healthy." Tai barked violently pointing at his heart with his index finger. "Do you think just because it's your digimon up there killing us that you are the only one to know what loss is? Agumon is just as dead as Gatomon is. Let's not forget I just lost my best friend Matt! What do you take me for Kari; A heartless bastard? Do you think you are the only one who cries themselves to sleep at night? Do you think you're the only one struggling to get by? I am carrying the weight of the team on my shoulders, and every day you guys get harder to hold up. So don't you ever tell me how to feel Kari, for Matt or Davis, and never bitch at me for enjoying the one thing that keeps me sane during all of this!"

The old Kari would have backed down long ago, heck the old Kari wouldn't have jumped headfirst into a heated argument with possibly the bluntest person on earth. Nobody stuck to his beliefs like Tai did, every battle of words was a fight to the death. It was simply a fight she would never win, but she would do her best to leave an impression on the granite armor Tai had cast around himself.

"Right, Agumon is dead, and when that happened you were a zombie for the next week. What makes this any different? TK said it best, RESPECT THE DEAD DAMNIT!"

Tai simply sighed, inhaling cool air to calm his boiling blood. "I have shed so many tears Kari, tears of sorrow, tears of joy, and tears of relief. I simply cannot cry anymore, feel anymore; I cannot suffer any longer. I care Kari, like I said, I care way too much. I have simply shed my last tear. " Tai moaned running his hands through his hair, emphasizing the iconic upward hairstyle her brother wore. Sora grasped one of his hands in sympathy when he flung them back down to his sides.

"Respect is not something you simply hide in the corner of your mind until you are alone. It's not something that you keep to yourself. Caring on the outside is just as important as caring on the inside. You are right; you carry the weight of the team on your shoulder. Bear that in mind, because nobody else is flirting over there. You need to have respect to earn respect."

All the sudden a ridiculous grin burst across Tai's face stretching from ear to ear. "You broke up with TK didn't you?"

Kari got a double dose of shock at the sheer timing of the question, not to mention its surprising accuracy.

"What?...How?..." Kari was a little speechless, not quite the heart in her throat speechless like she was when she picked up that text message, yet still too stunned to speak coherent sentences.

"I've known you wanted to break up with him for a little while now, but you never had the guts to be a heartbreaker. All the sudden you have the stones to stick up to me, something must have changed." Tai scoffed smugly, clearly pleased with himself.

It was amazing how he was simply able to throw the ball back into her court. She had him back on his heels, and was finally winning the argument. Yet before she could land the finishing blow he jumped out of the way and somehow got her in a verbal pin with one outburst.

"Yes we broke up, yet the circumstances were a little different than you describe, I'll explain it later. Anyway back to what I was saying…" Kari tried to redirect the conversation on Tai a little bluntly until Sora interrupted. Whether it was accidental or to save Tai from Kari's wrath was unclear.

"You may be a bit stiff at times, but you are annoyingly perceptive." Sora muttered clearly bemused at Tai's seemingly all-knowing capabilities.

"That was the compliment I was looking for earlier. Why couldn't you have said something productive like that before?" Tai chuckled.

Kari screamed like a wild animal on the inside with frustration and stormed off to Magnangemon and TK who were preparing for the next action. They didn't notice her at first and were whispering violently to each other. Kari didn't attempt to sneak up on them, rather softened her pace so she could pick up as much of their conversation as possible without them noticing.

"…floating there TK. She isn't doing anything at all." Magnangemon muttered.

"I doubt it's an act of compassion, yet why else would she just wait up there?" TK questioned folding his arms, clearly displeased.

"Why do we wait in the middle of a battle?" Magnangemon asked in an attempt to brainstorm.

"I don't know…orders from the top?" Tk shrugged.

"Makes sense to me, but the question is…" TK was the first to notice her presence from a surprising distance.

"What's up?" he stated bluntly. Whether he caught on or not that Kari was listening in he didn't really seem to care.

"No more fighting?" she asked, the question directed at Magnangemon.

"She has the high ground; strategically it makes more sense for me to wait for her to make a move. Yet even if she does attack first she still has an advantage from above. I am not sure why she hasn't made a move." The massive angel simply shrugged, his eyes never leaving the target above.

"We were just wondering why we aren't all dead yet." TK muttered attempting to simplify the battle lingo for her. Not that Kari didn't understand already.

"A pleasant thought;" Kari chuckled nervously, trying to break the incredible intensity the two of them were emanating. "You were saying something about 'orders from the top'?" she asked.

"We figured the only reason she would stop annihilating us was because of orders from the top."

Kari looked upwards, squinting to make out what her former partner was doing. TK was right, her arms were folded, she wasn't even paying attention to them. She was staring off into the distance, back across the island that held them and the ruined radio station to the mainland. Kari turned around and noticed what she was looking at. Some humanoid creature was making its way towards them. TK followed Kari's gaze and noticed it too. He casually stepped forward in front of Kari putting himself between whatever it was and Kari.

"Tai." TK barked, and Tai's head whipped around. TK nodded his head towards what was clearly becoming more and more human. Tai got to his feet helping Sora up and made his way towards TK.

"What do you think?" he asked placing himself next to TK and between Kari and whatever this thing was.

"Passive aggression, MagnaAngemon will contain Angewoman from above, we get Stingmon, Birdramon and Kabutarimon up here to provide some sort of frontline to whatever this new threat is. The rest will cover the wounded. Let's not be too obvious, but protection comes before subtleness."

Tai nodded his head before glancing over at Sora who headed over to the group. A few words were spoken and the other group of destined shuffled around. Wormon, Hawkmon and Tentamon digivolved in the their respective champion forms that TK had requested. Izzy made his way over to them with Sora staying behind.

"Kari…" said TK in a soothing voice, gently putting his hand her shoulder. His intent was obvious, he wanted her to go to the other group of destined, he wanted her to be safe. She would have no part of it.

"Don't even think about it TK."

"Kari be reasonab…" TK stated, but the look Kari gave him was almost as foreboding as the man walking towards them. It was a look that stated simply; 'Don't fuck with me'. So he didn't and turned towards their newest enemy who now was with in eyesight.

He was distinctly a man, the way he carried himself, the way he walked forward, made him not only human, but male as well. He stopped fifteen feet in front of Stingmon who was the center of the front line. He had short, shiny black hair, perfectly maintained in a crew cut. His face was pale, hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but the color was still easy to make out, and while he wasn't quite albino, he was still like nothing Kari had ever seen before. His suit was perfectly tailored and formed to his body like a second skin. A crimson shirt peeked out underneath his black suit and tie. His shoes came to a sharp point, black and reflective, tied together with perfect bows ties. Yet with all of the black he wore, nothing was darker than his eyes, two bottomless pits on his face, that revealed themselves when he took off his sunglasses.

"The Digidestined, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Words came off his tongue like acid off of metal. They sizzled and hissed, causing Kari's skin to erupt in goosebumps once the sound hit her ears.

"What do you want?" barked Tai stepping forward, doing his best to be intimidating. Not that he needed too with three twenty foot tall monsters surrounding him. Kari knew it just made him feel better to at least act tough even if he couldn't back it up compared to the Digimon.

"Please, please, I only wish to converse, let us be civil now." The unknown man replied, trying to stop any conflict with his words and his body language.

"We are not going to negotiate with you, we are far beyond negotiation." TK seethed.

"Oh no no, you misunderstand me. Please, just as you want my complete and utter annihilation, I wish just the same fate upon all of you. With that in mind I know why you wish to kill me, but you do not understand why I desire to kill you. That is not right, not fair, you deserve very little in terms of privileges digidestined, but what you do deserve is comprehension. That is something I am willing to share with you. So if you wish to hear my story call your friends over, let us sit."

"Why this? Why now?" Tai said, his tone of voice significantly less threatening than a second ago.

"Now seems as good a time as any." said the man as the corner of his mouth turned into a ridiculous upturn with a sinister grin.

"What if we don't want to hear it?" TK asked.

"I will not force myself upon you, and leave after introducing myself." he replied.

TK looked at Tai and Tai met his gaze, after a moment of telepathy that can only be achieved with years of friendship and battles they looked over at the rest of the team and waved them over. Slowly the others made their way over towards the front line, ready and wary, but most of all, confused. Sora looked at Tai questioningly expecting an explanation, which he gave.

"It seems this is our enemy, the man behind all of this, am I correct to assume that?" he looked over at the man whose arms were crossed nonchalantly.

"More or less." He shrugged off the question.

"He wishes to explain his hatred, to justify our extermination, and thus has called for a cease-fire to tell us his story. We are of course a democratic team, everybody gets a vote and I breakup a tie if it comes to that. Ok then? All those in favor?"

Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Tai raised their hands.

"All those opposed?"

TK, Kari, Ken, Yolie and Cody raised their hands.

"All right tie, I obviously lean one way, but I will try to remain unbiased. I will let the two geniuses try to sway me. Izzy? Ken? Please debate for us." Ken couldn't help but smile as he gestured for Izzy to go first. Izzy scowled that Ken was forcing him to go first, but he obliged.

"We are the digidestined, we are not ruthless, we are not savages. We all are curious to what he has to say whether you are on one side or the other. We do not need to ignore a momentary cry for peace, even if it just means rest for us weary. There is nothing wrong with hearing our enemies stories, we have done it thousands of times before, this isn't any different. Why are we pretending it is?"

"Well said Izzy. Ken?"

Ken cleared his throat limped a step forward and stood up as tall as he could.

"We may be curious, but as the old saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. In the end the 'why' won't matter one little bit. He wants to kill us, we want to kill him, why postpone the inevitable? Why must we attempt to humanize our enemy who has done nothing but torment us, use all of our weaknesses against us? He has killed our own, from destined to digimon. Turned our own friends against us! I will always try to see the good in people, but this man is beyond any kindness that I can give."

"Great points Ken, but not enough to change my mind. We will hear him out, so let us sit. The younger team who had voted nay, groaned in protest, yet everyone sat down. Or everyone, but Kari.

"I am going to go see Davis. Fill me in later." Kari said.

"What are you talking about Kari? Sit down, you have waited months for Davis to come back, you can wait another hour." Tai scolded her.

"That wasn't a request Tai, it was a statement. I wasn't asking for permission." Kari scowled. She was impressed with herself again, a fierceness she never thought she had was rearing its head. It was empowering, freeing, she could see why Davis enjoyed it so much. She wanted to see one of the people she cared most about in the world. Nothing was going to get in her way, not her family, not her friends, not her enemies. It was that simple, and she liked having her life be that simple. Her outburst didn't go unnoticed though, Tai was thrown off a beat, and the rest of the team except for TK looked at her with gaping mouths.

"Kari, you can't just go running off, who is going to protect you?" TK interjected.

"What? Whats going to happen? He is going to kill me as I am running off during a cease-fire? When I have no means to defend myself? I doubt it, though if it makes you feel safer TK." She turned to the man before them.

"I never caught your name sir." she asked of him.

"Fiery but still polite, what a potent combination. You may call me Oikawa, though know that is not my true name." The man grinned a sinister grinned, bowing ever so slightly to recognize Kari's strength.

"I will take it nonetheless. Oikawa, you have my word that if I am allowed to leave here alive, in my attempt to see my friend I will not storm back with an army capable of defeating you. Do we have a deal?"

"I see no reason to cause a ruckus during this moment. See your friend, enjoy the moment, let yourself bask in what might be the last truly happy event of your existence." Responded Oikawa still wearing that sinister grin of his. The hairs on the back Kari's neck stood up and her whole body felt like it dropped ten degrees.

"You see, what purpose would he have in killing me? I serve no purpose to this team other than emotional support for a few people right now. If he kills me all he does piss off all of us." She looked back at Oikawa. "And trust me," she grinned "you do not want to get on Davis' bad side."


End file.
